Love is sweet
by momomika chan
Summary: cho kyuhyun seorang gadis sederhana dan pekerja keras, seharian penuh waktunya hanya untuk bekerja. Hingga tanpa disadarinya kalau dirinya melamar pekerjaan menjadi seorang maid dari anggota boy band yang sangat terkenal di korea bernama ELF. Wonkyu, Haekyu, Henkyu, Yunkyu? Don't forget to review :)
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS SWEET**

Pagi ini sebelum matahari muncul ke permukaan untuk menyinari bumi, seorang wanita yang bisa di bilang manis, memakai sweater yang cukup tebal karena udara masih cukup dingin karena sekarang masih pukul lima pagi. Wanita manis itu sedang mengayuh sepedanya, berhenti di salah satu rumah, lalu menaruh susu dan Koran di rumah itu. Pekerjaan wanita itu adalah loper Koran, juga pengantar susu. Sebelum pukul enam pagi, wanita manis itu harus segera sampai kerumahnya karena pekerjaan keduanya sedang menantinya

Dengan cekatan wanita itu menaruh susu dan Koran di setiap rumah, lalu sedikit mengayuh lagi dan menaruh susu serta Koran di depan rumah orang yang memesan. Begitu seterusnya

" Selesai! Aku harus segera pulang, next job ku menunggu" ucap wanita itu semangat dan segera mengayuh sepedanya untuk kembali tempat boss nya mengembalikan sepedanya

" Paman, aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku pulang ne" pamit wanita itu

" Cho kyuhyun tunggu!" tahan boss kyuhyun

" Ne? ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun heran

" Ini ambillah susu ini, setidaknya jangan lupa sarapan" ucap boss kyuhyun sambil memberikan satu karton kecil susu

" Gomawo paman. Aku pamit yah"

Segera kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat kerjanya yang pertama dan menuju ke rumahnya untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Entah rumah yang di tempati kyuhyun bisa di bilang cukup layak atau tidak karena kyuhyun menyewa salah satu kamar yang letaknya di lantai paling atas dari rumah itu. Awalnya mulanya kamar yang kyuhyun pakai dulunya adalah gudang yang di pakai oleh pemilik rumah, lalu di sulap oleh kyuhyun menjadi kamar yang cukup layak untuk di tinggali. Cho kyuhyun seorang wanita yang sejak kecil tinggal di panti asuhan, umur 18 tahun kyuhyun meninggalkan panti asuhan itu hingga sampai saat ini dia masih bertahan hidup sendiri dan bertarung dengan kejamnya hidup.

" Selamat pagi nyonya" sapa kyuhyun

" Pagi. Kau yang bernama cho kyuhyun?" tanya wanita tua

" Ne nyonya"

" BIsa aku percayakan ketiga anjingku ini padamu untuk di ajak jalan pagi?" tanya nyonya tua itu curiga

" Tentu nyonya. Percayakan anjing-anjing anda untuk saya ajak jalan pagi hari ini" ucap kyuhyun

" Baiklah. Jaga mereka baik-baik, jangan sampai kotor, jangan sampai mereka menginjak air, jangan biarkan mereka memakan makanan dari luar, jangan biarkan mereka di sentuh oleh orang lain" titah nyonya tua itu

" Baik nyonya" sahut kyuhyun patuh

Kemudian nyonya tua itu menyerahkan ketiga anjingnya pada kyuhyun untuk di ajak jalan pagi ke taman dekat rumah itu. Pekerjaan kyuhyun tidak hanya satu, terkadang juga pekerjaannya tidak tetap. Terkadang kyuhyun harus bekerja sampai dua atau tiga tempat. Kyuhyun juga harus bekerja part timer sebagai pelayan di kona beans. Sebelum jam kerjanya di kona beans, daripada bermalas-malasan di rumah, kyuhyun memilih mencari uang. Apapun pekerjaannya kyuhyun akan melakukannya asalkan halal dan bukan karena belas kasihan orang.

" Kalian ini sudah besar-besar tapi tetap manja pada majikan kalian eoh?" gumam kyuhyun pada ketiga anjing itu

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Ketiga anjing itu semuanya berjalan teratur satu sama lain, tidak ada yang berkelahi dengan anjing yang lainnya. Hingga ada salah satu anjing melihat ada pengunjung taman yang sedang jalan pagi bersama dengan anjing kecilnya melewati mereka. Tampak salah satu dari anjing itu menjadi gusar karenanya dan sudah meronta-ronta agar talinya di lepaskan oleh kyuhyun

" Heiii tenanglah. Jangan lompat-lompat begitu" ucap kyuhyun

" Ayo cepat jalan" uap kyuhyu lagi kali ini menarik tali kekang dari anjing yang berusaha terlepas

Tapi semakin kyuhyun berusaha untuk menahan anjing itu, semakin keras juga anjing itu meronta, hingga tali kekang anjing itu terlepas dari tangan kanan kyuhyun

" YAK! Aisshhh.. kenapa dia pergi?! Kalian tunggu disini yah, jangan kemana-mana" ucap kyuhyun pada kedua anjing itu dan segera mengikat kedua anjing tersebut di dahan pohon terdekat

Segera Kyuhyun berlari mengejar anjing itu, mencari anjing Labrador berwarna coklat itu kesana kemari hingga nafasnya kelelahan

" Ah itu dia!" pekik kyuhyun girang

" Kau ini, hosh… hosh… hoshhh… benar-benar membuatku hampir mati kelelahan" oceh kyuhyun pada anjing itu

" Kita kembali ketempat tadi, saudara-saudaramu sudah menunggu" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengambil tali kekang anjing itu yang tergeletak di bawah

Beruntungya begitu kyuhyun kembali, kedua anjing yang lain masih setia menunggu dengan tenang di dekat pohon yang rindang itu. Segera kyuhyun melepas tali kekang kedua anjing tersebut dan mereka kembali pulang ke tempat majikan anjing-anjing tersebut

" Apa yang terjadi dengan anjingku nona cho? Kenapa anjingku berantakan dan kotor begini? Mereka semua baru di mandikan kemarin" oceh pemilik anjing

" Maaf nyonya, salah satu dari mereka sempat terlepas karena mengejar anjing yang sedang lewat di taman" jelas kyuhyun takut

" CK! Upahmu kupotong nona cho, Ini ambil dan segera pergi dari sini" ucap nyonya itu kesal

" Ne.. Saya permisi" pamit kyuhyun

**AT KONA BEANS**

" Selamat siang tuan, ini pesanan anda?" ucap kyuhyun ramah dan memberikan sejumlah pesanan ke meja tamu

" Ne, gomawo" sahut tamu

" Kyuhyun sshi, tolong bersihkan meja nomor 11 ne"

" Baik" sahut kyuhyun cepat

" Tuan.. Koran anda tertinggal" ucap kyuhyun mengingatkan

" Untukmu saja, aku sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi" ucap tamu itu seraya meninggalkan kona beans

" Aku tak membutuhkan koran ini, lebih baik di buang saja ke tempat sampah" gumam kyuhyun

" Eh.. ada lowongan pekerjaan disini. Sepertinya yang memasang iklan ini orang kaya, satu halaman penuh hanya untuk iklan lowongan pekerjaan. Ckckck.. benar-benar pemborosan" gumam kyuhyun

" Dibutuhkan segera seorang maid, laki-laki atau perempuan, umur tidak masalah, jika berminat segera datang membawa CV ke blue sapphire entertainment, alamat di xxxxx. Baiklah nanti akan datangi" ucap kyuhyun semangat

Sore harinya saat kyuhyun hendak membuang sampah melalui pintu belakang kona beans, ia melihat sepintas seorang pria yang di kejar-kejar oleh segerombolan wanita. Kyuhyun tidak tau apa kesalahan dari pria itu sampai harus di kejar oleh banyak wanita seperti itu. Kyuhyun tidak mau perduli akan hal itu, akhirnya ia melanjutkan berjalan menuju tempat sampah dekat area kona beans

" Nunna, tolong lindungi aku dari kejaran wanita-wanita itu" ucap pria itu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kyuhyun

" Mwoo? Apa yang kau…. "

" Pssttt… jangan berisik nunna, nanti aku ketahuan" ucap pria itu sambil menutup mulut kyuhyun dengan tangannya

Beberapa saat kyuhyun harus melindungi pria itu di belakang tubuh kyuhyun. Terlihat pula kejaran wanita sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Segera pria itu melepas tangannya dari mulut kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar badannya hingga kini berhadapan dengan pria itu. Baru saja kyuhyun ingin marah karena perbuatan pria tak di kenal terhadap dirinya, tapi niat itu di urungkan karena kyuhyun melihat penampilan pria itu sudah cukup berantakan dan ada luka di pipinya

" Gomawo nunna sudah menolongku" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar

" Kau tidak apa-apa? Penampilanmu cukup berantakan, dan wajahmu terluka" ucap kyuhyun

" Tidak apa nunna, ini sudah biasa. Hehehehe.. aku pergi yah.. sekali lagi gomawo" ucap pria itu

" Hei tunggu. Ayo masuk kedalam" ujar kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan pria itu

" Mau apa nunna?

" Sudah ikut saja, jangan banyak protes" ucap kyuhyun lagi

Dibawanya kyuhyun ke ruangan karyawan yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada orang. Segera kyuhyun membawakan cermin kecil miliknya dan juga membawa plester, juga obat merah untuk luka di wajahnya.

" Coba kau lihat dirimu di cerminku, berantakan bukan?" ucap kyuhun sambil memberikan cermin

" Ne.. benar juga nunna" sahut pria itu sedikit merapihkan rambutnya yang cukup berantakan

" Kau mau apa nunna?" tanya pria itu

" Mengobati luka di pipi mu itu. Sudah diam saja"

Dengan telaten kyuhyun mengoles obat merah dengan menggunakan kapas lalu setelahnya memberikan plester di pipi pria itu.

" Selesai" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman

" Gomawo nunna"

" Sama-sama"

" Nunna, apa kau mengenalku?" tanya pria itu

" Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun heran

" Kau tidak pernah melihatku?" tanya pria itu lagi

" Tidak. Memangnya kau ini siapa eoh?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

" Coba kau perhatikan wajahku dekat-dekat" ucap pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyuhyun

" Aku bau pertama kali ini melihatmu, bagaimana bisa aku bisa mengenalmu. Sepertinya otakmu sudah tidak beres" oceh kyuhyun lagi

" Apa aku kurang terkenal di banding hyung ku yang lain yah?" gumam pria itu

" Maksudmu?"

" Ah bukan apa-apa nunna. Kenalkan, namaku Henry Lau. Senang berkenalan denganmu nunna" ucap pria itu menjulurkan tangannya

" Cho kyuhyun. Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu" sambut kyuhyun

" Oke nunna, aku harus segera pergi, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi yah" ucap henry sambil bangkit dari kursi dan segera meninggalkan kyuhyun

" Orang aneh. Bukan teman, bukan saudara, tapi menganggap dirinya sudah pernah mengenalku.. aneh" gumam kyuhyun

Keesokan harinya, setelah kyuhyun mengantarkan susu dan Koran setiap paginya, segera kyuhyun datang ke blue sapphire entertainment untuk lowongan pekerjaan yang ada di Koran dengan membawa cv dirinya. Tampak gedung yang sangat megah sekali, segera kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dan menuju receptionist untuk bertanya dimana ia bisa melakukan interview nya.

Sepanjang kyuhyun berjalan, banyak sekali ia melihat baik itu pria atau wanita lewat dengan pakaian yang sangat bagus dan terlihat sangat mahal. Begitu sampai di tempat yang dimaksud untuk walkin interview, terdapat antrian yang cukup panjang sekali. Padahal ini masih jam tujuh pagi, tapi antrian untuk walkin interview sudah seperti ular. Sepertinya kyuhyun harus bersabar hingga gilirannya di panggil.

Tiga jam lebih menunggu, kyuhyun juga belum di panggil. Sudah hampir putus asa dirinya menunggu selama ini.

" Cho kyuhyun!" tiba-tiba namanya di panggil

" Ne!" sahut kyuhyun cepat

" Silahkan masuk"

Begitu masuk ke suatu ruangan, dirinya cukup terkejut karena terdapat beberapa orang duduk di suatu meja panjang dengan wajah yang cukup serius dan juga kelelahan. Mungkin karena mereka sudah menyeleksi banyak orang, jadi tak heran nampak wajah-wajah kelelahan dari mereka. Entah dari kapan mereka sudah duduk di situ.

" Silahkan sebutkan namamu" ucap salah satu yang duduk di sana

" Cho kyuhyun immida"

" Umur?" tanya pria yang lain

" Dua puluh enam tahun" sahut kyuhyun

" Kami sudah melihat cv mu, dan banyak sekali pekerjaan yang pernah kau ambil nona cho, dan apa pekerjaan mu sekarang ini?"

" Saat ini aku masih bekerja sebagai loper Koran, pengantar susu juga part timer di kona beans" ucap kyuhyun

" AHA! Pantas saja daritadi aku seperti sudah pernah melihatmu" ucap salah satu pria yang duduk di meja panjang itu

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**_" AHA! Pantas saja daritadi aku seperti sudah pernah melihatmu" ucap salah satu pria yang duduk di meja panjang itu_**

Semua orang yang duduk di ruangan itu langsung melihat kearah orang yang baru saja berteriak

" Kau mengenal dia henry?"

" Kenal dekat sih tidak, tapi dia yang telah menolong ku hyung waktu di kejar-kejar oleh fans. Aku pernah menceritakan pada kalian, ingat tidak?"

" Oohhh.." semuanya ber "oh" ria

" Nunna, kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya henry

" Tidak" sahut kyuhyun cepat

" Aishhh.. nunna ini punya ingatan yang buruk rupanya. Aku yang kemarin nunna tolong dari kejaran wanita-wanita yang banyak itu, lalu nunna yang mengobati luka di pipi ku dan memberikan ku plester" ucap henry

" Ohhhh.. kau pria itu rupanya. Ku pikir kau di kejar orang karena telah mencuri dari mereka, ternyata kau bekerja disini rupanya" jelas kyuhyun polos

" Hahahahaha…." Sontak ruangan itu menjadi gaduh karena penuturan kyuhyun

" Nunna.. kau kejam sekali padaku. Aku ini selebritis tau, masa di bilang pencuri" gerutu henry

" Selebritis? Siapa yang selebritis disini?" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah herannya

" Nona cho, kau tidak mengenal kami?"

" Tidak. Memangnya kalian ini siapa?" tanya kyuhyun tambah heran lagi

" Kami ini adalah anggota dari boy band " ELF" apa kau pernah mendengarnya?"

" Tidak. Aku baru saja mendengarnya" sahut kyuhyun

" Nona cho, apa dirumah mu tidak ada tv, tidak pernah membaca majalah atau tidak pernah mendengar boy band yang setenar ini?" tanya salah seorang pria yang nampaknya sudah mulai geram

" Dirumahku tidak ada tv sama sekali. Waktu ku di habiskan untuk bekerja, juga uangnya daripada di habiskan untuk membeli majalah atau membeli tv, lebih baik aku gunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ku di rumah" jelas kyuhyun

Akhirnya ruangan itu yang tadinya cukup gerah dengan jawaban kyuhyun akhirnya mengerti mengapa kyuhyun tidak mengenal boy band yang sekarang ini sedang naik daun di korea

" Hyungggg.. aku mau nunna itu di terima" rengek henry

" Tapi henry, kita harus bertanya pada yang lain"

" Aku rasa ide bagus hyung kalau kita menerima dia, soalnya menurut pengalaman kita yang sebelumnya dengan maid lain yang sudah mengenal kita, itu cukup melelahkan. Mereka seperti paparazzi yang hidup di dalam dorm kita"

" Penjelasan mu ada benarnya juga donghae. Lalu bagaimana dengan mu Siwon?"

" Aku terserah kalian saja" sahut siwon santai

" Hyung manager, sepertinya kami ingin cho kyuhyun yang menjadi maid kami" ucap pria itu

" Baiklah. Hyung hanya mengikuti kalian saja, nanti hyung akan beritahukan pada management kalau kalian sudah mendapatkan maid yang kalian mau" ucap hyung manager

" Nona cho, selamat anda akan bekerja kepada kami sebagai maid di dorm kami"

" Ne? secepat itu aku di terima?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

" Iya. Namaku Park jungsu, biasa di panggil Leeteuk. Mulai besok pagi kau sudah bisa bekerja di dorm kami" ucap leeteuk

" Gomawo teukie hyung, gomawo semuanya" ucap henry senang

" Asal kau senang mangnae" ucap siwon

" Nunnaaaa.. cukaeeee" ucap henry sambil memeluk kyuhyun

" Iya.. sama-sama henry. Gomawo bantuannya" ucap kyuhyun sedikit gugup

" Yak Henry! Jangan seenaknya langsung memeluk orang, apalagi dia wanita" oceh teukie

" Hehehe..habisnya aku terlalu senang hyung" ucap henry sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" Nona cho, silahkan ikuti saya. Akan saya beritahukan jadwal anda dan alamat dari dorm mereka" ucap hyung manger

" Baik" ucap kyuhyun sambil berdiri

" Sampai ketemu besok nunna" ucap henry sambil melambaikan tangannya

" Sampai ketemu besok henry" sahut kyuhyun dengan senyumannya

" Teukie hyung, apa kau yakin langsung menerima wanita itu tanpa melihat peserta yang lain?" tanya siwon

" Kau bisa bayangkan kalau si magnae ini sudah memohon akan sesuatu lalu kita tidak mengabulkannya, apa kau bisa bayangkan dia akan teruuuussss saja merengek pada kita? Dia akan mogok bicara dan lebih parahnya akan mogok makan siwon" jelas teukie

" Lagipula, ucapan donghae ada benarnya juga. Kita akan lebih mempunya privasi di rumah jika maid yang kita pekerjakan tidak mengetahui identitas kita sebagai selebritis" jelas teukie lagi

" Siwon hyung, jadi kau meragukan keputusanku?" tanya henry sedikit kecewa

" Ani.. ani… bukan begitu henry, hyung hanya merasa kau terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Itu saja" jelas siwon cepat

" Jadi hyung pikir aku ini tidak memikirkan kepentingan kalian dan lebih memikirkan kepentingan ku begitu?" ucap henry sedikit kesal

" Bukan begitu henry…" ucap siwon sedikit terpojok

" AKu benci padamu siwon hyung" ucap henry seraya berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu

" Selamat siwon-ah, kau akan seharian ini membujuk henry. Cukae" ejek donghae

" Aish hyung, bukannya membantuku malah mengejekku" ucap siwon kesal

" Cepat bujung dia siwon, hyung tidak mau dia mogok makan karena ulahmu" titah teukie

" Ne hyung. Arraseo" ucap siwon patuh pada sang leader

Sepeninggal kyuhyun dari ruangan interview itu, ia dijelaskan hal-hal yang perlu di lakukan selama bekerja di dorm elf, terutama menjaga kerahasiaan tentang kehidupan pribadi mereka. Kyuhyun juga di larang untuk memberitahukan kepada orang lain kalau dia bekerja sebagai maid di dorm elf. Segera kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk bekerja di kona beans. Setidaknya disini kyuhyun harus membagi waktunya antara bekerja sebagai loper Koran dan susu, juga bekerja di kona beans dan maid di dorm elf. Tidak mudah bagi dirinya untuk membagi waktunya, tapi mengingat upah yang di terima itu cukup membayar betapa lelahnya kyuhyun nantinya

" Silahkan tuan, ini pesanan anda, strawberry cheese cake" ucap kyuhyun

" Psstt. Nunna.. " bisik henry

" Henry? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya kyuhyun heran

" Jangan kencang-kencang nunna, kau bisa membahayakan aku" bisik henry lagi

" Ohh.. maaf. Kenapa kau datang kesini lagi henry?" tanya kyuhyun mengecilkan volume suaranya

" Tidak ada. Hanya ingin bertemu nunna saja, memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya henry

" Boleh kok, hanya saja memang tidak berbahaya jika kamu keluar seperti ini? apalagi ini kan masih siang"

" Aku kan menyamar nunna. Kalau kemarin itu, kupikir hanya pergi sebentar saja ke mini market, makanya tidak memakai penyamaran, malah ketahuan juga oleh fans" jelas henry

" Oohhh, tapi apa tidak aneh memakai topi dan kacamata hitam begitu di dalam ruangan?" tanya kyuhyun

" Tidak. Anggap saja sebagai fashion. Hehehehe"

" Disini rupanya kau henry" ucap siwon menghampiri meja henry

" Mau apa hyung kemari?" ucap henry yang rupanya masih ngambek

" Tentu saja mencarimu. Hyung khawatir padamu yang main pergi begitu saja" jelas siwon yang kini duduk di hadapan henry

" Hyung tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, buktinya aku tidak apa-apa kan?" sahut henry sinis

" Tapi sekarang kita harus latihan dance henry, kita harus ke tempat latihan" bujuk siwon

" Tidak mau! Aku masih mau disini" tolak henry sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya

" Henry, kalau kita tidak segera kembali Teukie hyung akan marah pada kita berdua" bujuk siwon lagi

" Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, yah tidak mau"

" Henry, sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat latihanmu" akhirnya kyuhyun membuka suara karena merasa jengah melihat perdebatan antara siwon dan henry

" Tapi nunna, aku masih mau disini" rengek henry

" Kapanpun kau boleh datang kemari, tapi untuk saat ini kau harus segera latihan bukan? Latihan dance yang baik, jadi kau tidak mengecewakan para hyung mu dan para penggemarmu. Mungkin nanti kau bisa memperlihatkan padaku kehebatan mu dalam dance. Kau lebih muda dari siwon sshi, setidaknya kau harus patuh dan hormat padanya" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya

" Fuuuhhhh.. baiklah nunna, aku pergi latihan sekarang. Mianhae siwon hyung, aku sudah tidak sopan padamu tadi" ucap henry seraya berdiri bersiap untuk pergi

" Kau sungguh hebat kyuhyun sshi, tidak ada orang yang bisa membujuknya secepat itu" ucap siwon takjub

" Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya saat aku membujuk adik-adikku di panti asuhan siwon sshi" jelas kyuhyun

" Panti asuhan?" ucap siwon dan henry bersamaan

" Ne. sejak kecil aku sudah berada di panti asuhan. Ada yang salah?" tanya kyuhyun heran

" Tidak.. tidak.. kalau begitu kami pamit dulu kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon seraya memakai kembali penyamarannya

" Ne.. hati-hati dijalan"

Hari berikutnya, di pagi hari sebelum matahari muncul kyuhyun seperti biasa harus mengantarkan susu dan Koran ke setiap rumah dengan sepedanya. Dengan berbekal satu kotak susu yang di berikan oleh boss nya setelah kyuhyun selesai mengerjakan pekerjaanya, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat berikutnya yaitu dorm elf. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan tempat itu. Sebelum pukul tujuh pagi, kyuhyun sudah sampai di dorm mereka, segera ia memencet tombol penthouse dari apartment itu, setelah pintu lift terbuka kyuhyun mencari nomor kamar dorm mereka lalu segera memencet paswoordnya, tentu saja kyuhyun sudah di beritahu oleh hyung manger untuk pass nya

" CKLEK!" kyuhyun membuka pintu dan segera masuk

" Masih gelap. Pasti semuanya belum bangun" gumam kyuhyun

" Sebaiknya aku nyalakan lampunya dulu"

" Oh GOD! Berantakan sekali… pantas saja mereka membutuhkan seorang maid dalam waktu cepat. Dimana-mana berantakan. Majalah di mana-mana, tv juga lupa di matikan, pakaian yang belum di cuci juga sudah segunung, dan dapur juga banyak pring kotor di mana-mana" keluh kyuhyun

Dengan cekatan kyuhyun mengambil tumpukan pakaian yang segunung itu, lalu memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke mesin cuci, tak lupa ia memisahkan pakaian yang berwarna dengan yang warna putih. Selama mesin cuci bekerja, kyuhyun segera ke ruang tamu untuk membersihkan majalah yang berserakan di lantai, juga mematikan tv, setelah itu ia beranjak membersihkan lantai dengan vacum cleaner untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang berantakan di lantai

" Berisik sekali! Siapa sih di luar" ucap donghae begitu keluar dari kamarnya

" Mianhae donghae sshi, aku sedang membersihkan rumah kalian jadi maaf mengganggu tidurmu" ucap kyuhyun setelah mematikan vacuum cleanernya

Tak lama beberapa anggota segera keluar karena kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh kyuhyun.

" Berisik sekaliiiii" ucap henry sambil mengucek kedua matanya

" AKu baru saja tidur beberapa jam, sekarang harus terbangun karena suara berisik yang kau lakukan kyuhyun sshi" oceh siwon kesal

" Siapa suruh habis latihan kau tidak langsung pulang malah asyik kencan dengan wanita sampai subuh siwon" ucap teukie

" Aku tidak kencan hyung, hanya stella yang memaksaku menemaninya" ralat siwon

" Sama saja" ucap teukie dengan memberikan death glare pada siwon

" Karena semua sudah bangun, segera mandi karena kita harus segera tampil di acara musik kan sekarang" ucap teukie

" Ne hyung" ucap mereka bertiga serempak

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi. Terjadi sedikit keributan karena mereka semua bangun terlalu pagi. Lalu kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka sambil menuju kamar mandi. Mereka tetap mematuhi sang leader walaupun mata mereka belum sepenuhnya terbuka lebar. Cukup menggelikan bagi kyuhyun saat ini.

" TING" mesin cuci sudah berhenti beroperasi

" Aku harus segera mengangkat cucian dulu" gumam kyuhyun segera berlari kecil

Saat melewati kamar mandi yang kebetulan searah dengan tempat mesin cuci, kyuhyun cukup terkejut karena melihat kamar mandi yang sangat luas. Bahkan mereka berempat bisa masuk dalam satu kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi. Disitu kyuhyun melihat donghae mengambil sikat gigi, diikuti siwon di belakangnya, juga henry dan teuki secara berurutan. Kyuhyun melihat keanehan dari itu semua, segera kakinya melangkah mendekatkan diri ke kamar mandi tempat mereka hendak sikat gigi. Kyuhyun cukup tercengang, karena warna sikat gigi mereka sama semua juga sudah di beri label nama mereka masing-masing agar tidak tertukar. Tapi pada kenyataan yang kyuhyun lihat, sikat gigi mereka tertukar semua. Bahkan gelas kumur yang mereka pakai juga tertukar semua. Mereka semua sikat gigi masih dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Melihat itu kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja lalu segera keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum mereka semua tersadar kalau dirinya sedang memperhatikan mereka semua

" Oke.. satu cucian baju selesai dan harus segera menjemurnya, sekarang masukkan lagi sisa baju kotor yang lain" gumam kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun sshi, cepat siapkan sarapan untuk kami" titah teukie begitu keluar dari kamar mandi

" Ne!" sahut kyuhyun dari kejauhan

Segera kyuhyun menunda menjemur pakaian dan berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk melihat bahan makanan apa yang harus di buatnya untuk sarapan

" Hanya ada telur? Nasi juga belum masak. Harus masak apa semua tidak ada?" gumam kyuhyun panik

" Buat mie instant saja sementara ini" ucap kyuhyun setelah menemukan ide

Tak lama.. kyuhyun kembali dengan panci besar berisi mie instant di tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan

" Mianhae hanya ini yang bisa saya buat untuk sarapan, karena di dapur tidak ada bahan makanan" jelas kyuhyun lalu menyendokkan mie instant tersebut ke mangkuk-mangkuk mereka

" Gwenchana kyuhyun sshi, kami terlalu sibuk jadi lupa ke supermarket. Kyuhyun sshi, tolong nanti kau gantikan kami untuk ke supermarket. Ini daftar belanjanya dan uangnya" ucap teukie

" Tapi saya baru bisa membawa barang belanjaannya besok pagi Letteuk sshi" jelas kyuhyun

" Kenapa tidak bisa hari ini kyuhyun sshi?" tanya teukie heran

" Karena habis ini, saya harus bekerja di kona beans sampai malam"

" Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja di kona beans?" tanya teukie

" Jam sepuluh Leeteuk sshi"

" Malam sekali. Donghae, kau kutugaskan untuk menemani kyuhyun sshi belanja di supermarket 24 jam dan langsung bawa belanjaanya ke dorm, jadi besok pagi begitu kyuhyun sshi datang, dia bisa membuatkan sarapan untuk kita" titap teukie

" Ne hyung" sahut donghae patuh

" Kenapa bukan aku saja hyung yang pergi?" protes henry

" Karena kau masih kecil henry. Biarkan donghae yang membantu kyuhyun sshi, lagipula sudah larut malam akan sangat berbahaya untukmu" jelas teukie

" Hyung, aku ini sudah dua puluh tahun, bukan anak kecil lagi!" ucap henry kesal

" Sudah hyung, jangan di lanjutkan lagi, nanti henry ngambek lagi" ucap siwon mengingatkan

" Maafkan hyung yah henry, maksud hyung itu…."

" Ishhh… hyung itu menyebalkan" oceh henry sambil mempautkan bibirnya

" Ayo semuanya makan, nanti mie nya keburu dingin" ucap donghae berusaha memecah suasana

" Aku tidak mau makan" tolak henry

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu akhirnya menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah henry yang kembali ngambek dan kali ini karena ucapan leeteuk. Kyuhyun seolah dejavu melihat kejadian seperti ini. Baru kemarin henry ngambek pada siwon, kali ini kembali ngambek pada leadernya yang kelihatan tegas, tapi bisa mati kutu kalau bersangkutan dengan henry

" Henry, kau yakin tidak mau makan?" tanya kyuhyun

" Tidak!" sahut henry cepat

" Kalau tidak makan, bagaimana kau nanti bisa menyanyi dan dance? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" ucap kyuhyun lagi

" Biar saja! Lagipula salah teukie hyung kenapa masih menganggap ku anak kecil di usiaku yang sudah besar seperti ini" oceh henry lagi

" Leeteuk sshi tidak bermaksud mengatakan kalau kau anak kecil, hanya saja leeteuk sshi merasa kau pasti akan sangat kelelahan kalau habis sibuk bekerja lalu kau harus mengantar nunna belanja malam-malam dan nunna juga setuju kalau harus di temani oleh donghae sshi, karena donghae sshi pasti punya tenaga yang cukup besar untuk membawa belanjaan nunna yang banyak sekali. Nunna lebih suka kalau henry lebih memperhatikan kesehatan mu sendiri di banding membantu nunna" jelas kyuhyun lembut

" Tapi lain kali aku boleh kan teukie hyung menemani nunna belanja?" tanya henry

" Ne.. boleh saja" ucap teukie cepat

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku makan" ucap henry langsung menyantap mie di mangkoknya

Donghae, siwon, dan teukie terkejut dengan perubahan sifat henry. Biasanya mereka aka kesulitan untuk membujuk henry, tapi begitu mendengar saran dari kyuhyun, henry langsung patuh. Teukie melihat kearah kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingungnya. Karena selama ini belum ada di antara mereka bertiga yang mampu menaklukan henry yang mood nya naik dan turun. Sebagai seorang magnae, henry selalu di manja dan di berikan perlindunga extra oleh hyungnya mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan henry menjadi seperti itu

Tanpa membuang waktu, kyuhyun kembali pada pekerjaannya membereskan rumah yang seperti kapal pecah itu. Dia harus mengejar waktu karena jam sebelas nanti dia harus kerja di kona beans. Teukie dan kawan-kawan juga tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk ke acara musik

" Kyuhyun sshi, boleh bicara sebentar?" tanya teukie

" Ne? ada apa leeteuk sshi?" tanya kyuhyun seraya menghentikan kegiatan mengepelnya

" Bisakah aku percayakan henry padamu?" tanya teukie yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu

" Maksudnya?"

" Sepertinya henry sangat patuh dan menurut padamu, jujur saja kami para hyungnya cukup kerepotan karena sifatnya yang seperti itu. Mungkin karena kami terlalu memanjakan dan melindunginya sehingga sifatnya seperti itu" jelas teukie

" Tapi saya tidak yakin bisa Leeteuk sshi. Tadi saya hanya mencoba bicara saja dengan henry dan kebetulan saja henry mau menerima ucapan saya" ucap kyuhyun

" Aku juga sependapat dengan teukie hyung" ucap siwon yang tiba-tiba datang

" Aku percayakan henry padamu kyuhyun sshi, bantu kami untuk menjaga dan merawat henry" ucap siwon lagi

" Jangan melihat ku dengan tatapan aneh begitu teukie hyung, aku pernah melihat kyuhyun membujuk henry kemarin, dan berhasil" jelas siwon

" Kurasa karena aura kelembutan mu henry jadi menurut padamu" ucap donghae yang ikut bergabung

" Kurasa kami bertiga sudah sepakat kalau henry kami serahkan padamu untuk membantu kami menjaga dan melindungi henry" ucap teukie sepihak

" Tapi saya tidak yakin bisa Leeteuk sshi, itu semua hanya kebetulan saja" tolak kyuhyun lagi

" Aku percaya kau pasti bisa. Aku melihat henry cukup nyaman bersamamu kyuhyun sshi" ucap teukie mantap

" Ne.. aku juga pecaya padamu" timpal siwon

" So.. welcome to our home kyuhyun sshi" ucap donghae

Kyuhyun sungguh tidak percaya, hari pertama dirinya bekerja akan terjadi seperti ini. Bukannya kyuhyun tidak mau ikut membantu mereka dalam menjaga dan melindungi henry, tapi dirinya merasa semua yang di lakukannya hanya sebuah kebetulan saja kalau henry mau mendengar semua ucapannya. Kyuhyun takut mengecewakan kepercayaan yang sudah mereka berikan padanya. Apalagi tugasnya ini lebih berat di banding dengan pekerjaan rumah yang harus di lakukan olehnya yaitu menjaga dongsaeng kesayangan mereka

" Huuuff.. baiklah, akan kucoba" pasrah kyuhyun

" Gomawo kyuhyun sshi" ucap teukie senang

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTHER 3**

Malam harinya, donghae sudah muncul di kona beans dengan penyamaran memakai topi serta jaket yang ada tutup kepalanya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mobilnya di parkir dan menunggu kyuhyun keluar dari pintu belakang kona beans.

" Kyuhyun sshi!" Panggil donghae

" Donghae sshi, maaf menunggu lama"

" Aku juga belum lama datang. Kajja kita segera pergi" ucap donghae sambil memencet alarm mobilnya

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam. Kyuhyun sendiri juga menjadi tidak nyaman akan hal itu.

" Kyuhyun sshi, jangan merasa canggung begitu padaku" ucap donghae

" Ne? Baik donghae sshi"

" Kau sudah berapa lama kerja di kona beans?" Tanya donghae

" Belum terlalu lama, baru tiga bulan"

" Apa saja pekerjaan mu sebelum menjadi loper koran dan susu juga sebagai pelayan di kona beans?" Tanya donghae mencoba memecah suasana

" Aku pernah juga kerja di mini market sebagai kasir, mengajak anjing peliharaan untuk jalan-jalan, pengantar makanan di restoran cepat saji, sebagai spg kosmetik di mall juga pernah, sisanya aku lupa soalnya lumayan banyak juga. Hehehehe" jelas kyuhyun

" Banyak juga pengalaman kerjamu. Semuanya kerja tetap atau part timer?"

" Semua pekerjaan ku Part timer donghae sshi. Sangat sulit untuk mencari pekerjaan tetap di korea, apalagi aku hanya lulusan SMU" jelas kyuhyun

" Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Apa mereka tidak keberatan kau bekerja keras seperti itu?"

" Aku tidak punya orang tua donghae sshi. Sejak kecil aku sudah tinggal di panti asuhan"

" Ooh.. Mianhae kyuhyun sshi, aku tidak bermaksud melukai hatimu" sesal donghae

" Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah bagiku. Justru disanalah keluarga ku semua berada. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu donghae sshi" ucap kyuhyun santai

" Sudah sampai kyuhyun sshi, ayo kita turun" ucap donghae

" Ne"

Sesaat donghae merasa kasihan akan kehidupan yang menurutnya cukup keras bila di jalani oleh seorang wanita sendirian, tapi donghae tidak menutupi rasa kagum akan kyuhyun dengan sifat kesabarannya dalam menjalani hidup.

" Sudah kau catat yang harus kita beli kyuhyun sshi?" Tanya donghae sambil membawa trolley

" Kemarin leeteuk sshi sudah memberikan list belanjaan selama sebulan dan katanya donghae sshi yang harus bayar" jelas kyuhyun

" Aiiisshh.. Dasar teukie hyung, seharusnya aku curiga kenapa dia menyuruhku menemanimu belanja. Padahal seharusnya giliran dia yang pergi belanja. Malah list belanjaannya banyak begitu" gerutu donghae

" Hahahahaha.. Sudahlah donghae sshi, pasti nanti di ganti kok sama leeteuk sshi" ucap kyuhyun

" Aku tidak yakin dia akan menggantinya. Uugghhh.." Gerutu donghae sambil mempautkan bibirnya

" Sudah donghae sshi, jangan cemberut begitu nanti wajah tampan mu berkurang" goda kyuhyun

" Ayo kita ke tempat buah dulu" ajak kyuhyun

Sementara itu donghae hanya mengikuti kemana kyuhyun melangkah sambil mendorong trolley belanjaan.

" Donghae sshi, tolong bantu aku menimbang buah dan telur ini" suruh kyuhyun

" Baiklah"

" Selamat malam tuan, silahkan di taruh di timbangan buah dan telurnya" ucap pelayan

Tanpa di sadari oleh donghae, kalau pelayan supermarket itu terus memperhatikan donghae sampai pelayan tersebut harus memiringkan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat wajah donghae yang sedang tertutup topi dan mengenakan jaket yang ada tutup kepalanya

" Tuan, sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing bagiku" ucap pelayan itu

" Ya?" Sahut donghae kikuk

" Sepertinya kau salah satu personel dari grup elf. Benar bukan?" Tanya pelayan itu lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah donghae

" Oppaaaa... Lama sekali sih cuma menimbang begitu saja" oceh kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja bergelayut manja pada donghae

Donghae tentu saja terkejut dengan sikap kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manja dah tiba-tiba pula merangkul lengannya manja.

" Unnie, kenapa kau melihat kakak ku seperti itu eoh?" Tanya kyuhyun yang berpura-pura galak

" Dia kakak mu nona? Hanya saja wajahnya mirip dengan salah satu grup elf. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja"

" Aishhh.. Tidak mungkin kakak ku ini adalah mereka. Mana mungkin wajahnya mirip dengan salah satu dari mereka. Unnie, kurasa kau harus segera periksa matamu" ucap kyuhyun

" Oppa, ayo cepat jalan" ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan donghae

Lagi-lagi donghae terkejut dengan tindakan kyuhyun. Pasalnya saat ini kyuhyun tanpa sadar telah menggenggam tangan donghae

" Donghae sshi, sepertinya lain kali aku saja yang pergi belanja. Sangat berbahaya bagimu untuk keluar seperti ini, aku tidak mau kau seperti henry yang harus lari-lari di kejar fans" ucap kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangan donghae

" Kyu.. Kyuhyun sshi, sepertinya kau sudah boleh melepaskan tanganku" ucap donghae yang sudah merona wajahnya

" Ah! maaf donghae sshi, aku tidak sengaja" ucap kyuhyun langsung melepas genggaman tangannya dari donghae

" Tidak apa-apa, aku tau kau hanya ingin menolongku" ujar donghae sambil tersenyum

" Tapi aku suka kau memanggilku dengan sebutan oppa" ucap donghae lagi

" Maksudnya?" Tanya donghae heran

" Aku tak keberatan kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan oppa. Mulai sekarang panggil aku oppa oke" ucap donghae

" Tapi saya kan maid anda donghae sshi"

" Sudah jangan banyak protes. Mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan oppa. Itu perintah dariku. Arraseo?"

" Ayo, kita harus cepat belanja, kalau tidak kau akan semakin malam untuk pulang" ucap donghae

" Ne.. Donghae sshi" sahut kyuhyun

" Apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan kyunnie, panggil aku oppa" ucap donghae dengan tatapan seriusnya

" Ne.. donghae oppa" ralat kyuhyun dengan senyumnya

" Itu lebih baik" ucap donghae membalas senyuman kyuhyun

Donghae mengantarkan kyuhyun pulang setelah berbelanja di mini market 24 jam, walaupun sebelumnya kyuhyun sempat menolak niat baik dari donghae untuk mengantarnya pulang. Diantara mereka seperti sudah tidak ada batasan antara majikan dan pelayannya. Kyuhyun merasa cukup nyaman berbicara dengan donghae begitupun sebaliknya.

" Gomawo sudah mengantarkan aku pulang donghae oppa" ucap kyuhyun yang sudah tidak canggung lagi memanggil donghae dengan sebutan oppa

" Sama-sama. Cepatlah masuk. Ini sudah tengah malam, segera istirahat yah" ucap donghae

" Iya. Aku juga sudah mengantuk oppa. Hati-hati di jalan yah oppa" ucap kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil

Donghae belum beranjak meninggalkan apartment kyuhyun sebelum dirinya melihat kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangannya

" Wanita yang manis" gumam donghae sembari menghidupkan kembali mobilnya

Sementara itu di kamar kyuhyun, tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi dirinya langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur, mengeluarkan kasur lipat yang tersimpan rapih di lemarinya dan menggelarnya di lantai. Sebelum tidur, kyuhyun sedikit memijat pundaknya sesaat juga kakinya yang cukup pegal karena kurang istirahat. Hampir pukul 12.30malam, baru kyuhyun merasa kantuknya tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Akhirnya segera ia menyudahi memijat tubuhnya sendiri dan beranjak tidur.

" Pip.. pip… pip…." Alarm kyuhyun berbunyi

" Nnngggg….." terlihat kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan tangannya meraba mencari-cari alarm

" AKu baru saja tertidur pulas beberapa jam, tapi sekarang harus bangun lagi" gumam kyuhyun yang sudah terduduk tapi matanya masih tertutup

Dengan langkah gontai dan mata yang masih belum sempurna terbuka, kyuhyun segera berjalan mengambail handuknya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya karena kamar mandi ada di luar. Setelah itu, kyuhyun siap untuk bekerja menjadi loper Koran dan menjadi pengantar susu

" Aku berangkat antar susu dan Koran yah paman" ucap kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan sepedanya

" Iya.. hati-hati yah"

Keringat sudah membasahi kening kyuhyun, walaupun udara masih cukup dingin dan matahari juga belum sepenuhnya muncul ke permukaan, tapi saat ini kyuhyun merasa cukup panas. Bagaimana tidak, baru sedikit mengayuh sepeda ia harus turun dari sepeda untuk meletakkan susu atau Koran ke setiap rumah.

" Selesai!" ujar kyuhyun girang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas

" Fuuhh.. selanjutnya ke dorm. Fighting!"

Kembali kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya kembali ke tempat pengepul susu dan Koran, lalu segera ke halte bus menuju dorm elf. Tanpa kyuhyun ketahui, ada orang yang daritadi mengawasinya semenjak kyuhyun keluar dari apartmentnya hingga ia naik bus menuju dorm elf. Karena ini masih cukup pagi, belum ada banyak orang yang memakai bus, jadi kyuhyun masih bisa tidur sesaat sampai di pemberhentian selanjutnya halte yang terdekat dengan dorm elf

" CKLEK!" kyuhyun membuka pintu dorm elf

" Aku pikir apartment ini akan menjadi seperti kapal pecah lagi setelah ku tinggalkan, ternyata tidak" gumam kyuhyun sembari menyalakan lampu

Dengan cekatan kyuhyun menuju tempat pakaian kotor dan menuju mesin cuci. Sementara mesin cuci bekerja, kyuhyun mencuci beras dan memasaknya di rice cooker, kemudian memasak makanan sederhana dengan bahan-bahan yang di beli di supermarket kemarin. Kemudian kyuhyun membuka kamar Leeteuk sang leader dan membangunkannya.

" Leeteuk sshi, leeteuk sshi, bangun sudah pagi" ucap kyuhyun sambil membuka tirai

" Ngggg.. Ne… kyuhyun sshi" gumam teukie

Melihat sudah ada tanda kesadaran dari teukie, kyuhyun segera beranjak ke kamar henry sang magnae

" Henry, bangun" ucap kyuhyun

" Henry. Cepat bangun" ucap kyuhyun lagi kali ini sambil menggoyang badan henry

" Nggg.. nunnaaaa.. aku masih ngantukkkk" ucap henry manja

" Tapi kau harus bangun henry. Kau lupa hari ini ada siaran radio dengan leeteuk sshi?" kyuhyun mengingatkan

" Oh ya! Aku lupa.. teukie hyung sudah bangun?" tanya henry yang langsung duduk di ranjangnya

" Harusnya sudah. Nunna sudah membangunkannya tadi" jelas kyuhyun

" Ayo cepat bangun. Nunna harus membangunkan siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun lagi sambil beranjak dari kamar henry

" Siwon sshi.. bangun.. " ucap kyuhyun sambil membuka tirai kamar siwon

" CK! Tidak bergerak juga. Siwon sshi… siwon sshi" panggil kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan siwon

" Kyaaaa!" kyuhyun sedikit berteriak karena siwon tiba-tiba menarik tangannya hingga kini kyuhyun berada di ranjang siwon

" Kau ini berisik sekali stella" gumam siwon yang masih menutup matanya

" Siwon sshi, aku kyuhyun, bukan stella pacarmu! Cepat bangun dan lepaskan aku" oceh kyuhyun sembari memukul tangan siwon yang berada di pinggangnya

" Kyuhyun?" gumam siwon yang masih tetap menutup matanya

Seolah baru bisa mencerna dengan baik, siwon baru menyadari kalau dirinya mendengar nama kyuhyun di telinganya. Kedua mata siwon sedikit terbuka, lalu akhirnya terbuka lebar begitu melihat kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada di ranjangnya dengan posisi terbaring di ranjangnya tapi wajah kyuhyun terlihat sangat kesal

" Kyuhyun sshi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarku?' tanya siwon yang akhirnya tersadar

" Siwon sshi, aku membangunkan mu tapi tiba-tiba kau menarikku ke ranjang dan mengganti namamu dengan nama pacarmu stella. Kau benar-benar tidak sopan siwon sshi" jelas kyuhyun kesal

" Ck! Stella itu bukan pacarku, dia hanya teman ku" ralat siwon

" Apapun itu, aku tidak perduli. Sekarang cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggang ku siwon sshi, aku tidak bisa bergerak kalau begini" ucap kyuhyun

Sesaat siwon tidak percaya dengan yang kyuhyun ucapkan barusan. Dirinya memeluk kyuhyun? Kemudian kedua mata siwon turun ke bawah melihat kemana tangannya berada. Benar saja, kalau tangannya kini berada di pinggang kyuhyun dan mereka sedang terbaring berdua saling berhadapan di ranjang milik siwon.

" Bisa di lepaskan tanganmu dari ku siwon sshi? Aku masih banyak pekerjaan di rumah ini" ucap kyuhyun lagi

" Maaf kyuhyun sshi, aku tidak bermaksud…"

" Aku mengerti siwon sshi. Aku permisi" potong kyuhyun yang mengerti bahwa siwon merasa tidak enak pada dirinya

" Sepertinya tadi aku mencium aroma yang enak sekali di tubuh kyuhyun sshi? Belum pernah aku mencium aroma itu di tubuh wanita manapun. Parfum apa yang dia gunakan yah?" gumam siwon setelah kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya

" Donghae oppa… ayo bangun.. " ucap kyuhyun begitu sampai di kamar donghae

" Loh… kok tidak ada? Apa dia sudah bangun lebih dulu dari member yang lain?" gumam kyuhyun begitu melihat ranjang donghae yang kosong

" Kau mencari ku kyunnie?" ucap donghae yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya

" Kyaaa! Oppa.. jangan mengagetkan begitu, aku bisa mati mendadak" oceh kyuhyun

" Hahaha… mianhae.. aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu kyunnie. Ada apa kau mencariku?" ulang donghae

" Oh.. tadi aku ingin membangunkan mu, tapi ternyata oppa sudah tidak ada di kamar" jelas kyuhyun

" Tadi aku sempat keluar sebentar membeli sesuatu, lagipula jadwal ku hari ini siang kyunnie. Jadwal pagi hari ini adalah teukie hyung, henry dan siwon" jelas donghae

" Oohhhh.. hehehehe.. ya sudah, oppa segera sarapan saja. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan" ucap kyuhyun

" Oke.."

Di meja makan sudah terdapat henry, teukie, dan siwon, lalu di susul oleh donghae yang segera duduk bergabung dengan para member dan kyuhyun segera ke dapur untuk membawakan sarapan mereka

" Hae, kau darimana sudah rapih begitu?" tanya teukie yang heran melihat penampilah donghae

" Aku tadi keluar sebentar hyung" jelas donghae

" Tumben hyung bisa bangun pagi, biasanya kan susah juga seperti kami kalau bangun pagi" timpal henry

" Karena hyung ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk kyunnie" jelas donghae akhirnya

" KYUNNIE?" ucap siwon, teukie dan henry serempak

" Maksudmu kyuhyun sshi?" tanya leeteuk memastikan

" Iya" jawab donghae santai

Begitu kyuhyun datang membawakan makanan ke meja, mereka semua memperhatikan kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh hingga kyuhyun menjadi risih sendiri

" Ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun memberanikan diri

" Nunna, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan donghae hyung?" tanya henry langsung

" Maksudmu?" kyuhyun balik bertanya

" Henry, hyung tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan nunna mu. Hyung hanya simpatik pada kyuhyun, itu saja" jelas donghae

" Ah.. ini kyunnie, oppa tadi membelikan mu obat gosok dan juga minuman biar kamu tidak cepat lelah" lanjut donghae sambil memberikan kantong plastic

" Untukku? Gomawo oppa" sahut kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya

" Sama-sama kyunnie" balas donghae dengan senyum

Setelah kyuhyun meninggalkan meja makan dan kembali kepada pekerjaannya, tampak donghae sedang di interogasi oleh para member tentang apa yang baru saja mereka lihat barusan

" Katakan pada kami, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jangan bilang setelah aku tugaskan kau untuk menemani kyuhyun sshi untuk pergi belanja, kalian sudah pacaran?" terka teukie asal

" Hyung, aku sudah bilang tidak ada apa-apa antara kami. Aku hanya simpatik saja padanya" ucap donghae

" Kalau kau hanya simpatik padanya hyung, kenapa pandangan matamu berkata lain saat melihat kyuhyun?" ucap siwon

" Benarkah? Aku hanya ingin melindungi dirinya saja, aku hanya ingin menjadi kakak baginya. Aku merasa prihatin pada kehidupannya saja, seorang wanita hidup sendiri tapi bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang" jelas donghae lagi

" Dan kau juga memberikan dia perhatian lebih hyung. Kau sampai membelikan dia obat segala" oceh henry

" Mungkin saat ini belum, tapi kita lihat saja nanti. Ucapan kami bertiga yang benar, atau pendirian mu yang benar" ucap leeteuk

" Kalian ini ada-ada saja" ucap donghae meremehkan

" Henry, kita harus segera pergi untuk siaran" ucap leeteuk mengingatkan

" Baik hyung"

" Nunna, gomawo sarapannya. Walaupun sederhana, tapi aku menyukainya" ucap henry

" Sama-sama henry" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman

" Kami pergi dulu kyuhyun sshi" ucap teukie

" Ne leeteuk sshi. Hati-hati"

" Nunna, aku pergi yah" pamit henry dengan riangnya

" Ne… hati-hati"sahut kyuhyun

Setelah teukie dan henry pergi, kini yang tersisa hanya siwon dan donghae. Siwon segera mandi karena dirinya juga ada jadwal siang ini dan donghae hanya bersantai di kamarnya. Kyuhyun membawa vacuum cleaner dan juga seprai baru untuk kamar siwon

" Drrrtttt.. Drrrtttt.. Drrrttt" ponsel siwon bergetar

" Drrrttt.. Drrrrttt.. Drrrtttt"

" Hallo Cynthia, ada apa menelpon ku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya siwon yang masih mengenakan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya dan rambutnya masih basah

" … "

" Tidak bisa, siang ini aku ada jadwal, bagaimana sore nanti?" ucap siwon

"…"

" Oke.. sampai bertemu nanti changi" ucap siwon sambil menutup ponselnya

" Kyuhyun sshi…. " panggil siwon

" Ya siwo….. Kyaaaaaa!" kyuhyun langsung berteriak cukup histeris begitu melihat siwon yang bertelanjang dada

" Yak! Ada apa?" tanya donghae yang bergegas menuju kamar siwon

" Choi siwon, disini ada wanita, jangan telanjang dada begitu" oceh donghae begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di kamar siwon

" Kyunnie, ayo keluar darisini" ucap donghae yang berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun lalu menutup mata kyuhyun dengan tangan donghae dan membimbing kyuhyun keluar dari kamar siwon

" Hyung, aku kan lupa. Kau jangan berlebihan begitu hyung" ucap siwon membela diri dan mengikuti donghae keluar dari kamarnya

" Tapi kyuhyun masih belum terkontaminasi dengan dunia luar seperti wanita yang sering kau kencani siwon" oceh donghae lagi masih tetap menutup mata kyuhyun dengan tangannya

" Oppa.. aku tidak apa-apa" ucap kyuhyun lalu melepaskan tangan donghae dari matanya

" Kau tetap tidak boleh melihatnya kyunnie. Siwon, cepat pakai bajumu" titah donghae kembali menutup mata kyuhyun dengan matanya

" Ck! Kau ini menyusahkan sekali sih hyung" protes siwon beranjak meninggalkan kyuhae

" Setelah siwon memakai bajunya, baru kau boleh melanjutkan membereskan kamarnya" ucap donghae yang kini sudah melepaskan tangannya dari mata kyuhyun

" Ne oppa. Gomawo oppa, kau sudah memperlakukan diriku seperti keluargamu sendiri. aku sangat senang oppa" ucap kyuhyun tulus

" Tidak masalah kyunnie. Oppa senang melakukannya"

" AKu kembali ke kamar siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun

Hanya senyuman kecil yang di berikan oleh donghae, lalu ia melihat tangan yang baru saja di pakainya untuk menutup mata kyuhyun dalam waktu yang lama. Terdapat perasaan aneh dalam dirinya saat ini dan ada perasaan senang karena selain pada henry, pada dirinya lah kyuhyun bisa terlihat akrab

" Siwon sshi, mianhae soal yang tadi" ucap kyuhyun yang sudah kembali ke kamar siwon

" Tidak apa. Donghae hyung saja yang terlalu berlebihan" ucap siwon

" Ngg.. siwon sshi, apa boleh kau bangun sebentar, aku mau mengganti sprai mu dengan yang baru" ucap kyuhyun

" Fuuuhh.. baiklah" ucap siwon yang beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya

" Aku bantu kau memasangkan sprai nya" ucap siwon yang sudah mengambil sarung bantal yang baru

" Ne? tidak usah siwon sshi, aku saja yang mengerjakannya" cegah kyuhyun sambil menarik sarung bantal dari tangan siwon

" Hmmm.. parfum mu enak sekali kyuhyun sshi" gumam siwon

" Parfum? Aku tidak memakai parfum siwon sshi?" jelas kyuhyun

" Benarkah? Tapi kenapa tubuhmu seperti wangi parfum yah?" ucap siwon yang mendekatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun sampai berjarak kira-kira satu jengkal dan terus menikmati aroma yang keluar dari tubuh kyuhyun

" Siwon sshi, sudah ku katakan kalau aku tidak memakai parfum" jelas kyuhyun lagi

" Choi Siwon! apa yang kau lakukan pada kyunnie?" oceh donghae lagi

" Yak hyung, jangan teriak-teriak terus kepalaku bisa pusing mendengarnya" gerutu siwon

" Kyunnie, cepat keluar dari kamar siwon" titah donghae

" Tapi aku sedang memasang sprai baru oppa"

" Sudah tinggalkan saja. Biar siwon yang memasangnya sendiri" ucap donghae sambil menyeret kyuhyun keluar dari kamar siwon

" Hyung, kau terlalu berlebihan!" Oceh siwon dari kamar

" Oppa, pekerjaan ku di kamar siwon sshi belum selesai" oceh kyuhyun

" Biarkan saja. Kau bereskan kamar yang lain saja. Bahaya jika kau berlama-lama disana" jelas donghae

" Fuuuhh.. Baiklah oppa" sahut kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan donghae

" Apa maksudmu hyung mengatakan aku ini bahaya?" Tanya siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul menghampiri donghae

" Aku hanya melindungi kyuhyun agar dia jangan sampai digoda oleh rayuan mu siwon"

" Kalau sampai termakan oleh rayuan ku bagaimana hyung?" Goda siwon

" Jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya! Dia itu berbeda, tidak sama dengan wanita manapun yang telah kau kencani selama ini" oceh donghae

" Berbeda?! Hyung, jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai kyuhyun?" Terka siwon

" Ja.. Jangan bicara sembarangan kau" elak donghae

" Oh ya? Kalau kau mengatakan hanya ingin melindungi kyuhyun sebagai kakaknya, itu hanya kamuflase saja agar bisa menipu pandangan kami. Jujurlah pada perasaan mu sendiri hyung"

" A.. Apa maksudmu siwon?" Sahut donghae gugup

" Jangan menipuku hyung, kau menyukainya. Mungkin berawal dari simpatik, lalu tumbuh menjadi menyukainya. Coba pikirkan kata-kata ku hyung. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu hyung" ucap siwon seraya meninggalkan donghae dan menuju pintu

" Oppa, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa melamun begitu?" Tanya kyuhyun yang di tangannya terdapat seprai kotor

" Ya? Ooh.. Oppa hanya berfikir saja. Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya donghae

" Sebentar lagi. Kenapa?"

" Oppa antar kau ke kona beans"

" Tidak perlu oppa, nanti yang ada seperti kejadian di mini market itu atau lebih parahnya seperti kejadian henry. Lebih baik aku naik bus saja" tolak kyuhyun

" Jangan khawatir. Kaca mobil oppa sangat gelap, jadi tidak mungkin terlihat dari luar. Oppa tunggu yah"

" Baiklah oppa. Tunggu sebentar yah" ucap kyuhyun lalu bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat kelincahan kyuhyun. Dengan cepat kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya. Terkadang saat kyuhyun melewati ruang tamu yang terdapat donghae yang sedang duduk mengamati kyuhyun yang sibuk mondar-mandir, kyuhyun melihat kearah donghae dan memberikan senyuman padanya lalu kembali lagi berjalan. Donghae terus mengamati kyuhyun, hingga dirinya tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah terbiasa melihat kyuhyun yang sibuk sendiri.

" Aku sudah selesai. Ayo oppa kita jalan" ucap kyuhyun berdiri di hadapan donghae yang masih duduk di sofa

" Kajja" sahut donghae seraya berdiri

Begitu sampai di lantai dasar, sudah nampak beberapa penggemar dari elf yang ada di receptionist apartment tapi dilarang masuk oleh petugas apatment. Melihat itu, donghae menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melepas topi yang di pakai olehnya

" Kyunnie, pakai topi oppa ne. Jangan di lepas sama sekali. Jangan sampai mereka melihat kita. Arraseo" ucap donghae yang menutup kepalanya dengan jaket dan segera memakai kacamata hitamnya

Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja perintah donghae, ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun harus keluar diam-diam seperti seorang pencuri. Donghae menggenggam tangan kyuhyun erat dan berlari keluar dari lobby hotel menuju parkiran mobil.

" Oppa, lain kali aku pergi kerja sendiri saja. Aku tidak mau fans oppa curiga padaku" ucap kyuhyun begitu sampai di dalam mobil

" Hahahaha.. Mereka sebenarnya baik, selalu memperhatikan kami dan menyayangi kami, hanya saja kamu yang belum terbiasa menghadapi kerumunan fans kami" jelas donghae

" Kalian sangat hebat bisa mengatasi itu semua" ucap kyuhyun

" Tentu saja, karena kami para member elf sangat menyayangi mereka. Kita jalan sekarang yah" ucap donghae sambil mengacak rambut kyuhyun

" Oppa.. rambutku jadi berantakan kan" gerutu kyuhyun

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kona beans, mereka terus saja mengobrol dan bercanda. Sudah tidak ada lagi batasan antara majikan dan pelayan. Juga tidak ada lagi batasan antara selebritis dan orang biasa. Donghae selalu bisa melupakan kalau dirinya adalah seorang selebritis terkenal saat sedang bersama dengan kyuhyun. Yang ada dalam benak donghae saat ini adalah kalau dirinya sangat merasa nyaman jika bersama dengan kyuhyun.

" Gomawo donghae oppa. Hati-hati pulangnya" ucap kyuhyun begitu sampai di pintu belakang kona beans

" Sama-sama. Kau juga semangat kerjanya ne" sahut donghae

Hari demi hari di lewati kyuhyun dengan penuh warna. Bekerja sebagai maid di tempat member ELF ternyata cukup menyenangkan bagi dirinya, walaupun tenaganya terkuras lebih banyak di banding biasanya. Tadinya dia merasa kalau dirinya hidup seorang diri, tapi setelah mengenal member ELF, kyuhyun merasa mendapat keluarga baru selain yang ada di panti asuhan. Henry yang cukup manja padanya, donghae yang seperti kakak laki-laki baginya, Leeteuk yang seperti ibu / ayah bagi semua member, siwon yang menyebalkan di mata kyuhyun. Bisa di bilang, kyuhyun tidak begitu dekat dengan siwon. Kyuhyun sudah di perbolehkan oleh Leeteuk untuk memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan "oppa" sama seperti memanggil donghae. Sedangkan kyuhyun tetap memanggil siwon dengan embel-embel "sshi" karena kyuhyun masih belum bisa dekat atau mengakrabkan diri dengan siwon. Seperti ada tembok bagi mereka berdua.

Hari ini member ELF akan mengadakan pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah terkemuka di korea karena mereka sedang melakukan promo untuk album baru mereka, otomatis akan banyak iklan yang akan mereka bintangi, dimulai dari majalah, produk makanan, pakaian, dll.

" Bangun teukie oppa, sudah pagi" ujar kyuhyun sambil membuka tirai

" Neeee kyunnie.. gomawo sudah membangunkan ku" ucap teukie yang sudah duduk di ranjang tapi masih dengan mata yang mengantuk

" Sama-sama oppa. Aku ke kamar donghae oppa dulu yah"

" Donghae oppa, bangun.. sudah pagi" ucap kyuhyun sambil membuka tirai di kamar donghae

" Sebentar lagi kyunnie. Oppa masih mengantuk" gumam donghae langsung menggulung dirinya dengan selimut

" Yakkk! Donghae oppa, cepat bangun. Hari ini ada pemotretan, cepat bangunnnn" oceh kyuhyun sambil menarik selimut donghae

" Bangunnnn" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh donghae

" Ck! Tidak bergeming rupanya. aku pikir aku tidak punya akal yah?" gumam kyuhyun dengan senyum evilnya

Kyuhyun tidak pernah kehabisan akal untuk dapat membangunkan member ELF yang bisa di bilang terkadang mudah dan sulit. Pernah membangunkan siwon dengan menjatuhkan panci di dekat ranjangnya, sontak membuat mata siwon langsung terbuka lebar dan itu membuat siwon sangat kesal karena setelahnya kepalanya menjadi sangat pusing. Pernah juga membangunkan donghae dengan membawa segelas air lalu menumpahkannya di wajah donghae hingga donghae bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

" AAAAWWWWWWW!" teriak donghae kencang

" Kyunnie.. kau sudah gila yah? Jangan jabut bulu kaki ku seenaknya. Sakit tau" oceh donghae sambil mengusap kakinya

" Salah oppa sendiri, kenapa tidak bangun daritadi. Membangunkan oppa lebih sulit dibanding aku membangunkan henry" oceh kyuhyun

" Tapi tidak kan tidak harus mencabut bulu kaki oppa juga kyunnie. Ini sangat sakit sekali, kalau mandi pasti akan perih nantinya" oceh donghae

" Jadi oppa marah padaku? Mianhae oppa, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya" rajuk kyuhyun memasang wajah sedih

" Bu… bukan begitu kyunnie. Oppa tidak marah. Hanya saja oppa tadi hanya kaget saja, tidak marah kok. Jangan sedih lagi ne" bujuk donghae

" Oppa tidak marah lagi kan pada kyunnie?" rajuk kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes nya

" Ne.. oppa tidak marah pada kyunnie. Mana mungkin oppa bisa marah padamu" bujuk donghae lagi

" Kalau begitu…. Cepat oppa bangun dari ranjang, lalu segera mandi dan lekas sarapan. Jangan tidur terus oppa, ini sudah pagi! Bahkan di jam segini, anak TK juga sudah bangun untuk siap-siap sekolah" perintah kyuhyun panjang lebar

" Tiba-tiba kau berubah menjadi menyeramkan kyunnie. Baiklah, oppa bangun dan segera mandi" ucap donghae segera bangun dari ranjangnya dan mengacak rambut kyuhyun

" Aishh.. senang sekali donghae oppa mengacak rambutku, kan jadinya berantakan" gerutu kyuhyun

" Fuuuhh… lagi-lagi siwon sshi tidur dengan telanjang dada. Apa tidak kedinginan tidur tanpa baju tapi tetap memakai AC? Lama-lama aku sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini" gumam kyuhyun begitu melihat siwon yang sedang tidur bertelanjang dada

" Siwon sshi, siwon sshi.. bangun!" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh siwon

Untuk siwon sshi, membuka tirai kamarnya sangat tidak efektif karena dia sama sekali tidak bergeming jika di bangunkan dengan hanya membuka tirainya saja.

" Siwon sshi, ponselmu bergetar, sepertinya stella yang menghubungi" ucap kyuhyun datar

" Stella? Ck! Mau apa nenek sihir itu menghubungi ku pagi-pagi begini" gerutu siwon langsung berusaha bangun dari tidurnya

" Tidak ada telpon dari stella?" gumam siwon yang sedang melihat ponselnya

" Tentu saja. Itu karena aku membohongi mu siwon sshi. Cepat bangun dan segera mandi siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun segera meninggalkan kamar siwon

" kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali kyuhyun sshi!" geram siwon

" Siapa suruh kau setiap hari harus terus pulang hingga subuh begitu, jadi jangan salahkan aku yang membangunkan mu dengan cara yang tidak biasa" ucap kyuhyun datar

" Henry, ayo bangun" ucap kyuhyun lembut pada sang magnae

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju jendela kamar henry dan membuka tirainya. Melihat henry yang masih tidak bergeming dari tidurnya,membuat kyuhyun harus kembali berjalan menuju ranjang henry, sedikit mengelus sayang rambutnya dan mengelus pipi henry lembut.

" Henry, kau sakit?" ucap kyuhyun

" Nggg…" hanya gumaman yang terdengan dari henry

" Bagaimana kau bisa sakit di saat ada jadwal penting seperti ini eoh?" ucap kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus rambut henry

" Gwencana nunna, aku masih bisa ke studio untuk pemotretan" ucap henry lesu

" Kau yakin?" tanya kyuhyun ragu

" Aku harus pergi nunna. Aku tidak mau jadwal jadi berantakan hanya karena aku" ucap henry yang berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya

" Nunna akan buatkan bubur kalau begitu. Jangan lupa mandi dengan air hangat" ucap kyuhyun

" Ne nunna" sahut henry lesu

Tak lama kemudian, semua member sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Leeteuk sang leader duduk di kursi paling ujung mulai memperhatikan satu per satu para member.

" Ini bubur untukmu henry" ucap kyuhyun yang menaruh semangkuk bubur di meja makan

" Gomawo nunna" sahut henry lemas

" Gwencana henry? Wajahmu terlihat pucat hari ini" ucap teukie khawatir

" Gwencana hyung. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh" sahut henry memberikan sedikit senyuman

" Kau yakin tidak apa-apa henry? Kau sudah lemas begitu yang ada nanti tidak fokus di studio" ucap donghae

" Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku masih sanggup" yakin henry

" Sudahlah hyung, kalau henry yakin bisa, kita harus percaya padanya. Lagipula henry itu laki-laki, jangan sakit sedikit menjadikan dirinya manja" ucap siwon

" Huuff.. Baiklah. Kalau kau merasa badanmu sudah tidak sanggup, katakan pada hyung. Arraseo?" Ucap teukie khawatir

" Ne hyung"

" Habis makan, segera minum obatnya yah" ujar kyuhyun sambil menaruh obat demam di meja makan

" Gomawo nunna"

" Ne. Segera sembuh yah" sahut kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala henry

" Teukie hyuuunnggg.. Aku mau disini saja kalau begitu sama nunna" ucap henry manja yang langsung memeluk kyuhyun

" Henry, jangan main peluk kyuhyun seenaknya" oceh donghae langsung memisahkan henry dari kyuhyun

" Kalau kau tidak sakit sekarang ini, sudah ku jitak kepalamu" lanjut donghae yang kini sudah berhasil memisahkan kyuhyun dari henry

" Sudah oppa jangan di marahi, henry sedang sakit" bela kyuhyun

" Tuh kan Hae hyung, nunna saja tidak keberatan, kenapa kau yang marah" oceh henry

" Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh henry. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tinggal di dorm" ujar siwon

" Siwon benar. Ayo semua, kita segera pergi ke studio" ucap teukie

Setelah para member pergi ke studio untuk melakukan pemotretan, kyuhyun kembali melakukan aktifitasnya membereskan piring kotor bekas para member elf sarapan dan membersihkan ruangan yang ada di dorm, baru setelah itu kyuhyun menuju kona beans

Sedangkan di lain tempat member elf sedang sibuk di studio pemotretan. Giliran pertama pertama yang foto terlebih dahulu adalah siwon, sedangkan member lain masih sibuk di make up dan ada yang masih sibuk menata rambut mereka.

" Hyung, kepala ku sakit" keluh henry

" Mwo? Aigooo henry, wajahmu lebih pucat dari tadi pagi" teukie terlihat sedikit panik

" Hyung, sebaiknya henry pulang saja. Aku takut dia akan pingsan melihat wajahnya sudah pucat begitu" saran donghae

" Iya kau benar Hae. Aku akan bicara dengan fotografernya untuk mengganti jadwal pemotretan henry" teukie langsung menghampiri fotografer yang tengah sibuk melakukan sesi foto dengan siwon

Terlihat sang fotografer sedang berdiskusi cukup serius dengan leeteuk sang leader. Sepertinya sang fotografer keberatan untuk memberikan jadwal ulang kepada henry dan leeteuk tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menjadwalkan ulang pemotretan henry

" Henry, hari ini pemotretan untuk mu di tunda dulu, nanti akan hyung atur jadwal ulang untuk pemotretannya" ucap leeteuk

" Siwon, berhubung pemotretanmu sudah selesai tolong antar henry pulang ke rumah" titah leeteuk

" Ne hyung" siwon menyanggupi

" Hati-hati henry, langsung istirahat begitu sampai dorm" ucap donghae

" Gomawo hyung. Aku pulang yah" pamit henry yang berjalan lemas dan di bantu oleh siwon

Mereka kembali pulang dengan menggunakan mobil van berwarna hitam yang tadi mereka gunakan. Terlihat henry yang beristirahat sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Nafasnya nampak berat, wajahnya juga cukup pucat. Begitu sampai di dorm, siwon kembali memapah henry. Beruntung saat ini tidak ada fans yang datang ke apartment mereka jadi siwon dan henry bisa dengan leluasa berjalan.

" Hyung..." Panggil henry lemah

" Ada apa henry?" Sahut siwon yang duduk di samping ranjang henry

" Hyung.. Aku ingin kyunnie nunna" rengek henry manja

" Tidak bisa henry, saat seperti ini kyuhyun sshi sedang bekerja di kona beans" siwon menolak permintaan henry

" Aku tidak perduli. Aku ingin kyunnie nunna titik" henry tetap pada pendiriannya

" Hyungggg..." Rengek henry

" Baiklah, hyung coba ke kona beans dan bicara dengannya" akhirnya siwon menyetujui kemauan henry

" Hyung harus bisa membawa kyunnie nunna kemari" paksa henry

" Kalau kyuhyun sshi tidak mau atau tidak bisa, hyung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa henry" siwon berusaha memberikan pengertian pada henry

" Aku tidak mau tau, kalau tidak aku beritahu teukie hyung kalau siwon hyung tidak menjaga ku dengan baik" ancam henry

" Aissh.. anak ini, kalau saja kalau tidak sakit..." Geram siwon

" Ya sudah, hyung akan bawa nunna mu itu kemari. Sekarang segera tidur agar demamnya turun" ucap siwon sambil menyelimuti henry

" Ne.. Gomawo hyung"

Akhirnya siwon menyanggupi kemauan henry untuk menemui kyuhyun yang saat ini masih jam kerjanya di kona beans, walaupun sebenarnya siwon sangat enggan untuk bertemu dengan kyuhyun saat ini mengingat hubungannya dengan kyuhyun kurang baik dibanding dengan member yang lain. Sesampainya di area parkir dekat kona beans, siwon keluar dari mobil sportnya yang berwarna purtih, berjalan hanya menggunakan kacamata hitamnya serta jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Segera dirinya membuka pintu kona beans dan di sambut hangat oleh pelayan disana. Dirinya berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk memesan minuman dan cake yang sebenarnya adalah kamuflase untuk mencari dimana sosok kyuhyun berada sekarang.

Siwon memilih duduk di pojokkan agar dirinya tidak terlalu terlihat dari luar karena sekeliling kona beans semuanya dari kaca.

" Ini pesanan anda tuan" ucap kyuhyun yang meletakkan cake pesanan siwon

" Kyuhyun sshi" panggil siwon

" Siwon sshi? Seharusnya kalian ka nada jadwal pemotretan hari in? memangnya secepat itu sudah selesai?" kyuhyun terkejut dengan kedatangan siwon

" Hanya aku yang baru selesai melakukan pemotretan, member yang lain masih belum selesai. Kedatangan ku kemari sebenarnya ingin memberitahu kalau henry tidak ikut pemotretan karena sakitnya bertambah parah"

" Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Tadi aku sudah memberikannya obat. Lalu bagaimana dengan pemotretan henry?" kyuhyun mulai khawatir

" Terpaksa henry harus di jadwalkan ulang untuk pemotretan dirinya. Aku meminta kau untuk ikut aku ke dorm, tolong rawat henry"

" Kau gila siwon sshi? Bukannya kau bawa henry ke dokter atau rumah sakit, malah kau datang padaku dan memintaku merawatnya? Kau pikir aku ini dokter?" kyuhyun mulai geram

" Tapi ini permintaan henry. Ia ingin agar kau yang merawatnya"

" Henry yang memintaku?" kyuhyun sungguh tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya barusan, kalau henry membutuhkannya

" Ya. Karena itulah ikut denganku ke dorm sekarang juga"

" Tapi ini masih jam kerja ku siwon sshi"

" Minta ijin pada managermu. Jika kau takut, biar aku saja yang bicara padanya"

" Tidak.. tidak… Baiklah, aku yang akan bicara pada manager ku. Sebaiknya kau tunggu saja aku di luar nanti aku menyusul. Jangan sampai teman kerjaku melihat kita keluar bersama" jelas kyuhyun

" Baiklah. Aku tunggu kau di luar segera kyuhyun sshi" siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berhasil meminta ijin pada mangernya untuk pulang lebih awal. Tak membuang waktu lagi, kyuhyun bergegas mengganti pakaian kerjanya dan segera keluar melalui pintu khusus karyawan yang ada di belakang. Baru beberapa langkah, kyuhyun langsung melihat beberapa kerumunan orang. Jelas kyuhyun tau ulah siapa hingga kerumunan ini dapat terjadi. Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang. Kalau kyuhyun menghampiri siwon sekarang, pasti orang akan bertanya-tanya siapa dirinya dan akan muncul gossip tentang siwon.

Cukup kewalahan siwon harus melayani para fansnya untuk berfoto, tanda tangan atau ada juga yang mengajaknya bicara. Sesaat siwon melihat kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, tapi dirinya sendiri juga cukup sulit untuk keluar dari kerumunan fans nya ini yang mayoritas ada wanita. Dengan kesulitan siwon akhirnya keluar dari kerumunan fans nya, begitu sudah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan fans nya itu, siwon sedikit berlari dan berteriak

" LARI KYUHYUN SSHI!" teriak siwon sambil berlari menjauh dari kerumunan fansnya

Mendengar teriakan siwon yang menyuruhnya untuk berlari, mau tak mau dirinya juga ikut berlari mengikuti siwon dan di belakangnya diikuti oleh fans yang tadi mengerumuni siwon. Kyuhyun cukup kewalahan mengejar siwon yang larinya sudah pasti lebih cepat darinya. Sambil berlari siwon menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan kyuhyun yang berlari mengikuti dirinya. Siwon melihat kyuhyun tertinggal cukup jauh di belakangnya dan sedikit lagi fans siwon akan mendekati kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau siwon harus segera memutar langkahnya mendekati kyuhyun

Siwon kembali berlari mendekati kyuhyun, lalu menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dan ikut lari bersamanya. Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan tindakan siwon barusan, tapi dirinya sudah tidak bisa berkomentar apapun karena tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Fans siwon semakin menggil dan bertambah banyak yang ikut mengejar mereka. Mereka berdua terus berlari kencang sambil bergandengan tangan erat menelusuri jalan-jalan

" Akkhhh!" kyuhyun terjatuh tersandung sesuatu dan tersungkur di jalanan

" Aaww… " rintih kyuhyun mencoba untuk bangun

" Gwencana kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon yang terengah-engah

" Hosh.. hosh… kau tinggalkan aku saja siwon sshi. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berlari. Kaki ku sudah tidak kuat untuk berlari lagi… hosh.. hosh.." ucap kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di jalan

" SIWON OPPA!... SIWON OPPA!" teriak para fans

" Kita tidak punya banyak waktu kyuhyun sshi" kembali siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dan bersama berlari menghindari kejaran fans siwon

Sambil berlari, siwon mencoba mencari akal bagaimana dirinya bisa terlepas dari kerumunan fans. Mereka harus cepat kembali ke dorm karena sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan henry sendirian di dorm. Akhirnya siwon menemukan suatu gang kecil yang cukup sepi, dan tanpa berfikir panjang langsung saja berlari ke gang kecil itu. sambil berlari siwon mencari tempat persembunyian yang dikiranya cocok untuk menyembunyikan mereka berdua dan mata siwon tertuju pada tumpukan kardus-kardus besar yang kosong. Segera dirinya mengatur kardus-kardus kosong itu berdiri sejajar hingga tingginya melebihi kepala siwon, mereka bersembunyi di balik kardus itu dan menyandarkan tubuh mereka pada dinding tembok

Keduanya saling berhadapan saat ini. saling memandang satu sama lain dan nafas mereka masih terengah-engah karena kelelahan

" Siwon sshi, aku lelah sekali… hosh.. hoshh… aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi kalau harus lanjut berlari…hosh.. hoshhh" keluh kyuhyun

" SIWON OPPA! SIWON OPPA!" teriak para fans siwon kembali

Spontan mendengar teriak para fans, siwon langsung membungkam mulut kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Mata kyuhyun langsung terbelalak dan langsung memegang tangan siwon yang telah membungkam mulutnya

" Jangan bersuara kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon yang tau kalau kyuhyun hendak protes

Kali ini jarak mereka lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, bahkan bisa di bilang sangat dekat hingga nafas siwon yang menderu dapat terasa di wajah kyuhyun, di tambah lagi mereka masih saling bersentuhan, Kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang dan tidak mengalihkan pandangan mereka satu sama lain. Hingga beberapa saat mereka masih dalam posisi itu. Siwon yang masih membungkam mulut kyuhyun dengan tangannya, dan mereka masih saling memandang satu sama lain hingga kyuhyun melepaskan tangan siwon dari mulutnya

" Kurasa fans mu sudah tidak mengikuti mu lagi siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun memecah keheningan

" Kurasa juga begitu kyuhyun sshi" sahut siwon yang masih memandang lekat kearah kyuhyun

" Keringatmu masih bercucuran kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon yang mengahapus keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya

" Si..siwon sshi…."

" Kau memakai parfum apa?" tanya siwon yang tangannya masih berada di pelipis kyuhyun

" AKu tidak memakai parfum siwon sshi. Bukannya kau pernah menanyakan hal itu?"

" Benarkah? Kenapa tubuhmu sangat harum sekali?" ucap siwon dengan seduktif dan tangannya turun mengelus pipi kyuhyun

Entah karena terbawa suasana yang saat ini, kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah karena perlakuan siwon padanya. Di tambah lagi kedua mata siwon yang tanpa henti terus menatap dirinya seperti menghipnotis dirinya dan belaian lembut tangan siwon yang terus mengelus wajahnya lembut membuat kyuhyun merasa sedikit tebuai. Siwon lebih merapatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun yang kini posisi kyuhyun yang bersandarkan tembok, siwon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyuhyun hingga berjarak beberap millimeter darinya

" Si… siwon.. sshii….."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

" _**Si… siwon.. sshii….."**_

" A.. aku.. aku rasa sebaiknya kita segera pergi, sepertinya fans mu sudah tidak mengejar kita lagi" ucap kyuhyun gugup

" Iya.. kau benar kyuhyun sshi" sahut siwon yang pandangan matanya tak lepas memandang kearah kyuhyun

" Ja.. jadi.. bisa kita pergi dari sini?"

" Tentu saja" siwon langsung menggenggam tangan kyuhyun kembali

" Tangan mu terluka kyuhyun sshi?" siwon terkejut melihat tangan kyuhyun yang terdapat luka

" Tidak apa-apa siwon sshi. Luka seperti ini besok juga sembuh. Lebih baik kita kembali ke dorm, kasihan henry sudah terlalu lama di tinggalkan sendirian di dorm" ucap kyuhyun

" Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" siwon memastikan keadaan kyuhyun

" Tentu saja" sahut kyuhyun

" Ngg.. siwon sshi, kau sudah boleh melepaskan tanganku sekarang karena kondisinya juga sudah aman"

" Oh… maaf kyuhyun sshi" siwon baru tersadar kalau dari tadi dia terus menggengam tangan kyuhyun

Dalam perjalanan menuju dorm Elf, mereka berdua hanya diam. Tidak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Keduanya sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi pada diri mereka. Begitu sampai di dorm, mereka dengan segera menuju ke kamar henry, tampak henry yang masih tertidur tapi tidurnya kelihatan gelisah. Kyuhyun langsung duduk di tepian ranjang henry, menyentuh kening henry dengan tangannya untuk mengetahui suhu tubuh henry. Terlihat kecemasan di diri kyuhyun

" Siwon sshi, tolong kau jaga henry sebentar, aku mau memasak bubur untuknya. Henry harus segera minum obat" pinta kyuhyun

" Tentu kyuhyun sshi" siwon menyanggupi permintaan kyuhyun dan segera duduk di tepian ranjang henry

Tak lama berselang, kyuhyun sudah datang membawakan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur panas dan air putih hangat beserta obat demam yang tadi pagi di minum oleh henry. Kyuhyun menaruh nampan yang dia bawa di meja nakas dekat ranjang, dan menggantikan posisi siwon yang tadi duduk di sebelah henry

" Bangun dulu henry, kau harus makan" kyuhyun mengusap pelan wajah henry yang masih tertidur

" Henry.. bangun.. ini nunna.. bangun henry…" ucap kyuhyun sekali lagi

" Nggg…." Terlihat henry tersadar dari tidurnya dan berusaha untuk membuka matanya walaupun cukup berat baginya

" Nu.. nunna?"

" Iya.. ini nunna henry. Kau meminta nunna untuk datang bukan?" kyuhyun tersenyum begitu melihat henry yang sudah membuka matanya tapi masih terlihat lemas

" Iya… nunna, kepalaku pusing sekali" keluh henry dengan suara parau

" Ne..nunna tau. Sekarang kau harus makan henry dan segera minum obat" bujuk kyuhyun

" Tapi aku tidak lapar nunna"

" Tapi kau harus tetap makan henry, kalau tidak bagaimana kau bisa minum obat. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, besok pun kau tidak akan bisa beranjak dari kamar henry"

" Ne nunna" henry akhirnya menuruti permintaan kyuhyun

" Siwon sshi, tolong bantu aku agar henry duduk" pinta kyuhyun

" Baik"

Siwon berjalan menuju ranjang henry, membantunya untuk duduk dan membuat henry agar bersandar pada dada siwon. Henry masih terlihat lemah, kedua matanya masih belum bisa terbuka dengan baik. Tidak mau membuang waktu, kyuhyun segera mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur, mulai menyendokkan bubur dan meniupnya hingga terasa cukup hangat agar bisa dimakan. Kyuhyun cukup puas melihat henry yang mau membuka mulutnya untuk menerima makanan. Tak henti-hentinya kyuhyun selalu tersenyum setiap kali henry selalu membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur yang dia sendokkan. Siwon juga tidak henti-hentinya terus memandang kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat lembut dan penuh kasih merawat sang magnae

" AKu sudah tidak sanggup lagi nunna. Aku sudah kenyang" ucap henry yang menolak untuk di suapi lagi oleh kyuhyun

" Baiklah. Nunna rasa ini sudah cukup baik kau sudah bisa menghabiskan separuh buburnya" kyuhyun meletakkan sisa bubur di meja nakas dan mengambil obat

" Minum obatnya dulu henry, baru setelah itu kau boleh tidur lagi"

" Hmmm" hanya gumaman yang henry berikan

Henry hanya membuka mulutnya, lalu kyuhyun memasukkan obat ke dalam mulutnya dan segera kyuhyun memberikan henry minum. Melihat kyuhyun yang sudah selesai memberi obat, siwon kembali membantu henry untuk berbaring di ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya

" Sekarang tidurlah henry" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut henry

Tidak ada jawaban dari henry. Terlihat henry sudah cukup tenang di bandingkan pada saat kyuhyun dan siwon baru datang. Wajahnya sudah terlihat nyaman saat tidur. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar henry sambil membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk bubur berjalan kearah dapur. Siwon berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun yang kini berada di dapur, dan memegang tangan kyuhyun yang tadi sempat terluka karena terjatuh, menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dan membawanya ke meja makan yang sudah tersedia kotak P3K

" Kau mau apa siwon sshi?" kyuhyun tampak heran

" Mengobati lukamu kyuhyun sshi" sahut siwon yang tengah sibuk mengambil kapas dan obat merah

" Aku tidak apa-apa siwon sshi. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke dapur" ucap kyuhyun yang hendak berdiri

" Duduklah kyuhyun sshi" tahan siwon sambil memegang tangan kyuhyun dan melihat ke arahnya

" AKu mau mengobati lukamu, duduklah" ulang siwon

Kyuhyun akhirnya menuruti permintaan siwon untuk duduk kembali. Siwon mulai memegang telapak tangan kyuhyun yang sedikit lecet karena terjatuh saat sedang berlari dengannya, diberikannya obat merah yang sebelumnya sudah siwon teteskan di kapas ke telapak tangan kyuhyun.

" Sakit?" Siwon bertanya sambil memandang kearah kyuhyun

" Sedikit"

" Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi selesai" siwon kembali melanjutkan mengobati kyuhyun lalu memberikan plester di telapak tangannya

" Selesai" ucap siwon

" Gomawo siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kearah siwon

" Ini pertama kalinya kau tersenyum padaku. Senyuman mu sangat manis kyuhyun sshi" puji siwon

" BLUSH!" Wajah kyuhyun langsung memerah mendengar pujian dari siwon

" Ka.. Kau berlebihan siwon sshi. Kurasa sebaiknya aku ke kamar henry" kyuhyun tampak gugup

" Kyuhyun sshi, berapa nomor ponselmu?"

" Aku tidak punya ponsel siwon sshi"

" Sudah di zaman maju seperti ini kau masih belum mempunyai ponsel?"

" Aku tau zaman sudah semakin canggih, tapi uangku tidak akan cukup jika harus menambah pengeluaran dengan membeli ponsel dan setiap bulannya aku harus mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk pemakaian ponsel" jelas kyuhyun

" Drrrtt.. Drrttt.. Drrrtt.." Ponsel siwon bergetar

" Hallo, ada apa kathy?" Tanya siwon

_"..."  
_

Kyuhyun beranjak dari meja makan dan meninggalkan siwon yang kini sedang sibuk menerima telpon dari seorang wanita dan pandangan mata siwon terus tertuju pada kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju kamar henry

" Baju yang di kenakan henry sudah basah karena keringat, harus diganti bajunya dengan yang baru" kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur henry dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian henry

Tidak mungkin kyuhyun yang menggantikan henry baju yang baru, jadi mau tidak mau kyuhyun kembali keluar dari kamar henry dan melihat siwon yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel di telinganya

" Iya chagi.. Kapan-kapan kita bisa ketemu lagi kok" ucap siwon yang mondar-mandir di sekitar ruang tamu

" Ngggg.. Siwon sshi" panggil kyuhyun

Siwon menoleh kearah kyuhyun yang berjalan menghampiri dirinya, dan sesaat menghentikan pembicaraannya di ponsel

" Ada apa kyuhyun sshi?"

" Mianhae siwon sshi, aku mengganggumu yang sedang menelpon. Boleh aku minta tolong untuk menggantikan henry dengan baju tidur yang baru? Baju yang sekarang ini dipakai sudah basah oleh keringatnya" jelas kyuhyun

" Baiklah"

" Changi, sudah dulu yah, oppa ada perlu nanti oppa hubungi kembali oke" ucap siwon menyudahi pembicaraan di ponsel

Kyuhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan segera meninggalkan siwon karena cukup memuakkan hampir setiap hari siwon selalu mengumbar kata-kata manis terhadap setiap wanita

" Ini bajunya siwon sshi, tolong gantikan bajunya" kyuhyun memberikan satu pasang baju tidur ke tangan siwon dan segera keluar kamar henry

" Kau mau kemana kyuhyun sshi?" Siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang hendak pergi dari kamar henry

" Kau ingin aku melihat henry yang sedang telanjang siwon sshi?" Kyuhyun balik bernyata

" Ooh.."

" Sekarang sudah boleh aku pergi?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil melihat kearah tangannya yang masih di pegang oleh siwon

" Tentu saja" siwon langsung melepas pegangannya dari kyuhyun

Beberapa saat kemudian, siwon yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaian henry memanggil kyuhyun untuk kembali masuk ke kamar henry.

" Terimakasih siwon sshi"

" Sama-sama kyuhyun sshi"

Terdengar pintu dorm terbuka dan terdengar suara dari para member yang sudah kembali dari pemotretan. Kyuhyun beranjak keluar kamar meninggalkan siwon bersama dengan henry.

" Teukie oppa, Hae oppa" sapa kyuhyun

" Kyunnie? bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Donghae dan teukie terkejut melihat kyuhyun yang sudah ada di dorm mereka

" Siwon sshi yang membawaku kemari, katanya henry ingin aku merawatnya" jelas kyuhyun

" Lalu bagaimana keadaan henry?" teukie mulai menanyakan sang magnae

" Badannya masih panas, tapi aku sudah memberinya bubur kemudian dia tertidur" jelas kyuhyun

" Semoga dia bisa segera sembuh, karena lusa henry harus segera melakukan pemotretan ulang. Sang fotografer tidak mau menundanya lebih lama lagi" sesal teukie

" Hyung, kalian sudah pulang?" siwon baru keluar dari kamar henry dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari donghae yang curiga akan siwon

" Ne. Hyung mau melihat henry sebentar" ucap teukie

" Kau sudah makan siang kyunnie?" donghae bertanya lembut

" Belum. Kenapa memangnya?"

" Kita makan di luar saja bagaimana?" saran donghae

" Tidak bisa oppa, aku ingin menjaga henry" tolak kyuhyun

Sedikit kekecewaan muncul dari wajah donghae karena kyuhyun menolak ajakannya untuk makan siang bersama.

" Ngg.. apa oppa dan teukie oppa sudah makan siang?"

" Belum" sahut donghae

" Kalau begitu akan aku siapkan makan siang untuk kalian" kyuhyun bergegas ke dapur

Sementara kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk di dapur, donghae menghampiri siwon yang kini sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv. Donghae memilih untuk duduk persis di sebelah siwon, menatap siwon dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. Merasakan ada ketidak beresan dari donghae, siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv ke wajah donghae yang memandang tak suka pada dirinya

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung, kau seperti ingin membunuhku" ucap siwon

" Bagaimana bisa kyuhyun ada di dorm dan berdua pula denganmu di dorm daritadi?" cecar donghae

" Hyung tidak dengar kyuhyun sudah menjelaskan kalau aku yang membawanya ke dorm atas permintaan henry, lagipula kami di dorm bertiga hyung, bersama dengan henry" jelas siwon

" Aku merasa kalian di dorm ini hanya berdua, mengingat henry yang terus tertidur di kamarnya. Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan pada kyuhyun?"

" Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa hyung, kami hanya sibuk merawat henry, itu saja" jelas siwon sedikit frustasi akan cecaran pertanyaan donghae

" Aku tidak yakin kau tidak melakukan apapun" donghae menatap siwon dengan penuh curiga

" Hyung, sikap mu yang seperti ini tidak menunjukkan kalau kau hanya simpatik dan menganggapnya sebagai adik. Kau menyukainya hyung. Benar kan?" Siwon mulai menunjukkan wajah seriusnya

" Kalau aku menyukai kyuhyun memangnya kenapa? Kau juga sudah mulai menyukainya, iya kan siwon?" Donghae menunjukkan tatapan ketidak sukaannya pada siwon

" Aku baru tertarik padanya, belum sampai kearah aku menyukainya. Tapi aku belum tau apakah nanti akan berkembang menjadi suka padanya"

" Jangan macam-macam siwon! Kyuhyun berbeda dengan wanita yang setiap kali kau kencani selama ini. Jangan coba-coba menyakitinya apalagi menyukainya" ancam donghae

" Kenapa? Hyung takut dia akan jatuh cinta padaku?"

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mempermainkan perasaannya siwon, sebaiknya cari wanita yang lain"

" Hae oppa, siwon sshi, makan siang sudah siap" kyuhyun sedikit berteriak saat di meja makan

" Ne kyunnie" donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari siwon dan melihat kyuhyun yang sibuk menaruh peralatan makan di meja makan

" Aku serius siwon, jadi jangan macam-macam dengan kyuhyun" donghae menatap siwon dengan serius dan beranjak bangun dari sofa menuju meja makan

Semua member duduk berkumpul di ruang makan, kecuali henry yang masih tertidur di kamarnya.

" Kyunnie, makanlah bersama kami. Kau belum makan bukan?" Tanya teukie

" Makanlah bersama dengan kami kyunnie" donghae melihat ke arah kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil memegang jemari kyuhyun

Siwon yang duduk di depan donghae, tentu melihat hal itu. Ada rasa ketidak sukaannya melihat donghae yang seperti memanasi dirinya. Siwon juga melihat mata donghae yang melirik ke arahnya

" Baiklah oppa" kyuhyun menyanggupi permintaan donghae dan teukie lalu ikut bergabung di meja makan duduk di sebelah donghae

" Kyunnie, makanlah ini" donghae menyendokkan lauk ke piring kyuhyun

" Gomawo oppa"

" Makan yang banyak, tubuhmu begitu kurus" donghae kembali menyendokkan beberapa lauk ke piring kyuhyun

" Oppa, sudah cukup, piringku sudah penuh"

" Donghae benar kyunnie, tubuhmu begitu kurus, pasti kau bekerja terlalu berat. Sebenarnya oppa sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, bagaimana kalau kau fokus bekerja di dorm saja? Sepertinya kami semua sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran mu disini untuk mengurus semua kebutuhan kami dan terutama henry, dia sangat dekat dengan mu. Aku ingin kau untuk tinggal bersama dengan kami, yah hitung-hitung dapat meringankan biaya mu jika kau tinggal di dorm bersama kami" ucap teukie

" Benar kyunnie, oppa rasa saran teukie hyung benar" donghae setuju

" Bagaimana denganmu siwon?" Teukie memandang ke arah siwon

" Aku ikut saja hyung"

" Kurasa henry juga tidak keberatan kalau kau bekerja full time di dorm" ucap teukie

" Kau mau kan kyunnie?" Donghae menatap kyuhyun penuh harap

" Nggg.. Akan kupikirkan oppa"

" Kenapa tidak kau terima saja tawaran teukie hyung?" Donghae secara spontan menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang berada di meja makan

Mata siwon langsung terbelalak lebar melihat donghae yang dengan mudahnya meremas tangan kyuhyun, dan tidak ada penolakan dari kyuhyun atas perlakuan donghae padanya.

" Biarkan kyunnie memikirkan tawaran ku donghae. Kurasa tidak mudah bagi kyunnie untuk tinggal satu atap dengan empat orang pria bukan? Sedangkan dia sendiri adalah seorang wanita. Oppa berikan kau waktu dua hari untuk berfikir kyunnie" ucap teukie

" Baiklah, pikirkanlah dengan baik tawaran teukie hyung. Arraseo?" Donghae mengacak sayang rambut kyuhyun

" Iya oppa, akan kupikirkan baik-baik" kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum kearah donghae

Donghae mengelus sayang kepala kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya di hadapan siwon. Entah donghae melakukan hal itu secara kebetulan atau sengaja di hadapan siwon saja. Merasa muak akan apa yang dilihatnya, siwon berdiri dari duduknya, memandang kearah donghae dengan sorotan tajam tanda bahwa siwon sedang menahan emosinya, sedangkan donghae menatang tatapan siwon dengan memasang wajah angkuhnya.

" Kau mau kemana siwon?" tegur leeteuk

" Aku baru ingat ada urusan hyung. Nanti malam aku baru pulang"

" Biar saja hyung, mungkin siwon ada janji dengan wanita lagi hari ini. Siwon pasti bosan jika seharian saja di dorm" ucap donghae

" Jangan malam-malam pulangnya siwon. Kau harus menjaga kesehatan mu karena sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan fan metting di Thailand" sang leader mengingatkan

" Iya hyung, aku tidak akan malam" siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dorm

Sementara itu siwon meninggalkan dorm dengan perasaan kesal hingga jari telunjuknya menekan tombol lift cukup kencang, nafas siwon sedikit berat, dirinya mencoba untuk menetralkannya kembali. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, segera dilangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lift, ditekannya tombol "B" yang menuju ke tempat parkiran mobilnya berada. Begitu sampai di mobilnya, segera di hidupkan mobil sport bewarna putih miliknya dan kakinya menginjak pedal gas hingga terdengar bunyi " CKITTT" dari lantai basement

" Drrrtttt… Drrrttt…" ponsel siwon bergetar

siwon memasangkan handsfree di telinga kanannya dan memencet tombol pada kabel handsfree dan mulai berbicara

" Hallo"

" _Oppa, kau dimana?"_

" Karen, aku sedang menyetir sekarang. Memangnya ada apa?"

" _Oppa, aku sedang tidak ada jadwal shooting hari ini, kita jalan-jalan saja bagaimana?" ucap karen dengan nada manjanya_

Sejenak siwon berfikir, sedikit menghela nafas " Baiklah, kita bertemu di lotte mall"

" _Oke oppa, aku akan segera kesana" ucap karen riang_

Beberapa saat kemudian siwon dan karen sedang berjalan mengeliling lotte mall. Karen merangkul lengan siwon dengan manja menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang ada di mall itu. Pasalnya karen dan siwon merupakan seorang public figure. Karen merasa bangga karena sedang berjalan dengan pria tampan, sedangkan wajah siwon tetap saja masih kusut tidak memperdulikan orang yang berada di sebelahnya apalagi yang ada di sekelilingnya.

" Oppa, aku ingin ke toko baju itu. Ayo kita kesana" rengek karen lalu menarik tangan siwon yang tadi di rangkul oleh karen

Tidak ada protes dari siwon, kakinya sudah terlanjur ikut masuk ke dalam suatu toko pakaian wanita yang tentu harganya selangit. Karen langsung sibuk mencari baju yang di gantung berderet di toko tersebut ditemani oleh penjaga toko. Siwon duduk di sofa yang berada di toko tersebut, sibuk memainkan iphone miliknya.

" Oppa.. bagus tidak?" tampak karen sudah memakai baju pilihannya dan memperlihatkan pada siwon dengan gaya imutnya

" Hmmm" siwon melihat sesaat dan kembali sibuk dengan iphone nya

Kembali karen masuk ke fitting room hendak memakai baju yang lain dan keluar dengan memperlihatkan kemolekkan tubuh miliknya yang langsing dan tinggi semampai

" Oppa.. kalau yang ini bagaimana?" tanya karen lagi dengan baju yang berbeda

" Bagus" sahut siwon acuh

" Baiklah, aku ambil keduanya" ucap karen pada pelayan toko

Kemudian karen dan siwon keluar dari toko pakaian itu dan karen kembali merangkul lengan siwon dengan manja, menyenderkan kepalanya pada lengannya. Siwon tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap karen yang seperti ini, karena dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan wanita yang di kencaninya pasti akan bersikap tidak jauh berbeda dengan karen.

" Oppa.. kau kenapa eoh? Sepertinya tidak bersemangat sekali?" tanya karen sambil mengelus pipi siwon

Siwon sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan karen hingga terlepas dari wajahnya

" AKu tidak apa-apa" sahut siwon

Karen mengetahui kalau mood siwon sedang buruk, jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak banyak bertanya daripada siwon memarahi dirinya. Tiba-tiba siwon menghentikan langkah kakinya dan itu membuat karen terkejut

" Kenapa berhenti oppa?"

" Aku ingin melihat-lihat kesana" ucap siwon langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko yang dimaksud siwon

" Selamat siang, bisa kami bantu?" sapa penjaga toko

" Aku ingin iphone 5" ucap siwon

" Baik tuan, tunggu sebentar"

" Kau ingin membeli ponsel lagi oppa? memangnya ponsel mu kenapa?" tanya karen

" Bukan untukku"

" Ini tuan iphone nya" ucap pelayan sambil menyerahkan kotak iphone

" Aku ambil ini" siwon langsung berjalan menuju arah kasir meninggalkan karen yang bingung akan ulah siwon

Siwon seperti menyesali mengapa harus menyanggupi untuk bertemu dengan karen, karena dirinya sekarang harus terjebak di apartment karen. Karen merengek meminta siwon untuk mengantarnya pulang dengan alasan dia tidak membawa mobil, jadi mau tidak mau siwon harus mengantarnya pulang dan sekarang siwon terjebak di apartment karen karena wanita itu memaksanya untuk menemaninya

" Karen, ini sudah malam, oppa harus kembali ke dorm" ucap siwon yang melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam

" Oppa, tumben kau sudah ingin pulang jam segini? Menginaplah disini oppa, aku akan sangat senang sekali kalau oppa menginap disini" karena membujuk siwon sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di dada siwon

" Tidak bisa karen, teukie hyung sudah mengingatkan pada ku hari ini tidak boleh pulang malam, apalagi menginap. Sebaiknya oppa pulang saja sekarang" siwon beranjak dari sofa serta mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di meja

" Huuufff, baiklah oppa. Hati-hati ne" karen sedikit berjinjit lalu mengecup bibir siwon sekilas

Tidak ada balasan dari siwon akan kecupan karen. Dirinya hanya memberikan sedikit senyuman pada karen lalu beranjak pergi keluar dari apartment karen.

Sementara itu di dorm, donghae berada di kamar henry bersama dengan kyuhyun, sedangkan teukie sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu sepertinya sedang menunggu siwon untuk kembali ke dorm.

" Hae oppa, sudah malam sebaiknya aku pulang saja" kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang henry

" Sebaiknya kau menginap kyunnie, ini sudah terlalu malam, aku akan meminta ijin pada teukie hyung" donghae langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar henry

" Tidak perlu oppa, aku pulang saja" kyuhyun ikut menyusul donghae yang telah keluar dari kamar henry

" Teukie hyung, aku minta ijin agar kyunnie dapat menginap malam ini. Kasian kyunnie hyung, sudah malam seperti ini dia masih harus mencari kendaraan untuk pulang, kan bahaya hyung. Lalu paginya kyunnie harus bekerja kembali sebagai pengantar susu dan koran, lalu kembali lagi kemari. Dan yang paling penting, henry sedang membutuhkan kyunnie hyung. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau kyunnie meningap disini?" Donghae bicara panjang lebar hingga teukie harus memutar kedua bola matanya karena bosan mendengar celotehan donghae

" Donghae, tanpa kau harus menjelaskan sepanjang itu, hyung akan mengijinkan kyunnie untuk menginap disini. Semua kembali lagi kepada kyunnie, apa dia mau menginap disini atau tidak" teukie melihat kearah kyuhyun yang kini sedang galau

" Baiklah, aku akan menginap malam ini oppa" kyuhyun menyanggupi

" YESSSS!" donghae berseru senang

" Donghae, pelankan suaramu. Henry sedang tidur" ucap teukie mengingatkan

" Oh. Mianhae hyung, aku lupa… hehehehe"

" Kalau begitu kyunnie, kau mandi dulu. Oppa pinjamkan baju ne" donghae bergegas ke kamarnya dan mengambil satu pasang baju tidur milknya

" Gomawo Hae oppa. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu"

Tidak lama setelah kyuhyun beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju ke kamar mandi, siwon baru saja kembali dari dorm. Teukie menatap siwon dengan death glare nya. siwon mengetahui kalau dia sudah melanggar nasihat teukie untuk tidak pulang malam, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang bersiap untuk di ceramahi oleh sang leader. Sedangkan donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat siwon yang akan segera di ceramahi oleh sang leader

" Siwon, sepertinya hyung sudah memberitahukan padamu sebelumya kalau jangan pulang larut malam bukan? Sekarang sudah jam 11.00 malam siwon?" teukie mulai dengan serangan ceramahnya

" Maaf hyung, tadi aku jalan dengan karen jadi aku sempat lupa waktu" jelas siwon

" Hyung sudah tau pasti kau akan keluar dengan wanita, tapi tidakkah kau mengingat nasihat hyung agar pulang ke dorm jagan terlalu malam? Kau harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan mu, sebentar lagi kita akan ada fan metting di Thailand dan hyung tidak mau kau sakit seperti henry sekarang"

" Maaf hyung. Lain kali aku akan pulang lebih cepat dari ini" sesal siwon

" Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali hyung tegur. Hyung tidak mungkin selalu mengawasi mu 24 jam dan mulailah untuk berhenti mengencani wanita yang selalu berbeda setiap harinya siwon. Apa kau tidak lelah selalu di cap sebagai Casanova oleh dunia luar?" teukie mengeluarkan wajah frustasi nya

" Cklek!" pintu kamar mandi terbuka

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai mandi, menggunakan satu pasang baju tidur milik donghae yang bertangan panjang terlihat cukup kebesaran di tubuh kyuhyun hingga membuat tangan kyuhyun tidak terlihat. Sedangkan celana panjang yang bermotif sama terlihat cukup kepanjangan hingga harus di gulung beberapa kali hingga kakinya dapat terlihat. Di gosokkan rambut kyuhyun yang basah dengan handuk berwarna putih yang juga milik donghae. Nampak donghae, siwon dan teukie melihat kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi mereka sedang melihat kyuhyun

" Maaf.. apa aku mengganggu kalian?" akhirnya kyuhyun menyadari kalau daritadi dirinya sedang di perhatikan oleh member elf

" Oh tidak. Pembicaraan kami sudah selesai. Istirahatlah kyunnie" Teukie bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

Donghae menoleh kearah siwon dan melihat siwon terus menatap kyuhyun secara intens hingga tidak memperhatikan kalau teukie sudah tidak berada di ruang tamu lagi dan tidak menyadari kalau donghae sedang memperhatikan dirinya dengan tidak suka.

" Siwon sshi, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya kyuhyun heran

" O… Oh tidak. Aku hanya heran kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan memakai baju tidur donghae hyung?" ucap siwon sedikit gugup

" Aku menginap disini siwon sshi. Donghae oppa yang meminta ku untuk menginap disini katanya henry membutuhkan ku" jelas kyuhyun

" Siwon, segeralah masuk ke kamar mu dan istirahat lah" ucap donghae

" Kyunnie, ikut oppa ke kamar. Kau harus mengeringkan rambutmu yang basah itu, nanti kau masuk angin" donghae beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kyuhyun serta menarik tangan kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya

Siwon hanya menatap malas melihat donghae yang cukup protective pada kyuhyun. Rasa penasaran melanda dirinya untuk melihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan di kamar donghae berdua.

" Jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak siwon. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan bukan urusan mu, jadi jangan campuri urusan mereka" gumam siwon seorang diri

Tapi ternyata rasa penasaran dan keingin tahuan yang besar mengalahkan harga diri siwon untuk tidak melihat ke kamar donghae yang ternyata tidak tertutup rapat, sehingga dapat memungkinkan siwon untuk melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan berdua. Siwon tanpa sadar sudah berada di depan kamar donghae, melihat dari celah kecil yang terbuka dan melihat kyuhyun yang duduk di ranjang serta donghae yang berdiri sedang mengeringkan rambut kyuhyun dengan hairdryer miliknya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh dirinya pula, tangan kanannya sedikit mengepal tanda ketidak sukaannya akan apa yang dilihatnya, nafasnya sedikit berat hingga berkali-kali dirinya harus menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya panjang untuk memenangkan kegalauan hatinya. Tidak mau melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama lagi, siwon segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat

" Gomawo oppa, rambutku sudah kering sekarang" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman

" Ne.. Kau tidurlah di ranjang oppa, nanti oppa akan tidur di sofa" ucap donghae

" Iya oppa. Jeongmal gomawo, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin melihat keadaan henry dulu" ucap kyuhyun

" Ne.. Jangan terlalu lama oke, kau juga perlu istirahat kyunnie"

Kyuhyun membuka kamar henry dan mendapati henry masih tertidur lelap. Diulurkan tangan kanan kyuhyun kearah kening henry untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Sedikit kelegaan dalam dirinya karena demamnya sudah menurun. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah kyuhyun kala melihat henry yang tidur nyenyak tidak gelisah seperti siang tadi. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut rambut henry, menggenggam tangan henry yang berada di sisi selimut nya

" Lain kali kau harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan mu henry" ucap kyuhyun pelan

" Nunna merindukan dirimu yang seperti biasa, tidak seperti ini yang terus menerus di kamar dan tidur. Seperti bukan henry saja" gumam kyuhyun

" Nnggg… Nunna.." gumam henry masih dengan mata yang terpejam

" Ssshhh.. ini nunna. Tidurlah henry, nunna ada disini" bisik kyuhyun di telinga henry dan masih mengusap kepala henry

Kyuhyun merasakan kalau jemarinya yang sempat menggenggam tangan henry di genggam erat oleh henry seolah tidak ingin kyuhyun meninggalkan dirinya. Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di rasakannya saat ini, tapi dia mengerti kalau henry saat ini membutuhkan dirinya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menemani henry sebentar lagi.

Siwon yang tadi sempat mengunci dirinya dikamar akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih yang ada di lemari es. Semua lampu sudah mati kecuali beberapa ruangan saja yang di rasa perlu untuk menerangi beberapa ruangan. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar henry, karena dirinya belum menjenguk magnae setelah dirinya kembali dari luar. Dibukanya pintu kamar henry dan dirinya sangat terkejut karena melihat kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi berdampingan dengan ranjang henry, sedang tertidur membungkuk sambil menggengam tangan henry. Sedikit kelegaan dalam hatinya, karena dirinya sempat berfikir kalau kyuhyun akan tidur di kamar donghae. Senyum menghiasi wajah siwon melihat kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur bersama dengan mangnae

" Kyuhyun sshi" panggil siwon pelan

TIdak ada pergerakan atau sahutan dari kyuhyun. Sepertinya kyuhyun sangat kelelahan hari ini. Merasa tidak tega melihat kyuhyun, tanpa berfikir panjang siwon melepas genggaman tangan kyuhyun dari henry secara perlahan tidak ingin membangunkan keduanya. Di gedongnya kyuhyun ala bridal style keluar dari kamar henry dan dibawanya kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Direbahkan tubuh kyuhyun di ranjang king size miliknya secara perlahan dan menyelimuti tubuh kyuhyun. Siwon duduk di tepian ranjang miliknya, mengusap rambut kyuhyun lalu mengusap wajah kyuhun perlahan. Siwon menikmati momentnya saat ini, melihat kyuhyun secara lekat, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas

" Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh kedalam pesona mu kyuhyun sshi" gumam siwon yang masih mengelus wajah kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum matahari terbit kyuhyun mulai terlihat menggeliat kecil di ranjang siwon, sedikit mengucek kedua matanya, mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali dan menarik nafas dalam, lalu segera duduk di ranjang siwon melihat sekeliling kamar tersebut. Kening kyuhyun sedikit mengerut melihat sekeliling kamar yang dia tempati sekarang ini.

" Ini bukan kamar henry atau donghae oppa. Seingatku semalam aku harusnya tidur di kamar donghae oppa. Tunggu-tunggu, semalam aku kan di kamar henry lalu ketiduran" gumam kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam

Kembali kyuhyun melihat sekeliling kamarnya lagi masih dalam posisi duduk di ranjang siwon. Kedua mata kyuhyun membulat lebar begitu melihat siwon sedang tidur di sofa bed. Siwon tidur tidak menggunakan selimut sama sekali, padahal ac di kamar siwon cukup dingin.

" Kenapa aku bisa di kamar siwon sshi? Apa aku tidur sambil berjalan?" gumam kyuhyun lagi

Kyuhyun bangun dari ranjang siwon sambil membawa selimut yang tadi dipakai olehnya. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun menyelimuti siwon.

" Mianhae siwon sshi, sudah membuatmu tidur di sofa dan jeongmal gomawo sudah membiarkan ku tidur di ranjang milikmu" ucap kyuhyun pelan

Setelah memberikan siwon selimut, dengan perlahan kyuhyun melangkah agar tidak membuat siwon terbangun akan suara kakinya

" Srett!" siwon tiba-tiba terbangun dan menggenggam tangan kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun terkejut bukan main

" Si.. siwon sshi…?!"

" Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal yang barusan kau katakan saat aku terbangun? bukan mengucapkannya di saat aku masih tertidur. Kau sungguh curang kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon yang masih terbaring di sofa

" Maaf siwon sshi…."

Siwon segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di sofa yang tadi di pakainya untuk tidur tapi dirinya masih menggenggam tangan kyuhyun erat.

" Duduklah di sampingku kyuhyun sshi, jangan takut seperti itu padaku" siwon menepuk sofa yang masih terdapat celah untuk kyuhyun duduk

Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan siwon untuk duduk di sampingnya, memandang siwon dengan cukup heran mengapa dirinya bisa bangun sepagi ini, padahal biasanya semua member elf ini paling susah untuk di bangunkan

" Siwon sshi, maaf sudah membuat mu terbangun sepagi ini"

" Aku tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali kyuhyun sshi, jadi jangan merasa tidak enak akan hal itu" siwon menatap kyuhyun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya

" Siwon sshi, boleh aku bertanya?" kyuhyun memberanikan diri melihat wajah siwon

" Tentu saja"

" Kenapa aku bisa ada di kamarmu? Seingatku harusnya aku berada di kamar henry"

" Kemarin malam aku ingin melihat henry sebentar, tapi begitu aku masuk ke kamar henry, aku terkejut melihatmu yang sudah tertidur pulas sambil menggenggam tangan henry, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menggendongmu dan membawamu ke kamarku" jelas siwon yang masih menatap kyuhyun

" Gomawo siwon sshi dan mianhae gara-gara aku kau jadi tidur di sofa"

" Tidak apa kyuhyun sshi. Lalu kalau seandainya kau tidak tidur di kamarku, seharusnya kau tidur dimana? Apa kau akan tidur di sofa ruang tamu?" tanya siwon

" Kemarin seharusnya aku tidur di kamar donghae oppa"

Kedua mata siwon langsung terbelalak mendengar penuturan dari mulut kyuhyun. Dirinya langsung berfikir, bagaimana jadinya kalau kyuhyun tidak benar-benar ke kamar henry dan tertidur di kamar henry? Dan bagaimana kalau kyuhyun benar-benar tidur di kamar donghae? Apa yang akan donghae lakukan pada kyuhyun?

" Siwon sshi… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah siwon karena melihat siwon yang melamun

" Ne? Kyuhyun sshi, kenapa kau memilih untuk tidur di kamar donghae hyung bukan di kamar yang lain?" siwon mulai bertanya untuk meredakan rasa penasarannya

" Donghae oppa yang menyarankan aku untuk tidur di kamarnya. Nggg.. Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar donghae oppa, aku harus menjelaskan padanya kalau semalam aku tidak di tidur di kamarnya" kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya

" Sreett" kembali siwon menahan langkah kyuhyun dengan menggenggam tangannya

" Ada apa siwon sshi?" tanya kyuhyun heran

" Kurasa donghae hyung belum bangun, tidak enak bukan membangunkannya sepagi ini?" siwon mencoba mencari alasan agar kyuhyun tidak segera keluar dari kamarnya

" Oh… kau benar juga siwon sshi. Aku lupa sekarang masih terlalu pagi"

" Kyuhyun sshi, bagaimana jawabanmu akan tawaran teukie hyung?" tanya siwon yang kini menatap kyuhyun dengan serius

" Aku belum memikirkannya siwon sshi. Masih ada hari esok untuk aku menjawabnya. Memangnya kenapa? Aku tau kau kurang menyukai kehadiranku disini. Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat menyayangi kalian dan sudah mengganggap kalian seperti keluarga ku sendiri, karena aku sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi selain di panti asuhan. Tapi kau tenang saja siwon sshi, aku akan memikirkannya secara matang tawaran teukie oppa" jelas kyuhyun sedikit memberikan senyuman pada siwon

" Bagaimana kalau aku yang memintamu untuk tinggal disini? Apakah kau akan setuju dengan tawaran teukie hyung?"

" Siwon sshi, kau jangan bercanda. Jangan karena donghae oppa dan teukie oppa setuju aku tinggal disini lalu kau dengan terpaksa menerima kehadiran ku untuk tinggal dengan kalian" ucap kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya

" Aku sedang tidak bercanda kyuhyun sshi. Aku sangat serius akan ucapanku. Apakah kau bisa melihat ada kebohongan di mataku sekarang ini?" siwon kini berdiri berhadapan dengan kyuhyun dan menatapnya lekat agar kyuhyun bisa mengetahui keseriusan akan ucapannya barusan

" Gomawo siwon sshi kau sudah mengijinkan ku tinggal disini, tapi aku masih belum mendengar apa pendapat henry. Jadi kurasa tidak enak rasanya kalau belum mendengar semua member setuju aku untuk tinggal disini"

" Kalau henry setuju kau tinggal disini, apakah kau akan segera pindah dan tinggal disini kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon

" Tentu. Kenapa kau bisa setuju aku tinggal bersama kalian siwon sshi?" tanya kyuhyun dengan herannya

" Apakah alasan ku penting untukmu kyuhyun sshi?" siwon semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun

" Kurasa iya siwon sshi, mengingat kau tidak begitu menyukai ku mungkin bisa dibilang kau menganggap ku tidak ada di dorm ini" sahut kyuhyun

" Aku ingin agar kau selalu berada lekat di mataku. Aku ingin agar kau selalu bisa dijangkau oleh diriku dan yang terpenting aku ingin melindungi mu kyuhyun sshi" jelas siwon sambil mengelus pipi kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari siwon langsung gugup. Degup jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang dan nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan, pasalnya selain siwon mengelus pipinya, tapi siwon juga menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam hingga kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Siwon tidak pernah menatap kyuhyun seperti itu sebelumnya

" Si.. siwon sshi… a…a .. aku harus segera bekerja sekarang" kyuhyun berusaha menghindar dari siwon

" Aku akan mengantarmu" ucap siwon yang sudah menghentikan mengelus pipi kyuhyun tapi masih menatap lekat kearah kyuhyun

" Aku bisa berangkat kerja sendiri siwon sshi, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku. Sebaiknya kau kembali lagi tidur siwon sshi" tolak kyuhyun dengan berbagai alasan

" Tidak ada penolakan kyuhyun sshi. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan pakailah baju ku" siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaian miliknya dan menyerahkan T-shirt miliknya yang berwarna putih

" Gomawo siwon sshi, tapi sebaiknya aku memakai baju punya donghae oppa saja" tolak kyuhyun

Siwon kembali harus menahan emosinya setelah mendengar secara langsung kalau kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk memakai baju donghae dibanding miliknya. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari sofa

" Apa kau sebegitu tidak menyukai diriku hingga semua tawaran baikku di tolak?" siwon mencoba mengontrol emosinya saat berbicara dengan kyuhyun

" Bukan begitu siwon sshi, hanya saja aku merasa aneh dengan sikap mu kali ini yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat baik padaku" jelas kyuhyun

" Jangan merasa heran lagi kyuhyun sshi, karena mulai sekarang aku akan berubah menjadi seorang pria yang baik di matamu, hingga kau sendiri merasa yakin kalau diriku yang paling terbaik diantara yang lain" ucap siwon

" Aku tidak mengerti akan ucapan mu siwon sshi?" kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya menandakan tidak mengertinya akan ucapan siwon

" Nanti kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya kyuhyun sshi. Sekarang ambillah bajuku dan segera mandi" ucap siwon

" Baiklah siwon sshi. Gomawo.." ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar siwon

Beberapa saat kemudian, kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan mandinya dengan menggunakan T-shirt kebesaran milik siwon, bahkan lebih kebesaran dibadingkan dengan baju tidur milik donghae. Siwon yang juga sudah selesai mandi menggunakan kamar madi satu lagi yang ada di apartment mereka tentunya, terlihat sudah berpakaian cukup rapih dengan menggunakan polo shirt miliknya dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Ditangannya juga sudah memegang kunci mobil untuk mengantarkan kyuhyun pergi bekerja dan tangan satu lagi memegang paper bag. Siwon segera keluar dari kamarnya dan dirinya sudah melihat kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi

" Kau sudah siap kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon

" Iya "

" Kalau begitu, segera kita turun" ucap siwon

Kyuhyun terlihat canggung saat jalan berdua dengan siwon. Dirinya tidak pernah jalan berdua dengan siwon dan tidak pernah membayangkan kalau hari ini dia bisa jalan berdua saja dengan siwon di tambah lagi siwon hari ini bersedia mengantarkannya pergi bekerja untuk mengantarkan susu dan Koran. Siwon jalan terlebih dahulu dan kyuhyun berjalan di belakang siwon begitu seterusnya hingga mereka sampai ke parkiran basement tempat siwon memarkirkan mobil sport miliknya

Didalam mobil, siwon terus fokus menyetir sedangkan kyuhyun duduk diam memperhatikan jalanan. Kyuhyun benar-benar canggung dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Dalam hatinya sedang befikir, jika di sebelahnya adalah donghae mungkin akan sangat nyaman sekali dirinya, tidak perlu canggung seperti ini

" Apa aku terlihat begitu menakutkan hingga kau terlihat seperti ketakutan padaku?" siwon memecah keheningan tapi matanya tetap fokus pada jalan

" Bu.. Bukan begitu siwon sshi, hanya saja aku masih belum terbiasa akan perlakuan mu padaku. Mianhae siwon sshi, lain kali aku tidak akan seperti ini lagi" ucap kyuhyun

" Aku mengerti kyuhyun sshi. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu padaku, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena membuat dirimu seperti ini padaku" jelas siwon sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pada kyuhyun

" Nggg.. siwon sshi.. apa boleh mampir ke apartment ku dulu? Aku ingin mengganti pakaianku. Bukan aku tidak menghargai baju pinjaman mu siwon sshi, hanya saja akan sangat aneh jika aku bekerja dengan menggunakan baju yang kebesaran seperti ini" jelas kyuhyun takut siwon tersinggung

" Baiklah kyuhyun sshi, tunjukkan arah menuju apartment mu" ucap siwon

" Gomawo siwon sshi. Setelah lampu merah didepan, belok kanan siwon sshi"

" Oke"

Sesampainya mereka di apartment kecil milik kyuhyun. Siwon dipersilahkan masuk oleh kyuhyun. Siwon melihat sekeliling apartment kyuhyun dengan seksama. Siwon merasa iba sekali melihat kondisi apartment kyuhyun. Pasalnya ini tidak bisa di bilang apartment, tapi hanya seperti flat kecil yang begitu masuk langsung dapat terlihat dapur, hanya berjarak beberapa langkah sudah terdapat lemari. Tidak ada pemanas ruangan atau apapun disini. Bahkan cermin pun hanya terpasang kecil di dinding. Siwon juga tidak melihat kosmetik di meja, bahkan dirinya juga tidak melihat ranjang untuk kyuhyun tidur

" Siwon sshi, tunggu sebentar yah, aku ganti baju dulu di luar" ucap kyuhyun

" Diluar? Kenapa?" tanya siwon heran

" Siwon sshi, kau lihat sendiri kan aku tidak mempunyai ruangan lain lagi untuk berganti pakaian. Jadi sebaiknya aku ganti baju di luar saja, kamar mandi ku ada di luar" jelas kyuhyun

" Kau tidak perlu keluar. Aku yang akan keluar kyuhyun sshi. Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah selesai berganti pakaian" siwon langsung membuka pintu dan keluar dari apartment kyuhyun

Tanpa membuang waktu lama, kyuhyun langsung mengganti bajunya dan kembali mempersilahkan siwon untuk masuk ke dalam

" Maaf menunggu lama di luar siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun

" Tidak apa kyuhyun sshi. Oh ya, ini untukmu kyuhyun sshi" siwon menyerahkan paper bag yang tadi dibawanya

" Untukku?"

" Iya. Aku membelikannya untukmu kemarin. Aku mohon terimalah pemberian dariku kyuhyun sshi dan jangan menolaknya" ucap siwon yang sepertinya tau jalan pikiran dari kyuhyun

" Iya, aku membelikannya untukmu kemarin. Aku mohon terimalah pemberian dariku kyuhyun sshi dan jangan menolak" ucap siwon yang sepertinya tau jalan pikiran kyuhyun

Akhirnya kyuhyun menerima pemberian siwon, lalu membuka isi dari paper bag, di keluarkannya kardus iphone dari paper bag. Mata kyuhyun langsung terbelalak lebar, dia tidak menyangka siwon akan memberikan ponsel yang harganya sangat mahal. Kyuhyun menatap wajah siwon yang kini tersenyum sampai dimple nya terlihat.

" Siwon sshi, aku tidak bisa menerima barang semahal ini" kyuhyun segera memasukkan kardus iphone kedalam paper bag dan menyerahkan pada siwon

" Kyuhyun sshi, aku sudah bilang kalau kau harus menerimanya dan kau juga sudah menerima pemberianku, jadi aku tidak mau kau mengembalikan pemberian dariku" ucap siwon yang nampak kecewa

" Maaf siwon sshi, aku pikir tadi pemberianmu tidak semahal ini, tapi ternyata malah sangat mahal harganya. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya siwon sshi" kyuhyun meraih tangan siwon dan memberikan paper bag iphone pada siwon

Siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang kini meraih tangannya, menatap wajah kyuhyun yang kini juga sedang menatap siwon.

" Aku ingin kau menerima niat baikku kyuhyun sshi. Lagipula, aku memberikan ponsel ini untuk memudahkan kami untuk menghubungimu. Seperti halnya kejadian henry yang mendadak sakit dan membutuhkan mu. Jadi kumohon terimalah pemberian dariku" jelas siwon yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melihat kesungguhan dari siwon yang memintanya menerima hadiah dari siwon. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti akan perubahan sikap siwon yang tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian dan sangat baik padanya.

" Baiklah siwon sshi, aku terima hadiah darimu. Terimakasih siwon sshi"

" Aku sudah memasukkan nomer ponsel milikku, henry, teukie hyung, dan juga donghae hyung. Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera pergi, bukannya kau harus segera bekerja?" Ucap siwon mengingatkan

" Iya.. Kita harus bergegas" ucap kyuhyun yang segera bersiap- siap mengambil tas nya

Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah mengantarkan kyuhyun untuk bekerja sebagai pengantar susu dan koran. Di dalam mobil mereka sudah saling mengobrol, walaupun lebih banyak siwon yang bertanya dan ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang kehidupan kyuhyun. Sebenarnya siwon sudah mengetahui secara garis besar kehidupan kyuhyun, tapi entah mengapa siwon ingin sekali mendengarnya langsung dari mulut kyuhyun

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju tempat kerja kyuhyun, mereka berdua sudah leluasa berbincang-bincang seolah jarak yang dulu sempat ada di antara mereka telah runtuh seketika. Siwon juga sudah mulai bisa memberikan candaannya di sela-sela obrolan mereka hingga membuat kyuhyun harus tertawa dan juga memberikan senyuman manisnya pada siwon.

" Terimakasih sudah mengantar ku siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil siwon

" Sama-sama kyuhyun sshi" sahut siwon membalasnya dengan senyuman

" Pagi paman" sapa kyuhyun begitu masuk

" Pagi. Kali ini kau ceria sekali"

" Tidak. Hari ini aku biasa saja" ucap kyuhyun

" Oh pantas saja kau kelihatan bersemangat kali ini, kau di temani oleh kekasihmu rupanya"

" Kekasih? Aku tidak punya kekasih kok paman" ucap kyuhyun

" Lalu pria tampan yang ada di belakangmu itu siapa kalau bukan kekasih mu?" Tunjuk sang paman

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan melihat siwon yang sudah berada persis di belakangnya sambil tersenyum hingga dimple nya terlihat. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak percaya bahwa saat ini dirinya melihat siwon tepat di belakangnya, hingga kyuhyun harus mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali

" Siwon sshi? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah kembali ke dorm?" Tanya kyuhyun heran

" Aku ingin membantu mu mengantarkan susu dan koran itu" sahut siwon santai

" Tidak boleh! Pekerjaan ini tidak pantas untuk mu dan kau tidak bisa melakukannya siwon sshi. Kembalilah ke dorm"

" Kata siapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Aku ini pria kyuhyun sshi, mana ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa di lakukan oleh pria. Kau terlalu meremehkan aku" ucap siwon

" Paman, tidak apa-apa kan aku membantu kyuhyun sshi hari ini?" Tanya siwon

" AKu akan melakukannya secara gratis " lanjut siwon

" Gratis? Tentu saja kau boleh membantunya"

" Jadi, apa lagi yang harus kita tunggu kyuhyun sshi?" ucap siwon yang tidak sabar

" Baiklah siwon sshi, kau boleh membantuku tapi aku tidak mau mendengar kau mengeluh karena kelelehan" ucap kyuhyun

" Tentu saja" siwon menyanggupi

Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat puluhan kardus kecil susu dan juga puluhan Koran ke keranjang sepedanya. Siwon mengendarai sepeda milik kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun di bonceng oleh siwon sambil menunjukkan arah untuk mengantarkan susu dan Koran. Ini pengalaman pertama bagi siwon untuk bangun pagi-pagi buta, lalu naik sepeda untuk mengantarkan Koran dan susu, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak mengeluh melakukannya, padahal keringat sudah menetes dari keningnya.

Sesekali siwon yang menaruh Koran atau susu di rumah pelanggan, lalu kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Sudah tampak kelelahan dari diri siwon, tapi dirinya tidak mengeluh atau bicara pada kyuhyun kalau dirinya sudah sangat lelah. Kyuhyun tau akan hal itu, tapi dirinya hanya pura-pura acuh tidak melihat rasa lelah dari siwon. Sesekali kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kegigihan siwon untuk membantu dirinya pagi ini.

Setelah pekerjaan yang melelahkan itu selesai, siwon mengayuhkan sepedanya menuju taman. Sudah pukul 6 pagi sekarang ini dan beberapa lansia sudah ada yang menggunakan taman itu untuk berolah raga kecil. Siwon dan kyuhyun duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan ayunan. Tampak siwon mengehela nafas panjang untuk menetralisir rasa kelelahan pada dirinya. Kyuhyun melihat kearah siwon, sedikit terseyum kecil tapi siwon tidak melihat senyuman itu, lalu mengambil saputangan yang dia taruh di tas kecilnya dan mengelap keringat dari kening siwon

" Gomawo siwon sshi sudah membantuku seharian ini" ucap kyuhyun masih sambil mengelap keringat di wajah siwon

Siwon terdiam dan dirinya seolah membeku melihat dan merasakan apa yang di lakukan kyuhyun padanya. Jantung siwon berdegup kencang merasakan perhatian yang untuk pertama kalinya kyuhyun berikan hanya untuk dirinya.

" Siwon sshi? Siwon sshi?" kyuhyun memanggil-manggil siwon yang kini melamun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke wajah siwon

" Eh? Ya?" akhirnya siwon tersadar dari lamunannya

" Siwon sshi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir

" AKu tidak apa-apa kyuhyun sshi. Kau tunggu disini sebentar yah" siwon berdiri dari tempat ayunan lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah siwon untuk menunggunya walaupun dirinya sendiri juga heran mengapa siwon pergi meninggalkannya dan dirinya harus menunggu siwon untuk kembali.

" Ini untukmu kyuhyun sshi" siwon kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng cola di tangan kiri dan kanannya

" Cola? Pagi-pagi seperti ini harus minum cola siwon sshi?" kyuhyun merasa heran dengan minuman yang di pilih oleh siwon tapi dirinya tetap mengambilnya

" Kenapa? Rasanya akan sangat menyegarkan minum soda setelah bekerja keras" jawab siwon sambil duduk kembali di ayunan

" Tapi tidak harus sepagi ini siwon sshi" kyuhyun sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membuka kaleng cola itu

" SPLASH!" kaleng cola yang di buka oleh kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyemprotkan isinya keluar dan membasahi wajah hingga tubuh kyuhyun

" SIWON SSHI!" kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya di ayunan dan mempautkan bibirnya kesal

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kau sungguh lucu sekali kyuhyun sshi. Kau sendiri yang bilang aneh minum cola pagi-pagi begini, tapi dirimu tetap saja membuka kaleng cola yang sudah aku kocok dari mini market hingga sampai kemari" ungkap siwon puas

" Siwon sshi! Kau jahat sekali padaku" kyuhyun hendak memukul siwon tapi sayangnya siwon sudah keburu melarikan diri dan berlari menjauh dari kyuhyun

Terjadilah kyuhyun yang mengejar siwon, yang tentunya kyuhyun kelelahan setengah mati harus mengejar siwon hingga kyuhyun harus menghentikan pengejarannya untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang sudah terengah-engah kelelahan. Siwon melihat kyuhyun yang sudah menyerah mengejarnya, berbalik arah mendekati kyuhyun yang sedang mengelap keringatnya dengan tangannya. Dengan langkah percaya diri dan senyuman menghiasi wajah siwon, dirinya mendekati kyuhyun dan mengelap keringat kyuhyun dengan jarinya.

Wajah kyuhyun merona merah menerima perlakuan dari siwon yang mendadak seperti ini dan siwon tentunya melihat rona merah itu tapi siwon tetap tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk menyentuh wajah kyuhyun walaupun keringat yang di hasilkan oleh kyuhyun sudah kering saat ini. Siwon menyadari kalau baju yang kyuhyun kenakan sudah basah karena cola dan juga berlari mengejar dirinya, secara inisiatif siwon membuka jaket kulit miliknya, memakaikan jaket miliknya pada kyuhyun dan mengancingkannya lalu tersenyum pada kyuhyun

" Kajja kita pulang" ajak siwon

" Ne" sahut kyuhyun

Kembali siwon mengayuh sepedanya untuk mengembalikan pada pegepul susu dan Koran. Selama mengayuh sepeda tak henti-hentinya siwon menebar senyumannya, kyuhyun tentu saja tidak melihat senyuman itu karena dirinya sedang di bonceng siwon di belakang

" CKIT!" tiba-tiba siwon rem mendadak karena ada anak kecil yang tiba-tiba saja menyeberang dengan berlari tanpa melihat kiri dan kanan dan sontak membuat kyuhyun membeluk pinggang siwon secara refleks

" Kau tidak apa-apa kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon sedikit khawatir

" Tidak apa siwon sshi"

Akhirnya kyuhyun tersadar kalau kedua tangannya kini sudah melingkar di pinggang siwon. Dengan cepat kyuhyun langsung melepas tangannya dari pinggang siwon takut dirinya akan di marahi oleh siwon akan ulah refleksnya itu. Tapi tidak di sangka sama sekali, siwon menahan kyuhyun untuk melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang siwon, kembali siwon mengarahkan kedua tangan kyuhyun untuk merangkul pinggangnya

" Berpeganglah padaku kyuhyun sshi, aku takut kau akan jatuh nantinya" ucap siwon sambil menoleh kebelakang kearah kyuhyun tapi kedua tangan siwon masih menangkup tangan kyuhyun yang kini berada di pinggang siwon

Hanya anggukan kecil diberikan oleh kyuhyun sebagai jawaban kalau dia menuruti ucapan siwon. Melihat anggukan dari kyuhyun, siwon sedikit tersenyum dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Siwon sangat menikmati sentuhan dari kyuhun yang berada di pinggangnya, sedangkan kyuhyun merasa canggung dan jantungya berdegup kencang.

Sesampainya mereka di dorm, kyuhyun menuju kamar henry untuk melihat keadaanya. Siwon mengukuti di belakang kyuhyun untuk ikut ke kamar henry. Begitu kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar henry, ternyata yang ingin dijenguk malah sudah bangun dan sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah yang di tekuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sudah melihat henry yang sudah bangun, tidak seperti kemarin yang terus-terusan tertidur tanpa melakukan aktifitas.

Kyuhyun memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang henry, tangannya langsung menyentuh kening henry untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

" Demamnya sudah turun. Kau sudah sembuh henry, tapi tetap harus istirahat" ucap kyuhyun

" Aku sudah bosan nunna dari kemarin tidur terus dan berada di kamar ini seharian. Karena terlalu lama tidur, akhirnya pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah terbangun, lalu aku keluar dari kamar dan melihat tidak ada kehidupan di luar sana, jadi aku kembali lagi ke kamar" jelas henry dengan mempautkan bibirnya

" Tapi istirahat itu baik untukmu sekarang ini henry" siwon akhirnya buka suara dan berdiri di samping kyuhyun

" Siwon hyung? Tumben sudah bangun pagi-pagi begini? Henry terkejut melihat siwon

" Siwon sshi membantuku pagi ini henry, jadi dia bangun lebih pagi" jelas kyuhyun

" Membantu nunna? Tumben siwon hyung?" Henry menaikkan satu alisnya menandakan dirinya semakin curiga

" Sudahlah jangan terus mencurigai ku henry. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Siwon mulai mengalihlkan pembicaraan

" Lebih baik hyung. Aku ingin kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Bosan sekali rasanya.. Fuuuhhhh"

" Berhubung kau sudah sembuh, berarti kau sudah bisa hyung ajukan pertanyaan untukmu" ucap siwon

" Pertanyaan? Hyung, aku seperti ikut ujian saja harus pakai pertanyaan. Memangnya hyung mau bertanya apa padaku?"

" Bagaimana pendapatmu jika nunna mu yang bernama kyuhyun tinggal bersama dengan kita?" Siwon bertanya pada henry tapi matanya tak lepas melihat kearah kyuhyun

" Maksudnya? Nunna akan tinggal di dorm?" Ucap henry bersemangat

" Teukie hyung, donghae hyung, dan aku sudah setuju kalau nunna mu akan tinggal bersama kita di dorm. Sekarang tinggal menunggu persetujuan dirimu untuk menyetujuinya, karena menurut kyuhyun sshi, dia tidak akan mau tinggal disini jika semua mamber belum setuju" jelas siwon sambil tetap melihat kearah kyuhyun

" Nunna, tentu saja aku setuju kalau nunna tinggal disini. Kenapa harus menunggu persetujuan ku segala" ucap henry

" Jadi bagaimana kyuhyun sshi? Semua member sudah setuju kau untuk tinggal di dorm, berarti sekarang tinggal menunggu keputusanmu sendiri, apakah kau benar-benar mau tinggal di dorm bersama kami atau tidak"

Siwon menatap kearah kyuhyun lekat, dan dirinya sangat berharap sekali jika kyuhyun mau tinggal bersama di dorm. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah siwon, dan melihat kedua mata siwon kini sedang mengarah lekat pada dirinya.

" Nunna.. Tinggal di dorm yaaaahhhh" bujuk henry sembari menggenggam tangan kyuhyun

Secara spontan siwon melihat tangan henry yang menggenggam erat tangan kyuhyun. Ada rasa ketidak sukaannya melihat henry yang dengan seenaknya secara bebas bisa menyentuh kyuhyun dan tidak ada penolakan dari kyuhyun sama sekali

" Hyung, kenapa denganmu? Kenapa matamu seperti itu? Seram sekali" oceh henry

" Oh.. Tidak. Hyung biasa saja. Jadi kyuhyun sshi, bagaimana dengan tawaran teukie hyung?" Siwon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi dirinya sudah menyayangi member elf seperti keluarganya sendiri, di sisi lain dia takut merasa canggung harus tinggal dengan empat orang pria dalam satu atap dan dirinya juga berfikir apakah dia bisa melewati hari-harinya dua puluh empat jam dengan para member elf dengan baik?

siwon terus memperhatikan kyuhyun, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh mulut kyuhyun tentang tawaran teukie hyung padahal semua member sudah setuju semua agar kyuhyun bisa tinggal di dorm elf, jadi apalagi yang harus kyuhyun ragukan dan pikirkan?

**TBC**

Ps :

Gomawo utk yg udah review.. m(-.-)m

Sangat terharu dgn review yg cukup byk pdhl baru chap awal


	6. Chapter 6

" Karena semua sudah setuju, baiklah aku akan tinggal di dorm" jawab kyuhyun pasti

" Yeyyyyy! Kalau begitu teukie hyung dan donghae hyung harus aku beritahu sekarang" henry langsung bangun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju kamar teukie dan donghae

Siwon dan kyuhyun hanya terbengong-bengong melihat kelincahan henry yang baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya, sudah bisa loncat dari ranjang dan berlari dari kamarnya. Segera mereka berdua menyusul henry keluar dari kamarnya

" Teukie hyung, cepat bangun!" Henry sedikit berteriak dan mengetuk pintu teukie berkali-kali

" Hae hyungggg.. Bangunnn!" Ucap henry yang kali ini beralih ke kamar donghae dan mengetuk kamarnya dengan keras

" Ada apa henry? Caramu membangunkan hyung membuat kepalaku sakit tau" oceh teukie yang sudah keluar kamar

" YAK HENRY LAU! Kau gila eoh? Pagi-pagi sudah bikin kehebohan?" hardik donghae

" Hehehehe.. mian hyung, aku terlalu bersemangat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu hal pada kalian"

" Memangnya apa yang kau ingin sampaikan sampai tidak bisa menunggu kami semua berkumpul nanti siang?" tanya teukie penasaran

" Iya, apa yang mau kau sampaikan henry? Awas saja kalau tidak penting" ancam donghae memberikan death glarenya pada henry

" Kyunnie nunna setuju untuk tinggal bersama kita di dorm hyung" ujar henry dengan semangat dan cerianya

" Benarkah itu?" tanya teukie tidak percaya pasalnya baru kemarin dia mendengar kalau kyuhyun perlu waktu untuk memikirkan tawarannya

Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman dan anggukan kecil pada teukie sebagai jawabannya. Donghae yang tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengar segera berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari siwon, meraih kedua tangan kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat tanpa memperdulikan kalau siwon melihat secara lekat apa yang donghae lakukan

" Kyunnie, benarkah yang henry katakan kalau kau bersedia untuk tinggal di dorm bersama dengan kami?" tanya donghae yang menatap wajah kyuhyun

" Ne oppa" sahut kyuhyun dengan senyumannya

" Terimakasih kyunnie, akhirnya kau bersedia untuk tinggal bersama kami" donghae secara spontan memeluk tubuh kyuhyun

Kedua mata siwon langsung terbelalak lebar melihat donghae yang menurutnya entah di sengaja atau tidak memeluk kyuhyun di depan matanya. Dirinya sungguh merasa geram melihat donghae yang selalu bisa menyentuh kyuhyun kapanpun tanpa ada keraguan dan penolakan dari kyuhyun

" Hyungggg.. jangan seenaknya saja memeluk nunna ku" henry datang langsung melepaskan pelukan donghae

" Oh.. mianhae kyunnie, oppa tadi terlalu senang jadi langsung memelukmu" jelas donghae sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal

Sedikit kelegaan dalam diri siwon melihat henry yang tanpa sadar sudah membantu siwon untuk melepaskan pelukan donghae dari kyuhyun.

" Kyunnie, jaket siapa yang kau pakai itu? kenapa besar sekali di badanmu?" tanya donghae yang baru sadar melihat jaket yang kebesaran di badan kyuhyun

" Oh, jaket ini punya siwon sshi"

Seketika itu juga, wajah donghae langsung mengeras. Donghae menoleh kearah siwon, menatap tajam kearahnya. Sedangkan siwon yang di lihat seperti itu hanya terlihat santai tidak perduli apa yang akan donghae lakukan pada dirinya nanti. Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari kyuhyun, donghae langsung melepaskan jaket yang terpasang di badannya, lalu melemparkan jaket kulit itu pada siwon dan memberikan death glare nya pada siwon seolah mengatakan " menjauhlah dari kyuhyun"

" Hei.. hei kalian berdua sudah, sudah jangan seperti itu. Kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah memberikan aura tidak enak saja. Sekarang kalian semua segera mandi dan kita akan membahas masalah kyunnie setelah semua member siap di meja makan" TEukie merasakan aura gelap dari donghae dan siwon segera mengalihkannya

Para member kini berkumpul di meja makan setelah mereka semua mandi dan telah berpakain rapih karena mereka mempunyai jadwal di pagi hari

" Karena waktu kita cukup sempit, jadi langsung saja kita bahas tentang kepindahan kyunnie ke dorm kita" leetuek yang duduk di centre meja makan melihat para member dan juga kyuhyun dengan seksama

" Apa kau sudah memikirkan dengan matang untuk tinggal bersama dengan kami kyunnie? Dorm berisikan empat orang pria, apa kau sanggup untuk tinggal bersama dengan empat orang pria dalam satu atap?" Teukie menatap kyuhyun dengan serius

Sejenak kyuhyun melihat wajah dari para member, semakin dirinya melihat para member elf, dirinya semakin yakin jika keputusannya untuk tinggal di dorm bersama dengan member elf tidaklah salah

" Iya teukie oppa, aku yakin sekali. Bagiku kalian sudah seperti keluarga sekarang ini, selalu menjagaku, memperhatikan ku padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi kalian, tapi kalian sangat memperlakukan ku dengan baik. Jadi tidak ada keraguan dalam diriku saat ini untuk menolak tinggal bersama dengan kalian" jelas kyuhyun yakin

" Kami sangat menyayangi mu kyunnie, karena kau juga begitu memperhatikan kami dengan baik. Keputusan oppa untuk mengajak mu untuk tinggal disini karena tidak ingin melihat mu begitu bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kehidupan mu. Kau seorang wanita, tinggal seorang diri dan berusaha bertahan hidup sendirian di luar sana tanpa adanya keluarga. Sekaranglah saatnya untuk kamu mempunyai keluarga, yaitu kami. Mulai hari ini member elf adalah keluarga barumu" ucap teukie

" Iya nunna, mulai sekarang kami adalah keluargamu, jadi jangan sungkan yah" henry yang duduk di sebelah kyuhyun langsung merangkul tangan kyuhyun dan bergelayut manja padanya

" Yak.. Yak..! Henry lau, jangan main seenaknya saja merangkul kyunnie" oceh donghae

" Issshhh hyung, kau ini cerewet sekali. Nunna saja tidak protes kok.. Bweekk!" Sahut henry sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

Donghae memberikan death glare nya pada henry, tapi henry malah santai saja dan tetap bergelayut manja pada kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil di keluarga barunya dan mengelus kepala henry yang masih bergelayut manja padanya. Kyuhyun seperti benar-benar mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki sekarang

" Permasalahannya sekarang adalah, kyunnie harus tidur dimana hyung?" Tanya donghae

Mendengar pertanyaan donghae, teukie langsung melihat ketiga membernya dan otaknya mulai berfikir. Sebagai leader teukie harus memberikan keputusan yang tepat, bagaimanapun juga kyuhyun adalah seorang wanita, sedangkan kamar di dorm hanya ada empat. Tidak mungkin teukie menyuruhnya untuk tidur di sofa

" Kyuhyun akan sekamar dengan henry" ucap teukie setelah memikirkannya dengan matang

" YEEEEYYYY!" Henry teriak senang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas

" Ya hyung, kenapa harus sekamar dengan henry?" Protes donghae

" Diantara kita bertiga, yang pantas sekamar dengan kyunnie hanya henry saja. Kalau sekamar dengan mu Hae, yang ada kau tidak akan tidur karena terus-terusan memandang wajah kyunnie. Kalau sekamar dengan siwon, yang ada kyunnie menjadi tidak suci lagi karena sekamar dengannya" jelas teukie

" Yak hyung, memangnya aku se-pervert itu?" Protes siwon

" Mana aku tau, yang jelas setiap hari teman kencan mu selalu berganti. Jadi lebih baik hyung melindungi kyunnie daripada dia menjadi tidak suci karena mu" ucap teukie

" Lalu apa alasan teukie hyung tidak mau berbagi kamar dengan nunna?" Tanya henry

" Karena aku ingin bertindak adil. Aku tidak ingin karena posisi ku sebagai leader terlihat selalu mendapatkan keuntungan" jelas teukie

" Keputusan teukie hyung sudah tepat. Memang aku yang paling cocok untuk sekamar dengan nunna" ucap henry

" Tapi tidak berarti kau harus selalu bergelayut manja seperti itu henry" oceh donghae

" Hyung bawel sekali, jangan-jangan hyung iri yah padaku bisa sekamar dengan nunna dan bisa dekat dengan nunna dibanding dengan kalian semua" terka henry sambil memberikan senyum evil

" Sudah, sudah, kalian ini bertengkar terus, sampai kepalaku sakit" lerai teukie

" Lalu kapan kau akan mulai tinggal di dorm dan kapan kau akan resign dari pekerjaan mu yang sekarang?" Tanya teukie

" Mungkin mulai bulan depan" jawab kyuhyun

" Andweee! Nunna harus tinggal di dorm hari ini juga" protes keras henry

" Ne! Henry benar kyunnie. Makin cepat makin baik" sambung donghae setuju

" Bagaimana kalau besok saja kau mulai tinggal bersama kami kyuhyun sshi?" Usul siwon yang langsung di tatap heran oleh para member

" Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu? Memangnya ucapanku salah?" Tanya siwon

" Tidak. Aku pikir hyung tidak perduli dengan nunna" jawab henry mewakili member yang lain

" Hari ini kau berhentilah dari pekerjaan mu sebelumnya, dan mulai besok kau sudah bisa tinggal bersama dengan kami" saran teukie dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari para member

Kyuhyun melihat kesungguhan dan keseriusan dari para member yang begitu tulus menerima kehadiran kyuhyun dalam rumah mereka.

" Ne oppa, hari ini aku akan resign dari pekerjaan lamaku" ucap kyuhyun setuju dengan saran teukie

" YEYYYY!" seru henry

" Dasar bocah ini, senang sekali rupanya dia" gerutu donghae

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup serius di meja makan, semua member menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai penyiar radio di salah satu stasiun radio milik management Blue sapphire. Satu persatu member elf keluar dari apartmentnya menuju lift

" Bye nunna. Aku tak sabar menunggu besok tiba" ucap henry di depan pintu apartment

" Yak henry lau! Cepat kemari, pintu liftnya sudah terbuka" teriak teukie

" Ne hyung! Bye nunna" pamit henry dengan imutnya

"Hati-hati dan semangat henry" ucap kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya

Keesokan paginya kyuhyun sudah siap dengan satu kopernya, karena kyuhyun wanita yang sederhana jadi pakaiannya tidaklah banyak seperti wanita-wanita pada umumnya, jadi sangat mudah baginya jika harus meninggalkan flat kecil miliknya ini dengan hanya menggunakan satu koper. Sebelum menutup pintu, sesaat kyuhyun melihat sekeliling flat kecilnya itu, tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tempat yang dulu sempat di jadikannya tempat berteduh selama bertahun-tahun.

Dengan langkah pasti kyuhyun keluar dari flat kecil miliknya. Kakinya sempat terhenti karena melihat mobil sport berwarna putih yang kyuhyun cukup kenali karena pernah menumpangi mobil tersebut, tapi dirinya tidak yakin apakah benar dugaannya kalau dia mengenali pemilik dari mobil sport itu

" Pagi kyuhyun sshi" siwon tiba-tiba keluar dari mobil sportnya sambil tersenyum kearah kyuhyun

" Siwon sshi? Untuk apa pagi-pagi datang kemari?" kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang ini

" Tentu saja mengantarmu untuk ke dorm" sahut siwon segera menghampiri kyuhyun

" Mwo? Kau disuruh teukie oppa datang kemari?" tanya kyuhyun

" Tidak" jawab siwon sambil mengambil koper yang ada di tangan kyuhyun lalu memasukkannya ke bagasi mobil

" Kajja, kita jalan ke dorm" ucap siwon

Kyuhyun benar-benar heran dan tidak percaya siwon datang menemui dirinya sepagi ini hanya untuk mengantarnya ke dorm? Benar-benar bukan seperti choi siwon yang dia kenal selama ini.

" Aku tau kau sekarang ini sangat heran bukan aku bisa menjemput mu?" terka siwon sambil menoleh sebentar kearah kyuhyun dan kembali fokus menyetir

" Iya siwon sshi. Kalau bukan teukie oppa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengantarku ke dorm, lalu siapa? Donghae oppa?" tanya kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun sshi, apa menurutmu orang baik yang ada di dorm itu hanya ada teukie hyung, donghae hyung dan henry saja?!" siwon sedikit emosi mendengar kyuhyun menyebut nama donghae

" Maaf siwon sshi. Kumohon jangan marah. Maafkan aku kalau aku salah bicara" sesal kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya

" Maaf kyuhyun sshi kalau tadi aku sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaraku. Aku tidak marah padamu. Tapi seperti yang sudah pernah aku katakan kalau aku akan berubah lebih baik terhadap mu. Maafkan aku kalau sebelumnya hubungan kita kurang baik" jelas siwon sedikit menyesal karena tadi dia sudah sedikit membentak kyuhyun

" Tidak apa siwon sshi. Mulai sekarang aku akan membiasakan diriku untuk menerima semua kebaikan mu siwon sshi. Gomawo sudah bisa menerima kehadiranku diantara kehidupan kalian" ucap kyuhyun memamerkan senyumannya

Siwon menoleh kearah kyuhyun sesaat, lalu dirinya tersenyum kearah kyuhyun

" Gomawo kyuhyun sshi sudah bersedia tinggal bersama kami"

Sesampainya mereka di dorm, seperti biasa dorm belum ada kehidupan karena ketiga penghuninya masih tertidur pulas di kamar mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar henry dan siwon mengukutinya di belakang

" Henry, bangun. Hari ini bukannya kau ada pemotretan ulang?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan badan henry

" Nunna, aku masih ngantuk" sahut henry langsung menutup keseluruhan wajahnya dengan selimut

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah henry yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya dengan selimut seperti kepompong.

" Henry, cepat bangun, nanti kau akan terlambat sampai ke pemotretan dan di marahi oleh teukie oppa" ucap kyuhyun lagi kali ini berusaha menarik selimut henry

" Nunna, sebentar lagi yah" ucap henry masih menutup kedua matanya

" Yak Henry! Cepat bangun atau hyung akan menyeretmu sekarang juga ke kamar mandi" titah siwon yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap manja henry

" Aishhh siwon hyung, kau ini berisik sekali sih. Iya aku bangun sekarang. Kau lebih galak di banding dengan teukie hyung dan tumben sekali kau sudah bangun hyung? Sudah dua hari ini kau aneh, bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya?" henry yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan duduk di pojokkan ranjang menatap curiga kearah siwon

" Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh henry, sekarang cepat bangun atau hyung benar-benar akan menyeretmu ke kamar mandi" ucap siwon lagi untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan henry

" Iya hyung.. kau ini menyebalkan sekali" henry langsung turun dari ranjangnya

Sepeninggal henry yang sudah meninggalkan kamarnya lalu menuju ke kamar mandi, kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar henry untuk membangunkan para member yang masih belum bangun

" Kau mau kemana kyuhyun sshi?" Tanya siwon yang menghentikan langkah kyuhyun

" Aku mau membangunkan donghae oppa dan teukie oppa. Kenapa?"

" Kau bangunkan saja teukie hyung, donghae hyung biar aku yang membangunkannya"

" Ohhh.. Baiklah. Gomawo siwon sshi" kyuhyun menuruti saran siwon dan menuju kamar teukie

" Hae hyung, bangun" ucap siwon

Donghae terlihat sedikit membuka matanya, melihat dari arah lantai terlebih dahulu lalu naik sampai keatas. Keningnya sedikit mengekerut karena donghae menyangka kalau dirinya salah melihat orang.

" Siwon? mau apa kau dikamarku pagi-pagi begini?" akhirnya donghae sadar dan langsung duduk di ranjangnya

" Aku membantu kyuhyun sshi membangunkan kalian" jawab siwon seraya berjalan keluar pintu

" Aku tidak yakin niat mu tulus membantu kyuhyun. Kau pasti tidak suka jika kyuhyun masuk ke kamarku dan membangunkan ku bukan?" terka donghae

" Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" tangan siwon yang hampir menyentuh gagang pintu terhenti dan segera siwon membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat kearah donghae dengan sorot mata yang tajam

" Aku sedang tidak ingin merusak mood ku pagi-pagi hyung, jadi jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak" lanjut siwon dan berjalan keluar dari kamar donghae

Dorm tiba-tiba mendadak ramai. Teukie yang heboh karena hari ini adalah pemotretan ulang bagi henry yang di jadwalkan lebih pagi dari pemotretan yang awal, tapi henry malah terlihat sangat santai dan menikmati sarapannya bersama hyung yang lain.

" Henry, bisa tidak kau cepat sedikit makannya? Ini sudah jam tujuh, pemotretan mu jam delapan pagi, kau masih saja santai makannya" teukie mulai frustasi melihat henry yang sangat menikmati roti bakar buatan kyuhyun

" Tenang hyung, tenang" sahut henry sambil mengunyah

" Teukie hyung, kalau kau sendiri yang heboh begitu yang ada kami jadi pusing sendiri" ucap donghae

" Hyung, yang ikut pemotretan kan aku, kenapa hyung jadi ikutan repot juga. Lagipula kenapa juga hyung harus ikut aku ke pemotretan segala" ucap henry

" Kau itu baru sembuh henry, kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu karena kelelahan bagaimana? Cepatlah henry, kau ini lama sekali" oceh teukie lagi

" Iya hyung, ini aku sudah selesai" henry berdiri dari duduknya, mengelap mulutnya dan segera pergi

" Siwon, donghae, kalian juga jangan terlambat untuk siaran radio dan ke tempat latihan nanti" ucap teukie mengingatkan

" Iya hyung, habis ini kami juga akan berangkat" sahut siwon

" Teukie oppa, daritadi kau belum sarapan hanya sibuk mengingatkan semua orang sampai lupa sarapan. Ini aku bawakan sarapan untukmu" kyuhyun menyerahkan kotak makan kecil ketangan teukie

" Gomawo kyunnie. oppa pergi ne" teukie mengelus kepala kyuhyun dan memeberikan senyumnya

" Yak hyung, kau tidak adil. Tadi kau teriak-teriak pada kami, giliran bicara pada kyuhyun lembut sekali" protes donghae

" Karena kalian membuat ku stress. Kajja henry" ucap teukie bergegas ke luar

" Nunna, nanti tolong datang ke blue sapphire yah, aku mau makan siang buatan nunna" ucap henry manja pada kyuhyun

" Ne, akan nunna buatkan. Tapi….. aku lupa alamat blue sapphire dimana" ucap kyuhyun

" Nunna ini, short memory sekali. Aku tulis di kertas saja yah alamatnya. Seandainya nunna ada ponsel, aku kan tinggal mengirim pesan pada nunna saja" ucap henry bersiap mencari kertas dan pulpen

" Oh aku baru ingat, aku sudah punya ponsel sekarang" ucap kyuhyun yang baru teriangat kalau tadi pagi dirinya baru di berikan ponsel oleh siwon

" Nunna punya ponsel? Sejak kapan?" Tanya henry

" Iya kyunnie, sejak kapan kau memilik ponsel? Apa kau baru membelinya?" Timpal teukie

" Benar kyunnie, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu pada kami? Jadi kami bisa menyimpan nomor ponselku" donghae ikut bicara

Siwon hanya diam dan tersenyum kearah kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun melihat kearah siwon seperti ingin meminta ijin padanya apakah dirinya boleh memberitahukan kalau siwon lah yang sudah memberikan dirinya ponsel. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman pada kyuhyun

" Nggg.. Aku tidak membelinya, tapi siwon sshi yang membelikan ku ponsel" jelas kyuhyun yang sontak mendapatkan tatapan terkejut dari para member dan langsung melihat kearah siwon yang hanya tersenyum polos

" Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu? Memangnya aku salah kalau aku membelikan kyuhyun sshi ponsel?" Tanya siwon pada ketiga member lainnya yang masih menatap dirinya tidak percaya

" Kau memang tidak salah membelikan kyuhyun ponsel, tapi dalam rangka apa kau membelikan kyunnie ponsel?" Teukie bertanya pada siwon meminta penjelasan

" Tidak dalam rangka apapun. Aku hanya merasa lebih mudah saja jika kyuhyun mempunyai ponsel, jadi jika kita membutuhkan bantuan kyuhyun, akan lebih mudah menghubunginya" jelas siwon

" Ooowww.. Kau sangat royal sekali hyung, sampai membelikan nunna iphone5 yang terbaru. Gomawo hyung, ternyata kau perhatian pada nunna ku" ucap henry menampilkan sedikit senyuman pada siwon

" Tidak masalah henry" sahut siwon

" Oh ya nunna, aku minta nomor ponsel mu" ucap henry yang sudah bersiap memencet nomor di ponselnya begitu pula dengan teukie dan donghae

" 888xxxxx" ucap kyuhyun

" Oke, kajja henry, kita harus bergegas" ucap teukie

" Oke hyung. Bye semua. Nunna aku tunggu kedatangan mu yah ke blue sapphire" ucap henry

" Iya, nunna akan datang. Hati-hati yah" jawab kyuhyun

Setelah henry dan teukie pergi meninggalkan apartment, kini giliran siwon dan donghae yang akan bergegas pergi. Sedangkan kyuhyun kini tengah repot merapihkan meja makan bekas para member sarapan

" Apa maksudmu membelikan kyuhyun ponsel?"Tanya donghae dengan tatapan mata selidiknya

" Tadi aku kan sudah memberitahukan alasannya hyung, masa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi?"

" Aku memang mendengar penjelasanmu, tapi aku ingin mendengar apa maksud dan tujuanmu sebenarnya memberikan kyuhyun ponsel? Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu sebelumnya? Kyuhyun tidak seperti wanita yang selama ini kau kencani siwon" ucap donghae serius

" Kalian berdua tidak berangkat? Memangnya tidak terlambat siaran?" Tanya kyuhyun yang sontak membuat donghae dan siwon berpaling kearahnya

" Iya kyuhyun sshi, kami pergi sekarang. Ayo hyung" ucap siwon

" Oppa pergi ne, hati-hati dirumah" ucap donghae lembut

" Ne oppa" sahut kyuhyun

Setelah semua member, kyuhyun di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan rumahnya, lalu setelah itu disibukkan untuk membuat makan siang bagi para member. Kyuhyun sibuk untuk membuat sup ayam untuk henry yang dalam masa pemulihan, kimbab dan ayam yangnyeom (sejenis ayam goreng saus pedas manis), dirinya juga memasak air untuk membuatkan para member teh hijau.

Pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai sempurna, saatnya kyuhun harus bergegas meninggalkan dorm dan menuju blue sapphire tempat para member elf latihan untuk fan metting mereka nanti.

Begitu sampai di blue sapphire, kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi henry untuk memberitahu padanya kalau dirinya sudah sampai di blue sapphire karena dirinya tidak tau mereka latihan di lantai berapa.

" _Hallo nunna, ada apa?" tanya henry_

" Nunna sudah sampai di depan blue sapphire, tapi tidak tau harus bertemu dengan kalian dimana?"

" _Nunna naik saja ke lantai lima tempat kami latihan"_

" Arraseo. Nunna masuk kedalam sekarang" sahut kyuhyun dan mematikan sambungan telponnya

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke blue sapphire dan menuju lift lalu menekan tombol angka 5. Begitu dirinya keluar dari lift lantai 5, kyuhyun sedikit kebingungan karena terdapat banyak ruangan, dirinya tidak tau dimana tempat latihan elf. Beruntunglah kyuhyun melihat ada seorang wanita yang berjalan kearah kyuhyun

" Permisi nona, bisa beritahu aku dimana tempat latihan elf?" tanya kyuhyun sopan

" Elf? Kebetulan aku baru mau kesana. Ayo ikut aku"

" Annyeongggg semuanyaaa" sapa wanita itu begitu membuka tempat latihan elf yang otomatis para member menghentikan latihan mereka

" Kathy? Kau sedang tidak ada shooting?" tanya teukie sambil berjalan mengambil handuk yang berada di pojok ruangan

" Tidak. Aku sedang free hari ini. Siwon oppa, aku kemari untuk melihat mu latihan" ucap Kathy yang tiba-tiba saja sudah bergelayut manja di lengan siwon yang masih berkeringat

" Nunaaa! Akhirnya sampai juga kemari, aku sudah setengah mati menahan lapar gara-gara donghae hyung memaksa kami untuk latihan dance terus daritadi" adu henry pada kyuhyun

" Maaf lama henry, tadi nunna sempat bingung harus ke ruangan yang mana"

" Kemarilah kyunnie, kita duduk disini" ucap teukie yang sudah duduk di lantai

" Ne oppa"

Para member berkumpul dan juga Kathy salah satu artis di blue sapphire ikut duduk di lantai membentuk lingkaran kecil, ditengahnya berisikan bekal makanan yang dibawakan kyuhyun.

" Wooaaahh, sepertinya enak sekali" ucap henry dengan mata berbinar

" Kau membuatnya banyak sekali kyunnie" ucap teukie

" Ne oppa. Aku pikir kalian pasti akan sangat lapar setelah latihan, jadi aku membuatkan porsi yang cukup banyak" jelas kyuhyun

" Ngg.. oppa, siapa wanita itu? kenapa kelihatan dekat sekali dengan kalian?" tanya Kathy pada siwon yang masih bergelayut manja pada siwon

" Anyeonghaseo, cho kyuhyun immida. Aku maid dari member elf" jelas kyuhyun

" Oohhh, hanya maid. Pantas saja bisa membuatkan makanan sebanyak ini" ucap Kathy dengan sorotan mata menghina

" Dia adalah nunna ku, jadi dia juga keluarga member elf. Kathy nunna, kau ini kalau bicara hati-hati" ucap henry tidak terima

" Kathy sshi, bisa tidak kau lepaskan rangkulan mu? aku ini sedang berkeringat dan lengket" oceh siwon sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangan Kathy di lengannya

" Oppa, sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan memakai embel-embel "sshi?" apa karena ada wanita itu kau jadi memanggilku seperti itu?" protes Kathy

" Kathy, mian. Bisakah kau lepaskan oppa? saat ini oppa sedang lelah dan berkeringat" siwon meralat ucapannya dan berbicara lebih halus pada Kathy

" Baiklah oppa, aku lepaskan" Kathy akhirnya menuruti permintaan siwon

" Ayo kita semua makan" ucap teukie yang sudah bersiap dengan sumpit di tangan kanannya

" Henry, nunna bawakan sup ayam untukmu" kyuhyun membuka termos yang berisik sup yang masih panas begitu kyuhyun membuka tutupnya

" Woahhh nunna, kau benar-benar hebat" henry kembali terpukau sambil memberikan dua jari jempolnya kearah kyuhyun

" Kyunnie, kenapa hanya henry yang kau bawakan sup ayam eoh?" protes donghae

" Mian oppa. Aku pikir karena henry baru sembuh dari sakitnya jadi kurasa dia lebih perlu sup ayam dibanding kalian" jelas kyuhyun sedikit menyesal

" Gwenchana. Oppa hanya bercanda" donghae sedikit mengacak sayang kepala kyuhyun

" Ayo makan semua" ucap teukie

Para member makan dengan lahapnya beserta dengan teman sesame artis yang bernama Kathy juga ikut bergabung makan. Tak lupa kyuhyun menuangkan teh hijau yang dia bawa dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas plastik dan membagikannya pada para member dan Kathy.

" Gelas untukmu mana kyunnie?" tanya teukie begitu sadar kalau diantara yang lain hanya kyuhyun yang tidak ada gelas berisi teh hijau

" Aku hanya membawa lima gelas oppa. Kalau aku ikut minum, Kathy sshi tidak bisa minum" jelas kyuhyun

" Kau minum punya oppa saja ne" donghae memberikan gelasnya untuk berbagi dengan kyuhyun

" Ne.. gomawo Hae oppa" kyuhyun menerima gelas pemberian dari donghae dengan senang hati

Siwon memandang kesal kearah donghae. Perasaan kesal melanda siwon karena di pikiran siwon berarti kyuhyun telah berciuman secara tidak langsung pada donghae. Siwon juga melihat donghae yang perhatian menyuapi makanan pada kyuhyun

" Hae oppa, jangan menyuapi ku terus. Kau yang harus makan banyak dibanding aku" kali ini kyuhyun menolak makanan yang berada ditangan donghae

" Kyunnie, kau baru makan tiga buah kimbap itu tidak banyak, lagipula kau membuatkan kami makanan begitu banyak dan kau begitu kurus jadi perlu banyak makan" donghae tetap menyuapkan makanan dengan sumpitnya ke mulut kyuhyun yang mau tak mau kyuhyun membuka mulutnya

" Donghae hyung benar nunna, kau ini sudah kulitnya putih pucat begitu juga kurus ditambah lagi pekerjaan rumah yang begitu banyak dan repot mengurus semua kebutuhan kami, sekali-kali kau harus makan banyak nunna" henry setuju pendapat donghae

" Donghae benar. Jadi makanlah yang banyak kyunnie" ucap teukie

" Gomawo semuanya, tapi saat ini aku masih belum terlalu lapar" ucap Kyuhyun setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya

" Kalian ini sungguh perhatian sekali pada maid kalian. Aku jadi terharu sekali melihat keakraban kalian" ucap Kathy

" Kathy, jaga bicaramu" protes siwon dengan sorotan dingin pada Kathy

" Aku tidak salah bicara kok oppa. Itu hanya pendapat dan pandanganku saja tidak lebih" Kathy berusaha membela diri

" Ngg… Mian. Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pergi. Aku harus ke pasar, karena bahan yang ada di lemari es sudah habis kupakai untuk bekal makan siang ini" kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak terjadi perkelahian antara siwon dan Kathy

" Tapi kau baru makan sedikit kyunnie, makanlah dulu baru kau pergi" cegah teukie

" Tidak apa oppa. Kalau terlalu lama disini, nanti aku bisa terlambat memasak untuk makan malam. Aku bisa makan di rumah begitu aku sampai" kyuhyun segera bangun dari duduknya

" Oppa antar kalau begitu" donghae bersiap untuk bangun dan siwon secara spontan menoleh kearah donghae

" Tidak perlu Hae oppa, aku bisa sendiri. Kau kembali makan saja" tolak kyuhyun

" Baiklah. Hati-hati ne" donghae menuruti permintaan kyuhyun

" Ne… Kalau begitu aku pamit " kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan para member

Kyuhyun memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan latihan member elf daripada harus berlama-lama disana dan mendengarkan sindirian dari Kathy yang membuat suasana di dalam menjadi memanas karena kathy yang terus memojokkan dirinya dan para member terus-terusan membela dirinya. Kyuhyun sempat berfikir apakah sesulit ini untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga yang selama ini dia dambakan? Mungkin sedikit sulit dan tidak pernah dirinya membayangkan kalau akan menjadi bagian keluarga dari ELF, karena keluarga yang sekarang ini dimiliki olehnya adalah penyanyi papan atas di korea dan di dunia

" Paman, aku beli kepitingnya tiga buah" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kepiting yang mau dibeli

" Baik"

Terlihat kyuhyun sedikit kerepotan dengan kantong plastik berisi barang belanjaannya di pasar hingga dirinya sedikit kesulitan untuk mengambil dompet di tas nya

" Drrrtt.. Drrttt.. Drrrttt" ponsel kyuhyun bergetar

" Hallo, ada apa siwon sshi?" kyuhyun menjawab dengan meletakkan ponsel di antara telinga kirinya dan bahunya

" _Kau dimana kyuhyun sshi?"_

" AKu masih di pasar siwon sshi. Ada apa?"

" Ini nona kepitingya" ucap sang paman yang sudah menaruh kepiting di kantong plastik berawarna hitam

" Gomawo paman. Ngg.. Siwon sshi, maaf boleh kututup dulu telponnya? Tanganku sedikit kerepotan disini" ujar kyuhyun

" _Oke.. bye"_

" Ini uangnya paman. Terimakasih" kyuhyun memberikan beberapa ribu won pada sang penjual dan kini dirinya kembali disibukkan untuk memasukkan ponsel dan dompetnya ke dalam tas

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan tempat penjual kepiting dan berniat kembali pulang ke dorm.

" AAAWWWWW" terdengar rintihan yang jaraknya sangat dekat dari kyuhyun, secara spontan membuat kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya

" Siwon sshi?!" kyuhyun terkejut dan membulatkan kedua matanya karena siwon yang memakai topi dan kacamata hitam sudah berada di belakang kyuhyun dan memelintir tangan laki-laki paruh baya

" Masih berani untuk mencuri?!" siwon menatap tajam kepada laki-laki paruh baya

" Ti.. tidak tuan. Maaf. Aku tidak akan berani lagi" sahut laki-laki paruh baya itu sedikit merintih kesakitan

" Cepat pergi dari hadapanku sekarang, atau ku hancurkan tanganmu" ancam siwon

Laki-laki itu langsung berlari kencang setelah tangannya di lepaskan oleh siwon. Kyuhyun menatap heran kearah siwon bagaimana caranya siwon bisa berada di tempat ini dan kini berada di hadapan kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun sshi, tas mu terbuka dan itu mengundang pria tadi untuk mencuri isi tas mu itu" siwon membuyarkan lamunan sesaat kyuhyun

" Oh.. Kau benar siwon sshi, aku belum sempat mengancing kan tas ku. Terimakasih siwon sshi" kyuhyun baru saja menyadari kalau daritadi tas nya terbuka lebar dan segera mengancingkan tas nya

" Darimana kau tau aku disini?" kyuhyun mulai bertanya

" Aku mengikuti mu tak lama setelah kau pergi"

" Memangnya latihan sudah selesai?"

" Tentu. Kalau saja dirimu tidak datang, mungkin kami masih dipaksa latihan oleh teukie hyung dan donghae hyung" jelas siwon

" Habis ini kau mau kemana kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon

" Langsung pulang. Semua keperluan selama seminggu sudah kubeli siwon sshi"

" Kajja kita pulang" siwon langsung mengambil semua kantong plastik yang dipegang oleh kedua tangan kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang diam terpaku

" Kau masih mau diam disitu atau pulang kyuhyun sshi?"

" Ne siwon sshi. Tunggu aku" kyuhyun berlari kecil menuju tempat siwon berdiri menunggunya

Kini mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil siwon. Keduanya tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan masing-masing. Siwon konsentrasi dengan jalanan dan kyuhyun hanya memandang lurus tidak menoleh kearah siwon. Ditengah perjalanan, siwon melewati jalan yang bukan menuju arah ke dorm. Kyuhyun sadar akan hal itu dan menoleh kearah siwon

" Siwon sshi, ini bukan jalan pulang bukan?"

" Tentu saja bukan"

" Kita mau kemana siwon sshi?"

" Sebentar lagi kau juga akan tau kyuhyun sshi" siwon sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pada kyuhyun

Tak lama dari itu, mereka berdua sampai di suatu restoran. Lagi-lagi kyuhyun merasa bingung dengan siwon. Untuk apa dirinya di ajak kemari? Bukannya tadi kyuhyun sudah membawakan para member makanan yang banyak barusan? Apa siwon merasa lapar lagi? Itulah yang ada di fikiran kyuhyun selama dirinya mengikuti langkah siwon untuk masuk kedalam restoran bergaya barat dan duduk di meja yang sudah diarahkan oleh pelayan saat mereka masuk tadi

" Kau ingin memesan apa kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon sambil membolak-balikkan buku menu di tangannya

" Nggg… aku tidak tau siwon sshi. Aku belum pernah makan di tempat seperti ini" jawab kyuhyun

" Baiklah, kalau begitu serahkan padaku" ucap siwon seraya menutup buku menunya

Hanya anggukan kecil yang di berikan kyuhyun kala mendengar saran dari siwon. Segera siwon memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan pilihannya

" Siwon sshi, apa kau lapar lagi setelah aku membawakan kalian banyak makanan?" akhirnya kyuhyun memberanikan diri bertanya untuk menghapus rasa penasarannya

" Tidak juga. Aku mengajakmu kemari karena kau makan sedikit sekali kyuhyun sshi. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, apa kau tidak merasa kelaparan?"

" Nggg.. sedikit" jawab kyuhyun ragu. Memang sebenarnya daritadi dirinya sudah menahan perutnya karena dengan tiga buah potong kimbap tidaklah cukup mengenyangkan

" Bearti aku tidak salah kan mengajakmu untuk makan?"

" Tidak siwon sshi. Gomawo" kyuhyun memberikan senyumannya pada siwon yang kini duduk di hadapannya

" Siwon sshi, orang-orang terus melihat kemari. Pasti karena aku duduk bersamamu" ucap kyuhyun yang memperhatikan orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling tempat mereka duduk terus melihat kearah mereka dan berbisik-bisik

" Tidak masalah bagiku kyuhyun sshi. Aku sudah terbiasa akan hal itu" sahut siwon santai

" Tapi pandangan mata mereka ada yang melihat dengan tidak senang kearahku siwon sshi. Mereka pasti marah padaku" kyuhyun tampak kacau kali ini

" Biarkan saja mereka menatap mu atau melihat kearah kita dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan. Sebelum mereka berbuat sesuatu yang jahat kepadamu, aku sendiri yang akan mencegahnya dan melindungi dirimu kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon memberikan keyakinan dan menenangkan kyuhyun

" Silahkan ini pesanan anda tuan dan nyonya" pembicaraan mereka terhenti dengan datangnya pelayan yang memberikan makanan ke meja siwon dan kyuhyun

" Selamat menikmati"

" Siwon sshi, kau tidak salah memesankan aku banyak makanan?" kyuhyun tercengang dengan makanan yang ada di mejanya

Bagaimana kyuhyun tidak terkejut melihat makanan yang ada di depan matanya. Di hadapannya sudah ada steak yang di sandingkan dengan mash potato, sayuran seperti wortel, kentang dan brokoli, juga ada soup. Sedangkan siwon hanya makan steak yang di sandingkan dengan sayuran saja

" Habiskan semuanya kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon yang bersiap untuk menyantap makanannya

" Bagaimana aku harus menghabiskannya kalau begini banyak siwon sshi? Perutku tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya"

" Kau harus banyak makan kyuhyun sshi. Tubuhmu begitu kurus, pekerjaan mu juga tidak kalah banyaknya di dorm, kau butuh tenaga yang banyak bukan? Jadi makanlah yang banyak dan tidak ada penolakan atau bantahan lagi oke?" lagi-lagi siwon memberikan perhatian pada kyuhyun hingga membuat jantung kyuhyun harus berdetak cukup cepat

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Bagaimana dirinya harus menghabiskan makanan yang menurutnya banyak ini? Pertama makannya soup terlebih dahulu

" Kau suka makanannya?" tanya siwon

" Iya. Sangat suka" sahut kyuhyun cepat

" Tring.. Tring" tanda masuk pesan di ponsel kyuhyun

" Oooh… ada dua pesan dari Hae oppa rupanya" gumam kyuhyun begitu membuka ponsel

" Ada apa kyuhyun sshi?"

" Donghae oppa memberikan ku pesan dua kali, tapi karena aku tidak dengar jadi aku baru sempat membalasnya sekarang" jelas kyuhyun seraya mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya

" Drrrttt.. Drrrtt.." ponsel kyuhyun bergetar

" Hallo.."

" _Kau dimana kyunnie? oppa daritadi mengirimkan pesan untukmu tapi tidak di balas?" donghae tampak cemas_

" Mian oppa. Aku tidak mendengar ada bunyi di ponselku, baru saja aku mau membalas pesan oppa"

Siwon bukan bermaksud untuk menguping, tapi dirinya tentu saja bisa mendegar dengan jelas dan tentunya siwon tau siapa yang sedang menghubungi kyuhyun. Siwon langsung meletakkan alat makannya dan memperhatikan kyuhyun yang fokus dengan lawan bicaranya

" _Lalu kau dimana sekarang? Sudah pulang?"_

" Belum. Aku sedang makan oppa"

" _Dimana? Oppa akan jemput sekarang"_

" Tidak perlu. Siwon sshi sedang bersamaku sekarang oppa"

" _Mwoo? Siwon?" donghae tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan_

" Iya oppa, aku sedang bersama dengan siwon sshi. Kami berdua sedang makan" jelas kyuhyun

" _Mau apa anak itu bersama mu? Segeralah kau pulang setelah kalian makan. Oppa tunggu di dorm segera. Arra?" ucap donghae yang sedikit kesal_

" Arraseo.." kyuhyun menutup ponselnya

" Siapa yang menelpon mu kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon yang sebenarnya sudah tau siapakah yang menelpon, tapi dirinya ingin sekali mendengarnya langsung dari kyuhyun

" Donghae oppa yang menelpon. Dia meminta kita untuk segera pulang siwon sshi" jelas kyuhyun

" Jangan perdulikan. Lanjutkan kembali makannya kyuhyun sshi" siwon berusaha tersenyum padahal dirinya saat ini sedang kesal karena donghae merusak moodnya

" Kenapa kau tidak makan sayurannya kyuhyun sshi?" siwon melihat kyuhyun menyingkirkan semua sayuran yang berada di piringnya

" AKu tidak suka sayur siwon sshi. Semua sayur rasanya aneh di lidahku" jawab kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah tidak sukanya pada sayur

" Tapi sayur sangat bagus untukmu kyuhyun sshi. Belajarnya untuk menyukainya" ucap siwon

Kyuhyun mengurucutkan bibirnya dan siwon terlihat sedikit tertawa kecil melihat wajah kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangatlah manis saat ini. Semakin siwon menertawakannya, kyuhyun semakin kesal dan tanpa sadar sudah menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

" Kau sangat manis kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon

" Ka.. Kau jangan bercanda siwon sshi" kyuhyun tampak merona merah di pipinya malu akan pujian siwon

Siwon hanya tersenyum pada kyuhyun. Sungguh saat ini siwon ingin sekali mencubit pipi kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat manis, imut dan menggemaskan di matanya. Tapi lagi-lagi siwon harus menahan semua hasrat untuk menyentuh kyuhyun. Siwon sadar kalau dirinya bukan siapa-siapa bagi kyuhyun, dan siwon juga baru saja dekat dengan kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini, dirinya tidak ingin kyuhyun berfikir siwon akan bertingkah kurang ajar padanya seperti waktu itu

" Cklek!" pintu dorm terbuka

" Kau sudah pulang kyunnie" sambut donghae yang duduk di ruang tamu

" Ne oppa. Apa lama menunggu?" tanya kyuhyun begitu masuk kedalam dorm di susul oleh siwon di belakangnya

" Tidak, kami belum lama sampai. Kyunnie, masuklah kedalam, oppa ingin bicara berdua dengan siwon" ucap donghae menatap lurus kearah siwon

" Oh.. baiklah. Gomawo untuk semuanya siwon sshi" kyuhyun segera mengambil semua barang belanjaan yang ada di tangan siwon dan segera menuju dapur meninggalkan mereka berdua

" Apa maksudmu dengan semua kebaikan yang telah kau berikan pada kyuhyun?" donghae langsung bertanya begitu melihat kyuhyun sudah tidak ada diantara mereka

" Aku tidak ada maksud apapun hyung. Itu hanya sebatas perhatian ku padanya"

" Kumohon hyung, jangan selalu berpandangan negative padaku. Aku tulus berniat baik pada kyuhyun" sambung siwon

" Hanya niat baik? atau kau hanya ingin mengencani kyuhyun seperti kau mengancani semua wanita?" ucap donghae

" Jangan bermain-main pada gadis lugu seperti kyuhyun. Jadi jangan berpura-pura baik atau perhatian padanya siwon" sambung donghae

" Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan kyuhyun. Aku serius dan tulus untuk membantunya dan berbuat baik padanya" sahut siwon

" Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah mulai mencintainya siwon?"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

" _**Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah mulai mencintainya siwon?" **_

Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan donghae. Dirinya terdiam akan terkaaan donghae. Siwon sendiri juga sebenarnya belum yakin pada perasaannya pada kyuhyun. Awalnya siwon hanya tertarik pada kepolosan dari kyuhyun, tapi tanpa disadari olehnya dirinya sudah memberikan perhatian pada kyuhyun tiap harinya. Bahkan hari ini siwon sudah mengikuti kyuhyun karena merasa khawatir dan benar saja jika siwon tidak datang, mungkin dompet kyuhyun sudah hilang di ambil pencuri di pasar.

Hati siwon sedang bergelut sekarang ini sedang mencari-cari jawaban akan pertanyaan donghae. Memang benar selama siwon belum melihat wajah kyuhyun, dirinya diliputi rasa khawatir, dirinya juga sedikit kesal kalau melihat kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat dengan donghae atau henry. Bahkan siwon juga sudah beberapa kali menolak ajakan teman wanitanya untuk bertemu dengannya

" Jawab aku siwon, jangan hanya diam saja!" ulang donghae hingga terlihat sudah sedikit geram

" Iya, aku mencintainya hyung" siwon menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan dan menatap donghae dengan serius

" Jangan bercanda siwon. Saat ini aku sedang tidak bercanda padamu" donghae hampir emosi

" Aku tidak bercanda hyung. Aku serius dengan ucapanku"

" Lupakan kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan merelakan kyuhyun untuk jatuh dalam pelukan seorang casanova seperti mu siwon"

" Hyung, kalau kita mencintai kyuhyun, kenapa tidak bersaing denganku? Apa hyung takut menerima kekalahan telak dariku?"

" Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak siwon. Aku tidak pernah takut untuk bersaing dengan siapapun itu. Kau harusnya sadar, dirimu itu selalu berganti-ganti wanita hampir setiap harinya. Banyak wanita yang menggilaimu, mencintaimu dan kau menerima mereka semua siwon. Apa kau yakin dengan perasaan mu sekarang ini terhadap kyuhyun?" Donghae mulai menatap siwon dengan seduktif dan menarik kerah baju siwon hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua

" Hei kalian berdua, sedang apa dekat pintu begitu?" Teukie tiba-tiba memecah perseteruan wonhae

" Tidak ada hyung" donghae segera melepas cengkramannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu

Teukie hanya menghela nafas dalam dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Walaupun teukie tidak mendengar secara langsung dari kedua mulut dongsaeng nya itu, tapi dia sudah tau kalau mereka sedang berseteru soal kyuhyun

Menjelang malam hari, kyuhyun baru sempat untuk membenahi pakaiannya ke dalam lemari henry yang kini menjadi lemari milik mereka berdua. Henry nampak sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku

" Nunna kau tidur di ranjang ku saja, biar nanti aku tidur di sofa" ucap henry seraya menutup bukunya

" Kau tidur di ranjang saja henry, biar nunna yang tidur di sofa. Lagipula ini kamar mu henry, mana mungkin nunna tidur di ranjang" tolak kyuhyun

" Mulai hari ini, kamar ini menjadi milik kita bersama nunna, jadi nunna jangan merasa sungkan padaku"

" Gomawo henry"

" Jadi sudah di putuskan, nunna akan tidur di ranjang dan aku di sofa bed. Nunna jangan menolak lagi, aku tidak pernah keberatan untuk berbagi kamar dan memberikan ranjangku untuk nunna. Aku ini laki-laki, fisikku lebih kuat dari nunna. Tenang saja, jangan mengkhawatirkan aku"

" Oh ya nunna, besok siang tolong bawakan aku makan siang yah ke tempat latihan di blue sapphire. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin makan pasta" ucap henry sedikit manja

" Pasta?"

" Iyah. Besok siang tolong bawakan pasta yah nunna" ucap henry lagi

" Tapi nunna belum pernah memasaknya dan belum pernah memakannya henry. Bagaimana cara membuatnya?" kyuhyun tampak kebingungan

" Ohh begitu. Ya sudah tidak apa-apa" tampak kekecewaan dari wajah henry

" Tapi besok nunna tetap bawakan bekal makan siang untukku yah, aku sangat menyukai masakan nunna" henry mencoba tersenyun diantara kekecewaannya

" Iya. Besok nunna pasti datang. Sekarang cepat tidur, sudah malam" ucap kyuhyun

" Ne.. Nitez nunna" ucap henry sambil menutup dirinya dengan selimut

Beruntunglah dorm elf ini terdiri dari empat buah kamar yang cukup besar, tapi tetap saja kamar utama di tempati oleh Teukie yang lebih besar di bandingkan kamar lainnya. Jadi setiap kamar mereka mempunyai sofa bed yang jika dibuka akan seperti ranjang ukuran queen size bed yang cukup nyaman jika dipakai untuk tidur. Henry sudah mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya, sedangkan kyuhyun terus membolak balikkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan di ranjang milik henry, dirinya tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan permintaan henry.

Kyuhyun bangun dari baringannya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan perlahan. Begitu keluar kamar, nampak semua lampu sudah di redupkan. Para member juga sudah berada di kamarnya masing-masing. Tadinya kyuhyun ingin meminta bantuan pada donghae, tapi kyuhyun sudah mencoba mengetuk pintu donghae namun tidak ada jawaban sepertinya donghae sudah tertidur.

" Iya Chaterine, oppa mengerti kau merindukan oppa, tapi saat ini jadwal oppa sangat padat dan sebentar lagi oppa harus ke Thailand jadi harus banyak latihan" tiba-tiba kyuhyun mendengar suara siwon dari dalam kamarnya ketika kyuhyun hendak kembali ke kamarnya

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tertolong karena setidaknya salah satu member masih ada yang belum tidur. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kyuhyun langsung megetuk pintu kamar siwon beberapa kali, hingga siwon membukakan pintu kamarnya masih tetap menempelken ponsel di telinga kanannya

" Maaf siwon sshi, aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang menelpon. Aku permisi" kyuhyun merasa tidak enak hati karena telah mengganggu siwon yang sedang menelpon langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta bantuan pada siwon

" Tunggu sebentar kyuhyun sshi" tahan siwon

" Chaterine sudah dulu yah, nanti oppa hubungi kembali" siwon secara sepihak memutuskan telponnya

" Ada yang bisa kubantu kyuhyun sshi?"

" Nnngg.. aku membutuhkan bantuanmu siwon sshi" kyuhyun nampak ragu untuk mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya ke kamar siwon

" Katakanlah, jangan sungkan padaku"

" Bisa kau menolongku bagaimana caranya untuk membuat pasta?"

" Mwo?!" siwon nampak terkejut dengan permintaan kyuhyun

" Henry menginkan agar besok makan siangnya agar di bawakan pasta, tapi karena aku belum pernah memasaknya dah memakannya aku sedikit bingung. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan henry besok, karena itu bisakah kau membantuku siwon sshi?" kyuhyun penuh harap agar siwon membantunya di waktu yang tidak banyak

" Aishhh.. anak itu selalu saja merepotkan!" gumam siwon

" Masuklah kyuhyun sshi" siwon membuka pintunya sedikit lebar agar kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya

Kyuhyun menuruti ucapan siwon untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sebenarnya kyuhyun juga bingung, kenapa siwon mengajaknya untuk masuk ke kamar? Siwon duduk di ranjangnya dan mengambil ipad miliknya.

" Duduklah kyuhyun sshi" siwon menyarankan kyuhyun untuk duduk di ranjang miliknya

" Oh.. baik"

" Cobalah kau browsing dari internet, mungkin kau bisa menemukan pasta yang bisa kau masak dengan mudah kyuhyun sshi" siwon memberikan ipad miliknya pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham akan saran dari siwon. Sedangkan siwon yang masih setia duduk di sebelah kyuhyun terus memperhatikan dirinya. Kyuhyun yang sedang serius tidak sadar kalau dirinya telah di perhatikan dengan intens oleh siwon. Kyuhyun tampak pusing dengan apa yang dilihatnya, pasalnya begitu jarinya mengetik subject pasta, keluar banyak sekali gambar di layar ipad.

Terlalu serius kyuhyun mencari makanan yang berjenis pasta, hingga membuat kebiasaannya keluar. Di gigit bibir bawahnya pelan, keningnya sedikit di kerutkan, tak lama bibir kyuhyun di kerucutkan. Kepala kyuhyun menjadi lebih pusing lagi karena banyak bahan-bahan asing yang tak kyuhyun mengerti. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah kyuhyun yang baginya baru dilihat untuk pertama kalinya. Siwon sangat menyukai pemandangan yang sekarang ini sedang dilihatnya

" Sungguh manis dan menggemaskan" begitu isi hati siwon saat ini

" Siwon sshi, tolong bantu aku lagi. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang ini. Semua bahan-bahan masakannya sangat aneh di telinga ku" kyuhyun menoleh kearah siwon yang otomatis membuyarkan lamunannya barusan

" Oh? Sini kulihat"

Siwon menggeser sedikit tubuhnya hingga benar-benar dekat dengan kyuhyun. Siwon lalu melihat gambar dan resep masakan yang ditanyakan oleh kyuhyun barusan. Tapi sesaat kemudian konsentrasi siwon buyar, karena dirinya baru sadar saat ini posisinya sangat dekat dengan kyuhyun hingga siwon dapat mencium aroma yang khas dari tubuh kyuhyun. Siwon memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma yang berasal dari tubuh kyuhyun yang begitu membuatnya nyaman. Bukan wangi parfum seperti yang kebanyakan siwon cium, bukan juga harum pengharum pakaian, tapi ini benar-benar bau dari ciri khas dari seorang cho kyuhyun dan siwon menyukai wanginya

" Siwon sshi" panggil kyuhyun

" …." Siwon sadar dirinya dipanggil oleh kyuhyun, tapi dirinya masih bungkam hanya membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam dan menikmati wajah kyuhyun dari dekat

" Siwon sshi" panggil kyuhyun lagi kali ini memalingkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan siwon yang kini menatapnya lekat

" DEG!" jantung kyuhyun berdetak kencang saat melihat posisi siwon sangat dekat dengan dirinya dan siwon sedang tersenyum padanya

" Si… siwon sshi.. "

" Ne?" sahut siwon masih dengan memamerkan senyuman khas nya

Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah dengan sikap siwon padanya yang terus tersenyum padanya

" Si.. siwon sshi… Nngg.. bagaimana dengan resepnya? Apa kau sudah mengerti?" kyuhyun akhirnya bicara setelah mengendalikan rasa gugupnya dilihat oleh siwon dengan intens

" Aku rasa kau tidak perlu lagi membaca resep itu lagi kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon segera mengambil ipad miliknya dan menaruhnya di ranjang

" Lalu?" kyuhyun terlihat bingung

" Kita langsung ke supermarket 24 jam. Aku tau cara membuat spaghetti yang mudah. Kajja" siwon langsung bangun dari duduknya

" Mwo? Kenapa tidak daritadi kau katakan padaku siwon sshi? Kau telah membuatku pusing daritadi" kyuhyun terlihat mempautkan bibirnya kesal

" _Oh GOD, kenapa dia bisa semanis itu.." ucap siwon dalam hati_

" Ambillah coat mu kyuhyun sshi. Kita pergi sekarang juga" ucap siwon

" Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar" kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar siwon dan bergegas menuju kamarnya yang ditempati bersama dengan henry

Setibanya mereka di supermarket dua puluh empat jam, tidak lupa siwon harus memakai topi dan juga coat yang dikancingkan hingga sampai dagunya, itu dilakukan agar tidak ada fans yang menyadari kehadirannya. Sedangkan kyuhyun sudah terbiasa jika melihat para member elf harus berkelakukan seperti itu dan berjalan meninggalkan siwon untuk mengambil trolley

Kyuhyun mendorong trolleynya, sedangkan siwon berjalan di depan trolley hingga siwon harus menghentikan langkahnya karena harus mengambil beberapa bungkus kemasan spagetti siap pakai dan memasukkan kedalam keranjang. Lalu berjalan kembali menuju olive oil. Siwon nampak terdiam sesaat, terlihat sedikit serius hingga kedua tangan siwon harus dilipat di dadanya. Kyuhyun meninggalkan trolleynya dan berjalan menghampiri siwon

" Kenapa siwon sshi?"

" Aku sedang mencari olive oil dengan extra virgin" sahut siwon

" Oohh.. ah ini bukannya yang kau cari siwon sshi?" tunjuk kyuhyun pada salah satu botol

" Benar! Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi" ucap siwon

" Drrttt… Drrrttt… Drrrttt" ponsel siwon bergetar

" Hallo…"

" _Oppa.. katanya mau menghubungi ku, aku sudah menunggu daritadi" protes chaterine_

" Maaf chathine, oppa lupa" sahut siwon cepat dan bahkan dirinya sungguh-sungguh lupa akan janjinya untuk menghubungi chaterine karena sudah terhipnotis akan momentnya bersama dengan kyuhyun

" Siwon sshi, aku ambil olive oilnya yah" tidak bermaksud untuk menguping pembicaraan siwon, maka kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk menjauh dan segera kembali kearah trolley yang sempat ditinggalkannya sesaat

Mata siwon terus memperhatikan kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh darinya hingga dirinya tidak terlalu fokus dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh chaterine di telpon

" _Oppa, kau dengar aku?" _

" Oh? Ya? Chaterine, oppa tutup dulu yah. Oppa sudah mengantuk sekali. Bye" secara sepihak siwon menutup ponselnya dan berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum kearahnya

" Maaf kyuhyun sshi jadi tertunda sesaat. Kita lanjutkan kembali belanjanya" siwon mengambil trolley dari tangan kyuhyun dan berjalan mendahuli kyuhyun

Sesampainya mereka di dorm, sudah cukup tengah malam saat ini. Dengan langkah perlahan, siwon dan kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur, menaruh beberapa kantong belanjaan di meja. Siwon terlihat sedang mengambil panci yang cukup besar

" Aku akan mengajarimu cara membuat spaghetti olive oil. Perhatikan dengan baik oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat dan menuruti perintah siwon untuk memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik siwon dalam memasak. Siwon terlihat cukup terampil dan cekatan dan sesekali siwon menoleh kearah kyuhyun hanya untuk tersenyum padanya

" DEG!"

" Perasaan apa ini? Ada apa dengan ku yah?" gumam kyuhyun dalam hati

" Selesai" siwon memperlihatkan hasil masakannya pada kyuhyun

" Cantik sekali masakan mu siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun

" Gomawo. Sekarang cicipilah masakanku kyuhyun sshi" siwon mengambil garpu dan memutar garpu tersebut hingga spaghetti tergulung di garpunya.

Siwon mengarahkan garpu yang sudah terisi spaghetti ke mulut kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun terlihat gugup, pasalnya siwon mencoba untuk menyuapi dirinya. Tangan kanan kyuhyun terulur untuk mengambil garpu yang dipegang oleh siwon, kyuhyun hendak memakan spaghetti dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi siwon mengetahui maksud kyuhyun, segera di jauhkan garpu nya agar menjauh dari tangan kyuhyun. Melihat penolakan dari siwon, mau tak mau kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Dan benar saja siwon kini tersenyum dan menyuapi kyuhyun hingga mulutnya sedikit menggembung

" Enak sekali siwon sshi!" ucap kyuhyun disela mengunyah

" Gomawo kyuhyun sshi. Sekarang cobalah untuk membuatnya seperti yang ku lakukan" ucap siwon

" Baiklah"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat langkah-langkah yang dilakukan oleh siwon barusan. Siwon yang duduk di meja makan, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari kyuhyun. Seperti ada tarikan magnet yang kuat hingga membuat siwon tidak pernah rela untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari kyuhyun. Siwon merasa sangat langka sekali untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan kyuhyun, karena biasanya ada para member di sekeliling mereka.

" Siwon sshi, cobalah" kyuhyun menghampiri siwon di meja makan dan menaruh piring yang berisi spaghetti

" Spaghettinya masih cukup keras kyuhyun sshi. Coba lagi ne" ucap siwon

" Baiklah"

Beberapa saat kemudian…

" Bagaimana siwon sshi?" tanya kyuhyun penuh harap akan percobaan keduanya

" Terlalu lembek"

Dan lagi, kyuhyun harus mengulang kembali untuk berkutat di dapurnya, siwon hanya menikmati wajah kekecewaan dari kyuhyun dan bibirnya yang sudah di kerucutkan karena kesal

" Kali ini bagaimana?"

" Spaghettinya sudah mendekati aldente, tapi seharusnya bisa lebih dari ini karena jika spaghettinya sudah dingin, akan kembali keras"

" Ffuuhhh. Ternyata sulit juga" gumam kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke dapur

Siwon tertawa pelan melihat kyuhyun yang sudah cukup frustasi dibuatnya. Seharusnya siwon merasa marah atau kesal karena kyuhyun sudah membuat jam tidurnya berkurang beberapa jam, tapi pada kenyataanya siwon malah menyukai saat-saat sedang berdua dengan kyuhyun.

" Siwon sshi, bagaimana?" kyuhyun sedikit meremas bajunya

" Olive oilnya terlalu banyak kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon

" Ternyata sangat sulit membuatnya. Kenapa pada saat kau memasaknya terlihat sangat mudah siwon sshi" gerutu kyuhyun frustasi dan tanpa sadar mempautkan bibirnya imut

" _Oh GOD, tidak lag!. Kalau kau terus menyuguhkan wajah manismu padaku, aku bisa-bisa hilang kendali sekarang juga" ucap siwon dalam hati_

Akhirnya kyuhyun kembali memasak untuk kesekian kalinya. Kyuhyun sudah cukup kelelahan dan mengantuk sekali. Terkadang di sela memasak kyuhyun terlihat menguap berkali-kali

" Kalau sekarang bagaimana siwon sshi?"

" Aku sudah lelah mengangkat garpu, sekarang kau harus suapi aku kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon berlagak serius

" Mwo? Seharusnya yang mengatakan itu kan aku" protes kyuhyun

" Baiklah kalau tidak mau, aku kembali ke kamar. Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok spaghetti yang kau masak masih tidak enak" siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya hendak kembali ke kamar

" Tu.. Tunggu siwon sshi" kyuhyun secara spotan meraih tangan siwon untuk menghentikan langkahnya

Siwon cukup terkejut dengan aksi spontan dari kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja memegang tangannya. Siwon melihat sesaat tangannya di pegang oleh kyuhyun dan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang dan sedikit gugup

" Ada apa kyuhyun sshi?" Siwon berpura-pura marah pada kyuhyun

" A.. Aku akan menyuapi dirimu siwon sshi" kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari siwon dan segera mengambil piring yang tadi sempat di taruhnya di meja makan

Siwon tersenyum puas karena rencananya untuk lebih dekat dengan kyuhyun berjalan sukses. Kyuhyun mengarahkan garpu yang sudah terlilit oleh spaghetti dan mengarahkannya pada mulut siwon yang sudah terbuka. Sambil mengunyah spaghetti siwon tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, sedangkan mulut kyuhyun sudah maju beberapa centimeter

" Enak!" Ucap siwon

" Benarkah?" Wajah cemberut kyuhyun langsung berubah menjadi bersinar

" Iya. Kau coba saja"

Dengan tidak sabar kyuhyun mencoba masakannya dan kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau dia menggunakan garpu yang sama dengan siwon.

" Rasanya mirip dengan buatanmu siwon sshi! Aku senang sekaliiiiiii.. Akhirnya bisa juga membuatnya. Gomawo.. Jeongmal gomawo siwon sshi" kyuhyun tanpa sadar kembali memegang tangan siwon dan sedikit meloncat girang

" Ne.. Aku juga senang bisa membantumu"

Siwon sangat senang melihat keceriaan kyuhyun, padahal sebelumnya wajah kyuhyun terlihat frustasi dan kesal. Jujur saja daritadi siwon menahan rasa lelah dan kantuk yang luar biasa, tapi begitu melihat senyum kyuhyun menghiasi wajahnya kelelahan itu sirna begitu saja.

Tangan siwon tiba-tiba saja terulur dan menyentuh wajah kyuhyun. Sedikit mengelusnya berkali-kali, menikmati kulit halusnya yang seperti mendapatkan perawatan mahal di salon kecantikan. Senyum keceriaan yang tadi sempat menghiasi wajah kyuhyun langsung sirna

Detak jantung keduanya berubah menjadi kencang. Tangan siwon masih terus berada di wajah kyuhyun. Senyum hangat di berikan oleh siwon untuk menyamankan kyuhyun. Siwon tau kalau kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah karenanya, tapi siwon ingin agar kyuhyun mengetahui kalau dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada kyuhyun

" Si.. Siwon sshi.. A.. Aku rasa sebaiknya kau istirahat" kyuhyun berusaha untuk memecah keheningan di sela jantungnya berdetak tidak normal

" Kau sudah mengantuk?" Siwon bertanya dengan suara lembut dan tangannya masih setia berada di wajah kyuhyun

" Sedikit. Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang siwon sshi, besok kau ada latihan kan?"

" Baiklah, aku tidur dulu. Kau juga harus istirahat kyuhyun sshi"

" Cup" siwon mengecup singkat kening kyuhyun dan itu membuat kyuhyun membelalakkan kedua matanya

" Gud nitez kyuhyun sshi. Have a nice dream" ujar siwon sambil memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada kyuhyun yang masih mematung dan meninggalkan kyuhyun seorang diri di meja makan

Berkali-kali kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi barusan. Menyentuh keningnya yang tertutup poni, merasakan ciuman hangat yang diberikan siwon padanya. Mecoba mencari tau apa maksud siwon mencium keningnya. Segera di gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali agar segera tersadar dan mencoba untuk melupakan yang baru saja terjadi

" Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh Kyu.. cepat bereskan dapur dan segera tidur" gumam kyuhyun sambil memukul kedua pipinya pelan

Dengan terburu-buru kyuhyun membereskan dapur yang sudah berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri dan segera berjalan lunglai ke kamarnya yang juga kamar henry. Tubuhnya terasa sangat kelelahan hingga kakinya seperti tidak bisa melangkah dengan baik, punggungnya juga pegal-pegal hingga sesekali kyuhyun harus memijat dengan tangannya sendiri.

" Pip.. pip.. pip" bunyi alarm di ponsel kyuhyun menandakan kyuhyun harus bangun padahal masih pukul lima pagi dan dirinya baru saja tidur tiga jam yang lalu

" Kepalaku berat sekali, seperti orang yang habis mabuk saja" gumam kyuhyun sambil memijat pelan keningnya

Tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun teringat akan peristiwa semalam. Siwon mencium kening kyuhyun. Kedua mata kyuhyun yang tadinya sayu karena masih mengantuk langsung terbuka lebar.

" Lupakan itu cho kyuhyun, anggap saja itu hanya mimpi!" kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Tidak mau terlalu hanyut akan fikirannya, kyuhyun langsung beranjak bangun dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Padahal belum lama kyuhyun membereskan dapur, sekarang dirinya harus disibukkan kembali dengan pekerjaan rumah yang menggunung setiap harinya. Di ruangan yang cukup besar itu, kyuhyun sibuk mondar-mandir dengan pekerjaannya mulai dari memisahkan pakaian yang berwana dengan yang putih polos

" Haaahhh.. ada noda lipstick di baju siwon sshi. Kalau begini aku kan harus menguceknya dulu baru bisa dimasukkan ke mesin cuci" keluh kyuhyun

" Kenapa teman wanita siwon sshi senang sekali mencium baju siwon sih? Memangnya tidak ada tempat yang lain untuk mencium selain di baju?" gumam kyuhyun sambil mengucek baju siwon yang terkena noda lipstick dengan detergen

Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang lain seperti memasak untuk member elf sarapan. Pekerjaan yang sebenarnya adalah setelah para member meninggalkan dorm. Disitulah kyuhyun harus membereskan kamar mereka satu persatu. Kamar mereka cukup besar. Pukul enam pagi, waktunya kyuhyun bergegas membangunkan para member. Kenapa sepagi ini? karena para member terkadang sangat sulit dibangunkan tidak terkucuali sang leader jika teukie sudah sangat kelelahan dia akan cukup sulit dibangunkan. Apalagi menjelang fan metting di Thailand, para member sibuk latihan dan terus menghadiri metting dengan management mereka

" Teukie oppa.. bangun.. " kyuhyun sudah membuka tirai di kamar teukie tapi nampaknya teukie tidak bergeming sama sekali malah semakin bergulung dengan selimutnya

" CK! Oppaaa.. cepat bangunnn katanya hari ini mau metting kannnn" kyuhyun menarik-narik selimut teukie, tapi tetap saja tenaga kyuhyun tidak sebesar teukie malah membuat selimutnya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya

" Fuuuhhhh.. pakai cara apa aku harus membangunkan para member. Oppa bangunnnn" kyuhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh teukie tapi teukie hanya membalikkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan kyuhyun hingga memunggungi kyuhyun

" Aisshhh…. Mau tak mau harus menggunakan cara ini" kyuhyun sedikit mempersiapkan kedua tangannya, membunyikan jarinya hingga sedikit terdengar bunyi "krek"

" AAAWWWW!" teukie teriak kencang hingga membuatnya langsung terduduk di ranjang

" Selamat pagi teukie oppa" kyuhyun memamerkan senyuman evilnya

" Aisshh kyunnie, bisa tidak kau membangunkan oppa tidak perlu di cubit keras begitu. Sakittttt" teukie masih mengusap-usap perutnya yang dicubit kencang

" Oppa.. daritadi aku sudah membangunkan mu dengan cara yang halus, tapi kau tidak bergeming sama sekali. Mau tak mau aku harus membangunkan mu dengan cara yang special" jelas kyuhyun tidak mau kalah

" Cepat bangun oppa, atau aku cubit lagi" ancam kyuhyun

" Iyaaa oppa bangun"

Dengan langkah gontai teukie keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi, kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat sang leader yang kalah dengan dirinya. Selanjutnya membangunkan donghae.

" Oppaaaa.."

" Oppaa.. cepat bangunnnn" kali ini kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya

" Baiklah.. karena oppa tidak bergerak sama sekali. Berarti harus dibangunkan dengan cara yang special juga" ujar kyuhyun dengan smirk evilnya

Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri donghae yang masih tertidur pulas, dibuka paksa selimut donghae, lalu kedua tangan kyuhyun diarahkan ke pinggang donghae. Kyuhyun menggelitik tubuh donghae hingga membuat kedua mata donghae langsung terbuka lebar dan terlihat segar

" Kyaaaa kyunnieee.. hentikan.. Bwahahaha.. hahahaha…." donghae tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai harus membolak-balikkan tubuhnya, tapi kyuhyun tetap saja menggelitik tubuh donghae

" Ampun.. ampun… hahahaha… hahahaha… hentikan… hahahahha" donghae tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena kyuhyun terus saja menggelitik donghae

" Sudah bangun oppa? Good morning, sekarang cepat bangun" kyuhyun segera beranjak pergi dari donghe

" Cho kyuhyun, kali ini pembalasanku" donghae tiba-tiba menarik tangan kyuhyun hingga tubuh kyuhyun berada di ranjang donghae

" Hae oppa.. hahahaha.. hentikannnnn" kali ini giliran kyuhyun yang berteriak-teriak tanpa perduli member yang lain akan mendengarnya

" Rasakan kyunnie. Caramu membangunkan oppa sangat aneh setiap harinya, sekarang pembalasan untukmu kyunnie" donghae masih dengan aksi balas dendamnya

" Hyaaa.. oppa.. aduhhh.. hahahaha… hentikan… perutku jadi sakit …." Kyuhyun menyerah dengan permainan donghae

" Katakan Hae oppa adalah pria yang tampan sedunia, baru setelah itu oppa akan berhenti mengerjaimu" donghae memunculkan smirk evilnya

" Ck! Ada-ada saja. Mana ada yang seperti itu? mana mungkin….. Hahahahaha.. iya.. iya.. aku menyerah.. hahahahha" tiba-tiba donghae kembali menggelitik tubuh kyuhyun

" AKu ingin mendengarnya kyunnie"

" Aishhh.. pemaksaan sekali oppa ini. Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik. Donghae oppa pria yang tampan sedunia" ucap kyuhyun

" Gomawo. Oppa memang tampan kok"

" Narsis sekali kau oppa" kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan segera beranjak bangun dari ranjang donghae untuk keluar dari kamarnya

" Kau bukan hanya pria yang tampan sedunia, tapi juga oppa yang paling baik sedunia. Gomawo sudah menyangiku oppa" sebelum kyuhyun membuka pintunya dirinya memuji donghae dengan suara yang pelan

" Mwo? Coba ulangi lagi kyunnie?"

" Tidak ada siaran ulang! Cepat mandi oppa" oceh kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar donghae

Sekarang giliran harus membangunkan siwon. Tangannya sedikit ragu untuk menyentuh dan membuka gagang pintu kamar siwon. Padahal biasanya kyuhyun akan langsung membuka pintu kamar siwon, dan membangunkan siwon tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Tapi gara-gara kejadian kemarin malam membuat kyuhyun kembali dengan ingatannya akan ciuman di keningnya.

" Cho kyuhyun bodoh.. jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Bangunkan choi siwon lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya" gumam kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya

" Siwon sshi.. siwon sshi" kyuhyun mulai mengguncangkan tubuh siwon

" Semua member elf seperti mati suri jika berurusan dengan yang namanya tidur" gumam kyuhyun

" Siwon sshi, cepat bangun, jangan tidur terus" ucap kyuhyun masih menggoyangkan tubuh siwon

Tiba-tiba kedua mata siwon langsung terbuka, siwon seperti sudah bangun daritadi karena tidak ada tanda-tanda seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur

" Tumben sekali membangunkan dirimu tidak sulit. Karena kau sudah bangun, aku harus segera membangunkan henry"

" GREB!' siwon menahan tangan kyuhyun yang baru saja mau meninggalkan kamar siwon

" A.. Ada apa?" kyuhyun terlihat gugup karena wajah siwon terlihat sedikit kesal

" Kenapa caramu membangunkan donghae hyung sangat berbeda dengan caramu membangunkan ku?" siwon mulai bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya

" Mwo? Berbeda bagaimana?"

" Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar kalian tertawa? Kamarku dan donghae hyung bersebelahan, tentu saja aku bisa mendengar semua suara tawa kalian. Apa kau tidak tau aku sangat tidak menyukai hal itu kyuhyun sshi?" siwon menatap kyuhyun dengan intens seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup

" Siwon sshi, kau kenapa?"

" Haahhhh.. sudahlah.. aku keluar saja" siwon dengan kesal langsung meninggalkan kyuhyun yang kebingungan dengan kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut siwon

" Kenapa pagi-pagi siwon sshi sudah marah-marah? Kemarin masih baik-baik saja, malah terlalu baik. Orang yang aneh, kadang baik kadang marah-marah tidak jelas" gumam kyuhyun

Siang harinya kyuhyun menuju blue sapphire management dengan membawa dua buah rantang berisikan spaghetti porsi besar untuk para member. Kyuhyun sangat yakin pasti mereka masih latihan serius tanpa henti jika tidak ada orang yang menghentikan latihan mereka

" Anyeong!"

" Nunnaaaa" henry langsung memeluk kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dekat pintu

" Yak henry, badanmu itu masih berkeringat dan lengket malah langsung memeluk kyuhyun" oceh teukie

" Biar saja, nunna tidak keberatan kok. Lagipula kedatangan nunna menyelamatkan ku, aku sudah sangat lelah daritadi dance terus" oceh henry

" Jadi kau kesal padaku mochi?" Donghae berjalan menghampiri henry yang masih memeluk kyuhyun dan bersiap memukul henry

" Hae oppa, lebih baik kita makan saja ne" kyuhyun langsung menggiring henry dan donghae ke pojokkan

" Hari ini apa yang kau bawa kyunnie?" Tanya teukie yang sudah ikut bergabung duduk di pojokkan

" Siwon cepat duduk, kita makan siang bersama" panggil teukie

" Dari pagi wajah siwon hyung seram nunna, aku saja tidak berani menegur dia. Seperti mau makan orang" bisik henry

" Hari ini dance siwon juga banyak salahnya. Tumben kan?" Timpal teukie

" Kalian membicarakan aku?" Siwon menujukkan death glare begitu duduk bergabung dengan para member

" Tidak hyung! Nunna cepat buka makanannya aku sudah lapar" dengan cepat henry mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Woooaaahhhhh! Nunna, gomawo sudah membuatkan pasta untukku" henry kembali memeluk kyuhyun begitu melihat makanan yang di bawa oleh kyuhyun

" Ne.." Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu melihat keceriaan di wajah polos henry

" Ehem! Henry, kau ini sebentar-sebentar memeluk kyuhyun terus" protes donghae

" Kenapa? Hyung iri yah padaku?" Terka henry yang tentunya sangat menusuk donghae

" Nunna, katanya kau tidak bisa memasak pasta, tapi nyatanya kau bisa. Jangan-jangan nunna berbohong padaku yah?" Henry memberikan tatapan curiga pada kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya

Siwon melihat terus kearah henry dan kyuhyun, ingin mengetahui apa jawaban dari kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun tampak ragu untuk memberitahukan pada henry jawabannya, pasalnya mood siwon sedang buruk, ditambah lagi dengan info dari para member kalau siwon sedang dalam mood benar-benar tidak bisa diajak komunikasi. Berarti siwon kembali tidak menyukai kehadiran kyuhyun.

" Siwon sshi kemarin yang kemarin malam mengajariku membuatnya henry" walaupun ragu akan ucapannya tetap saja kyuhyun harus memberitahui siapa orang yang berjasa mengajarinya dalam waktu semalam

" MWOO?" Satu suara kompak dari para member

Mendengar pengakuan yang keluar dari kyuhyun membuat wajah siwon yang tadinya ditekuk berlipat-lipat berubah tersenyum hingga kedua dimplenya terlihat dan terus memandang wajah kyuhyun yang terkejut karena para member berteriak.

" Ada yang salah?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya

Para member langsung menoleh kearah siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan tatapan death glare dari donghae. Siwon hanya membalas dengan senyuman pada para member tak terkecuali pada donghae

" Kenapa siwon bisa mengajarimu kyunnie?" Donghae mulai bertanya untuk mengatasi rasa penasarannya

" Karena cuma siwon sshi yang bisa membuat pasta, lagipula hanya siwon sshi yang masih belum tidur semalam" ucap kyuhyun

" Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku kyunnie?" Donghae sedikit kecewa dengan penjelasan kyuhyun

" Hae oppa sudah tidur semalam,aku tidak mungkin membangunkanmu"

" Sudah, sudah, jangan di perpanjang lagi. Cepat makan lalu kita lanjutkan latihannya" ujar teukie

Selama makan siang suasana hati siwon sudah kembali membaik. Terbukti dirinya sudah mau mengobrol dengan member lainnya.

" Aku pulang dulu ne" pamit kyuhyun

" Teukie hyung, aku antar kyunnie pulang sebentar" tanpa memperdulikan teukie akan setuju atau tidak langsung saja donghae mengambil jaketnya dan kunci mobil miliknya

Siwon memberikan pandangan tajam pada donghae, menandakan dirinya tidak suka akan tindakan donghae. Tapi donghae tidak perduli. Malah donghae kembali membalas dengan sorotan angkuh, ditambah lagi donghae merangkul lengan kyuhyun agar segera meninggalkan dorm. Siwon meminum habis air mineral dalam botol plastik yang daritadi di pegang oleh siwon, meremasnya kesal hingga botol plastik itu tidak berbentuk dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat

" Teukie hyung, aku takut melihat siwon hyung. Dia lebih menyeramkan dibanding tadi pagi" bisik henry

" Lebih baik biarkan dia sendiri dulu henry. Kita istirahat dulu sampai donghae kembali"

Sementara itu dalam perjalanan menuju dorm...

" Kyunnie..." Panggil donghae

" Ya? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada donghae yang sedang menyetir

" Lain kali kalau kau perlu bantuan, kapanpun dan dimanapun jangan sungkan untuk minta tolong pada oppa" akhirnya donghae mengeluarkan keganjalan dihatinya

" Tapi kan oppa sedang tidur kemarin" kyuhyun langsung tanggap kalau donghae masih membahas soal kemarin

" Walaupun oppa sudah tidur, atau apapun itu kau tidak perlu dan tidak boleh sungkan pada oppa. Arraseo?!" Donghae sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya

" Iya oppa, aku mengerti"

" Sebaiknya kau tidur saja kyunnie, kau terlihat kelelahan dan kurang tidur"

" Ne.."

Tanpa menunggu lama, kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan terlelap tidur. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau kyuhyun sangat kelelahan karena tugas pekerjaan rumah yang cukup banyak dan ditambah lagi dirinya kurang tidur semalam karena kursus kilat memasaknya. Sesekali donghae menoleh kearah kyuhyun untuk melihat wajah kyuhyun yang menurutnya manis jika sedang tertidur

" Nnnggg" kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan

" Sudah bangun?" Tanya donghae lembut

" Kita sudah sampai yah oppa?" dengan mata yang masih mengantukKyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya

" Iya, baru saja oppa mau membangunkan mu. Apa tidurmu enak?"

" Sangat nyenyak" sahut kyuhyun dengan senyumnya

" Oppa, aku langsung turun yah. Gomawo sudah mengantarkan ku" ujar kyuhyun

45 menit kemudian donghae kembali ke blue sapphire. Para member sudah menunggu sang lead dancer untuk kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka.

" Kau sudah mengantar kyunnie pulang?" Tanya teukie sebagai pembuka pembicaraan

" Iya hyung. kyunnie tampak kelelahan sekali sampai langsung tertidur begitu sampai di mobilku. Tapi begitu sampai di dorm, kyunnie sudah terlihat segar kembali" tutur donghae

" Kasian nunna ku, dia sampai begitu kelelahan" sesal henry

" Ini karena ulah siapa eoh?" sahut donghae

" Sudah, sudah... Donghae, kita lanjutkan latihan yang sempat tertunda. Dua hari lagi kita harus ke Thailand, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunda-nunda" ucap teukie

" Baik hyung" sahut serempak para member

Setelah satu jam latihan menyanyi dan koreografi untuk acara mereka besok lusa, para member langsung menyudahi latihannya. Keringat sudah bercucuran dari tubuh setiap member. Baju yang di kenakan yang awalnya kering kembali basah karena keringat. Henry langsung merebahkan dirinya dilantai sebagai salah satu caranya beristirahat. Donghae dah teukie duduk di pojok bersender pada tembok memegang sebotol air mineral dan sesekali mengelap keringat dengan handuk yang terlilit di leher.

Siwon memilih untuk mengambil ponselnya dan keluar dari dorm. Megecek apakah di ponselnya ada pesan atau ada miss call. Tangannya mulai men-dial nomer telpon seseorang..

" Tut.. Tut... Tut.. Tut.."

" Tut… tut.. Tut… Tut…"

" Kenapa tidak di angkat?" gumam siwon

" Ctik. Ctik.. ctik… ctik…" siwon mengetik sebuah pesan dan berharap segera mendapatkan balasan

Beberapa saat menunggu, tapi tidak kunjung datang balasannya. Kekecawaan terpancar di wajahnya. Akhirnya siwon berjalan kembali keruangan latihan

" Tring.. Tring" bunyi pesan masuk

_From : Kathy_

" _Siwon oppa, hari ini ada waktu? Aku sedang tidak ada jadwal shooting" _

Siwon melihat malas isi dari pesan yang masuk di ponselnya tapi tetap membalas pesan pada Kathy

To : Kathy

" Mian… aku sedang sangat sibuk latihan. Lain kali saja"

Dimasukkannya ponsel kedalam saku celana pendeknya. Berjalan dengan gontai kembali ketempat latihan dan bergabung dengan member lain yang sudah duduk di lantai tempat latihan

" Kenapa kau siwon? kusut sekali wajahmu" tanya teukie

" Tidak ada apa-apa hyung" jawab siwon sambil duduk ikut bergabung dengan para member

" Drrrttt… Drrrttt…" ponsel siwon bergetar di saku celananya tapi siwon tidak menyadarinya

" Ponsel siapa itu?" teukie mencari-cari asal suara getaran ponsel

" Ponselku tidak di vibrate hyung" ucap donghae

" Aku juga" susul henry

Para member mulai melihat kearah siwon yang masih melamun tidak sadar kalau dirinya sendang di perhatikan oleh para member sedangkan ponselnya masih terus bergetar di kantongnya

" Yak Choi siwon! apa kau tidak merasakan kalau ponsel mu itu bergetar" ucap teukie yang langsung membuat siwon kembali kesadarannya

" Ne? Oh.. biarkan saja hyung" ucap siwon acuh

" Drrttt.. Drrrttt… Drrrttt" ponsel siwon masih bergetar

" Angkat saja hyung, mungkin penting" ucap henry

Dengan malas siwon merogoh kantong celananya dan melihat nama yang tertera pada ponselnya. Kedua mata siwon langsung terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tatapan aneh ditujukkan oleh para member melihat tingkah siwon yang menurut mereka agak aneh. Tanpa memperdulikan para member, siwon berlari kecil keluar dari tempat latihan takut kalau suara getaran dari ponselnya akan berhenti saat itu juga

" Hallo…" ucap siwon terburu-buru

" _Siwon sshi, maaf aku tadi tidak mendengar ponsel ku berbunyi dan tidak sempat membalas pesanmu. Ponsel ku sedang di kamar" ternyata kyuhyun yang menelpon siwon_

" A. Oo.. iya.. Tidak apa-apa kyuhyun sshi, yang penting kau sudah menghubungi ku" siwon terlihat gugup

" Kau sedang apa kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon

" _Aku berada di kamar mu siwon sshi, sedang menaruh beberapa potong pakaian di lemari mu" jelas kyuhyun_

" _Siwon sshi, apa sudah selesai latihannya?"_

" Iya.. baru saja. Karena itu tadi aku menghubungi mu. Ngg.. tadi kata donghae hyung kau kelelahan, apa kau baik-baik saja kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon khawatir

" Apa perlu aku membelikan mu obat atau vitamin?"

" _Tidak perlu siwon sshi. Aku sudah cukup tidur tadi selama perjalanan pulang dari blue sapphire ke dorm. Sekarang aku sudah lebih baik" _

" _Siwon sshi…" panggil kyuhyun_

" Ya.. " sahut siwon cepat

" _Gomawo sudah mengajariku memasak pasta kemarin. Semua member menyukainya, tarutama henry"_

" Aku senang bisa membantumu kyuhyun sshi" siwon tersenyum

" _Siwon sshi, sudah dulu yah, aku mau mengganti sprai mu dulu" ucap kyuhyun_

" Oh.. Baiklah. Sampai bertemu di dorm kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon

" _Ne.. hati-hati menyetirnya siwon sshi" _

Senyum merekah jelas terlihat di wajah siwon. Nampak bahagia, senang, rasa kelelahan habis latihan sudah tidak terasa lagi pada diri siwon. Malah sekarang siwon sedikit tertawa menyadari dirinya seperti orang aneh. Jantungya tak bisa berhenti berdetak cepat. Rasa senang dan bahagia karena kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya menghubunginya dan yang paling di senangi oleh siwon adalah kyuhyun memperhatikannya untuk hati-hati menyetir. Sebenarnya kyuhyun sering mengatakan itu pada setiap member, tapi entah mengapa kali ini siwon merasa kalau perhatian kyuhyun barusan adalah special untuk dirinya seorang

" Siwon, kau kenapa eoh? Senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya donghae

" Tidak ada apa-apa hyung" sahut siwon yang masih tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya

" Hyung, aku ini tidak buta. Beberapa saat yang lalu kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup tidak bergairah sama sekali. Sekarang kau senyum-senyum sendiri. kau aneh hyung" ucap henry

" Kuharap suasana hatimu akan selalu bagus siwon. Lusa kita akan pergi ke Thailand, aku tidak ingin terjadi kesalahan atau apapun alasannya. Jadi aku mohon semuanya harus sebaik mungkin dalam perform nanti dan ingat, jangan pernah mengecewakan para fans. Mereka merupakan salah satu keluarga yang membesarkan nama kita, jadi kita tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka. Arraseo?" ujar teukie

" Ne hyung" ucap para member serempak

" Hyung.. bagaimana dengan nunna? Masa ditinggal sendirian di dorm yang besar begitu?" tanya henry khawatir

" Iya hyung. Henry benar. Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan kyunnie sendirian selama beberapa hari bukan?" timpal donghae

" Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah resikonya. Kita tidak mungkin mengikut sertakannya bukan?" ucap teukie

" Kenapa kita tidak coba memohon pada petinggi blue sapphire hyung?" saran siwon

" Maksudmu?" teukie bertanya tidak mengerti dengan saran siwon

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Malam harinya di dorm setelah semua member makan malam dan berkumpul di ruang tamu termasuk kyuhyun, teukie sang leader elf ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat cukup serius. Apalagi tadi teukie sempat memberitahu apa yang di bicarakan menyangkut soal kyuhyun juga.

Teukie menyodorkan amplop putih kearah kyuhyun dan berkata " Bukalah"

" Tiket pesawat? ICN-BKK-ICN?" (Three letter code seoul-bangkok)

" Untuk apa di berikan padaku?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah bingungnya dan melihat kearah para member

" Kau akan ikut kami besok lusa ke Thailand kyunnie" jelas teukie

" Mwooo? Bagaimana bisa?" Kyuhyun tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya

**FLASH BACK**

" Kenapa kita tidak coba memohon pada petinggi blue sapphire hyung?" saran siwon

" Maksudmu?" teukie bertanya tidak mengerti dengan saran siwon

" Saran siwon hyung benar. Kita minta tolong pada petinggi blue sapphire saja hyung" ucap henry semangat

" Iya hyung. Kita berempat mencoba bicara dulu pada songsaenim" timpal donghae

" Kalian ini, kalau ada maunya saja, baru bersikap manis padaku" oceh teukie

" Tapi memangnya teukie hyung tidak khawatir meninggalkan nunna sendirian di dorm? Terhadap kami saja hyung sudah cerewet, apalagi pada nunna yang perempuan dan di tinggal sendirian beberapa hari di dorm" ucap henry

" Tentu saja tidak.. Baiklah, baiklah... Aku mengalah. Kalian ini keras kepala sekali. Ayo kita menghadap seonsaengnim" teukie bangun dari duduknya dan diikuti para member lainnya beranjak keluar dari tempat latihan

" Tok.. Tok.." Teukie mengetuk pintu ruangan petinggi dari blue sapphire

" Masuk" terdengar suara balasan dari dalam ruangan

" Cklek" teukie dan member yang lain mulai masuk kedalam, disambut oleh senyuman hangat dari petinggi blue sapphire dan langsung beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya untuk berpindah ke sofa yang berukuran cukup besar

" Duduklah. Ada hal penting apa sampai kalian harus menemuiku?" Tanya sang petinggi ramah

" Won bin songsaenim, ada satu hal yang ingin kami bicarakan" ucap teukie

" Sudahlah teukie, jangan formal begitu padaku. Kalian tau sendiri aku kurang suka jika kalian memanggilku formal begitu. Lalu kenapa wajah kalian serius begitu?"

" Begini hyung, mengenai jadwal elf yang akan pergi besok lusa, kami ingin menambah satu orang lagi" jelas teukie

" Maksudnya? Sejak kapan member elf bertambah jadi lima orang?" Tanya won bin tidak mengerti dengan maksud teukie

" Kami ingin meminta ijin menambah satu orang lagi untuk ikut kami ke Thailand dalam rangka fan metting nanti" ucap teukie

" Siapa orang yang kalian maksud? Berikan alasan yang bisa membuatku meluluskan permintaan kalian" tanya won bin

" Cho kyuhyun. Dia adalah seorang maid yang bekerja pada kami sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kami sudah terbiasa akan kehadirannya di dalam dorm karena perhatian dan rasa sayangnya pada kami hingga membuat kami merasa seperti sebuah keluarga. Kehadirannya seperti bukan lagi seorang maid, tapi juga seperti seorang kakak untuk henry, seorang adik untuk aku, siwon dan donghae. Bahkan seorang Henry Lau yang terkesan kekanakan dan selalu keras kepala bisa di taklukan oleh cho kyuhyun" jelas teukie

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali membenarkan ucapan teukie, dan won bin melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum pada tingkah laku henry yang cukup menggemaskan

" Dia berbeda dengan maid kami yang pernah kami pekerjakan sebelumnya. Mereka seperti paparazzi yang ingin tau tentang kami lebih banyak. Mereka bertingkah baik di depan kami, tapi ternyata mengumpulkan data diam-diam tentang kehidupan pribadi dan tingkah laku kami selama di dorm. Berbeda dengan cho kyuhyun, dia sangat tidak perduli dengan kehidupan pribadi kami, malah cenderung lebih memperhatikan keadaan kami, seperti kesehatan kami dan mengingatkan jadwal kerja kami nantinya" timpal donghae

" Karena itulah kami memohon padamu hyung, agar kami memperbolehkan cho kyuhyun untuk ikut bersama kami, karena kami merasa selain kami tidak bisa meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di dorm yang sebesar itu tapi kami sudah merasakan nyaman dengan kehadirannya di tengah-tengah kami. Mungkin bisa di artikan seperti asisten pribadi kami" siwon ikut membenarkan

" Nunna juga sangat baik padaku. Di saat aku sakit kemarin, dialah yang terus menerus menjagaku. Tidak seperti para hyung, yang asyik dengan pekerjaannya sendiri" sindir henry sambil melihat kearah hyung nya

" Won bin hyung, aku mohon biarkan nunna ikut bersama kami" rengek henry sambil menujukkan puppy eyes nya pada petinggi blue sapphire

" Sudahlah henry, jangan memberikan tatapan seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku segera mencubit pipi mu yang semakin hari sudah mirip dengan mochi" ucap won bin mencairkan suasana yang sempat kaku dan serius

" Ini karena masakan nunna sangat enak. Kami para member selalu di manjakan oleh masakannya. Malah nunna juga tidak segan-segan meluluskan permintaan ku untuk membawakan bekal makan siang untuk kami latihan" puji henry

" Sehebat itukah wanita yang bernama cho kyuhyun dimata kalian? Hingga kalian tidak ingin terpisah dengan wanita itu?" tanya won bin

Anggukan dari keempat member Elf dan won bin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum mengerti dan menghela nafas panjang

" Semua itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kami rasakan selama ini setelah menerima semua rasa sayang dan perhatiannya kepada kami, hal itulah yang membuat dorm kami terasa seperti sebuah RUMAH. Tidak seperti dulu, begitu pulang kami sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan memikirkan apa pekerjaan selanjutnya" ucap teukie

" Baiklah. Kita tambah satu orang lagi untuk fan metting kalian nanti." Ucap won bin dengan senyuman ramahnya

" Benar hyung?" henry tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya

" Tentu saja. Lagipula aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah kalian yang memohon seperti itu. Tidak seperti seorang selebritis papan atas saja. Wajah kalian barusan sangat tidak tampan sekali" jelas won bin

" Terimakasih banyak hyung" para member sedikit membungkukkan badan mereka

" Tapi besok aku ingin mampir ke dorm kalian. Aku ingin melihat dengan mata ku sendiri wanita yang bernama cho kyuhyun yang mampu menaklukan hati empat orang member elf dan tentu saja aku ingin menikmati masakan dari seorang cho kyuhyun" ucap won bin

" Baik hyung. Kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu besok siang di dorm" ucap teukie dengan senyman khasnya

**FLASH BACK END**

" Jadi besok tolong siapkan makanan yang terbaik untuk seongsaniem kami" ucap teukie

" Ta.. Tapi.. ini terlalu mendadak sekali. Aku harus memasak apa? Lagipula aku tidak keberatan untuk tinggal seorang diri di dorm" ucap kyuhyun panic

" Tapi kami keberatan jika kau tinggal sendirian kyunnie" ucap donghae

" Benar. Nunna masak apa saja terserah. Semua masakan nunna enak semua kok. Bahkan spagetthi yang belum pernah nunna masak sangat enak rasanya" uacp henry menyemangati

" Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu dengan songsaenim?"

" Tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Seperti keseharian mu sehari-hari bersama dengan kami" ucap teukie

" Tidak perlu takut kyuhyun sshi. Won bin songsaenim adalah orang yang baik dan bijaksana. Kami yakin kau pasti bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat dengannya" siwon ikut menyemangati

" Baiklah. Kurasa besok aku harus ke pasar mempersipkan makanan untuk menyambut songsaenim besok" ucap kyuhyun

Keesokan harinya kyuhyun masih bingung apa yang harus dimasak untuk petinggi blue sapphire itu. Tidak mungkin kyuhyun harus memasak menu makanan yang biasa-biasa saja. Saat ini kakinya terus berjalan menyusuri pasar.

" Harus masak apa yah? Seharusnya aku bertanya pada teukie hyung, songsaenim itu suka makanan jenis apa" gumam kyuhyun

" Sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu kyuhyun sshi?"

" Siwon sshi?!" Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat siwon yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum kearahnya

" Kau seperti melihat hantu saja" goda siwon sambil berjalan kearah kyuhyun

" Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ada disini? Memangnya kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?"

" Hari ini siaran sudah selesai. Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh kyuhyun sshi, dua jam untuk siaran radio sudah cukup bukan?" jelas siwon

" Lalu habis ini tidak ada jadwal lagi?"

" Setelah ini kami semua harus makan siang di dorm bukan? Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tidak terlihat barang belanjaan?" tanya siwon

" Oh.. aku bingung mau masak apa siwon sshi. Daritadi aku hanya berputar-putar di tempat ini" jelas kyuhyun

" Kenapa bingung? Bukannya kau tidak pernah kesulitan selama ini untuk memberikan hidangan pada kami?"

" Tapi kali ini kan yang datang ke dorm adalah petinggi blue sapphire. Aku tidak mungkin masak menu sehari-hari di dorm kan?"

Siwon tersenyum pada kyuhyun, memegang kedua pundak kyuhyun, menatapnya penuh arti ingin memberikan kepercayaan diri kyuhyun dan menyemangatinya. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung

" Aku rasa apapun yang kau masak, songsaenim akan sangat menyukainya. Kami para member sangat menyukai apapun yang kau masak kyuhyun sshi. Bagaimana kalau kau masak makanan rumah saja? Pria seperti songsaenim pasti jarang sekali makan masakan rumah bukan? Pasti dia lebih sering makan di restoran mewah atau hotel berbintang. Aku percaya akan kemampuan mu kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon

" Menurutmu lebih baik begitu?" tanya kyuhyun

" Tentu saja. Percaya padaku. Sekarang cepatlah belanja, kita tidak punya banyak waktu kyuhyun sshi"

" Kau benar. Kau kembalilah ke dorm siwon sshi"

" Tidak. Aku kemari memang untuk menemanimu belanja. Jadi kita pulang bersama nanti"

" Kau tidak takut akan di kenali oleh fans mu jika menemaniku belanja disini? Ini tempat umum siwon sshi, dan kau tidak memakai penyamaran sama sekali"

" Kau mengkhawatirkan ku kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon sedikit menggodanya

" Ck! Bukan begitu siwon sshi. Aishhh.. sudahlah, terserah kau saja" kyuhyun jadi frustasi dah langsung jalan meninggalkan siwon yang kini tertawa melihat tingkah kyuhyun

Dengan setia siwon menemani kyuhyun menghampiri satu tempat ke tempat yang lain di sepanjang pasar tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya siwon melihat kyuhyun belanja di pasar. Melihatnya memilih bahan-bahan, melihatnya menawar pada penjual dan terkadang melihat kebiasaan kyuhyun yang suka menggigit bibir bawahnya jika sedang bingung atau serius akan sesuatu hal.

Siwon sama sekali tidak mengeluh jika kyuhyun banyak berjalan tanpa berhenti dan juga membawakan belanjaan kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak dan berat. Sedangkan kyuhyun tidak membawa satu belanjaan mu di tangannya.

" Siwon sshi, kurasa sudah cukup. Kita pulang ke dorm yah" ucap kyuhyun

" Baiklah. kita langsung saja ke parkiran"

" Siwon sshi, biar aku bantu membawakan belanjaannya. Seharusnya kan aku yang membawanya, bukan kau" kyuhyun berusaha mengambil belanjaan yang berada di tangan siwon tapi siwon malah mundur satu langkah

" Biar aku yang membawanya kyuhyun sshi. Belanjaannya sangat berat. Kajja kita jalan" tolak siwon lalu berjalan mendahului kyuhyun

Begitu sampai di parkiran mobil, siwon langsung memasukkan semua barang belanjaan ke dalam bagasi mobil.

" Siwon sshi, kau masuk dulu ke mobil. Aku segera kembali" ucap kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan siwon di area parkir

" Yak kyuhyun sshi, kau mau kemana?" siwon sedikit berteriak tapi sayang kyuhyun sudah keburu pergi dan tidak mendengarkan ucapan siwon

" Kenapa dia selalu membuatku selalu merasa khawatir?" gumam siwon

Beberapa menit kemudian, kyuhyun sudah kembali dengan urusannya dan terlihat sedang memegang kantong plastik kecil di tangannya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

" Maaf menunggu lama siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun begitu masuk kedalam mobil

" Kau habis darimana kyuhyun sshi?"

" Aku habis membeli ini" kyuhyun mengeluarkan isi dari kantong yang tadi dibelinya

" Eskrim?" tanya siwon heran

" Iya. Sebagai tanda terimakasih ku karena sudah membantuku dan menemaniku belanja dan hari ini cuaca juga cukup terik. Daritadi aku sudah melihat mu kelelahan dan berkeringat, jadi kupikir makan eskrim akan sangat menyegarkan" jelas kyuhyun

Senyuman merekah dari bibir siwon setelah mendengar penuturan dari kyuhyun. Biasanya siwon akan menerima hadiah yang mahal harganya, tapi kali ini siwon mendapatkan hadiah sebuah eskrim yang harganya sangat murah tapi mampu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia dan merasa sangat senang. Bagi siwon ini adalah hadiah pertama dari kyuhyun padanya.

" Kenapa hanya membeli satu?" tanya siwon

" Aku tidak merasa lelah sama sekali, jadi aku tidak membelinya"

" Kau tau kyuhyun sshi, sebenarnya aku tidak suka makanan manis" ucap siwon

" Maaf siwon sshi, aku tidak tau"

" Tapi khusus saat ini, aku akan memakan makanan manis. Sekarang tolong suapi eskrimnya" ucap siwon yang bersiap menghidupkan mobilnya dan bersiap menjalankan mobilnya

" Kenapa kau tidak makan sendiri saja siwon sshi?"

" Kau tidak melihat aku sedang menyetir kyuhyun sshi? Nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu karena aku tidak konsentrasi menyetir bagaimana? Cepat suapi aku kyuhyun sshi" goda siwon

Kyuhyun sedikit mempautkan bibirnya tapi tetap menuruti permintaan siwon. Dibukanya bungkus eskrim, tangan kanan kyuhyun mulai terulur kearah mulut siwon dan mulut siwon sudah terbuka siap menerima suapan eskrim dari kyuhyun

" Nggg.. enak sekali. Gomawo kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon sambil mengunyah eskrimnya

" Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan terimakasih padamu siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun

" Tidak usah sungkan padaku, aku senang dapat membantumu"

" Kenapa kau tidak makan eskrimnya juga?" tanya siwon sedikit menoleh kearah kyuhyun lalu kembali fokus menyetir

" Eskrimnya hanya satu siwon sshi, mana mungkin aku memakannya juga"

" Aku tidak keberatan jika harus berbagi denganmu"

" Tidak terimakasih siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyuapi kembali eskrim ke mulut siwon

" Tapi aku ingin berbagi eskrim denganmu kyuhyun sshi" siwon memegang tangan kyuhyun yang memegang eskrim dan mengarahkannya kemulut kyuhyun

Mau tidak mau kyuhyun membuka mulutnya karena tangan siwon sedikit memaksa untuk memasukkan eskrim yang dipegang oleh kyuhyun ke mulutnya.

" Kau tau kyuhyun sshi, kau memakan eskrim bekas gigitanku itu berarti kita telah berciuman secara tidak langsung" goda siwon

" Uhuk.. uhuk… uhuk…" kyuhyun terbatuk hingga sedikit memuncratkan eskrim di mulutnya

" Siwon sshi!" kyuhyun memberikan death glare pada siwon

" Kenapa marah kyuhyun sshi? aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

Sangking kesalnya, kyuhyun langsung menyumpal mulut siwon dengan sisa eskrim yang ada di tangannya hingga mulut siwon belepotan oleh eskrim coklatnya.

" Hahahaha…." Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat wajah siwon yang aneh

" Kyuhyun sshi! kau ini…" siwon menjadi geram lalu segera menepi dari jalanan dan memberhentikan mobilnya untuk melihat wajahnya di kaca tengah mobilnya

" Lihat sekarang wajahku jadi penuh dengan eskrim" oceh siwon kesal

" Hihihi.. itu karena salahmu sendiri siwon sshi, kenapa mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku"

" Bagaimana aku harus membersihkannya sekarang? Dimobilku tidak ada tissue sama sekali" ucap siwon frustasi

" Dimobil sebagus ini masa tidak ada tissue? Dasar kau ini aneh siwon sshi"

" Memangnya kenapa? Sekarang bagaimana dengan wajahku?" tanya siwon frustasi

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Seorang pria di depannya ini sangat frustasi akan penampilannya sekarang ini hanya karena noda eskrim. Terkadang siwon menyentuh noda eskrim yang ada di mulutnya dengan perasaan jijik. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Diambilnya botol plastik berisi air putih yang berada di depannya dan diyakini itu pasti milik siwon karena segelnya sudah terbuka. Sedikit dibukanya pintu mobil siwon, dikeluarkannya sedikit demi sedikit air yang ada di botol untuk membasahi jemari kanan kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun. Jemari kyuhyun yang tadinya sempat basah di arahakan ke mulut siwon yang berlumuran eskrim. Siwon sedikit bergetar. Jari halus kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyentuh bibirnya. Wajah kyuhyun sangat dekat dengannya. Mata siwon tidak bisa lepas dari wajah kyuhyun. siwon begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan jemari kyuhyun. Berkali-kali kyuhyun harus membasuh jemarinya yang kotor karena noda eskrim dengan air, lalu kembali membersihkan bibir siwon yang masih terdapat noda eskrim

" Selesai" ucap kyuhyun

" Siwon sshi…" kyuhyun menatap heran kearah siwon yang tidak bergeming

" Kau tidak apa-apa siwon sshi?" panggil kyuhyun lagi

" Ohh? Ne?" akhirnya siwon kembali kedunia nyatanya setelah sekian menit terbuai akan perlakuan kyuhyun padanya

" Siwon sshi, kau ini aneh sekali. Wajahmu sekarang sudah bersih, tidak ada noda eskrim lagi. Coba saja kau lihat di cermin" ucap kyuhyun

" Kau benar. Sudah bersih. Gomawo" siwon melihat dirinya di kaca tenah mobilnya

" Sudah bisa jalan sekarang siwon sshi? "

" Tentu saja" sahut siwon dengan senyuman

Sesampainya di dorm, kyuhyun dan siwon berjalan sambil memegang beberapa belanjaan menuju dapur yang lumayan besar. Ditaruhnya semua belanjaan itu di meja dapur. Terlihat siwon menggulung kemeja putihnya hingga sebatas lengan. Mulai mengambil beberapa panci dan mencuci bahan makanan yang baru saja dibelinya.

" Siwon sshi, kau sedang apa?" kyuhyun menghampiri siwon yang kini berada di tempat cuci piring

" Tentu saja aku sedang membersihkan semua sayuran yang tadi dibeli" ucap siwon yang masih sibuk mencuci beberapa sayuran di dalam panci

" Aku tau siwon sshi. Maksudku, kenapa kau melakukannya? Ini sudah tugas ku untuk mempersiapkan makan siang. Lebih baik kau duduk saja atau ke kamar" ucap kyuhyun berusaha mengambil alih pekerjaan siwon

" Dengar kyuhyun sshi, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dan tidak perduli seberapa kerasnya kau melarang ku untuk membantu mu tetap akan aku lakukan" ucap siwon seketika menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat kearah kyuhyun

" Baiklah. Gomawo siwon sshi." kyuhyun menyerah dengan keteguhan hati siwon

" Tapi setidaknya, kau harus menggunakan apron terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak mau kemeja putih mu ikut terkena noda dan aku akan kesulitan mencucinya nanti" ucap kyuhyun memberikan sebuah apron berwarna biru pada siwon

" Tolong pakaikan kyuhyun sshi, tanganku sedang basah" ucap siwon sambil membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan siwon. kyuhyun berjalan mendekati tempat berdirinya siwon, lalu berjalan membelakangi tubuh siwon. Kedua tangan kyuhyun masuk diantara sela-sela kedua tangan siwon hingga seperti memeluk tubuh siwon dari belakang. Lagi-lagi degup jantung siwon berdetak kencang. Padahal dia sendiri yang meminta kyuhyun memakaikan apron padanya, malah jadi dia yang salah tingkah sendiri. Diikatnya tali apron yang berada di pinggang siwon kemudian kyuhyun berjalan kedepan siwon hingga kini kembali saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun sedikit berjinjit untuk mengikatkan tali apron yang ada di lehernya karena siwon lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Lagi-lagi siwon menikmati jemari kyuhyun yang terkadang tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit lehernya. Kedua mata siwon di pejamkan karena menikmati aroma tubuh kyuhyun yang sangat disukai oleh siwon

" Sudah siwon sshi. Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Aku akan mengerjakan yang lain" ucap kyuhyun yang seketika itu juga membuyarkan lamunan siwon

Siwon tersenyum lembut kearah kyuhyun. Sedikit menarik nafas dalam untuk menetralisir degup jantung yang tidak bisa berdetak normal. Dilihatnya punggung kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatunya lalu dirinya kembali berusaha untuk fokus dengan apa yang semula di kerjakan. Keduanya sibuk mempersiapkan beberapa menu makanan yang sudah kyuhyun pikirkan daritadi hingga dissert.

Setelah dua jam sibuk berkutat di dapur, akhirnya tibalah jam makan siang. Kira-kira pukul 12.15 menit member elf yang lain dan juga won bin sudah memasuki dorm. Terlihat won bin sedikit membawa kantong plastik berisi minuman ringan hasil belanjanya dengan para member elf yang lain. Won bin di persilahkan untuk duduk tempat biasa teukie duduk yaitu di ujung meja makan. Sedangkan teukie duduk bersebelahan dengan donghae. Kyuhyun dan henry duduk bersebelahan. Sedangkan siwon duduk seperti posisi won bin yang duduk di tengah.

Para member dan won bin sudan duduk manis di meja makan, sedangkan kyuhyun sibuk membawakan beberapa mangkuk nasi ke meja makan dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil sup dalam panci yang cukup besar yang tadi di buatnya ditaruhnya di tengah-tengah meja makan, lalu kembali lagi ke dapur untuk membawa sepiring japchae, dan juga sepiring bulgogi.

" Nunna… kenapa memasak Sup jeongol ( sup yang berisi irisan danging sapi, beberapa jenis seafood, sayuran dan bumbu cabai dan warnanya sangat merah sekali)? Aku kan tidak begitu bisa makan pedas" gerutu henry sedikit mempautkan bibirnya kesal

" Yak henry lau, hargai kyuhyun yang sudah membuatnya" tegur teukie

" Nunna sudah membuat kan sup yang lain untuk mu henry" kyuhyun segera keluar dari dapur dengan membawakan satu mangkuk sup Seolleongtang (sup kaldu sapi yang berwarna putih seperti susu, terdapat beberapa irisan daging sapi, dan lobak)

" Gomawo nunnaaaa" henry kembali ceria

" Anak ini, sungguh menyusahkan saja" donghae terlihat geram

" Karena semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan, mari kita mulai menyantap makanannya" ucap won bin

" Nggg.. enak sekali. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakan masakan rumah" puji won bin

" Gomawo songsaenim" ucap kyuhyun

" Apa kataku hyung, kyuhyun itu pintar sekali memasak bukan?" ucap donghae

" Benar. Aku sangat menyukai sup buatannya ini. Kau sendiri yang mempunyai ide untuk membuat masakan rumah untukku kyuhyun sshi?" tanya won bin sambil melihat kearah kyuhyun

" Siwon sshi yang menyarankan agar menghidangkan makanan rumah dan dia juga yang membantuku menyiapkan semuanya songsaenim" jelas kyuhyun

Sontak semua yang ada di ruangan melihat siwon tidak percaya. Siwon hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas, sepertinya siwon sudah terbiasa mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari para member tiap kali dirinya membantu kyuhyun

" Kenapa? Memangnya salah aku membantu kyuhyun sshi?" Tanya siwon dengan wajah polos

" Memang tidak salah membantu kyunnie, tapi hanya aneh saja, seorang choi siwon membantu memasak di dapur? dan ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melakukan itu" ucap teukie

Henry mengangguk berkali-kali membenarkan ucapan sang leader dan bicara

" Teukie hyung benar. Akhir-akhir ini siwon hyung agak berbeda dengan yang biasanya"

" Sepertinya aku sudah terlampau jauh tidak memperhatikan kalian,hingga tidak bisa membedakan perubahan sifat siwon yang dulu dan sekarang" ucap won bin sedikit menghela nafas

" Siwon masih sama seperti dulu won bin hyung. Masih menjadi Casanova. Aku rasa ini salah satu trik dari siwon agar bisa menaklukan kyuhyun, sama seperti yang selalu dilakukannya pada semua artis wanita yang pernah dekat dengannya. Begitu sudah berhasil menaklukannya, kemudian setelah bosan di buang begitu saja seperti sampah" ucap donghae sinis sambil melihat kearah siwon yang tentunya membuat siwon meradang

" Sebaiknya kau menjaga jarak dengannya kyunnie, oppa tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu" sambung donghae

" Apa maksud hyung menjelekkan aku didepan kyuhyun sshi?" siwon berusaha menahan emosinya

" Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak ingin kyuhyun masuk dalam perangkap mu siwon, itu saja" ucap donghae acuh

" Sudah, sudah. Jangan berselisih paham lagi. Saat ini kita sedang makan dan hargailah won bin hyung saat ini" teukie berusaha melerai pertengkaran kedua dongsaengnya

Hati siwon masih merasa panas walaupun sudah di lerai oleh teukie. Jika saja tidak memandang donghae adalah hyung nya, mungkin sudah di tinjunya wajah donghae sejak tadi. Siwon memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah kyuhyun. Tanpa disengaja kyuhyun melihat kearah siwon yang kini masih menatap dirinya. Hanya sesaat pandangan mereka beradu. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah kyuhyun saat melihat siwon, lalu kembali menyantap makanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Siwon sangat takut kalau kyuhyun akan termakan oleh ucapan donghae barusan. Suasana hati siwon menjadi kacau secara tiba-tiba. Memang benar siwon yang mereka kenal adalah siwon yang Casanova, tapi itu dulu sebelum hatinya sudah terpaku oleh kyuhyun. Rasanya siwon ingin sekali menjelaskan semuanya kalau ucapan donghae itu adalah tidak benar, karena itu adalah sosok siwon yang dulu, bukan yang sekarang.

" _Kenapa hatiku sakit begini setelah mendengar ucapan donghae oppa tentang siwon sshi? Apa benar semua perbutan baik siwon sshi selama ini hanya untuk mempermainkan aku? Apa benar semua ini dilakukan oleh siwon sshi agar aku masuk dalam perangkapnya lalu setelah berhasil aku di buangnya seperti wanita yang lain? Tapi apa perduli nya ku? Kenapa memusingkan hal yang tidak penting sama sekali? Apalagi itu menyangkut kehidupan pribadi siwon sshi. Kenapa dada ini terasa sangat perih dan sakit begitu mendengar banyaknya wanita yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupan siwon sshi?" terjadi sedikit pergelutan didalam hati kyuhyun saat ini_

" _Sepertinya aku harus menjaga jarak dengan siwon sshi mulai dari sekarang" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati meyakinkan dirinya_

Setelah makan siang selesai, kyuhyun mengeluarkan pudding yang masih ada di lemari es untuk disajikan di meja makan. Diletakkan nya beberapa pudding di nampan yang cukup besar lalu disajikannya di meja makan.

" Kau juga menyediakan pudding green tea?" tanya won bin yang sepertinya senang dengan dissert nya

" Iya songsaenim" sahut kyuhyun sambil memberikan satu persatu pudding ke setiap member

Kembali kedua mata siwon dan kyuhyun terhenti beradu saat kyuhyun menaruh pudding di meja siwon. Langsung saja kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari siwon, tidak ingin berlama-lama kontak mata dengan nya.

" Nunna.. aku tidak suka pudding green tea, rasanya kan pahit. Aku tidak mau dissert" oceh henry

" Henry, kau ini sungguh cerewet sekali" hardik donghae

" Teukie hyung…" rengek henry

" Henry, makan saja dissertnya, kasihan kyuhyun sudah susah-susah membuatkan dissert nya. Lagipula kyuhyun mana tau kalau kau tidak suka pudding green tea. Rasanya juga ada manisnya kok" bujuk teukie

" Tidak mau. Titik!" kekeh henry sambil mempautkan bibirnya kesal

" Kenapa kau seperti anak kecil henry. Hargailah kyuhyun" kali ini siwon ikut bicara

Sesaat henry terdiam, tapi tetap mempautkan bibirnya kesal karena tidak mendapat dukungan dari satu orang pun

" Kau yakin tidak mau dissertnya henry? Sayang sekali padahal nunna sudah membuatkan pudding coklat dengan topping eskrim diatasnya. Kalau begitu puddingnya nunna buang saja yah" goda kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di sebelah henry sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan pudding coklat

Henry langsung berdiri dari kursinya, sangking senangnya langsung saja memeluk kyuhyun erat

" Yak henry Lau! Jangan seenaknya saja memeluk kyuhyun" kali ini won bin ikut bicara malah sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya ( bukan marah loh )

" Gomawo nunna. Kau memang yang terbaik" ucap henry lalu mengambil puddingnya dari nampan

" Cup!" henry mengecup pipi kanan kyuhyun yang sontak membuat para member dan bahkan won bin ikut terkejut

" HENRY!" teriak pada member dan won bin bersamaan

" Kalian ini berisik sekali sih! Aku ingin menikmati dissert ku, jadi jangan berisik" ucap henry santai lalu menyendokkan pudding coklat kemulutnya

Memang kyuhyun terkejut dengan aksi spontan dari henry, tapi kemudian tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku henry yang terkadang seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah. Kyuhyun kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci piring bekas makan siang tadi

" Beruntung sekali kau henry" ucap donghae

" Maksud hyung?" tanya henry masih sibuk dengan mengunyah

" Diantara kami, hanya kau yang sudah puas memeluk kyuhyun, lalu sekamar dengannya dan sekarang sudah berani mencium pipinya" oceh donghae memberikan death glare pada henry

" Hyung, perlu ku beritahu, kami memang sekamar tapi tidak tidur di ranjang yang sama. Aku sangat menyayangi kyunnie nunna seperti nunna ku sendiri. Apalagi kyunnie nunna dengan cepat mengerti akan kemauan ku, jadi aku tambah sangat…. Sangat… dan sangattttt sayang padanya" jelas henry

" Dan kyunnie nunna juga sangat memperhatikan ku di banding kalian. Weekkk" lanjut henry sambil memeletkan lidahnya

" Hahaha.. aku sangat menyukai dorm ini. Benar ucapan mu teukie, dorm ini seperti sebuah rumah, bukan lagi apartment atau dorm yang berisi selebritis papan atas. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Sepertinya dulu aku kemari, kalian tidak seperti ini" ucap won bin

" Aku rasa dengan kelembutan kyuhyun seperti ini, pasti banyak pria di luar sana yang sedang menunggunya, apalagi wajahnya juga cukup cantik walaupun tidak terpoles make up sama sekali" ucap won bin asal

" Hyunggg.. ingat istrimu di rumah" oceh donghae

" Aku kan hanya beranggapan saja Hae. Mungkin kalau aku tidak mempunyai istri, aku juga akan merasa tertarik dengan kyuhyun" goda won bin

" Hyung, jangan sampai aku adukan pada istrimu nanti" ucap teukie

" Iya, iya.. aku mengerti. Hahahaha….."

Setelah won bin pulang, teukie kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat dan menemasi barang-barangnya, henry nonton di ruang tamu bersama dengan donghae. Kyuhyun sibuk merapihkan semua perabotan yang masih berantakan di dapur

" Kyuhyun sshi" panggil siwon

" Ya? Ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mencuci panci

" Mengenai ygn diucapkan oleh donghae hyung, jangan ka…"

" Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padaku siwon sshi, karena itu bukan urusanku" ucap kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan siwon yang terdengar ragu di telinga kyuhyun

" Aku ingin…"

" Kyunnie" panggil donghae yang dengan tiba-tiba sudah bergabung dengan wonkyu di dapur

" Ya oppa?" tanya kyuhyun

" Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu, tolong bantu oppa untuk mengemasi barang" ucap donghae

" AKu sudah selesai oppa"

" Kajja" dongahe menarik tangan kyuhyun dan meninggalkan siwon yang semakin meradang melihat donghae yang selalu saja berusaha menjauhi dirinya dari kyuhyun

" Hae hyung, kau sudah keterlaluan" gumam siwon

Sementara itu di kamar donghae sudah terdapat beberapa pakaian dan celana yang akan di bawa oleh donghae yang di taruhnya di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun yang membantunya melipat semua pakaian donghae dan memasukkanya kedalam koper yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu.

" Gomawo kyunnie, kau sangat membantu oppa hari ini" ucap donghae

" Tidak masalah oppa, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali"

" Sekarang istirahatlah kyunnie, kau pasti sangat lelah sekali bukan" ucap donghae

" Ne.. Aku keluar dulu oppa"

Memang benar kyuhyun sangat lelah saat ini. Tidak hanya lelah fisik, tapi juga hatinya terasa lelah. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa bed milik henry yang sudah dilipatnya menjadi sofa, hanya sekedar untuk meluruskan kakinya saja. Beberapa kali menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

" Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini yah? Aku seperti tidak bisa mengenal diriku. Ingat kyu, kau ini bukan siapa-siapa bagi member elf, jadi jangan pernah sekalipun punya perasaan atau pikiran lebih dari sekedar maid saja" gumam kyuhyun seorang diri dikamarnya

Dipejamkannya mata kyuhyun untuk mengistirahatkan matanya yang cukup tegang hari ini karena kelelahan. Deru nafasnya juga cukup berat. Tadinya kyuhyun hanya ingin mengistirahatkan matanya, tapi karena dirinya sudah terasa lelah, akhirnya kyuhyun tanpa sadar sudah tertidur di sofa bed milik henry, ditambah lagi memang sofa milik henry terasa empuk dan sangat sesuai untuk memanjakan tubuh yang sedang kelelahan akut.

" Hen….."

Siwon terkejut melihat kyuhyun yang tertidur di sofa. Kakinya memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam kamar henry, melihat kyuhyuh yang tertidur di sofa, senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah siwon kala melihat wajah polos kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan hati-hati siwon menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style, kepala kyuhyun bersandar di dada bidang siwon, direbahkan tubuh mungil kyuhyun ke ranjang dan di selimutinya hingga sebatas dada

Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang, melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur secara lekat. Senyuman terus saja terpatri di wajah siwon. Tangan kanan siwon mulai terulur ke rambut kyuhyun, membelainya lembut, lalu turun ke wajah kyuhyun yang putih pucat dan mulus.

" Harusnya kau percaya padaku kyuhyun sshi, jangan mendengar orang lain selain aku" gumam siwon masih terus membelai wajah kyuhyun

Direndahkannya tubuh siwon hingga mendekati wajah kyuhyun hingga siwon memejamkan matanya agar dapat menikmati aroma yang keluar dari tubuh kyuhyun. Aroma yang pertama kali membuat dunia siwon berpaling kearah kyuhyun dan karena aroma dari tubuh kyuhyun lah, siwon bisa merasakan degup jantung yang belum pernah dirasakannya saat bersama dengan wanita manapun. Entah mendapat bisikan darimana dan keberanian darimana siwon mencium kening kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur.

_Satu detik…_

_Dua detik…._

_Tiga detik…._

_Empat detik…_

" Siwon hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

**TBC**

**Note : **

**Thank you utk semua yg udah baca n yang udah meluangkan untuk review m(_ _)m**

**aku benar-benar terharu dan semua review kalian memberikan semangat loh buat aku ngetik, wlpn terkadang suka udah cape klo abis plg kerja **

**Hug n kiss satu-satu dari momo dan ga blh nolak, hohoho… \(^0^)/**


	9. Chapter 9

_**" Siwon hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"**_

Henry terkejut begitu membuka pintu kamarnya melihat siwon yang terlihat sangat menikmati mencium kening kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Seketika mendengar suara henry yang cukup keras, segera siwon melepaskan bibirnya dari kening kyuhyun dan menarik henry keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar siwon

" Hyung, apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada nunna?" Tanya henry serius begitu masuk ke kamar siwon

" Aku sadar apa yang aku lakukan barusan. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin memberitahu pada teukie hyung dan donghae hyung? Aku tidak perduli sama sekali" ucap siwon dengan wajah yang tak kalah seriusnya dengan henry

" Kenapa kau mencium nunna? Apa kau menyukai nunna? Atau hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja?"

" Aku bukan hanya menyukainya, tapi aku mencintainya. Berhentilah bicara seperti donghae hyung, aku sudah cukup lelah selalu dikira hanya mempermainkan kyuhyun saja" siwon sedikit frustasi lalu duduk di tepian ranjangnya

" Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit memperhatikan perubahan mu hyung. Dari caramu melihat nunna, juga perhatian yang kau berikan pada nunna, semuanya bisa kulihat walaupun terkadang aku sendiri belum yakin akan pengamatan ku itu. Dan aku juga tau kalau donghae hyung punya perasaan yang sama dengan mu hyung. Kalian ini jadi berseteru karena wanita" ucap henry

" Itu karena donghae hyung tidak percaya akan kata-kataku. Aku serius dengan perasaanku pada kyuhyun sshi"

" Semua orang juga tidak akan percaya hyung mengingat kau selalu ..."

" Iya.. Aku tau itu. Tapi itu aku yang dulu, bukan yang sekarang henry. Aku tidak ingin kyuhyun sshi menjauh dariku" ucap siwon dengan putus asa

" Buktikan hyung. Buktikan pada nunna kalau kau memang serius mencintainya"

" Aku sangat takut dengan ucapan donghae hyung saat tadi di meja makan. Aku takut kyuhyun sshi akan menjauh dariku. Aku tau tingkah laku diriku yang dulu sangat tidak baik, tapi sekarang aku sudah berubah. Bahkan aku merasa tadi kyuhyun sshi sedikit menghindari ku" keluh siwon sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

" Aku percaya padamu hyung" henry menyentuh pundak siwon sambil tersenyum hangat dan meremasnya pelan

" Kenapa kau percaya apa yang aku katakan itu benar? Padahal tidak ada satu orangpun yang percaya padaku"

" Seperti yang kubilang dari awal hyung, matamu tidak bisa berbohong saat sedang menatap nunna. Itu salah satu kejujuran yang bisa kulihat darimu. Bersainglah dengan donghae hyung, buat semua orang percaya padamu dan buat nunna yakin kalau kau sudah berubah hyung. Siapun diantar donghae hyung atau siwon hyung yang bisa mendapatkan hati nunna, aku akan selalu mendukungnya. Asalkan nunna bahagia, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia" henry memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada siwon

" Gomawo henry. Jeongmal gomawo" akhirnya siwon tersenyum pada henry setelah beberapa saat lalu sempat putus asa dan frustasi

" Baru kali ini kulihat kau dewasa henry?" Goda siwon

" Aissshh hyung! Tau begitu aku tidak menyemangati mu tadi.. Uuggghh" kesal henry

" Oh ya hyung, tadi kau ke kamarku mau apa?" Tanya henry

" Aku ingin mengembalikan games yang sempat aku pinjam waktu itu. Sudah aku kembalikan ke kamarmu" jelas siwon

" Kau datang di saat yang tepat, di saat snow white sedang tertidur lalu mencuri kesempatan untuk menciumnya. Kau ini pangeran pervert" oceh henry

" Tadi tidak tau mendapat dorongan darimana aku tiba-tiba ingin menciumnya dan terjadilah seperti yang kau lihat barusan" tutur siwon

" Kau saja yang tidak bisa menahan keimutan wajah nunna yang sedang tidur hyung. Untung saja teukie hyung menempatkan nunna di kamarku, jika tidak pasti kau sudah memakan nunna hidup-hidup hyung" oceh henry lagi

" Wajah nunna yang sedang tidur memang sangat menggemaskan hyung" sambung henry

" Yak henry! Awas kau kalau berani berbuat sesuatu padanya" ancam siwon serius sambil berdiri di hadapan henry

" Ckckck! Hyung, kau ini belum jadi kekasih nunna saja sudah possessive begitu" keluh henry

" Aku keluar dulu hyung, mau menikmati wajah nunna yang sedang tidur. Byeeeee" dengan langkah seribu henry langsung keluar dari kamar siwon

" HENRY LAU! Akan kucincang dia kalau berani menyentuh kyuhyun" geram siwon

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh member elf pun tiba. Mereka bangun sebelum matahari terbit karena penerbangan mereka pagi-pagi sekali dan di tambah lagi perjalanan dari seoul – Bangkok memakan waktu sekitar lima jam. Manager hyung dan sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam juga sudah menunggu para member elf beserta kyuhyun di lobby.

Sampailah para rombongan elf tiba di airport incheon setelah memakan waktu perjalanan 45 menit dari dorm. Sebelum para member elf keluar dari mobil van, para fans mereka sudah tiba lebih dulu dari mereka menunggu kedatangan elf untuk mengantarkan kepergian rombongan elf. Teriakan histeris dapat terdengar jelas dari dalam mobil, padahal belum ada yang keluar dari mobil kecuali manager hyung lalu di susul oleh member elf yang keluar satu persatu dari mobil

Teriakan histeris langsung terdengar kencang begitu para idola mereka keluar dari mobil. Entah dari jam berapa mereka sudah sampai di airport. Padahal matahari masih belum sepenuhnya terbit, dan cuaca di korea jika di pagi hari sangatlah dingin. Terdengar pula para fans mereka meneriakkan satu per satu nama member. Begitu para member elf turun dari van, mereka semua berkumpul berdiri sejajar, sedikit bersenda gurau dengan member yang lain, lalu ada yang tersenyum pada para fans dan juga melambaikan tangannya hingga membuat fans mereka semakin menggila

" Kyunnie, jangan menjauh dari oppa yah" ucap donghae lalu menggenggam tangan kanan kyuhyun

" Para fans kami pastinya ingin berusaha untuk mendekati kami, karena itu jangan pernah lepaskan genggaman tangan oppa" sambung donghae

" Iya oppa. Aku mengerti"

" Hae, kalau kau mau melindungi kyuhyun jangan lupa tutupi wajahnya dulu. Jangan sampai orang-orang tau siapa kyuhyun" ucap teukie

" Iya hyung" dengan segera donghae mengambil masker yang ada di kantung coat nya lalu memasangkan masker ke wajah kyuhyun lalu menutupi kepala kyuhyun dengan jaket yang dipakai oleh kyuhyun

" Sekarang kau aman bersama kami. Kajja kita jalan" ucap donghae kembali menggenggam tangan kyuhyun

" Oppa tidak apa-apa tidak memakai masker?" tanya kyuhyun

" Tidak apa. Lagipula semua fans pasti akan lebih senang jika melihat idolanya itu tidak menutupi wajahnya bukan?" jelas donghae sambil tersenyum

" Kau benar oppa" sahut kyuhyun

" Semua sudah siap? Kita masuk kedalam" ucap teukie

Para fans hampir menutupi jalan yang mereka lewati. Seberapa banyak security yang di pakai untuk menghalang kerumunan fans, tetap saja tidak mampu membendung fans untuk berusaha sekedar mendekati idolanya, ada juga yang memberikan bingkisan, berusaha mengabadikan dengan video atau photo melalui ponsel mereka.

Walaupun para member terlihat kesulitan untuk berjalan, tapi tetap saja mereka tersenyum ramah atau terkadang melambaikan tangan sesaat pada fans yang mengikuti mereka berjalan. Semakin member elf berjalan, semakin fans mereka berusaha untuk mendekati idola mereka walaupun sudah dihalangi oleh security airport. Donghae semakin mengencangkan genggaman tangannya, takut kalau kyuhyun akan terpisah darinya.

Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali merasakan menjadi bagian dari keluarga elf merasa kewalahan menghadapi fans yang heboh. Ada juga yang tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh kyuhyun berkali-kali, hingga donghae harus ekstra keras menjaga kyuhyun. para security airport juga semakin melindungi member elf agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan para fans yang semakin kemari semakin menggila hingga terlihat security tersebut merangkul para member elf agar lebih cepat sedikit untuk berjalan

" Kyunnieee…" donghae tiba-tiba sedikit berteriak begitu genggamannya terlepas dari tangan kyuhyun tapi sayang donghae sudah dijauhkan oleh security yang berusaha menyelamatkan donghae dari kerumunan fans

Kyuhyun yang melihat donghae yang sudah menjauh darinya terdiam sesaat, lalu berjalan menyusuri kerumunan yang cukup sulit dilewati ini

" SRETT!" tiba-tiba siwon merangkul pinggang kyuhyun yang sontak membuat kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya

" Jangan takut, aku akan melindungimu" ucap siwon pelan

" Kita jalan" sambung siwon sambil menggiring kyuhyun yang kini berada dalam rangkulannya untuk berjalan lurus

Semakin mereka berusaha berjalan, semakin fans menggila untuk mendekati siwon. tapi untungnya ada security yang masih setia untuk menjaga siwon dari kerumunan fans mereka. Siwon semakin mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya pada pinggang ramping kyuhyun. Ditengoknya wajah siwon saat ini, saat masih melindunginya pun siwon masih mampu tersenyum ramah pada para fans walaupun di tangan siwon yang satunya lagi terdapat beberapa bingkisan dari para fans untuk dirinya. Padahal sebelumnya tangan siwon masih kosong, tidak terlihat memegang apapun kecuali passport dan boarding pass

Rona kemerahan terdapat diwajah kyuhyun, namun sayang siwon tidak dapat melihatnya karena tertutupi oleh masker yang masih melekat di wajah kyuhyun. Kedua mata kyuhyun juga tidak henti-hentinya terus menatap lurus ke wajah siwon yang tak henti-hentinya terus menebar senyum mematikannya pada para fans dan tangannya juga masih setia merangkul pinggang kyuhyun hingga menuju tempat security check point (tempat pemeriksaan penumpang pesawat beserta bawa bawaan baik bagasi maupun kabin)

Setelah melewati security check point, gerombolan fans sudah tidak bisa mendekati member elf, karena yang hanya dapat masuk kesana hanyalah orang yang mempunyai tiket. Tapi walaupun kerumunan fans sudah tidak dapat mengikuti mereka, tetap saja tangan siwon tidak lepas dari pinggang kyuhyun hingga mereka menuju check in counter yang kini sudah terdapat para member elf yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu dan para kru

" Kau tidak apa-apa kyunnie?" tanya donghae cemas begitu melihat kyuhyun sudah tiba bersama dengan siwon disebelahnya

" Aku tidak apa-apa oppa. Ada siwon sshi yang melindungi ku tadi" jelas kyuhyun sambil menoleh kearah siwon

" Terimakasih siwon. Darisini aku ambil alih kyuhyun" ucap donghae seraya melepaskan tangan siwon secara kasar dari pinggang kyuhyun dan menarik kyuhyun untuk berjalan meninggalkan siwon

" PUK!" Henry menepuk pundak siwon

" Sabar hyung. Wajahmu jangan seperti godzila begitu, itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan kau tau itu hyung" ucap henry mencoba untuk membuat lelucon

" Tadi aku sangat nyaman sekali saat berada di dekatnya henry, walaupun hanya sesaat saja" ucap siwon

" AKu tau hyung, tapi bersabarlah. Jika kau memang seorang pria sejati, buktikan kalau kau memang pantas dan layak untuk mendampingi nunna. Ingat saranku, bersainglah dengan sehat dengan Hae hyung" ucap henry sambil memamerkan senyuman hangatnya

" Gomawo henry. Akan kuingat saran mu itu"

Kini mereka berada di ruang tunggu keberangkatan untuk menunggu panggilan jika pesawat yang mereka tumpangi sudah siap untuk dimasuki. Donghae tetap saja tidak melepaskan diri untuk dekat dengan kyuhyun, bahkan sekarang ini mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan. Teukie hyung mengobrol dengan manager hyung. Henry sibuk dengan ipod touch nya, sedangkan siwon yang duduk persis di seberang pasangan kyuhae terus memperhatikan keakraban kyuhae yang semakin hari semakin terlihat dekat

" Drrrtt.. Drrrttt" ponsel siwon bergetar

Dengan malas siwon memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya " Hallo"

" _Oppa.. kulihat di internet kalian pergi ke Thailand, kenapa tidak beritahu aku? Kan kita bisa menghabiskan malam bersama berdua kemarin" _

" Mianhae mandy, oppa terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk fans metting nanti jadi tidak sempat mengabari mu apapun" jelas siwon

Obrolan kyuhae sempat terhenti kala mendengar siwon yang sendang bicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya. Apalagi kyuhyun yang pandangan matanya tak bisa lepas dari siwon yang begitu tau kalau dia sedang bicara dengan seorang wanita di ponselnya.

" _Setelah oppa sampai di Thailand, tolong beritahu aku yah. Aku merindukan mu oppa. saranghaeo"_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu gate sudah terbuka, semua penumpang termasuk member elf, para kru dan kyuhyun langsung berdiri menuju pintu gate tersebut

" Mandy sudah dulu ne, oppa tutup dulu. Bye" siwon langsung menutup sambungannya secara sepihak lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jeansnya

Para penumpang terlihat sudah mengantri untuk masuk kedalam pesawat. Begitu masuk kedalam pesawat disambut oleh dua orang paramugari tersenyum ramah dan memberikan salam utuk menyambut semua penumpang. Di dalam pesawat itu juga terlihat pramugari dan pramugara sibuk membantu penumpang untuk memasukan bagasi mereka dalam cabin.

" Oppa bantu" donghae memasukkan ransel kyuhyun kedalam cabin

" Gomawo oppa" sahut kyuhyun lalu langsung duduk di dalam yang terdapat jendela

Donghae duduk berdampingan dengan kyuhyun. Sebenarnya henry yang ingin sekali untuk duduk di sebelah kyuhyun, tapi karena donghae sudah membicarakan pada teukie dulu kalau dirinya ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan kyuhyun, mungkin bisa dikatakan sedikit memaksa pada teukie, karena di hotel henry akan sekamar kembali dengan kyuhyun. Atas dasar itulah donghe bisa dikatakan beruntung bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan kyuhyun. Sedangkan henry masih sedikit kesal karena harus duduk dengan siwon yang pastinya siwon itu akan lebih banyak diam jika di pesawat. Teukie duduk sedikit berjauhan dan duduk bersama manager hyung

" Mwo?" pekik donghae pada henry yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan donghae sambil menujukkan wajah kesalnya

" AKu benci padamu hyung" ucap henry

" Aku mencintai mu my little dongsaeng. Sekarang kembalilah ke tempat duduk mu karena pesawat sebentar lagi akan lepas landas" ucap donghae mengingatkan

" Bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengan nunna" oceh henry sinis

" Siapa bilang? Hyung hanya ingin kau jangan terlalu memonopoli nunna mu henry. Itu saja" sahut donghae santai

" Hae oppa benar henry, sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas" anjur kyuhyun dengan senyumannya

" Baiklah aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dengan siwon hyung yang membosankan itu" dengan kesal henry duduk di tempatnya dan tempat duduk henry bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk henry

Henry terlihat masih melipat wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik dari ipodnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Siwon yang duduk di dekat jendela dan sedang membaca majalah hanya bisa menggeleng pada sifat kekanakan henry. Mata siwon tanpa di sengaja melihat keakraban dari donghae dan kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol dan tersenyum miris melihat keakraban itu lalu kembali dirinya melihat kearah majalah yang barusan di bacanya, dirinya tidak ingin melihat kedekatan donghae dan kyuhyun lebih lama lagi

Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat lelah dan mengantuk akhirnya memejamkan matanya setelah tidak ada lagi obrolan dengan donghae. Sedangkan donghae mendengarkan lagu yang berada di layar tv yang terdapat di kursi penumpang, tidak memperhatikan kalau kyuhyun sudah terlelap tidur hingga kepala kyuhyun tanpa di sadari sudah menyentuh pundak donghae yang membuat donghae menolehkan kepalanya. Senyuman hangat menghiasi wajah donghae kala melihat kyuhyun tertidur di pundaknya. Dinyamankan posisi kepala kyuhyun di pundaknya, membelai halus kepala kyuhyun dan tak lupa mengecup kening kyuhyun lembut. Akhirnya donghae memejamkan matanya dan ikut tertidur bersama dengan kyuhyun

Tidak disadari oleh donghae, kalau sedari tadi siwon terus mengamati kyuhyun dan hatinya terasa panas dan emosi kala melihat perlakuan donghae pada kyuhyun barusan. Di kepalnya tangan kanan siwon hingga terlihat memutih. Nafasnya naik dan turun secara cepat mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau dirinya tidak boleh tersulut api emosi karena siwon sadar kalau dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi kyuhyun.

Tiga jam lebih perjalanan dari seoul-bangkok, selama itu pula ternyata siwon tidak memanfaatkan waktunya untuk istirahat di pesawat. Siwon sudah berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, tapi hasilnya malah pikirannya terus mengingat-ingat kejadian donghae yang begitu perhatian pada kyuhyun, akhirnya saat tiba di Bangkok mood siwon menjadi buruk, wajahnya mengeluarkan aura hitam. Begitu keluar dari pintu imigrasi, Elf disambut histeris oleh para fans mereka yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

Para member elf tidak mau mengecewakan fans dengan mengacuhkannya walaupun puluhan security sudah mengawal mereka cukup ketat untuk menjauh dari fans dan berjalan cepat agar fans tidak bisa menyentuh elf sedikit pun, tapi tetap saja rasa cinta elf pada fans nya tidak pernah bisa dihalangi. Walaupun lelah karena baru turun dari pesawat, mereka dengan antusias melambaikan tangannya atau tersenyum ramah pada fans, tak terkecuali siwon walaupun mood nya sedang tidak baik tetap tidak bisa menutupi rasa kecintaannya pada fans dan tentunya di sambut teriakan histeris oleh para fans. Dengan langkah cepat elf masuk ke dalam mobil van berwarna hitam dan tak lupa mereka membuka jendela mobil serta melambaikan tangan mereka untuk berpisah

Jadwal pertama mereka setelah tiba di Bangkok bukan langsung istirahat di hotel, tapi langsung menuju tempat fan metting mereka untuk rehearsal. Rasa lelah tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Elf untuk memberikan yang terbaik esok harinya saat tampil.

" Nunna, kau duduk saja di kursi penonton seperti fans VVIP kami" ucap henry yang menuntun kyuhyun duduk di kursi penonton paling depan

" Ne.. nunna akan melihat kamu rehearsal. Fighting!" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya

" Gomawo nunna. Aku kembali dulu ke panggung yah" henry berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga dan kembali bergabung dengan member elf yang lain untuk latihan

Tak henti-hentinya kyuhyun melihat satu-persatu member elf yang sedang rehearsal. Senyuman terus menghiasi wajah kyuhyun, dirinya sangat menikmati tiap gerak-gerik elf walaupun belum powerful, tapi sudah menunjukkan kekompakan mereka saat di atas panggung. Awalnya mata kyuhyun memperhatikan semua member, sampai pada akhirnya mata kyuhyun terpaku akan satu sosok yang membuatnya tidak bisa berganti haluan. Sosok itu adalah siwon. Mata kyuhyun tidak bisa lepas dari gerak-gerik siwon saat sedang rehearsal atau bahkan sedang berdiskusi dengan member lain, hingga akhirnya siwon menangkap basah kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya lekat.

Beberapa saat keduanya saling menatap, tidak ada yang mau melepaskan padangan mereka. Keduanya seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, hingga akhirnya kyuhyun tersadar akan apa yang telah di lakukannya lalu memutus kontak mata dengan siwon, segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari panggung, meninggalkan siwon yang masih terus menatap kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan penglihatannya.

" _Apa yang telah kau lakukan cho kyuhyun! Lain kali aku tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan bodoh seperti tadi. Tidak, tidak… tidak ada lain kali, tapi seterusnya dan selamanya tidak boleh lagi menatap siwon sshi seperti itu lagi!" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati sambil memukul kepalanya perlahan_

" _Kenapa aku seperti orang bodoh kalau melihat siwon sshi? Aku seperti bukan diriku sendiri jika melihatnya. Aku harus semakin menjaga jarak dengannya"_

Setelah berjam-jam mereka rehearsal sampai sore hari, akhirnya mereka menuju ke hotel bukan untuk melepaskan rasa lelah mereka tapi hanya sekedar untuk mandi dan selanjutnya melakukan jadwal yang kedua yaitu melakukan konfrensi pers yang di selenggarakan di ball room hotel tersebut. konfrensi pers hanya berjalan sampai 30 menit. Banyak wartawan yang bertanya, juga jepretan blitz kamera tidak pernah berhenti untuk memotret, juga terdapat banyak kamera yang sudah bersiap di tempatnya untuk merekam semua jalannya konfrensi pers

" Hyuuuunngggg.. acara sudah selesai semua, kita jalan-jalan ke pantai dekat hotel yuk" ajak henry mungkin tepatnya merengek pada teukie

" Ini sudah sore henry, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar" anjur teukie

" Hyung, kita kan bisa menikmati matahari terbenam, pasti sangat bagus melihat matahari terbenam, apalagi di Negara orang hyung. Ayolahhhhh… kita sama-sama ke pantai, hitung-hitung refreshing juga kan melihat pantai" bujuk henry lagi

" Mungkin saran henry bisa di pertimbangkan hyung" ucap donghae

" Kurasa ada bagusnya juga kita sedikit menikmati pantai di sore hari, hitung-hitung menghilangkan penat kita selama ini untuk mempersiapkan fan metting" siwon ikut setuju

" Fuuuhhhh.. Henry, entah mengapa kami semua tidak bisa menolak rayuan mu. Kita kepantai sekarang, tapi jangan sampai larut malam oke" ucap teukie menyetujui

" Oke hyung" henry menjawabnya dengan riang

" Ayo nunna, kita langsung ke pantai. Let's go!" ucap henry semangat sambil merangkul lengan kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu dan member yang lain menyusul di belakangnya

Siwon, teukie dan donghae memilih untuk beristirahat di tempat duduk yang di sediakan di pantai, sedangkan henry dan kyuhyun sedang asyik berjalan di dekat air. Nampak juga beberapa bodyguard mereka sudah bersiap di beberapa tempat untuk melindungi elf dari kerumunan fans yang ingin mendekati mereka. Beruntunglah pantai yang mereka kunjungi masih dalam lingkup hotel, jadi mereka tidak perlu jauh-jauh untuk keluar dari hotel.

" PRAT!" henry tiba-tiba menyipratkan air kepada kyuhyun

" Henry! Jangan kau lakukan itu" oceh kyuhyun yang mengelap wajahnya

" PRAT" lagi-lagi henry menyipratkan air pada kyuhyuh

" Yak Henry!" kyuhyun kali ini mengejar henry yang sudah bersiap lari menjauh darinya

" WOW! Nunna marah padaku! Ayo kejar aku nunna kalau bisa" ucap henry dengan wajah mengejek kearah kyuhyun yang sedang berlari kecil mengejar henry

Akhirnya kyuhyun berhasil menangkap henry lalu membalas menyipratkan air pada henry, dan terjadilah sedikit perang air disana sambil keduanya berlari untuk menghindar dari cipratan air

" Menurutku pantai disini sangat indah, tapi kurasa tidak bagimu. Kulihat sejak tadi kau terus melihat kyunnie yang mungkin menurutmu dirinya lebih indah dan menarik di banding pantai yang luas ini" sindir teukie yang kini melihat kearah siwon

" Ka.. kau bicara apa hyung? mana mungkin aku melihat kyuhyun sshi. Kau pasti salah melihat" ucap siwon gugup

" Hyung.. aku bermain bersama henry dan kyunnie, kau mau ikut?" tanya donghae yang sudah berdiri di antara teukie dan siwon sambil membuka kemeja kotak-kotaknya lalu menaruhnya di kursi

" Tidak. Aku ingin istirahat saja" tolak teukie

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, donghae sudah ikut bergabung bermain bersama dengan henry dan kyuhyun. Ketiganya seperti anak kecil yang saling bermain air dengan tangan mereka atau dengan kaki bahkan terkadang mereka saling berlarian untuk menghindari cipratan airnya

" Masih ingin membohongiku siwon?" tanya teukie lagi yang membuyarkan lamunan siwon

" Aku membohongi mu apa hyung?"

" Kalau kau sebenarnya mencintai kyuhyun" sahut teukie dengan senyumannya

" Jangan coba untuk berdalih dariku. Walaupun kau tidak pernah menceritakan padaku, tapi aku bisa melihatnya dari perubahan sikap mu pada kyuhyun dan juga perubahan dirimu secara drastis yang biasanya selalu keluar malam juga selalu berganti teman kencan setiap harinya. Semua itu karena kyuhyun bukan?" terka teukie

Siwon terdiam mendengar penuturan dari teukie. Ternyata teukie selalu memperhatikan para membernya hingga sekecil apapun itu. Bahkan perubahan dirinya yang terjadi sejak beberapa bulan belakangan ini pada kyuhyun juga tak luput dari pengamatan teukie

" Bersainglah dengan sehat dengannya" lanjut teukie

" Maksud hyung?"

" Donghae. Bersainglah dengan sehat degannya. Aku tidak ingin karena masalah cinta, hubungan kalian menjadi renggang. Aku tau akhir-akhir hubungan kalian sedikit kurang akur, tapi setidaknya bersikaplah professional terhadap perkerjaan kalian" sambung teukie

" Aku tau hyung. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan ku" ucap siwon

" Kyaaa! Donghae oppa.. hentikan! Kepalaku pusing! "

kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja teriak saat donghae yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh kyuhyun dari belakang lalu mereka saling berputar dan henry yang melihat kyuhyun tersiksa karena pusing hanya tertawa puas

Kedua mata siwon langsung saja terbelalak lebar melihat donghae yang bisa dibilang memeluk tubuh kyuhyun di depan matanya. Ritme jantung siwon menjadi naik turun dengan cepat. Deru nafasnya menjadi berat. Tangan kanannya mengepal untuk menahan emosi di dadanya yang terasa sesak.

" Kendalikan emosi mu siwon" ucap teukie yang tau kalau siwon sedang berusaha untuk meredam emosi di dadanya

Tidak ada sahutan dari siwon. Dirinya masih berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya dengan terus mengepal tangan kanannya hingga memutih. Di tambah lagi siwon melihat di depan matanya kalau donghae yang tak henti-henti terus ber-skin ship ria dengan kyuhyun. Hubungan donghae dan kyuhyun semakin hari semakin dekat, hingga hampir setiap harinya siwon harus merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya karena terus melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan hatinya itu. sedangkan hubungannya dengan kyuhyun masih sangat kaku dan belum bisa dibilang dekat, malah cenderung ada jarak bagi keduanya

" Hei kalian, ayo cepat kembali. Hari sudah malam kita kembali ke hotel" ucap teukie sedikit berteriak

Mendengar perintah teukie, akhirnya mereka bertiga menyudahi permainannya bermain dengan air. Donghae kembali ke tempat duduknya semula untuk mengambil kemeja kotak-kotak yang tadi di bukanya. Teukie dan siwon juga sudah bangun dari duduknya dan ikut berjalan, serta tak lupa di sekeliling mereka di kelilingi oleh beberapa bodyguard untuk mengawal mereka

" Pakai bajuku kyunnie, nanti kau masuk angin" donghae memakaikan kemejanya yang masih kering ke pundak kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menuruti saran donghae dan memakai kemeja kotak-kotak milik donghae yang cukup kebesaran di tubuhnya hingga kedua tangannya tidak terlihat. Donghae merangkul pundak kyuhyun lalu mengusapnya lembut agar kyuhyun terasa lebih hangat.

" Sabar hyung. Wajahmu jangan seperti mau membunuh orang" ucap henry pelan yang kini berada di sebelah siwon

" Bagaimana aku bisa bersabar kalau mereka terus saja bermesraan didepan mataku?" siwon mulai tersulut emosi

" Mereka? Aku hanya melihat donghae hyung yang berusaha dekat dengan nunna" jelas henry meralat ucapan siwon

" Bersabarlah hyung. Jangan sampai rasa cemburu mu itu membutakan akal sehatmu" ucap henry

" Henry benar siwon. Jika kau memang serius pada kyunnie, tunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar mencintai nya. Jangan hanya diam saja dan terus mengamati donghae bersama dengan kyuhyun. Kalau kau diam terus, yang ada kyuhyun akan semakin jatuh dalam pesona donghae" ucap teukie

" Bagaimana aku bisa memberikan perhatian pada kyuhyun sshi jika donghae hyung selalu berada di sekitar kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon frustasi

" Itu tergantung dari kemampuanmu siwon. Tidak perduli ada donghae yang selalu berada di sekitar kyuhyun, yang penting kau mampu menunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Kau hanya terlalu malu siwon" ucap teukie

" Hyung sepertinya masih malu untuk menunjukkan perhatian dan rasa cintanya pada nunna. Tidak seperti Hae hyung yang bisa dengan terang-terangan menunjukkannya. Kalau aku yang jadi nunna, pasti aku akan langsung dengan mudah jatuh dalam pelukan Hae hyung" ucap henry yang tanpa di sadari ucapannya telah menyulut kembali emosi siwon

" Pletak!" siwon memukul kepala henry

" Aww! Sakit hyung!" oceh henry sambil mengusap kepalanya yang barusan di pukul

" Kau pantas mendapatkannya henry" ucap siwon sambil memberikan death glare nya

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah mereka semua membersihkan diri mereka dengan mandi, mereka semua berkumpul di salah satu restoran yang masih dalam lingkup hotel dan seperti biasa bodyguard mereka dengan setia menunggu di depan restoran. Sepertinya restoran itu sudah di block oleh panitia agar tidak ada pengunjung lain yang bisa masuk ke dalam demi keamanan member elf

" Whooaaaa.. makanannya banyak sekali hyung. Sungguh membuatku tidak sabar untuk segera mencicipinya" ucap henry segera mengambil alat makannya

" Ayo kita makan semuanya" ucap teukie

" Makan yang banyak kyunnie, tadi kau habis berlarian pasti sekarang sangat lapar bukan" donghae mengambil satu potong ayam dan menaruhnya dalam piring kyuhyun

" Gomawo oppa" kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman

Teukie yang melihat kejadian itu, matanya langsung tertuju pada siwon. Benar saja, mata siwon seperti terbakar api cemburu. Teukie hanya bisa mengehela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah sampai kapan siwon bisa menahan rasa cemburunya kali ini. Teukie hanya bisa berharap agar siwon tidak membelah meja makan yang mereka pakai dengan kemampuan bela dirinya

" Tring.." bunyi pesan masuk dari ponsel kyuhyun

Diletakkannya alat makan yang dipakai olehnya, lalu membuka pesan yang masuk di ponselnya. Matanya langsung membulat sempurna terkejut melihat pesan yang diterimanya dan terkejut pula melihat siapa pengirimnya

**From : siwon sshi**

" **Aku tidak suka melihat kedekatan mu dengan donghae hyung! Tepatnya aku cemburu pada kedekatanmu dengan Hae hyung! "**

" Kenapa kyunnie? pesan dari siapa?" tanya donghae sambil melihat kearah kyuhyun

" Oh… bu.. bukan dari siapa-siapa oppa. Tidak penting juga isinya" sahut kyuhyun gugup

Siwon menjadi semakin kesal kala mendengar kyuhyun menjawab kalau siwon bukan siapa-siapa dan bahkan tidak penting bagi kyuhyun.

" Tring…" ponsel kyuhyun kembali berbunyi

Kembali kyuhyun melihat isi pesan yang terdapat di ponselnya, dan lagi-lagi kedua mata kyuhyun harus terkejut karena mendapat pesan dari siwon.

**From : siwon sshi**

" **Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu? Kau telah menyakiti perasaanku kyuhyun sshi! Apa kehadiran ku tidak pernah berarti bagimu?!"**

Setelah membaca pesan dari siwon, kedua tangan kyuhyun sedikit gemetar. Ingin sekali kyuhyun mengatakan kalau bukan itu maksud dari ucapannya. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan siwon. Ditatapnya wajah siwon yang kini duduk tepat di hadapannya dan kyuhyun melihat wajah yang cukup terluka, sedih dan emosi menjadi satu. Segera kyuhun mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya untuk memberikan penjelasan pada siwon

" Kyunnie, jangan main ponsel dulu saat makan. Oppa sita ponselnya" ucap donghae yang tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari kyuhyun langsung saja mengambil ponselnya dan menaruhnya di saku celananya

" Hae oppa.. tolong jagan sita ponselku" kyuhyun sedikit panic

" Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Makan kyunnie!" ucap donghae tegas

" Ne oppa" kyuhyun akhirnya menurut dan melanjutkan makannya

Kecewa. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh siwon saat ini. Tadinya siwon berharap akan balasan dari kyuhyun setelah melihat kyuhyun mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian, kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap siwon yang berada di depannya. Wajah siwon terlihat lebih kecewa dan kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah pada siwon

" Aku duluan hyung" siwon tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya karena tidak tahan akan sesak yang ada di dadanya

" Kau mau kemana siwon? makan mu baru sedikit" ucap teukie

" Aku mau ke kamar. Istirahat" ucap siwon seraya pergi meninggalkan member yang lain tanpa memperoleh persetujuan dari teukie

Hati kyuhyun terasa sakit kala melihat siwon yang pergi menjauh darinya. Matanya tak pernah lepas melihat punggung siwon yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya. Rasanya ingin sekali kyuhyun mengejar siwon dan menghilangkan kerisauan yang ada di hati siwon, tapi kakinya terasa kaku untuk mengejar siwon. Kyuhyun merasa takut apakah siwon akan kembali seperti dulu lagi padanya? seorang siwon yang angkuh dan sedikit kasar padanya?

Setelah acara makan malam, donghae dan kyuhyun berencana untuk pergi ke pasar malam. Tepatnya donghae yang mengajak kyuhyun. Dengan di temani oleh beberapa bodyguard dan juga penterjemah, mereka berdua pergi ke pasar malam. Teukie dan henry memilih untuk langsung istirahat di kamar mereka.

Kini donghae dan kyuhyun berada di pasar malam Shukumvit. Di sepanjang shukumvit road banyak pedagang yang menjajakan makanan dan beraneka ragam cinderamata. Kyuhyun dan donghae terlihat mencicipi buah durian yang menjadi ciri khas dari Thailand, mencicipi sup seafood di pinggir jalan juga melihat pedangan yang menjual serangga yang sudah di tusuk oleh lidi yang bagi masyarakan Thailand seperti cemilan. Selama perjalanan di pasar malam, fans terus yang menyadari kehadiran donghae ikut mengikuti kemanapun donghae pergi hingga bodyguard pun sedikit kewalahan untuk menjaga donghae

Donghae menggenggam tangan kyuhyun agar kyuhyun tidak hilang karena sekarang ini sepertinya fans sudah mengerumuni donghae, hingga mereka sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan. Teriakkan nama donghae terus berkumandang di sekeliling mereka. Donghae sesekali melambaikan tangan atau tersenyum ramah pada fans yang tengah mengerumuni jalannya.

" Hae oppa, aku mau kesitu" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kearah yang dimaksud

" Oke. Kita kesana yah" ucap donghae yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kyuhyun

Mereka melihat menuju tempat yang menjual cinderamata khas Thailand. Mata kyuhyun terus melihat-lihat isi dari toko yang menjual cinderamata. Sedangkan donghae berdiri di samping kyuhyun dan memperhatikan kyuhyun dengan lekat.

" Oppa.. bagaimana? Bagus tidak gantungan ponselnya?" tiba-tiba kyuhyun menarik-narik baju donghae dan membuyarkan lamunan donghae

" Ooh.. Ne. Oppa belikan yah" ucap donghae sambil bersiap mengeluarkan dompetnya

" Tidak perlu oppa. Aku punya uang kok" tolak kyuhyun

" AKu mau beli ini" ucap kyuhyun lalu memberikan uang pada si penjual

Di belinya gantungan ponsel yang berhiaskan sparkling diamond imitasi bargambar kucing berwarna biru. Wajah kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum setelah mendapatkan barang yang di sukainya dan donghae ikut merasa bahagia juga senang saat melihat senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah kyuhyun. Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup larut malam, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel. Fans juga sudah tidak ada lagi di hotel jadi mereka berdua bisa dengan leluasa berjalan masuk ke lobby hotel

" Kau sepertinya senang sekali kyunnie" ucap donghae yang berjalan di samping kyuhyun

" Ngg.. tentu saja oppa. Aku pikir tidak akan sempat untuk jalan-jalan saat kita disini, tapi nyatanya oppa mengajakku ke pasar malam dan mendapatkan cinderamata yang sangat cantik" jelas kyuhyun senang

" Baguslah kalau kau senang" donghae mengelus kepala kyuhyun lembut

Sekelebat kyuhyun melihat sosok siwon yang berjalan seorang diri menuju suatu club yang terdapat di dalam hotel. Padangan kyuhyun tidak lepas dari sosok siwon yang dilihatnya dari kejauhan hingga kyuhyun harus menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya benar

" Ada apa kyunnie?" tanya donghae yang ikut berhenti

" Oh. Tidak ada apa-apa oppa. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar" ucap kyuhyun kembali berjalan

" Langsung istirahat yah" ucap donghae begitu sampai di depan kamar kyuhyun dan sesekali mengelus kepala kyuhyun dengan lembut

" Iya. Oppa juga ne"

" Masuklah dulu" ucap donghae

" Ne. Aku masuk yah oppa" kyuhyun segera melambaikan tangannya pada donghae lalu masuk ke dalam kamar

Dinyalakannya lampu kamar yang nampak gelap dan terlihatlah sosok henry yang sudah menggulung dirinya dengan selimut di sofa bed.

" Apa benar yang tadi kulihat adalah siwon sshi? untuk apa dia ke club malam-malam begini? Padahal kan besok harus perform" gumam kyuhyun

" Aishh.. untuk apa aku memikirkannya" gumam kyuhyun lagi

Semakin pikirannya mengacuhkan akan siwon, perasaan kyuhyun semakin gelisah dan tidak tenang takut terjadi sesuatu dengan siwon. Akhirnya kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan segera turun ke lantai dasar untuk pergi melihat siwon dengan matanya sendiri ke dalam club itu.

Begitu sampai di club, langsung disambut oleh suara musik yang keras sekali. lampu sorot yang berwarna-warni menghiasi tempat itu dan orang-orang yang berjoget ria di lantai dansa. Kedua mata kyuhyun sibuk menoleh ke kiri dan kenan mencari siwon.

" Sepertinya benar kok tadi aku melihat siwon disini. Kenapa sekarang tidak ada?" gumam kyuhyun masih tetap mencari sosok siwon diantara ramainya pengunjung

" Apa aku salah lihat yah?" gumam kyuhyun lagi

Kaki kyuhyun terus melangkah hingga menuju suatu tempat yang bisa dibilang cukup sepi dan terdapat beberapa ruangan yang sepertinya ruangan VIP

" Akh!" kyuhyun sedikit berteriak karena tak sengaja menabrak orang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan

" Sorry" ucap sang pelayan lalu segera pergi berlalu

Mata kyuhyun langsung terpaku melihat sosok yang di kenalnya dari dalam ruangan itu, tapi dirinya belum yakin apakah itu siwon atau bukan karena dirinya hanya melihat sesaat dari pintu yang tadinya sempat terbuka. Dikumpulkan sedikit keberanian dan sedikit menarik nafas dalam, akhirnya kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu ruangan vip tersebut

" Siwon sshi?!"

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Didepan matanya terdapat beberapa botol minuman keras, dilihat pula ada dua wanita yang sedang bergelayut manja dengan siwon dan dilihatnya tangan siwon yang sedang mengelus pipi salah satu wanita tersebut sempat terhenti. Tidak mau melihat pemandangan yang tak seharusnya dilihat, akhirnya kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan siwon

" KYUHYUN SSHI!" Siwon segera berlari meninggalkan kedua wanita yang tadi menemaninya dan mengejar kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari ruangan vip

" kyuhyun sshi!" panggil siwon sekali lagi dan kali ini dirinya berhasil menahan tangan kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun harus membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan siwon

" Lepas siwon sshi!" ucap kyuhyun yang nampak marah

" Kita perlu bicara kyuhyun sshi" siwon tidak memperdulikan ekspresi wajah kyuhyun yang sudah marah, malah membawanya kembali ke ruangan vip yang sempat mereka tinggalkan

" YOU TWO, GET OUT NOW!" perintah siwon dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan menaikkan beberapa oktaf suaranya pada kedua wanita yang tadi sempat bersama dengan siwon

Dengan wajah kesal, kedua wanita yang tadi menemani siwon akhirnya keluar sambil memperhatikan kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Di tutupnya pintu ruangan itu dan kini tinggallah mereka berdua didalam ruangan itu

" Lepas siwon sshi! tanganku sakit!" ucap kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan siwon

" Apa yang kau lihat tadi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon yang suaranya tiba-tiba melembut pada kyuhyun

" Siwon sshi, aku ini masih punya mata. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padaku semuanya sudah aku lihat sendiri dengan mataku. Aku tidak perduli apapun tentang mu. Sekarang tolong lepaskan aku!" ucap kyuhyun yang sekali lagi meronta melepaskan tangannya

" Benarkah kau tidak perduli tentang ku? Lalu kenapa kau menyusulku kemari? Lalu kenapa kau pergi setelah melihatku bersama dengan wanita tadi?" kali ini siwon menatap kyuhyun secara lekat hingga kyuhyun sedikit bergidik melihatnya dan melangkah mundur untuk menjauh dari siwon hingga tubuhnya tersandar di tembok

" Bisa kau jelaskan padaku kyuhyun sshi?" Siwon melangkah mendekati kyuhyun yang posisinya sudah terhimpit oleh tembok hingga tidak ada jarak yang bisa memisahkan mereka

" Ap.. apa maksudmu siwon sshi?" kyuhyun berusaha menghidari tatapan mata siwon yang menurut kyuhyun mampu membuat otaknya tidak bisa berfikir jernih

" Kau tau, kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini sekarang? Itu semua karena aku marah padamu kyuhyun sshi" jelas siwon dengan suara seduktif nya

" Mwo? Kau marah padaku? Kenapa?"

" Kau tidak tau kenapa?!" siwon sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya hingga membuat kyuhyun sedikit ketakutan

" Aku sedang cemburu pada donghae hyung! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ku saat kalian berdua terlihat begitu akrab? Aku tidak suka jika kau dekat-dekat dengan donghae hyung, rasanya aku ingin membawamu pergi dari donghae hyung atau aku ingin sekali memukul donghae hyung yang sepertinya sengaja menyulut emosi ku" akhirnya siwon mengungkapkan kegundahan hatinya selama ini

" Apakah kau menganggapku tidak ada? Apakah aku tidak pernah terlihat baik di matamu? Kenapa kau bisa akrab dengan member yang lain, tapi tidak denganku? Kenapa member yang lain bisa dengan bebas menyentuh mu, tapi tidak dengan ku?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa memandangku walau sedikit saja kyuhyun sshi?!" siwon terlihat frustasi dan putus asa setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya

" Si.. siwon sshi, sepertinya kau sudah mabuk dan aku lebih baik kembali ke kamar sekarang" kyuhyun segera melepas kontak mata dari siwon dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan vip

Emosi siwon menjadi semakin tidak terkontrol, hilang sudah kesabarannya yang sudah ditahannya selama ini. Semua kegundahan dihatinya sudah dilepasnya di hadapan kyuhyun, tapi malah membuat kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan dirinya

" Srett!" siwon kembali menarik kyuhyun yang hendak keluar dan hampir menyentuh gagang pintu lalu menahan tubuh kyuhyun di pintu dan mengunci tubuh kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan siwon yang kekar

" Ma.. mau apa kau siwon sshi?" kyuhyun terlihat lebih gugup dari sebelumnya

Siwon sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya dan terus bersabar. Tangan kiri siwon meraih tengkuk kyuhyun dan diciumnya bibir kyuhyun secara paksa hingga membuat kedua mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Dipukulnya dada siwon berkali-kali dengan kedua tangan kyuhyun, tapi sayangnya siwon tidak memperdulikan pukulan-pukulan dari kyuhyun malah siwon semakin memperdalam ciumannya, merengkuh pinggang kyuhyun hingga tenaga kyuhyun sampai habis dan tidak dapat lagi melawan dari cengkraman siwon. Akhirnya siwon melepaskan ciumannya dari kyuhyun bukan karena melihat kyuhyun sudah tidak meronta lagi, tapi karena memang siwon dan kyuhyun perlu pasokan udara. Bayangkan saja selama beberapa menit siwon terus mencium secara membabi buta pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengatur nafasnya dalam-dalam dan matanya melihat siwon secara sinis. Sedangkan sorot mata siwon tidak terdapat penyesalan sama sekali akan apa yang telah dilakukannya pada kyuhyun

" Aku memaafkan mu kali ini siwon sshi. Tapi tidak lain kali" kyuhyun menatap sinis pada siwon dan segera berjalan menghidari siwon yang tadi sempat berdiri persis di hadapannya

" Aku mencintai mu kyuhyun sshi"

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

" _**Aku mencintai mu kyuhyun sshi"**_

Tangan kyuhyun yang hampir menyentuh gagang pintu sedikit bergetar mendengar pengakuan cinta dari siwon. Nafasnya juga naik turun tidak normal. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini kembali mereka berdiri saling berhadapan dan menatap satu sama lain

" Aku tidak tau sudah berapa banyak kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu terhadap setiap wanita yang kau kenal, dan mungkin wanita yang baru saja kulihat menemanimu bisa saja menerima ucapan itu dari mulutmu siwon sshi" kyuhyun bicara dengan suara bergetar tapi berusaha untuk menutupinya

" Aku akan melupakan semua kejadian hari ini. Menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi dan menganggap mu hanya sedang mabuk saja" lanjut kyuhyun

Siwon sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, rasanya ingin sekali memukul-mukul dadanya dengan keras untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

" Ini untukmu siwon sshi" kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di kantong celana nya dan menyerahkannya pada siwon

Dengan ragu tangan siwon terulur untuk mengambil kotak kecil yang berada di tangan kanan kyuhyun.

" Bukan barang yang mahal. Aku membelinya tadi saat di pasar malam. Aku memberikannya karena selama ini kau sudah sangat membantu ku. Kalau kau tak suka, kau boleh membuangnya" ucap kyuhyun

" Jangan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi padaku di saat kau tidak benar-benar yakin akan ucapan mu. Itu sangat menyakiti ku" kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari ruangan vip itu dan meninggalkan siwon yang masih berdiri diam terpaku setelah mendengar semua perkataan kyuhyun

Tangan siwon yang memegang kotak kecil pemberian dari kyuhyun terlihat gemetar. Selain perasaan siwon yang terluka karena baru saja di tolak oleh kyuhyun, tapi juga perasaannya terluka karena kyuhyun berencana memberikannya sebuah hadiah untuknya. Mungkin kalau siwon tidak gegabah dalam bertindak, hubungan siwon dan kyuhyun akan semakin lebih dekat

Dengan langkah gontai siwon berjalan menuju sofa. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari kotak kecil pemberian dari kyuhyun. Dibukanya kotak kecil tersebut dan terlihat gantungan ponsel kucing yang lucu, mungkin akan lebih cocok jika dipakai oleh seorang wanita. Di genggamnya erat gantungan ponsel itu oleh siwon.

Rasa penyesalan muncul dari benak siwon. Ingin sekali dirinya mengulang semua kejadian hari ini dan menghilangkan tidakan gegabahnya yang membuat kyuhyun akan semakin menjauh darinya. Air mata mengalir dari ujung mata siwon, nafasnya menderu. Perasaannya sungguh kesal, marah, sedih, menyesal.

Dilain pihak, hati kyuhyun bergetar mendengar ungkapan perasaan dari siwon. Ada perasaan senang dihatinya, tapi ada rasa ketidak percayaan dan sakit yang cukup dalam akan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh siwon, pasalnya kyuhyun melihat begitu banyak botol-botol alkohol di meja dan juga ada dua orang wanita yang sedang bergelayut manja dengan siwon. Dihapus air matanya yang sempat turun hingga ke wajahnya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya sebelum menyentuh gagang pintu kamarnya.

Pagi harinya sebelum acara fan metting di mulai, member elf sudah di sibukkan dengan rehearsal lagi sebelum mereka perform, pengecekan sound system juga kembali di lakukan. Kostum yang akan mereka gunakan nantinya juga sudah siap beberapa pasang dan berjejer rapih di ruang ganti. Di meja rias juga sudah di siapkan beberapa keperluan make up. Beberapa pasang sepatu juga sudah terjejer rapih di sesuaikan dengan lagu yang akan mereka bawakan dan juga baju yang akan mereka kenakan.

Fan metting di lakukan pada malam hari. Beberapa jam sebelum acara di mulai, para member dan para kru terlihat berlalu lalang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Make up artist juga sedang sibuk menata rambut dan make up mereka. Kyuhyun yang sekarang ini bisa di bilang salah satu bagian dari para kru elf juga ikut membantu para kru mempersiapkan semuanya untuk member.

" Nunna, tolong pakaikan jas ku" ucap henry sambil mengunyah, padahal tadi kyuhyun sedang membantunya untuk menyuapinya makanan

" Ne…" kyuhyun segera berlari kecil mengambil jas berwarna putih yang masih tergantung di gantungan dan membantu henry memakainya

" Hyung, kau sedang main apa?" tanya henry pada siwon yang sedang serius memainkan ponselnya dan sebenarnya siwon sedang di tata rambutnya oleh hairstyles

" Oh.. aku sedang main fruit ninja" ucap siwon sambil melihat kearah henry dan matanya juga tak luput untuk melihat kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di sebelah henry

" Coba kulihat. Sepertinya seru sekali" ucap henry

" Ini" siwon memberikan ponselnya pada henry

" Hyung! tidak salah? Kau memakai gantungan ponsel perempuan? Ditambah lagi berbentuk kucing lagi. Oh GOD Siwon hyung" henry sedikit terkejut dan memandang remeh pada siwon

Sontak orang yang berada di satu ruangan itu menoleh melihat kearah henry, siwon dan kyuhyun berdiri. Kyuhyun tidak percaya kalau siwon memakai gantungan ponsel pemberiannya, malah rela dijadikan bahan ejekan oleh henry.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membeli gantungan ponsel dengan model seperti itu. Kau seperti perempuan hyung" ejek henry lagi

" Aku tidak membelinya" sahut siwon santai

" Lalu? Fans yang memberikannya?" tanya henry penasaran

" Bukan. Gantungan ponsel ini di berikan oleh orang yang sangat special untukku" jawab siwon sambil menatap dalam wajah kyuhyun yang terlihat gugup

" Oke sudah selesai siwon. Segeralah ganti pakaianmu" ucap hairstyles setelah selesai menata rambut siwon

" Gomawo nunna" ucap siwon ramah lalu berlalu dari hadapan henry dan kyuhyun

" Fuuuhhhh.. cinta itu sungguh rumit yah nunna" ucap henry asal yang sebenarnya ditujukkan untuk kyuhyun

" Ma.. maksud mu apa henry?" tanya kyuhyun gugup

" Tidak. Jangan di pikirkan. Aku kesana dulu yah nunna" ucap henry sambil berlalu dari hadapan kyuhyun

" Apa maksud ucapan siwon barusan? Orang yang special?" gumam kyuhyun sendiri

" Aishhh.. cho kyuhyun, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran mu itu" gumam kyuhyun lagi kali ini sambil memukul kepalanya pelan

Akhirnya tibalah waktunya untuk elf tampil di depan ribuan fans nya. Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang panggung melihat perform mereka terkagum-kagum akan aksi panggung yang di tunjukkan oleh Elf. Penonton berteriak sekencang-kencangnya begitu melihat elf keluar dari belakang panggung begitu MC memanggil para member untuk keluar dan teriakan itu bertambah histeris kala mereka sedang perform sekarang.

Senyum kagum tidak pernah luntur dari wajah kyuhyun, dirinya merasa sangat beruntung bisa melihat elf perfom sedekat ini. Awalnya mata kyuhyun tertuju oleh semua member yang sedang perform, lalu kearah para penonton yang terus histeris dan meneriakkan nama para member satu persatu, tapi lama kelamaan mata itu terhenti tiba-tiba pada sosok siwon. Entah kenapa kyuhyun bisa berhenti untuk melihat kearah lain dan lebih fokus untuk melihat siwon. Matanya tak pernah lepas untuk memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari siwon, baik itu sedang fans service, bernyanyi, tersenyum, bersenda gurau dengan para member, menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari MC walaupun tetap dibantu oleh transleter

Tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun tersadar dari perhatiannya kearah siwon karena sekarang para member kembali ke belakang panggung dan meninggalkan henry untuk perform solo, memperlihatkan kemahirannya dalam bermain biola. Terlihat keringat yang membasahi setiap tubuh para member hingga baju yang dipakainya basah semua. Para staff sibuk membawakan mereka handuk kecil berwarna putih juga membawakan mereka baju ganti untuk perform mereka selanjutnya.

" Kyunnie, tolong ambilkan air" ucap teukie

" Ne oppa" dengan segera kyuhyun mengambil beberapa botol air mineral dingin yang tadi disimpan di dalam kotak pendingin

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menghampiri teukie yang sedang duduk sesaat sambil di touch up make up dan rambutnya, tak lupa ada kru yang sedang mengipasi teukie

" Gomawo kyunnie" teukie langsung mengambil air mineral yang dibawa oleh kyuhyun lalu membukanya

Tujuan selanjutnya menyerahkan air pada donghae yang sedang melakukan hal yang serupa dengan teukie

" Terimakasih kyunnie. Kau perhatian sekali pada kami" ucap donghae sambil membelai kepala kyuhyun dengan senyumannya

Kemudian kyuhyun kembali berlari kecil menuju siwon yang sedang berdiri tapi tetap sambil di touch up ulang dan juga sedang di kipasi oleh para kru. Kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti karena siwon melihat kearahnya dan mengetahui kalau kyuhyun akan menghampirinya untuk memberikan air. Dengan langkah perlahan kyuhyun menghampiri siwon yang terus menatap kearahnya dan siwon tidak memperdulikan kalau sekarang ini dirinya sedang di kelilingi oleh beberapa kru, malah siwon memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada kyuhyun hingga dimple nya terlihat

" Untukmu siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun sedikit gugup

" Terimakasih kyuhyun sshi" sahut siwon tetap dengan senyumannya

Senyuman tipis diberikan oleh kyuhyun, walaupun kyuhyun tetap merasa gugup saat ini. Keduanya masih saling memandang satu sama lain, menikmati sosok yang berada di hadapan mereka masing-masing

" Siwon bersiaplah. Setelah ini giliran mu untuk tampil solo" ucap salah seorang kru yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan mereka berdua

" Ne hyung" sahut siwon pada salah seorang kru tapi matanya tetap menatap kyuhyun

Para kru yang tadinya mengerumuni siwon untuk memberikan touch up, mengipasi dan juga merapihkan rambutnya langsung pergi meninggalkan siwon saat tau siwon akan segera tampil. Siwon berjalan beberapa langkah mendekat kearah kyuhyun lalu menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya berdiri di samping kyuhyun. Siwon sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan membisikkan sesuatu kearah kyuhyun. Nafas kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terhenti begitu mendengar apa yang di ucapkan siwon dan membuat kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah siwon yang masih memperlihatkan senyuman hangatnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tidak bergerak sedikit pun

" Apa maksud ucapan siwon sshi?" gumam kyuhyun pelan

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati belakang layar. Disitu kyuhyun melihat siwon yang kini sudah berada di atas panggung, melambaikan tangannya serta memamerkan senyuman khas nya dan tentunya para fans siwon berteriak histeris. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, suara musik terdengar untuk mengiringi siwon bernyanyi solo. Jantung kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat begitu mendengar suara musik yang akan di nyanyikan oleh siwon. Nafas kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja semakin sulit bernafas begitu mendengar suara siwon yang kini sedang bernyanyi. Yah, siwon sedang menyanyikan lagu yang di tujukkan hanya untuk kyuhyun

**FLASHBACK**

" Sebentar lagi aku akan bernyanyi solo, dan lagu yang akan aku bawakan nanti adalah lagu yang sudah aku persiapkan jauh-jauh hari hanya untuk dirimu kyuhyun sshi" bisik siwon

Nafas kyuhyun langsung terhenti dan menoleh kearah siwon yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Kini posisi mereka menjadi saling bertatapan satu sama lain, kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

" Laguitu adalah ungkapan perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya padamu kyuhyun sshi" bisik siwon lagi lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja di bisikkan oleh siwon dan berusaha untuk menormalkan kembali nafasnya yang sempat terhenti sesaat

**FLASHBACK END**

Siwon menyanyikan lagu dari penyanyi George Benson – Nothings gonna change my love for you.

_If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever oh, so clearly  
I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong_

_Our dreams are young and we both know  
They'll take us where we want to go  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you._

Tubuh kyuhyun sedikit gemetar, diremasnya kedua tangan kyuhyun yang terasa dingin sekali, sesekali dirinya memegang dadanya yang terasa cukup sakit di daerah sekitar jantungya. Kyuhyun tidak tau apakah dirinya harus merasakan sedih, senang, bahagia atau marah saat ini. Yang jelas sekarang ini, air mata kyuhyun sedikit keluar di ujung matanya. Nafas kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terasa sulit seolah ada yang menahan oksigen di paru-parunya hingga kyuhyun harus bernafas menggunakan mulutnya.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love._

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through but nothing's gonna change my  
love for you.

Lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh siwon hampir selesai, siwon berjalan mendekati belakang panggung dan melihat kyuhyun yang berdiri disana melihat penampilan siwon. Sebenarnya siwon sudah mengetahui kalau sejak tadi kyuhyun terus-terus memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang perform solo, karena itu siwon menyanyikan lagu karya George benson dengan sepenuh hatinya, dan terbukti kyuhyun seperti hilang akal sehatnya sampai tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya hingga membuat dirinya mengeluarkan air mata.

_If the road ahead is not so easy  
Our love will lead the way for us like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are._

So come with me and share this view  
I'll help you see forever too  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you.

Sebelum lagu yang dinyanyikan benar-benar berakhir, siwon melihat kearah belakang panggung, matanya menatap lekat kearah kyuhyun, walaupun jarak antara siwon dan kyuhyun bisa di bilang tidak terlalu dekat tapi mereka mengetahui kalau mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Begitu lagu yang di nyanyikannya sudah habis, tangan siwon sedikit terulur dan menunjuk kearah kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya sambil tersenyum kearah kyuhyun

" Kau kenapa kyunnie?!" tanya donghae yang secara tiba-tiba muncul karena sebentar lagi gilirannya untuk perform solo

" Oh? Ti.. Tidak oppa. A.. aku tidak apa-apa" ucap kyuhyun gugup lalu dengan kasar menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya

" Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya donghae sedikit panic

" Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit kurang enak badan saja. Aku permisi dulu oppa" ucap kyuhyun segera menghilang dari hadapan donghae takut donghae mencurigai dirinya

Sementara itu kyuhyun berlari keluar gedung, dengan air mata yang masih turun membasahi wajahnya, kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dari mulutnya, begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa kali. Beberapa kali kyuhyun harus memukul dadanya untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya.

" Cho kyuhyun, kau harus bisa berfikiran jernih. Lagu itu bukan dinyanyikan untuk mu, tapi untuk penggemar elf. Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak!" gumam kyuhyun sambil menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir di wajahnya secara kasar dan dengan nafas yang masih tidak beraturan

Ditempat lain, siwon yang sudah selesai dengan perform solo nya, segera masuk ke belakang panggung dan dilihatnya sudah ada donghae yang sedang menatapnya secara tajam dan penuh tanda tanya. Siwon tidak memperdulikan tatapan donghae, dirinya terus berjalan dengan santai dan memberikan senyumannya pada donghae. Mata siwon terus melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok kyuhyun. Siwon ingin melihat kyuhyun setelah mendengar dirinya menyanyikan lagu yang hanya untuknya.

Akhirnya siwon melihat sosok kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan gontai kembali ke belakang panggung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Begitu kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dirinya sudah langsung melihat siwon yang sudah berdiri tepat tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang ini. Siwon tersenyum hangat hingga kedua dimplenya terlihat jelas dan berjalan menuju kearah kyuhyun.

" Aku harap kau menyukai lagu yang aku nyanyikan kyuhyun sshi. Hanya untukmu! Bukan yang lain!" bisik siwon tepat di telinga kanan kyuhyun lalu siwon berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih berdiam mematung

" DEG!" lagi-lagi jantung kyuhyun kembali berdetak kencang hingga membuat kyuhyun harus berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya yang kembali mengguncang tubuhnya dan juga otaknya

Beberapa jam kemudian acara fan metting usai, para kru juga member elf langsung bersorak gembira karena acara yang di selenggrakan berjalan sukses dan lancar. Para member elf langsung kembali ke hotel dengan mobil van hitam yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka di pintu belakang. Walaupun mereka keluar dari pintu belakang, tetap saja para fans tetap setia menunggu mereka. Walaupun sekarang ini tubuh mereka benar-benar kelelahan, juga mengantuk tapi para member tetap melambaikan tangannya kepada fans mereka yang sudah setia untuk menunggu kedatangan mereka di pintu belakang setelah selesai perform

Teukie terlihat menundukkan tubuhnya hingga 90 derajat, terkadang pula melambaikan tangannya di sertai dengan senyumannya. Henry sedikit berloncat-loncat di hadapan fans sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya pada para fans, memamerkan wajah cerianya dan berteriak "THANK YOU!" dari henry. Siwon memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada para fans hingga kedua dimple nya yang mematikan itu terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Donghae yang mengenakan topi melambaikan tangan kanannya pada fans, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kyuhyun agar tidak terpisah darinya, karena posisi mereka sangat sulit sekali untuk masuk ke dalam van walaupun para security sudah berusaha untuk menjauh para fans dari mereka, tapi tetap saja fans ingin sekali berusaha untuk dekat dengan para member

Akhirnya mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam van. Sebenarnya jarak antara pintu keluar mereka dengan mobil van yang terparkir di depan pintu itu cukup dekat, tapi karena fans yang terlalu banyak, jadinya cukup memakan waktu lama untuk mencapai mobil mereka. Manager hyung duduk di sebelah supir, teukie duduk di deretan kursi kedua bersama dengan henry dan siwon, sedangkan donghae dan kyuhyun duduk di deretan kursi ketiga

" Besok kalian harus kembali ke korea, jadi hyung harap setelah ini kalian semua kembali ke hotel dan istirahat" ucap manager hyung sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang menatap ke semua member yang sudah bersandar pada kursinya

" Ne hyung" jawab semua serempak

Setelah itu, para member memilih untuk tidur sesaat di dalam van mengistiratkan tubuh mereka selama dalam perjalanan menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap.

" Kau tidak mengantuk kyunnie?" tanya donghae pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh para penghuni di mobil

" Tidak. Oppa istirahat saja" sahut kyuhyun

Tiba-tiba saja donghae mendekatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun, merebahkan kepala kyuhyun pada dadanya dan mengelus kepala kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun menjadi bingung dengan perlakukan donghae padanya. Kedua mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna, kyuhyun langsung berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan donghae, tapi tubuhnya langsung di tahan oleh tangan donghae yang sudah merengkuh pundaknya erat.

" Istiratlah kyunnie. Kau pasti lelah juga kan. Tutup matamu, dan tidurlah. Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak" ucap donghae sambil mengelus kepala kyuhyun lembut

Tidak ada perlawanan lagi dari kyuhyun atas perlakuan donghae padanya. Memang dirinya cukup lelah hari ini. Di pejamkannya kedua mata kyuhyun, sedikit menghela nafas panjang, menyamankan posisinya pada dada donghae. Tanpa di sadari oleh donghae dan kyuhyun, siwon terus mendengar ucapan mereka. Mata siwon memang terpejam tapi dirinya masih belum terlelap dalam tidur. Walaupun kedua mata siwon terasa sangat berat karena lelah dan mengantuk, dipaksanya untuk membuka kedua matanya dan dirinya langsung melihat donghae dan kyuhyun yang sedang tetidur dengan posisi kyuhyun berada di dada donghae dan tangan kiri donghae berada di pundak kyuhyun melalui kaca tengah mobil van yang mereka tumpangi. Walaupun kyuhyun tidak membalas pelukan donghae, tapi tetap saja hati siwon terasa sakit seperti di tusuk oleh beberapa pisau di jantungnya.

Kelelahan yang baru saja di alami oleh siwon tiba-tiba sirna setelah melihat kedekatan atau lebih tepatnya kemesraan donghae dan kyuhyun di depan matanya. Emosi hampir saja menghilangkan akal sehat siwon. Rasa cemburu yang cukup besar menyelimuti dirinya. Jika sekarang ini siwon tidak berada dalam satu van dengan yang lain, mungkin sudah terjadi perkelahian dengan donghae sekarang ini.

" _Apakah ini artinya aku sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk mendapatkan mu kyuhyun sshi? Apakah sudah tidak ada kesempatan kedua untukku? Apakah semuanya sudah terlambat untukku?" ucap siwon dalam hati_

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

" Kalian semua langsung ke kemar dan istirahat" ucap teukie mengingatkan para member setelah mereka sampai di lorong kamar mereka dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan member yang lain menuju kamarnya

" Ne hyung" sahut para member

" Kau juga langsung istirahat kyunnie. Jangan terlalu banyak mengurus si magnae" ucap donghae

" Hyung! kau jahat sekali. Aku tidak pernah membuat nunna kerepotan" gerutu henry

" Ne oppa. Aku akan segera istirahat. Oppa juga istirahat ne" ucap kyuhyun

Siwon merasa dirinya seperti patung yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kehadiran kyuhyun dan donghae. Siwon merasa dirinya tidak ada di hadapan kyuhyun atau mungkin kehadirannya tidak di anggap sama sekali oleh kyuhyun, dirinya sungguh merasa kecewa.

" Kau juga istirahat siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun kikuk

Spontan mendengar ucapan kyuhyun yang walaupun terdengar canggung tapi setidaknya membuat hati siwon merasa senang. Senyum kelegaan langsung terpampang di wajahnya, padahal kyuhyun hanya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata pada dirinya.

" Ne.. Kau juga kyuhyun sshi" sahut siwon dengan senyumnya

" Ayo nunna kita ke kamar, aku sudah sangat mengantuk" ucap henry lalu menarik kyuhyun berjalan masuk menuju kamar mereka meninggalkan siwon dan donghae yang merupakan teman sekamar. Donghae berjalan mendahului siwon untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

Begitu henry masuk ke dalam kamarnya langsung saja membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa bed dan memejamkan matanya untuk melanjutkan tidur yang sempat terganggu

" Henry, kau harus mandi dulu baru setelah itu kau boleh tidur" ucap kyuhyun

" Besok saja nunna. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk" gumam henry masih dalam kondisi mata tertutup

" Tidak bisa! Kau tetap harus mandi, baru setelah itu kau boleh melanjutkan tidurnya. Nunna akan menyiapkan pakaian tidurmu. Ayo cepat bangun" oceh kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk badan henry yang sedang terlungkup di sofa bed

" Aiiishhh.. nunna ini cerewet sekali! iya, iya aku mandi sekarang biar nunna senang" gerutu henry tapi tetap menjalankan perintah kyuhyun

" Ini baju tidurnya" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan sepasang baju tidur baby blue

Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok karena mengantuk, henry masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dan beberapa saat kemdian henry sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan baju tidur baby bluenya. Kini giliran kyuhyun untuk segera mandi dan henry lebih memilih untuk langsung bergelut dengan selimutnya di sofa bed, menutupi dirinya hingga sebatas leher bagaikan kepompong dan langsung saja dirinya tertidur pulas

" Ckckck! Kau ini seperti ulat saja henry. Begitu bertemu dengan tempat tidur, langsung saja tidur" gumam kyuhyun begitu keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat henry yang sudah tertidur pulas

Kyuhyun sedikit membenarkan posisi selimut henry yang sedikit tersingkap oleh kakinya sendiri lalu kyuhyun berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk di tepian ranjangnya. Kedua matanya masih belum merasa mengantuk, mungkin karena tadi sudah sempat tertidur sesaat di dalam van dan di tambah lagi kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi jadi rasa kantuk sepertinya sudah hilang begitu saja.

Akhirnya kyuhyun memilih untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju lantai sepuluh dimana terdapat kolam renang indoor. Sepi. Itulah yang terlihat saat ini di kolam renang indoor itu. Hanya ada kursi-kursi kosong yang tidak ada orang yang menempatinya. Tentu saja sepi, sekarang ini sudah pukul 11.30 malam. Kyuhyun memilih duduk di pinggiran kolam renang dan kedua kakinya di masukkan ke air kolam renang hingga sebatas lututnya. Kedua kakinya di goyang-goyangkan hingga terdengar bunyi "kecipak". Airnya sangat dingin, tapi itu cukup membantu kyuhyun untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

" Fuuhhhh… memusingkan" gumam kyuhyun sambil terus menggoyangkan kakinya di dalam air

Tiga puluh menit kyuhyun terus menghabiskan waktunya di kolam renang indoor itu, dirinya masih belum merasakan kantuk sama sekali. Beberapa kali kyuhyun terlihat menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan seolah ingin membuang semua kepenatan dalam fikirannya.

" Kyuhyun sshi?!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil oleh seseorang, sontak membuat kyuhyun menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut

" Si.. Siwon sshi?!"

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya siwon sambil berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di tepian kolam renang

" Aku tidak bisa tidur" sahut kyuhyun pelan

" Boleh aku duduk di sebelah mu?" ijin siwon

Kyuhyun sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya dan befikir " Ngg.. SIlahkan" walaupun ragu, akhirnya kyuhyun memperbolehkan siwon untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan mengikuti kyuhyun untuk merendam kakinya dalam air kolam renang

" Lalu apa yang membuat mu kemari siwon sshi?" kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan

" Sama seperti mu. Aku tidak bisa tidur" sahut siwon sambil melihat kearah kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatap siwon

" Ooh.."

" Kyuhyun sshi, terimakasih untuk hadiahnya" tiba-tiba saja siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan gantungan ponsel kucing yang diberikan oleh kyuhyun sudah terpasang di ponselnya

" Aku tidak menyangka kau mau memakainya siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun

" Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

" Aku memberikan barang yang tidak mahal siwon sshi, dan di tambah lagi gantungan yang kubeli cocok di pakai untuk seorang wanita dibanding pria" jelas kyuhyun

" Aku tidak perduli berapapun harga dari barang pemberian mu ataupun itu cocok untuk wanita atau pria, asalkan itu berasal darimu pasti aku akan menerimanya" ucap siwon dengan senyumannya

" Lalu kenapa kau bisa memberikan ku hadiah?" tanya siwon penasaran

" Aku sendiri juga tidak tau mengapa. Tadi saat sedang jalan-jalan dengan donghae oppa, aku melihat ada gantungan ponsel itu dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat oleh mu lalu aku membelinya" tutur kyuhyun

Senyuman langsung merekah di wajah siwon kala mendengar ucapan dari kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menyangka kalau kyuhyun mengingat dirinya padahal sedang jalan berdua dengan donghae. Rasa percaya diri kembali muncul dalam diri siwon, padahal sebelumnya siwon sempat krisis percaya diri setelah melihat keromantisan donghae dan kyuhyun di dalam van

" Tapi sebaiknya kau tak usah memakainya siwon sshi. Aku sudah cukup senang jika kau menyimpan pemberian ku. Tidak perlu memakainya, kau akan dipermalukan nantinya oleh orang-orang yang melihat mu memakai gantungan ponsel pemberian ku, sama seperti henry yang baru saja mengejekmu" ucap kyuhyun

" Lalu kenapa kau memilihkan aku gantungan ponsel kucing ini? Padahal kau tau ini lebih cocok dipakai oleh seorang wanita, bukan seorang pria?" tanya siwon yang masih saja memasang senyumannya

" Karena aku menyukainya" sahut singkat kyuhyun

" Kalau kau menyukainya, berarti aku menyukainya juga" ucap siwon

" Kenapa begitu?!"

" Sudah ku katakan, apapun pemberian darimu aku pasti akan menyukainya. AKu sangat menyukai pemberian mu kyuhyun sshi dan tidak perduli apa pandangan orang tentang pemberian mu ini. Jeongmal Gomawo" ucap siwon

TIba-tiba saja menjadi hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka. Siwon sangat menikmati kebersamaannya bersama dengan kyuhyun walaupun saat ini hanya terdapat keheningan saja diantara mereka. Siwon memalingkan wajahnya melihat kyuhyun yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya di air. Disentuhnya salah satu tangan kyuhyun yang berada dalam pangkuannya, sontak membuat kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya pada siwon. Di genggamnya erat jemari kyuhyun, sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun. Tangan siwon yang menganggur tentu saja dimanfaatkan untuk membelai pipi kyuhyun.

Mata siwon tidak bisa lepas untuk tidak memandang wajah kyuhyun. Di belainya pipi kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Berkali-kali kyuhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dirinya sungguh gugup jika harus berhadapan dengan siwon seperti saat ini, apalagi keduanya dalam posisi yang cukup dekat.

" Si..siwon sshi.." dengan gugupnya kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya

" Kenapa setelah aku kembali dari solo perform kau tidak ada?" tanya siwon masih tetap membelai pipi kyuhyun dan memasang senyuman tipisnya tidak ingin membuat kyuhyun terpojok akan pertanyaannya

" A.. Aku.. aku keluar gedung tadi" kyuhyun sedikit bergetar memikirkan alasan yang harus di ucapkan

" Untuk apa?" tanya siwon lagi sedikit menaikkan sebelas alisnya

" Itu… Itu…" kyuhyun sedikit kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan siwon. Tidak mungkin dirinya mengatakan yang sejujurnya kalau dirinya keluar gedung untuk meluapkan emosinya setelah mendengar siwon bernyanyi untuk dirinya

Siwon degan sabar menunggu jawaban dari kyuhyun, siwon tidak ingin menekan kyuhyun akan pertanyaannya. Dilepasnya tangan siwon yang semula berada di wajah kyuhyun, diraihnya kedua tangan kyuhyun yang masih berada di pangkuannya. Kedua tangan kyuhyun digenggam erat oleh kedua tangan siwon. Melihat perlakuan siwon yang begitu lembut padanya, membuat kyuhyun menjadi lebih gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari siwon

" Aku.. Aku mencari udara segar di luar gedung" ucap kyuhyun

Kembali siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, siwon tidak ingin mencurigai jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut kyuhyun, tapi dirinya sungguh tidak percaya akan jawabannya, karena siwon melihat ada yang berbeda dengan diri kyuhyun

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, melihat kedua tangannya yang masih menggenggam kedua tangan kyuhyun. Dielusnya kedua tangan kyuhyun yang masih berada di genggamannya

" Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau kau habis menangis kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon tapi nadanya di buat selembut mungkin tidak ingin membuat kyuhyun terpojok

" DEG!"

Jantung kyuhyun berdegup kencang, dirinya tidak menyangka kalau siwon memperhatikan dirinya. Tapi darimana siwon tau kalau kyuhyun habis menangis kala itu?

" Mataku kemasukan debu siwon sshi" sahut kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang

Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang, cukup kecewa dengan jawaban dari kyuhyun. Siwon ingin agar kyuhyun mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada dirinya.

" Kenapa kau menangis kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon yang seolah tidak mengindahkan jawaban kyuhyun yang mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak menangis

" Aku tidak…." Belum selesai kyuhyun berbicara, mulutnya sudah di bungkam oleh jari telunjuk milik siwon

" Kalau kau tidak menangis, kenapa kedua matamu memerah? Kalau kau tidak menangis, kenapa hidung mu memerah saat itu? kalau kau tidak menangis, kenapa matamu sembab? Kalau kau tidak menangis, kenapa saat itu raut wajahmu sungguh kacau?"

Semua pernyataan siwon membuat kyuhyun bergetar. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau siwon akan memperhatikan dirinya hingga se-detail itu. Kyuhyun tidak tau harus berkata apa. Mulutnya sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk membalas semua perkataan siwon. Tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir dari ujung mata kyuhyun tanpa bisa di kendalikan oleh dirinya sendiri.

" Sshh.. jangan menangis kyuhyun sshi" siwon menghapus air mata kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya lalu merengkuh tubuh kyuhyun masuk dalam pelukannya yang sudah gemetar menahan emosi dalam dirinya

" Mianhae kalau aku sudah menekan mu dengan semua pertanyaanku barusan" ucap siwon lirih sembari mengusap punggung kyuhyun lembut

Mendengar ucapan siwon, membuat kyuhyun semakin terisak. Perasaan emosi tiba-tiba saja meluap begitu saja saat siwon berhasil merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan siwon. Air mata yang di hasilkan kyuhyun juga semakin menjadi hingga menghasilkan isakan tangis yang semakin terdengar di telinga siwon. Siwon melonggorkan pelukannya, menatap wajah kyuhyun yang masih basah oleh air matanya. Ditangkupnya wajah kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan siwon, menghapus air mata kyuhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya

" Jangan menangis lagi kyuhyun sshi. Aku tidak ingin melihat mu bersedih, apalagi itu karena ulahku sendiri. Aku ingin selalu menjagamu, aku ingin selalu melindungimu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, kau begitu berharga bagiku kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon lembut sambil menatap lekat pada kyuhyun

" _Bisakah aku percaya akan semua ucapannya?" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati_

" A… aku.." kyuhyun sedikit gugup sambil di gigitnya bibir bawah kyuhyun pelan

" Aku memang habis menangis saat itu siwon sshi" tutur kyuhyun lirih sambil menunduk, dirinya tidak berani menatap siwon saat ini

Siwon tersenyum mendengar pengakukan jujur dari mulut kyuhyun. Diangkatnya dagu kyuhyun dengan dua jari siwon. Sedikit kelegaan dalam hatinya karena akhirnya kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada siwon

" Aku.." kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya

" Aku menangis karena mendengar mu bernyanyi solo untuk fans mu"

" Untukmu!" ralat siwon cepat

" Lagu itu aku persembahkan untuk mu kyuhyun sshi. Lagu itu menggambarkan perasaan ku terhadap mu, karena aku mencintai mu kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon lirih

" Siwon sshi.. "

" Aku hanya mengutarakan perasaan yang ada dalam benakku kyuhyun sshi. Aku tau kemarin kau telah menolakku, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan mu begitu saja karena tanpa kau sadari, kau telah menguasai diriku sepenuhnya" ucap siwon sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening kyuhyun lalu di kecupnya lembut kening kyuhyun

" Kita harus kembali ke kamar kyuhyun sshi, ini sudah terlalu malam" ucap siwon yang kini telah beranjak bangun dari duduknya

" Ngg.. kau duluan saja siwon sshi" tolak kyuhyun

" Kenapa?" tanya siwon heran

" Aku.. Ngg.. aku masih ingin disini sebentar lagi"

" Tidak bisa kyuhyun sshi. Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu. Ini sudah terlalu malam, kau juga harus istirahat" siwon meraih tangan kanan kyuhyun lalu berusaha menarik kyuhyun agar bangun dari duduknya dari tepian kolam renang

" TIdak siwon sshi! sebentar lagi. Aku ingin disini sebentar lagi" tolak kyuhyun lagi sambil menahan tangan siwon untuk tidak menariknya

Merasa ada yang ganjil dari diri kyuhyun, siwon berjongkok di samping kyuhyun " Ada apa dengan mu kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon penuh curiga

" Tidak ada apa-apa" sahut kyuhyun cepat disertai dengan gelengan kepalanya

Siwon mengehela nafasnya panjang, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, lalu kembali kepalanya terangkat dan menatap kyuhyun dari ujung kepalanya hingga kaki kyuhyun yang berada di dalam kolam renang. Mata siwon melihat keganjilan dari kedua kaki kyuhyun yang tidak bergerak-gerak seperti sebelumnya.

" Sudah berapa lama kau berada disini kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon penuh khawatir

" Kurasa cukup lama. Kenapa ?" tanya kyuhyun balik

Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari kyuhyun, siwon langsung menggendong tubuh kyuhyun ala bridal style agar menjauh dari kolam renang, lalu meletakkan kyuhyun sedikit menjauh dari kolam renang. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dan bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh siwon. Tiba-tiba menggendong tubuhnya dan wajah siwon terlihat cukup panic.

" Aaawwwww…." Pekik kyuhyun ketika siwon memijat kaki kyuhyun

" Kau merendam kakimu begitu lama di air kolam renang yang begitu dingin hingga membuat kedua kaki mu kram dan kau masih mencoba untuk membohongi ku?" ucap siwon sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya

" Aaaww.. siwon sshi.. sakit.. sakit… Aaawww!" kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan di setiap pijatan yang di lakukan siwon pada kakinya

" Sakit?" tanya siwon dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran

" Ne..!"

" Kaki mu sudah sakit begini, tapi masih ingin menyuruhku untuk kembali ke kamar lebih dulu. Kenapa kau berusaha untuk menutupinya dari ku?" oceh siwon

" Mianhae siwon sshi" kyuhyun sedikit tertunduk takut melihat siwon yang sedang marah

Siwon menghentikan pijatannya, lalu berjalan mendekati tubuh kyuhyun dan menggendongnya kembali ala bridal style dan sontak membuat kedua tangan kyuhyun secara refleks di kalungkan di leher siwon

" Siwon sshi! kau mau apa ?"

" Aku akan menggendong mu sampai ke kamar" sahut siwon

" Ti.. tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri" tolak kyuhyun

" Dengan kaki yang masih kram begitu?! " Siwon sedikit membelalakkan matanya tanda kalau dirinya cukup marah karena terus mendengar penolakan dari kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun sshi, kau ingat ucapanku barusan? Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan melindungi mu dan tidak akan membiarkan mu terluka atau bersedih" ucap siwon kali ini dengan suara yang melembut

" Kau tidak perlu seperti itu siwon sshi"

" Jangan bicara lagi kyuhyun sshi, atau aku akan menciummu sekarang" ucap siwon dengan seringaiannya

Kyuhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani lagi untuk melihat siwon dan beradu argument dengan siwon. Siwon yang melihat kyuhyun yang kini telah patuh padanya tersenyum puas. Siwon mulai berjalan meninggalkan kolam renang menuju lift yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kolam renang tersebut.

" DEG! DEG! DEG!"

Jantung kyuhyun berdetak cukup cepat, mengingat posisi mereka saat ini terbilang sangat dekat. Apalagi siwon yang sedang menggendongnya ala brida style dan tangan kyuhyun yang masih di kalungkan di leher siwon. Kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma tubuh siwon dengan jarak sedekat ini. Kepala kyuhyun terus mendunduk, tidak berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya karena siwon masih terus setia menatapnya dan tidak pernah memalingkan penglihatannya dari wajah kyuhyun

" TING!"

Bunyi pintu lift yang terbuka menghentikan siwon untuk terus menatap wajah kyuhyun. Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam lift. Di tekannya tombol lantai kamar mereka di junior suite room, lalu dengan segera pintu lift tertutup

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan bicara

" SIwon sshi, sebaiknya…."

Belum selesai kyuhyun menuntaskan ucapannya, siwon sudah membungkam mulut kyuhyun dengan bibir siwon. Mata kyuhyun langsung membulat sempurna karena mendapat serangan mendadak dari siwon.

" _Satu detik…"_

" _Dua detik.." _

" _Tiga detik.."_

" _Empat detik…"_

Selama beberapa detik bibir siwon masih terus menempel di bibir kyuhyun. Secara spontan kyuhyun meremas kaos siwon.

" AKu sudah memperingatkan mu sebelumnya kyuhyun sshi, tapi kau yang melanggarnya" ucap siwon dengan seringaiannya

Wajah kyuhyun sudah merona merah, tubuhnya terasa panas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun sungguh merasa malu, gugup dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

" Kau sangat manis jika sedang seperti ini kyuhyun sshi" goda siwon

" BLUSH!"

Mendengar gombalan dari siwon, kyuhyun merasa salah tingkah dibuatnya. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak menatap siwon, tapi rasanya sangat sulit sekali dengan posisi yang seperti ini. Sedangkan siwon tidak pernah mau melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah kyuhyun dan itu semakin membuat kyuhyun semakin gugup. Siwon ingin menikmati wajah kyuhyun yang sangat jarang sekali dilihatnya dari posisi yang dekat seperti ini.

" Ja.. jangan terus menerus melihat ku seperti itu siwon sshi" akhirnya kyuhyun berbicara walaupun tetap dengan suara yang gugup

Siwon tersenyum kearah kyuhyun yang kini terlihat sangat malu dan pipinya masih merona merah

" Kau malu jika aku melihatmu?" goda siwon

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Semakin kau bertingkah seperti ini, aku semakin menyukaimu" goda siwon lagi

" TING!"

Akhirnya kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega karena pintu lift sudah terbuka. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju kamar kyuhyun

" Kau turunkan aku saja siwon sshi, aku bisa…" kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat aura siwon yang tidak menyenangkan begitu mereka tiba di depan kamar kyuhyun

Mata siwon langsung terlihat tidak senang dengan penolakan kyuhyun. Mengetahui reaksi ketidak sukaan siwon akan penolakan, kyuhyun hanya mempautkan bibirnya kesal lalu merogoh kantong celana pendeknya untuk mengambil kartu kamar dan membuka kamarnya. Siwon yang masih menggendong kyuhyun berjalan menuju ranjang, membaringkan tubuh kyuhyun secara perlahan, menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada.

Siwon duduk di tepian ranjang kyuhyun, tangannya mulai membelai wajah kyuhyun dengan lembut. Rasanya siwon belum ingin berpisah, dirinya masih ingin sekali bersama dengan kyuhyun berdua saja.

" Tutup matamu…" ucap siwon masih sambil membelai wajah kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan menuruti perintah siwon lalu perlahan kedua matanya menutup.

" CUP!" siwon mengecup kening kyuhyun sebagai tanda ucapan selamat malam untuk kyuhyun

Kembali kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali

" AKu mencintaimu kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon

" Si…."

" Ssshh! Tidurlah, jangan bicara lagi" siwon menahan ucapan kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya

" Aku pergi. Sleep tight" siwon beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar kyuhyun

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tuhan tolong berikan aku petunjuk" gumam kyuhyun sambil memejamkan kedua matanya

**TBC**

**Jeongmal gomawo utk yg sudah baca & berkenan utk review m(_ _)m**

**Semoga semakin kemari smkn byk yg Review.. hihihihi…**

**Semua dpt peluk n cium satu2 dari Momo.. \(^0^)/**

**Skrg momo lg krisis waktu utk ngetik ini ff (-_-")**

**Pdhl ide ga pernah buntu T_T**

**Makasih utk yg udah review & memberikan semangat dari FF momo yg Pertama sampai FF yg kedua ini.. **


	12. Chapter 12

Setibanya mereka di INCHEON, seperti biasa kedatangan mereka langsung di sambut oleh banyak fans mereka yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka daritadi. Para fans langsung berteriak histeris begitu melihat kemunculan mereka. Security airport yang sudah bersiap sejak tadi langsung berusaha untuk menjauhi fans elf agar menjaga jarak tapi tetap saja mereka tetap berusaha untuk mendekati idola mereka.

Dengan kesulitan elf berjalan melalui para kerumunan fans mereka sembari mereka memberikan senyuman ramah pada para fans mereka.

" Kita tunggu sebentar disini, jemputan kita sebentar lagi tiba" ucap manager hyung begitu mereka sudah keluar dari pintu kedatangan

" Siwon oppa!"

Semua orang langsung melihat kearah asal suara yang memanggil siwon

" Karen? Kenapa kau ada disini?!" tanya siwon heran

" CUP!"

Karen langsung mengecup bibir siwon singkat di depan semua orang bahkan di hadapan para fans elf dan kini para fans mereka berteriak histeris setelah melihat dengan mata mereka kalau artis idola mereka telah beciuman dengan karen yang artis papan atas di korea

Para member elf, kyuhyun, juga manager hyung terkejut dengan tindakan karen yang mengejutkan, termasuk siwon yang menerima ciuman dadakan dari karen

" Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu oppa" jawab karen yang kini sudah bergelayut manja di lengan siwon

" Aku bisa pulang dengan member yang lain, kau tidak perlu menjemputku" ucap siwon

" Tapi aku ingin" sahut karen manja

Mata siwon langsung melihat kearah kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang ini bersama dengan karena yang masih bergelayut manja dengannya. Siwon benar-benar malas menghadapi karen saat ini hingga tidak ada minat untuk beradu argument dengannya. Tapi begitu kyuhyun dan siwon saling bertemu pandang, kyuhyun malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari siwon dan melihat kearah lain.

" Pulanglah karen, aku ingin pulang dengan member yang lain. AKu ingin segera kembali ke dorm dan istirahat" ucap siwon berusaha melepaskan rangkulan karen tapi sayangnya di tahan oleh karen

" Kau kan bisa pulang ke rumah ku oppa. Sudah jangan banyak protes lagi. Ayo cepat jalan, biar kopermu dibawa oleh member elf yang lain" ucap karen sambil menarik lengan siwon

" Koper mu akan hyung bawakan. Bersenang-senanglah" ucap teukie tanpa dosa

" Jangan pulang terlalu malam" ucap teukie lagi mengingatkan

" Tuh kan, teukie oppa aja tidak masalah" ucap karen

" Van sudah datang, semua ayo cepat masuk" ujar manager hyung begitu melihat van hitam sudah terparkir rapih di depan mereka

" Kita pulang kyunnie" donghae langsung menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dan menariknya meninggalkan member yang lain termasuk siwon yang diam terpaku melihat donghae yang seenaknya saja memegang tangan kyuhyun

" Ne oppa

Siwon menatap kyuhyun yang berjalan melewati dirinya, mereka sempat saling beradu pandang, tapi kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dilihatnya donghae yang berjalan lebih dulu sambil menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dan kyuhyun yang menurut saja saat donghae yang masih menggenggam tangannya sambil menuntun kyuhyun untuk segera masuk ke dalam van.

" Kami duluan hyung" pamit henry sebelum masuk ke dalam van

" Jangan pulang malam-malam siwon" ucap teukie sedikit melirik kearah karen

" Iya hyung, aku tau" sahut siwon

" Oppa, ayo cepat jalan. Kita langsung ke parkiran" rengek karen sedikit menarik lengan siwon sedangkan mata siwon tidak lepas dari mobil yang di tempati oleh kyuhyun dan member elf yang lain

Di dalam mobil karen, siwon hanya sibuk memainkan ponsel miliknya. Karen yang sedang menyetir merasa tidak suka karena siwon sejak tadi hanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri dan tidak ada sepatah katapun terlontar dari mulut siwon

" Oppa, daritadi diam saja" ucap karen sedikit menoleh kearah siwon lalu kembali fokus menyetir

" Hmmm…"

" CK! SIwon oppa, jangan bermain ponsel terus! Bicaralah dengan ku" karen mulai kesal

" AKu tidak tau mau bicara apa karen" akhirnya siwon memalingkan wajahnya pada karen

" Kau kenapa sih oppa? kau aneh sekali"

" Aku hanya lelah"

Karen tidak menerima alasan dari siwon. Diambilnya paksa ponsel siwon yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya

" Karen! Apa yang kau lakukan?! "

" AKu tidak mau mengembalikan ponselmu sebelum kau benar-benar fokus padaku oppa. Apa kau tidak merindukan ku sama sekali eoh? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu atau sekedar mengobrol" ucap karen

" Jawab oppa! apa kau sama sekali tidak merindukan ku?!" desak keran dengan suara yang lebih keras

" Karen, jagan seperti anak kecil. Fokuslah menyetir" ucap siwon

Karen menjadi semakin kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab oleh siwon, lalu karen menepikan mobilnya lalu menatap siwon

" Oppa, sejak kapan kau menjadi acuh begini padaku? Apa kau sudah menemukan wanita lain?" ucap karen berusaha untuk beribacara lembut dengan siwon

" Sejak kapan oppa memakai gantungan ponsel seperti ini? ini lebih cocok di pakai oleh seorang yeoja oppa" karen sedikit terkejut dengan gantungan ponsel siwon

" Kembalikan karen, itu bukan urusanmu" siwon berusaha untuk merebut ponselnya dari tangan karen tapi dengan cepat karen menampik tangan siwon

" Apa oppa yang membeli gantungan ponsel ini?"

" Tidak" sahut siwon cepat

" Apa dari fans?" selidik karen

" Bukan"

" Lalu?" karen mulai tidak sabar

" Apa dari wanita yang lain selain aku?" karen sedikit cemburu

" Kembalikan ponsel ku karen" siwon berusaha untuk tidak tersulut emosi saat ini

" Oppa, aku tau kau banyak sekali teman wanita selain aku di luar sana, tapi bisakah oppa menghargai dan menganggap ku ada aku saat ini? kau sedang bersamaku sekarang dan aku sangat merindukan mu oppa" ucap karen memohon

" Karen, saat ini aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin sekali kembali ke dorm dan beristirahat"

" Baik. Aku akan mengantarkan oppa ke dorm, tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Gantungan ponsel ini dari siapa oppa?"

" Dari orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Sekarang kembalikan ponselku karen" ucap siwon dengan penekanan

" Dari orang yang sangat berarti?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Murahan sekali hadiah yang diberikannya padamu oppa. Hanya gantungan ponsel murahan. Aku bisa membelikannya lebih bagus dibanding ini oppa" karen mulai tersulut emosi dan berusaha untuk melepas gantungan ponsel milik siwon

" Jangan macam-macam karen!" siwon langsung mengambil ponsel yang berada di tangan karen dan memandang karen dengan sorot mata yang penuh amarah

" Kau tidak berhak untuk mencampuri urusanku. Kita hanya sekedar teman, jadi tolong jaga sikapmu pada senior mu!" ucap siwon dengan tegas

" Aku turun disini saja. Jangan pernah lagi kau muncul di hadapan ku atau mengganggu hidupku karen sshi" ucap siwon dengan penekanan kata-kata sshi yang merupakan panggilan formal dan beranjak keluar dari mobil karen

" Oppa!" karen langsung buru-buru keluar mobil menyusul siwon tapi sayangnya siwon sudah lebih dulu memanggil taxi yang melintas dan segera masuk kedalamnya tanpa memperdulikan karen

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tepatnya di dorm

" Capeknyaaaaa" keluh henry begitu membuka pintu dorm

" Selamat datang!"

Semua member dan kyuhyun langsung terkejut karena di dorm mereka tiba-tiba saja sudah ada seorang wanita cantik yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

" Sora nunna?" ucap henry

" Ne! Apa kabar semuanya?" sapa sora

" Kapan kau kembali dari Taiwan chagi?" tiba-tiba teukie merengkuh sora dalam pelukannya

" Kemarin oppa. Hari ini aku sengaja datang dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian" ucap sora

" Dia adalah kekasih teukie hyung" jelas donghae yang paham kalau kyuhyun sedang bingung

" Ooh… "

" Hyung, nunna, jangan bermesraan disini. Minggir-minggir, aku mau ke kamarku" ucap henry langsung berjalan diatara teukie dan sora

" Mian henry. Jangan lupa kita makan siang bersama ne" ucap sora

" Iya nunna"

" Sora, kenalkan ini kyuhyun. Dia tinggal disini bersama kami" tutur teukie

" Anyeonghaseyo, cho kyuhyun immida" ucap kyuhyun sambil membungkuk

" Kang sora immida" ucap sora ramah

" Aku tidak melihat siwon oppa? dimana dia?" tanya sora

" Dia tadi dijemput oleh karen saat kami tiba di airport" jelas teukie

" Oh begitu. Cepat kalian ganti baju lalu kita makan siang bersama" ucap sora semangat

Beberapa saat kemudian, member elf kecuali siwon sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

" Sepertinya enak sora, kau beli dimana?" tanya teukie begitu melihat beberapa makanan sudah tersaji di meja

" Di restoran biasa oppa. Ayo cepat makan, kalian pasti sangat lapar bukan" ucap sora

" Tentunya nunna. Sudah lapar, mengantuk dan lelah juga" ucap henry

" Hahaha.. itu karena jadwal kalian sangat padat henry. Mintalah pada manager kalian untuk menguranginya" ucap sora

" TIdak bisa, kami sedang promo besar-besaran untuk album kami jadinya pasti jadwal kami akan sangat padat" tutur donghae

" Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kalau kyuhyun tinggal di sini lalu dia tidur dimana?" tanya sora

" Aku sekamar dengan henry sora sshi" ucap kyuhyun

" Panggil saja aku sora. Teukie oppa bilang kalau kita seumur, jadi tidak perlu formal begitu" ralat sora

" Ne.."

" Sora itu adalah salah satu aktris papan atas di korea. Karirnya sangat cemerlang di bidangnya" ucap donghae

" Hae oppa, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu? aku kan jadi malu" protes sora

" itu karena kyuhyun pasti tidak tau siapa kau chagi" ucap teukie

" Benarkah? Kenapa bisa?"

" Jangan kaget begitu nunna, kami saja yang sudah terkenal seperti ini tidak di kenali oleh kyuhyun nunna" ucap henry

" Ngg… sebenarnya aku sudah pernah mendengar tentang sora" ralat kyuhyun pelan

" Bagimana bisa?" ucap donghae tidak percaya

" Itu karena beberapa teman ku waktu aku masih bekerja di kona beans adalah penggemar dari kang sora" jelas kyuhyun

" Jadi secara tidak langsung aku bisa tau beritanya sedikit demi sedikit, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya di manapun baik itu di tv atau di majalah" jelas kyuhyun lagi

" Pasti penggemar sora nunna adalah pria. Benarkan kyunnie nunna?" terka henry

" iya, benar. Waktu aku bekerja di kona beans sebagian besar karyawannya adalah pria, jadi otomatis yang di bicarakan pasti idola wanita"

" Ck! Selalu saja penggemar pria. Padahal semua orang sudah tau kalau sora itu sudah punya kekasih" ucap teukie sedikit cemburu

" Aigooo.. oppa sangat cemburu sekali" ucap sora sedikit menggoda teukie dengan mencubit pipi teukie pelan

" Yak.. yak! Jangan bermesraan di hadapan kami hyung. Kedua mataku ini masih suci tau!" oceh henry

" Mian henry. Kalau begitu mari kita makan" ucap teukie

" Makan nasi yang banyak oppa" sora mengambilkan nasi yang cukup banyak ke mangkuk teukie

" Gomawo chagi"

" Kyunnie nunna, aku juga mau di layani seperti itu" rengek henry manja

" Nunna ambilkan ayam nya yah" kyuhyun segera mngambil sumpitnya lalu mengambilkan paha ayam dan menaruhnya di piring kecil

" Gomawo nunna" sahut henry senang

" Aigooo.. henry manja sekali pada kyuhyun" goda sora

" Itu karena kyuhyun yang selalu menuruti apa ucapan henry, makanya henry menjadi besar kepala dan manja pada kyuhyun" oceh donghae

" Kau juga harus makan kyunnie, jangan terus melayani kue mochi itu" oceh donghae

" Iya oppa"

" Brak!" terdengar pintu dorm yang tertutup

" Siwon oppa? Apa kabar? Lama tak bertemu" sapa sora ramah

" Sora? Kapan kau kembali ke korea?" tanya siwon heran begitu tiba di ruang makan

" Kemarin oppa. Duduklah, kita makan bersama. Kebetulan kami baru saja memulainya" ajak sora

" Baiklah" siwon lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah henry

" AKu pikir kau akan pulang malam siwon" ucap teukie

" Tidak hyung. Aku langsung pulang" jelas siwon singkat tapi mata siwon memandang lurus kearah kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di depannya

" Oppa ambilkan sayurnya yah" donghae mengambil sayur bayam lalu menaruhnya di piring kecil

" Kyuhyun tidak suka sayuran hyung" tiba-tiba siwon membuka suara dan langsung mendapatkan sorotan tanda tanya dari orang-orang yang berada di meja makan

Donghae sedikit mengerutkan kedua alisnya hingga terlihat menyatu

" Benar kau tidak suka sayur kyunnie?" tanya donghae seolah tidak percaya yang di ucapkan siwon

" Iya oppa. Aku tidak suka makan sayur" ucap kyuhyun

Terlihat wajah ketidak sukaan dari donghae karena siwon lebih mengetahui tentang makanan yang kyuhyun hindari dan tidak

" Kalau begitu oppa ganti dengan daging saja yah" donghae segera mengganti pirinya dengan piring yang baru lalu menaruh beberapa potong daging

" Gomawo"

" Wahh.. Hae oppa perhatian sekali pada kyuhyun" goda sora

" Tentu saja" sahut donghae sambil melirik kearah siwon

" Donghae oppa selalu seperti itu sora" ucap kyuhyun

" Benarkah? Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak ketinggalan berita soal kalian karena kesibukan ku selama ini" ucap sora

" Chagi, seharusnya kau hanya mencari berita soal aku, bukan member yang lain" ucap teukie

" Kita kan selalu bisa berhubungan walaupun berbeda negara oppa, tapi kalau soal member yang lain aku kan jarang berhubungan" jelas sora sedikit manja

" Teukie hyung, jangan bermesraan disini. Kalian membuat kami semua panas saja" oceh donghae

" Hahahaha.. Mianhae.. Makanya cepatlah punya kekasih, maka kalian tidak akan iri pada ku" goda teukie

Selama makan siang berlangsung, donghae tak henti-hentinya terus melayani kyuhyun dengan menyendokkan beberapa makanan ke piring kyuhyun, sampai kyuhyun kewalahan karena makanan yang ada di piringnya tidak habis-habis.

" Siwon oppa, kenapa tidak dimakan? Apa kau kurang suka makanannya?" Tanya sora begitu melihat siwon hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya

Siwon langsung melihat kearah sora dan tersenyum simpul " Oh tidak, aku hanya belum terlalu lapar saja"

" Hyung, kau itu beneran tidak nafsu makan atau karena melihat kyunnie nunna dan donghae hyung?" Bisik henry penasaran

" Pletak!" Siwon memukul kepala henry dan membuat semua orang yang berada di meja makan melihat

" Aduh! Sakit hyung!" Oceh henry sambil mengusap kepalanya

" Itu karena kau terlalu berisik" sahut siwon

Sejak tadi memang siwon terus melihat kearah kyuhyun, padahal kyuhyun sendiri di sibukkan dengan donghae yang terus mengajaknya bicara atau sesekali menyendokkan beberapa lauk ke piring kyuhyun dan itu membuat siwon jadi benar-benar tidak mempunyai selera makan.

Tanpa di sengaja kyuhyun melihat kearah siwon, dan terjadilah kontak mata di antara mereka berdua. Siwon dengan intens menatap kyuhyun. Akhirnya siwon bisa melihat kyuhyun menatap dirinya. Wajah kyuhyun menjadi panas. Siwon tidak berhenti menatapnya, padahal kyuhyun sudah berusaha untuk tidak melihat siwon, tapi entah mengapa mata kyuhyun kembali lagi menatap siwon. Tatapan siwon benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

Donghae yang melihat siwon dan kyuhyun saling menatap merasa terusik. Donghae tidak suka siwon terus menerus menatap kyuhyun, sampai pada akhirnya donghae dengan sengaja memegang tangan kyuhyun yang sedang berada di atas meja makan. Tangan donghae sedikit meremas jemari kyuhyun, karena begitu terkejutnya dengan sentuhan donghae hingga tanpa sengaja tangan kyuhyun yang satu lagi meyenggol gelas yang berada tepat di sebelah tangannya hingga jatuh

" Kyunnie, gwencana?" donghae terlihat panic karena gelas yang berisi air tumpah ke baju kyuhyun

Sora dengan cekatan langsung mengambil lap kering yang berada di dapur dan memberikannya pada kyuhyun

" Gomawo sora" ucap kyuhyun

" Ada apa dengan mu kyuhyun? tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" tanya teukie

" Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa oppa" jawab kyuhyun sembari mengeringkan bajunya dengan lap kering

" Sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu kyunnie" saran donghae

" Oh.. baiklah" kyuhyun segera bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian

Setelah acara makan siang selesai, para member dan sora duduk di ruang tamu untuk bersantai sambil menonton tv, sedangkan kyuhyun sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

" Kyuhyun sshi" panggil siwon dengan suara beratnya

" Siwon sshi!" kyuhyun terkejut hingga membalikkan tubuhnya

" Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kau mengagetkan ku" oceh kyuhyun

" Maaf"

" Ada perlu apa siwon sshi?" tanya kyuhyun langsung

" Aku hanya ingin men…"

" NUNNA! AKU INGIN APEL" teriak henry dari ruang tamu

" NE!" sahut kyuhyun ikut berteriak

" Kyuh…"

" Siwon sshi, jangan menghalangi jalanku. Aku ingin ke lemari es" ucap kyuhyun acuh

Dengan kecewa siwon menyingkir dari hadapan kyuhyun. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk bicara berdua dengan kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun sshi, aku ingin memberitahu kalau tadi karen menjemputku di airport bukan atas kehendakku" jelas siwon

' Lalu?" kyuhyun menghentikan jarinya yang sedang mengupas kulit apel dan menatap siwon

" Karen yang berinisiatif sendiri untuk menjemputku disana"

" Untuk apa kau menjelaskannya padaku siwon sshi?" ucap kyuhyun meremehkan lalu melanjutkan untuk mengupas apel

" Karena aku ingin kau tau yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman disini" jelas siwon sedikit frustasi

" Kita tidak terikat hubungan apapun siwon sshi, jadi kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padaku" sahut kyuhyun dengan tegas dan sorot mata yang tajam

" Permisi siwon sshi, aku mau ke ruang tamu" kyuhyun segera berjalan melewati siwon yang masih terdiam di dapur, meninggalkan dirinya yang masih frustasi

" Ini apelnya henry" kyuhyun meletakkan sepiring penuh apel yang cukup untuk semua orang yang ada di dorm

" Gomawo nunna"

" Aigooo.. henry manja sekali pada kyuhyun. Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti ini sebelum ini" goda sora

" Sesuai dengan ceritaku chagi, henry menjadi sangat manja pada kyuhyun semenjak dirinya mengenal kyuhyun" tutur teukie

" Bagaimana kalau kyuhyun menikah nanti? Jangan-jangan kau akan ikut juga bersama kyuhyun?" sora menatap horor kearah henry

" Kurasa aku akan ikut nunna walaupun sudah menikah sekalipun" sahut henry santai sambil mengunyah apelnya

" Bagaimana bisa? Dasar bodoh" ucap donghae

" Karena aku yakin nunna pasti akan menikah dengan salah satu penghuni di dorm ini, jadi aku masih bisa terus menempel dengan kyunnie nunna" ucap henry sambil menatap donghae lalu menatap siwon yang baru saja bergabung

" PLETAK!" kali ini donghae memukul kepala henry

" Yak hyung! sakit tau!" protes henry

" Itu karena ucapan mu yang tidak masuk akal tau" geram donghae

" Kenapa hyung marah? Memangnya donghae hyung yang akan menjadi suami nunna nanti. Dasar kau ini terlalu percaya diri hyung" oceh henry

" Bocah ini" geram donghae

" Oppa.. lihatlah mereka sungguh lucu sekali" ucap sora pada teukie

" Begitulah mereka, aku saja sampai sakit kepala untuk menjadi penengah jika mereka berkelahi" tutur teukie

" Oh iya, karena kita semua sudah berkumpul bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama saja?" anjur sora semangat

" Mau kemana chagi?" ucap teukie

" Kita ke mall saja? Kita kan sudah lama tidak keluar bersama" ucap sora semangat

" Tapi kita baru saja tiba di dorm" ucap henry

" Ayolah, sebentar saja. Lagipula kau kan tidak menyetir henry" bujuk sora

" Kita siap-siap" ucap teukie langsung berdiri dari duduknya

Mendengar perintah dari teukie, semua member termasuk kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan segera bersiap-siap. Dan akhirnya mereka kini berada di lotte world. Permulaan mereka langsung menuju mall nya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat saja. Tapi memang karena mereka semua adalah seorang idola, kemanapun mereka melangkah pasti akan diikuti dan mendapat sorotan dari orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Mereka berjalan seolah tidak memperdulikan kalau orang-orang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Malah teukie santainya berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan sora. Henry berjalan beriringan dengan siwon, sedangkan donghae berjalan bersama dengan kyuhyun. Mereka menuju ke salah satu dept store lalu setelahnya mereka berpencar untuk melihat-lihat

" Kau ingin melihat sesuatu disini kyunnie?" tanya donghae sambil melihat-lihat kemeja

" Tidak. Aku temani oppa saja" sahut kyuhyun

Setelah itu donghae dan kyuhyun melihat stand kacamata hitam. Banyak sekali model kacamata yang dipamerkan hingga donghae harus berkali-kali mencobanya

" Bagaimana? Bagus?" tanya donghae pada kyuhyun

" Bagus" sahut kyuhyun

" Kalau yang ini?" tanya donghae lagi dengan kacamata yang berbeda

" Bagus juga"

" Hmm.. kenapa komentarnya selalu sama eoh?" tanya donghae

" Karena keduanya memang bagus di wajahmu oppa"

" Kalau menurutmu begitu, aku ambil keduanya" ucap donghae

" Aku ambil keduanya" ucap donghae

" Baik.." ucap penjaga toko

" Kajja, kita jalan ke kasir" ucap donghae sambil merangkul pundak kyuhyun

" Ne.."

" Bagaimana setelah ini kita jalan-jala ke daerah Myengdong?" sarang donghae

" Lalu yang lain?" tanya kyuhyun

" Aku akan memberikan pesan pada teukie hyung kalau kita akan pergi ke tempat lain. Jangan khawatir. Ayo jalan" ucap donghae

Setibanya mereka di myengdong yang salah satu pusat belanja dan tempat makan di seoul ada disitu. Kali ini donghae yang mengenakan Tshirt berwarna putih polos, dengan jaket sportnya dan celana jeans, lalu di padankan dengan kacamata hitam yang baru saja di belinya langsung mendapat sorotan dari orang-orang yang melintas di sekitar myeongdong

" Oppa, kurasa kedatangan kita ke tempat ini adalah suatu kesalahan" ucap kyuhyun

" Kenapa?" tanya donghae bingung

" Kau lihat saja oppa, kita belum lama tiba disini dan kita sudah di kelilingi oleh fans mu" jelas kyuhyun malas

" Hahaha.. kau masih belum terbiasa rupanya. Tenang saja, jangan memasang wajah takut begitu kyunnie" ucap donghae

" Aku tidak tanggung akibatnya kalau oppa akan sampai di kejar-kejar oleh fans seperti siwon sshi dan henry" oceh kyuhyun

" Sudah jangan protes lagi, kita cari makan saja" donghae langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju salah satu restoran sederhana

Kedatangan donghae ke restoran tersebut langsung di sambut oleh sorot mata orang-orang yang makan disana. Mereka pasti befikir bagaimana bisa seorang idola bisa makan di tempat sederhana seperti ini. Mereka memilih untuk duduk di pojokkan tapi masih bisa terlihat oleh fans donghae yang melihat mereka duduk dari jendela

" Oppa, lihat ulahmu" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kesekitar

Donghae menoleh ke sekeliling dan tersenyum " sudah jangan perdulikan pandangan orang, cepat kita pesan makanan aku sudah lapar" ucap donghae santai

" Tapi kita belum lama makan siang tadi kan oppa?"

" Aku ini pria, butuh banyak makan" ucap donghae

" Alasan teraneh yang pernah kudengar"

Mereka memesan beberapa menu makanan, mungkin bisa dibilang sekedar cemilan saja di siang hari. Mungkin tepatnya donghae yang memesan menu makanannya.

" Oppa, mereka masih terus melihat kearah kita dan ada juga yang memotret mu secara diam-diam" oceh kyuhyun yang merasa risih

" Hahaha.. biarkan saja kyunnie. Mereka pasti sangat senang sekali saat ini karena tanpa sengaja bisa bertemu dengan oppa. Santai saja oke" ucap donghae menenangkan

Tak lama makanan pesanan donghae datang. Nampak seperti **Tteokbokki, Haemul pajeon ( sejenis pancake yang berisi beberapa jenis seafood seperti kerang, cumi, udang, dsb), juga gimbab vegetarian**

**"****Makanlah, jangan diam saja" ucap donghae sambil memberikan sumpit pada kyuhyun**

**"****Oppa sudah lama tidak makan makanan seperti ini, rasanya sangat rindu sekali" ucap donghae sambil mengunyah**

**"****Itu karena oppa tidak pernah lagi mempunyai waktu dan tidak bisa ke tempat-tempat seperti ini secara leluasa karena fans oppa yang cukup heboh itu" **

**Sesekali donghae melambaikan tangannya pada fans nya. Hanya seperti itu saja fans donghae sudah langsung berteriak histeris kegirangan. Bahkan ada fans yang dengan terang-terangan datang ke meja mereka dan meminta bantuan kyuhyun untuk memotretkan donghae dengan fansnya. Donghae tentu saja tidak menolak, malah dengan senang hati melayani permintaan fans nya. Kadang ada juga yang meminta tanda tangan dari donghae, entah di baju, di buku, di ponsel, di tas, dan di tempat-tempat lainnya, hingga membuat donghae harus menghentikan makannya.**

**"****Oppaaaaa.. ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku memotret pengunjung disini. Sampai kapan aku harus menjadi tukang foto dadakan begini?" oceh kyuhyun kesal sambil mempautkan bibirnya**

**"****Baik, baik. ayo kita keluar dari sini. Kajja" donghae segera menarik tangan kyuhyun dan segera keluar dari restoran tersebut**

" Pakai jaket oppa, sepertinya fans terlihat lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka sampai melihatmu bersama dengan oppa" ucap donghae sambil melepas jaket yang di kenakannya

" Oh.. Ne oppa"

Benar saja, begitu mereka keluar dari tempat makan, fans sudah terlihat lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Untung saja kyuhyun sudah mengenakan jaket donghae dan menutup kepalanya dengan jaket, dan tak lupa donghae juga memberikan masker untuk kyuhyun. Donghae mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kyuhyun sebagai bentuk perlindungannya dari fans, tapi tetap donghae tak lupa untuk sesekali melambaikan tangannya pada fans dan senyumannya tak pernah lepas menghiasi wajahnya. Ada beberapa fans yang menyapanya sekedar untuk mengatakan " hallo", " apa kabar", " saranghaeo" dan donghae menyambutnya dengan kata-kata yang sopan

" Next destination, kita ke tempat eskrim" ucap donghae langsung saja menarik tangan kyuhyun

" Mwoo? Tadi kan kita baru saja makan?" kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan rencana donghae

" Tadi acara makan kita terganggu karena fans oppa, jadi sekarang kita ke tempat eskrim saja" ucap donghae

" Sudah jangan banyak protes lagi, turuti saja" ucap donghae dan kali ini sedikit mendorong tubuh kyuhyun untuk segera masuk ke salah satu toko eskrim

Begitu masuk ke toko eskrim, langsung saja pelayan toko yang semuanya adalah seorang wanita muda berbisik ria dan ada yang melihat kearah donghae tidak percaya kalau hari ini hari keberuntungannya dapat melihat idola mereka. Mereka langsung menuju etalase yang terpampang jelas ada berbagai jenis es krim.

" Kau mau eskrim apa kyunnie?" tanya donghae sambil melihat-lihat menu eskrim yang terletak di papan

" Nggg.. aku bingung oppa. Banyak sekali pilihannya" gumam kyuhyun sambil ikut melihat dartar menu

" Kalau begitu kau cari tempat duduk saja, biar oppa yang memilihkannya untukmu" usul donghae dan mendapat anggukan dari kyuhyun

Beberapa saat kemudian donghae sudah kembali dengan satu scoop eskrim di tangannya dan segera duduk di hadapan kyuhyun

" Kenapa hanya satu?" tanya kyuhyun

" Ini punya oppa. Puyamu sebentar lagi datang" ucap donghae sambil memasukkan sendok yang berisi es krim ke mulutnya

" Oow…"

" Silahkan ini pesanannya" ucap pelayan yang langsung meletekkan es krim diantar mereka

" Gomawo" ucap donghae ramah

" Hello kitty?" kyuhyun terperanjat begitu melihat es krim pesanan donghae untuknya

" Iya. Lucu kan" sahut donghae santai

" Oppa, aku bukan bocah umur lima tahun! Aku tidak percaya oppa memesankan aku es krim berbentuk hello kitty" protes kyuhyun

" Tapi ini sangat lucu bentuknya. Sangat cocok untukmu kyunnie"

" Aishhh… " kyuhyun mulai sedikit kesal

" Cepat makan, nanti akan mencair es krimnya"

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil sendok kecil lalu memotong telinga sebelah kiri hello kitty

" Omo! Di dalamnya ada coklat melt" ucap kyuhyun terkejut

Donghae tersenyum melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat imut dimatanya.

" Enaknya!"

" Benarkah?"

" Iya. Oppa coba saja" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan sendoknya pada donghae

" Kenapa kau tidak suapi oppa saja?" tutur donghae yang sebenarnya agak kecewa dengan kyuhyun

" Apa?!" kyuhyun terperanjat dengan ucapan donghae

" Suapi oppa" ulang donghae

" Hae oppa, kenapa kau saat ini terlihat lebih manja dibandingkan dengan henry" oceh kyuhyun

" Biar saja. Palli"

Kyuhyun mulai memotong es krimnya lalu memberikan potongan kecil pada donghae, mata donghae langsung berbinar melihat kyuhyun yang kini hendak menyuapinya. Mulutnya langsung saja di buka selebar-lebarnya untuk meneriam suapan dari tangan kyuhyun

" Ngg… benar ucapanmu. Es krimnya sangat enak" ucap donghae sambil mengunyah

" Tidak ada es krim yang tidak enak oppa" tutur kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mulai memakan es krimnya dengan antusias, ternyata di dalam es krim itu isinya ada dua rasa. Pencampuran antara coklat dan stroberi. Entah bagaimana cara pengisiannya, yang jelas kyuhyun sangat menikmati tiap potongan dan suapan es krim ke mulutnya

" Lihatlah, kau ini makan seperti anak kecil kyunnie" oceh donghae langsung menghapus jejak coklat melt yang ada di pinggiran bibir kyuhyun denga ibu jarinya

" Es krim hello kitty itu ternyata sangat cocok untukmu. Lihat saja, kau makan sampai kotor begitu" lanjut donghae

Kyuhyun terlihat gugup dengan perlakuan donghae barusan. Walaupun donghae memang dekat dengannya, tapi tetap saja kyuhyun merasa kikuk jika harus merasakan sentuhan donghae di ujung mulutnya

" Hae oppa, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Aku bisa menghapus coklatnya dengan tissue" ucap kyuhyun

" Tidak apa. Lagipula sudah terlanjur ku bersihkan kotorannya" sahut donghae dengan senyumannya

" Cepat habiskan es krimnya" ucap donghae lagi

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tepatnya di mall tempat dimana tujuan semua member dan sora pergi

" Teukie hyung, kita kembali dorm saja. AKu sudah cape" ucap henry

" Tentu saja kau lelah henry, karena kau sudah berbelanja banyak disini" sahut teukie

" Lebih baik kita kembali pulang chagi, sekarang juga sudah mulai larut malam" ucap sora

" Iya hyung, aku juga sudah sangat lelah sekali' ucap siwon setuju

" Oh iya teukie hyung, mana kyuhyun nunna dan donghae hyung? aku tidak melihatnya daritadi?" ucap henry yang mulai menyadari ketidak beradaan kyuhae

" Iya hyung, kemana mereka berdua?" tanya siwon yang mulai curiga dan tidak tenang

" Oh.. maaf aku tidak memberitahu kalian, tadi donghae mengirimkan pesan padaku kalau kyuhyun ada bersama dengannya dan sekarang ini mereka sedang jalan-jalan di daearah myeongdong" jelas teukie

Raut wajah kekesalan terlihat jelas di wajah siwon, ditambah lagi dengan moodnya yang sempat memburuk karena ulah karen yang menjemputnya di bandara dan menurut siwon sekarang ini kyuhyun sedang marah padanya.

" Jangan berniat untuk menyusul mereka siwon" ucap teukie yang seolah mengetahui jalan pikiran siwon

" Tapi hyung…."

" Kita pulang ke dorm sekarang!" potong teukie

Dengan sangat terpaksa siwon menuruti perintah dari leadernya. Memang benar tadi siwon ingin sekali langsung menuju myeongdong jika tidak dilarang oleh teukie. Rasa sakit di hatinya semakin menjadi karena memikirkan hal-hal yang akan di lakukan oleh donghae pada kyuhyun saat mereka sedang berduaan. Siwon mengendari mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, siwon ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke dorm. Siwon ingin menunggu kyuhyun pulang ke dorm.

" Cklek!" siwon membuka pintu dorm dengan lemasnya

" Kau sudah pulang siwon? mana yang lain?" tanya donghae

" Hyung? kau sudah pulang?" ucap siwon terkejut

" Ya. Baru saja. Kenapa?"

" Ti.. tidak.. AKu ke kamar dulu" sedikit kelegaan di hati siwon setelah melihat donghae yang sudah kembali ke dorm, walaupun dirinya masih belum melihat keberadaan kyuhyun di dorm.

Malam harinya, siwon tidak bisa tertidur sama sekali. Padahal tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat lelah, tapi entah mengapa dirinya tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya sudah membolak-balik mencari posisi yang nyaman, tapi tetap saja matanya tidak bisa terpejam. Diraihnya ponsel yang berada di sebelah bantalnya dan jarinya terlihat sendang mengetik mengirimkan pesan

" Tring…"

Kyuhyun yang juga tidak bisa tidur mendengar ada bunyi pesan masuk di ponselnya, di sentuhnya tombol open untuk membaca pesan

**From : siwon sshi**

**Apa kau sudah tidur kyuhyun sshi?**

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya hingga terlihat seperti menyatu, lalu di sentuhnya tombol reply dari layar ponselnya

" Tring…"

**From : Kyuhyun sshi**

**Belum.. ada apa siwon sshi?**

Siwon tersenyum tipis begitu melihat langsung ada balasan dari kyuhyun, dan jemarinya langsung mengetik kembali

" Tring.."

**From : siwon sshi**

**Bisa kau keluar kamar sekarang? Aku ingin bicara denganmu**

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang begitu melihat pesan yang dikirimkan oleh siwon.

" Tring.."

**From : kyuhyun sshi**

**Aku tidak mau!**

Siwon langsung bangun dari tidurnya, langsung duduk di tepian ranjang. Dirinya ingin bicara dengan kyuhyun dan tidak perduli kalau sekarang ini sudah terlalu malam.

" Tring.."

**From siwon**

**Kalau kau tidak mau keluar dari kamarmu, maka aku yang akan ke kamar mu. Aku tidak perduli jika henry nantinya akan terbangun akan ulahku**

Mungkin siwon sedikit terlihat mengancam di pesan itu, tapi tidak ada cara lain selain mengatakan hal itu pada kyuhyun. Dan benar saja setelah membaca pesan dari siwon kyuhyun langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat siwon yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun agar menjauh dari kamarya, menuntunnya berjalan kearah balkon

" Siwon sshi, mau bicara apa sudah malam begini?" tanya kyuhyun dengan pelan tak ingin membangunkan yang lain

Tidak ada jawaban dari siwon akan pertanyaan kyuhyun. Siwon hanya melihat wajah kyuhyun secara lekat dari jarak sedekat ini. Tanpa basa basi lagi siwon langsung memeluk tubuh kyuhyun. Siwon memeluknya dengan sangat erat, tapi kyuhyun malah terlihat meronta-ronta agar siwon segera melepaskan pelukannya

" Tolong seperti ini dulu untuk sesaat" ucap siwon masih dalam posisi memeluk kyuhyun

Tapi kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan permintaan siwon, malah semakin berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari siwon tapi usahanya tetap sia-sia belaka. AKhirnya dibiarkan siwon untuk kali ini memeluk tubuh kyuhyun, tapi sayangnya kyuhyun tidak membalas pelukan dari siwon. Kedua tangan kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak merengkuh tubuh siwon yang sudah memeluk dirinya lebih dulu

" Kau mengatakan ingin bicara denganku, maka bicaralah" ucap kyuhyun dingin

Dilepasnya pelukan siwon dari tubuh kyuhyun. Ditangkupnya wajah kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan siwon. Kini siwon menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu

" Aku tau kau sedang marah padaku kyuhyun sshi karena kejadian tadi pagi di airport. Karena itu aku ingin menjelaskannya disini" ucap siwon sambil membelai lembut wajah kyuhyun

" AKu sudah menga…"

" Sshhh! Dari matamu mengatakan kalau kau memang membutuhkan penjelasan dari ku kyuhyun sshi" siwon menghentikan ucapan kyuhyun dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir kyuhyun

Tubuh kyuhyun sedikit bergetar akan ucapan siwon, kembali siwon memeluk tubuh kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya

" Mianhae kyuhyun sshi. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. AKu mohon jangan seperti ini padaku" ucap siwon yang masih dalam pelukan kyuhyun

" Kau membuat hatiku sakit. Aku benar-benar kacau hari ini" lanjut siwon

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, juga berusaha untuk menarik nafasnya panjang berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya yang juga merasa tidak nyaman sejak pagi

" AKu tidak pernah menyuruh atau memberitahukan jadwal kepulangan kita padanya. Dia sendiri yang datang ke airport. AKu sendiri juga terkejut tiba-tiba dia bisa datang menjemputku" jelas siwon yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya walaupun kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membalas pelukannya

" Tapi karen tidak mengantarku sampai ke dorm. Aku berhenti di tengah jalan lalu aku menuju dorm dengan menggunakan taxi" jelas siwon lagi

Terdengar hembusan nafas panjang dari kyuhyun setelah mendengar pengakuan dari siwon. Entah mengapa rasa sesak di hatinya langsung hilang setelah mendengar ucapan dari siwon barusan. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan dan menatap wajah kyuhyun dengan lekat, jari-jari siwon juga ikut membelai wajah kyuhyun. Keduanya saling menatap lekat satu sama lain. Siwon kini sudah bisa bisa tersenyum dan merasakan lega di hatinya.

" A.. AKu.. Aku mau kembali ke kamar sekarang. Aku sudah mengantuk" kyuhyun dengan gugupnya memutus kontak mata dengan siwon

" Benar juga, sekarang sudah terlalu malam. Tidurlah" ucap siwon lembut

" Cup!" Siwon mengecup kening kyuhyun

" Selamat malam kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon sambil tersenyum

" I.. iya.. selamat malam siwon sshi"

kyuhyun langsung segera pergi dari balkon tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan kanannya di tarik oleh siwon hingga membuat langkahnya sempat terhenti

" Saranghaeo kyuhyun sshi"

" DEG!"

Kyuhyun mengigigt bibir bawahnya pelan, lalu tangan kirinya memengang dadanya yang berdetak tidak normal

" Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya siwon sshi, Jangan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi padaku di saat kau tidak benar-benar yakin akan ucapan mu" ucap kyuhyun tanpa membalikkan badannya

" Selamat malam siwon sshi" kyuhyun menarik paksa tangannya dari cengkaraman siwon tanpa melihat lagi kearah siwon dan pergi meninggalkan siwon yang masih terdiam di balkon

**TBC**

**Note : **

**sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua readers yg udah meluangkan waktu utk baca ff ku & review ff ku m(_ _)m**

**makasih jg utk readers yg udah follow & memilih ff ku jd salah satu favorite kalian para readers..**

**thank u for all your support, love & review.. **

**Big hug for all of readers… \(^0^)/**

**Luv u gals… **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, siwon semakin berusaha untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun walaupun terkadang ada beberapa orang penghalang seperti henry dan donghae. Siwon juga sudah mulai mengurangi jadwal kencan nya dengan wanita sesama artis. Siwon lebih memilih jika jadwalnya sudah selesai, siwon lebih memilih untuk kembali ke dorm. Siwon ingin membuktikan kalau dirinya sudah berubah karena siwon merasa kyuhyun berkali-kali menolaknya pasti karena kyuhyun ragu akan dirinya.

" Hari ini won bin hyung merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya, jadi jangan ada satu orang pun yang melewatkan acara penting ini" ucap teukie tegas

" Asyikkk! Kita makan besar!" pekik henry girang

" Ck! Di otakmu itu hanya ada makanan saja henry. Nanti wajahmu tambah bulat dan tidak bisa muat untuk cover album kita tahun depan" goda donghae

" Teukie hyuuuuunnggg!" rengek henry manja pada sang leader

" AIshhh.. Hae-ah, jangan menggoda henry" bela teukie sambil memberikan death glarenya

" Acaranya di mana hyung?" tanya siwon

" Tempatnya di "SYZ" tema acaranya garden party. Jangan sampai tidak datang sama sekali. Terutama kau siwon" tutur teukie tegas

" AKu tau hyung. Aku pastikan akan datang kesana" sahut siwon

" Oke.. pemberitahuan selesai. Cepat kalian pergi, bukannya sudah banyak jadwal menanti. Palli.. palli!" usir teukie

Siang harinya, kyuhyun yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mendengar suara bell di luar sana. Dimatikannya vacum cleaner dan bergegas berjalan menuju pintu

" Cklek!"

" Mencari siapa?" tanya kyuhyun begitu membuka pintu dan melihat ada dua pria asing di hadapannya

" Bisa bertemu dengan nona cho kyuhyun?" tanya salah satu pria asing itu

" Saya cho kyuhyun. Ada perlu apa?!" kyuhyun merasa bingung karena dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenal kedua orang itu

" Maaf sebelumnya nona" ucap salah satu pria asing yang lain

Langsung saja kyuhyun di bawa paksa oleh kedua orang asing dengan memegang kedua lengan kyuhyun dengan erat.

" Lepaskan! Mau apa kalian?!" kyuhyun terlihat berontak

Tidak ada sahutan dari kedua orang tersebut. Malah dengan tanpa berdosanya mereka memasukan kyuhyun langsung ke dalam lift dan tidak memperdulikan kyuhyun yang terus meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan

" Yak! Lepaskan!" kyuhyun terus saja meronta-ronta walaupun di dalam lift

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, kyuhyun langsung saja di seret keluar lobby apartment dan sudah di sambut oleh mobil berwarna hitam dan kyuhyun dipaksa untuk masuk ke dalamnya

" Hei, sebenarnya apa salahku?" ucap kyuhyun begitu sampai di dalam mobil

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari semua penghuni mobil tersebut

" AKu memang miskin, tapi aku tidak pernah punya hutang pada siapapun atau lintah darat manapun. Kalian ini siapa? Dan mau bawa aku kemana eoh?!"

Kyuhyun semakin frustasi dan ketakutan. Kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan kyuhyun sama sekali. akhirnya kyuhyun menyerah dan mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil.

45 menit kemudian kyuhyun sampai di salah satu designer ternama di korea. Kyuhyun menjadi tambah bingung dengan tujuannya kemari. Di bukanya pintu mobil, dan pria tak di kenal itu menyuruh kyuhyun utk segera keluar dari mobil. Antara takut, bingung dan tidak tau apa tujuannya datang kemari kyuhyun hanya menuruti semua perintah kedua laki-laki itu

" Selamat datang. Bisa saya bantu tuan-tuan" sapa pegawai toko

" Bisa bertemu dengan Heechul sshi?" tanya salah satu dari pria asing itu

" Tentu saja. Silahkan tunggu"

Beberapa saat kemudian

" Apa kabar? Kau pasti cho kyuhyun bukan?" sapa heechul ramah

" I.. iya benar" sahut kyuhyun gugup

" Aku designer sekaligus pemilik dari butik ini. Langsung saja kita masuk ke dalam yah" heechul langsung mengajak kyuhyun untuk segera masuk

" kalian berdua boleh meninggalkan nona cho disini" ucap heechul

" Baik tuan"

Diajaknya kyuhyun utk masuk ke dalam ruangan VIP dari butik tersebut. Ruangan tersebut cukup luas. Di dalamnya seperti ada ruang fitting yang terlihat cukup besar, di sisi kiri dan kanannya terdapat beberapa boneka manekin yang memakai baju-baju rancangan dari heechul. Di ruangan itu juga terdapat sofa seperti huruf "U" yang besar berwarna putih.

Heechul mengeliling kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung tak mengerti mengapa heechul tiba-tiba berjalan mengelilingi dirinya, satu tangannya menopang dagunya dan wajahnya seperti sedang berfikir keras karena terlihat kening heechul yang di kerutkan

" Kau memang persis seperti apa yang di beritahukan oleh customer ku" ucap heechul yang kini berdiri persis di hadapan kyuhyun

" Ne?"

" Kau tidak hanya cantik, tapi juga manis. Terlihat sekali kau ini wanita yang sangat sederhana, tapi tidak menghapus kesan feminin dari dirimu" ucap heechul sambil terus memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun dengan seksama

TIba-tiba heechul mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyuhyun hingga berjarak beberapa centi darinya " Wahhh.. bahkan kau sekarang ini tidak memakai make up sama sekali. Kau benar-benar memiliki kencantikan yang alami"

" Te… terimakasih" kyuhyun terlihat gugup dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya agar sedikit menjauh dari heechul

" Kulitmu juga sangat putih seperti susu dan juga halus" puji heechul lagi sambil menyentuh lengan kyuhyun

" He.. heechul sshi" kyuhyun merasa risih dengan perlakuan heechul sekarang ini

" Oke! Aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau kenakan malam ini" ucap heechul

" Mwo? Maksudnya apa ?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

" Kau percayakan saja padaku nona cho. Pokoknya kau akan terlihat sangatttttt cantik dan menawan hari ini. Karena itulah aku di bayar sangat mahal untuk memoles dirimu. Jadi percayakan padaku semuanya oke" ucap heechul

" PROK! PROK!" heechul menepuk kedua tangannya beberapa kali lalu datanglah beberapa staffnya membawakan beberapa potong baju untuk di lihat oleh heechul

Heechul melihat satu persatu baju yang di bawakan oleh staffnya. Di angkatnya baju tersebut, di dekatkan baju tersebut ke tubuh kyuhyun, lalu heechul menggeleng

" TIdak, Ini terlalu biasa untukmu" ucap heechul sambil menggeleng pelan

Kembali heechul melihat baju yang lain yang di bawakan oleh staffnya. Ada beberapa warna yang di bawakan dan berbagai jenis gaun panjang dan sebatas lutut

" Coba ini, ini, lalu ini, dan ini" ucap heechul pada staffnya

Lalu kyuhyun di arahkan untuk masuk ke fitting room oleh dua orang staff heechul yang sedang membawa beberapa gaun pilihan heechul. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tirai fitting room di buka oleh staff heechul. Kini kyuhyun sudah memakai gaun kemben berwarna merah panjang hingga menutupi kakinya

" Ganti! Terlalu tua untuknya" ucap heechul

Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam fitting room, lalu mencoba baju kedua

" Aigooo.. kau seperti gadis remaja. Yang ada nanti temanya berganti menjadi pesta sweet seventeen. Ganti!" ucap heechul lagi

Kembali kyuhyun masuk ke fitting room dan mencoba bajunya yang lain

" Ck! Tidak cocok dengan temanya. Ganti!"

Kyuhyun sudah cukup kesal dan lelah karena harus berkali-kali mencoba baju yang sama sekali menurut heechul tidak cocok untuknya

" Aishhh.. masa iya semua rancangan ku tidak ada yang cocok dengan mu?!" heechul mulai terlihat frustasi

" Heechul sshi, sebenarnya aku disini sedang apa? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali" ucap kyuhyun memberanikan diri

" Aigooo.. kau ini. Sudah ku katakan terima beres saja" gerutu heechul

" AHA! Aku baru ingat" heechul kembali bersemangat lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menuju suatu tempat

" Coba ini!" kali ini heechul terlihat optimis dengan pilihannya

" Fuuuhhh…" kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali masuk ke fitting room

Tak berapa lama kemdian kyuhyun keluar dari fetting room dan di sambut takjub oleh heechul. Kembali heechul berdiri di dekat kyuhyun, mengeliling dirinya tapi kali ini dengan seringaian puas terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Kyuhyun memakai gaun berwarna hitam pendek ( seperti yang di pakai oleh Kang sora di wgm ep 1)

" PERFECT!" ucap heechul puas

" Ta.. tapi heechul sshi… ini terlalu pendek, terlalu terbuka. A.. aku tidak pernah memakai baju seperti ini sebelumnya" kyuhyun terlihat tidak nyaman dengan dress yang di pakainya lalu menutupi beberapa bagian yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya

" Nanti kau akan terbiasa kyuhyun sshi"

" A.. apakah ini sudah selesai heechul sshi?"

" Belum selesai sampai disini nona cho" ucap heechul kembali memasang wajah seriusnya

" PROK! PROK!" kembali heechul menepuk kedua tangannya dan langsung dua staff heechul menuntun kyuhyun untuk segera duduk di tempat ruangan tata arias

Heechul sendiri yang menangani langsung tata rias dan rambut kyuhyun, hingga aksesoris, tas dan sepatu apa yang akan di kenakan oleh kyuhyun nantinya. Heechul hanya memberikan sentuhan natural pada wajah kyuhyun, karena pada dasarnya kyuhyun memang sudah sangat cantik, jadi tidak perlu make up yang terlalu tebal seperti artis-artis

" Selesai!" ucap heechul setelah selesai menata rambut kyuhyun

" Kenakan sepatunya kyuhyun sshi" ucap heechul

Kedua mata kyuhyun terbelalak begitu melihat sepatu dengan heels tinggi yang harus di pakainya sekarang ini. Kyuhyun belum pernah memakai sepatu setinggi itu.

" Heechul sshi… haruskah aku memakai sepatu itu?"

" Tentu. Sudah jangan banyak protes! Cepat pakai!" titah heechul sambil memberikan death glare nya

Dengan pasrah kyuhyun memakai sepatu heels tinggi tersebut. Begitu dirinya berusaha berdiri, tubuhnya langsung goyang tak tak seimbang, langsung saja dengan sigap heechul memegangnya

" Aishhh.. menambah pekerjaan ku saja" Keluh heechul

Akhirnya heechul mengajari kyuhyun untuk berjalan menggunakan sepatu heels tinggi. Heechul akhirnya mengenakan heels yang serupa dengan kyuhyun, diajarinya cara berjalan yang anggun seperti seorang wanita kelas atas. Berjalan dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

" Coba ikuti cara jalan ku barusan. Pelan-pelan saja. Selangkah demi selangkah" anjur heechul

" Fuuuuhh" kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu berusah berjalan perlahan

Kaki kyuhyun terlihat bergetar begitu berusaha melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

" Pelan-pelan saja nona cho. Jangan memikirkan berapa tingginya heels yang kau pakai, tapi pikirkan yang kau kenakan adalah sepatu yang sangat nyaman di kakimu" ucap heechul yang kini berada di samping kyuhyun sambil memegangi tangan kyuhyun

Akhirnya di beranikannya kyuhyun untuk menggerakan kaki yang satunya lagi ke depan walaupun masih gemetar. Selangkah demi selangkah kyuhyun mencoba berjalan sambil sesekali menghela nafas panjang dan keluar peluh di keningnya. Lama-kelamaan kyuhyun mulai bisa menguasai langkahnya, lalu di lepasnya tangan heechul dari tangan kyuhyun agar terbiasa.

" Bagus nona cho. Lanjutkan!" ucap heechul memberikan semangat

Satu jam kyuhyun berlatih berjalan dengan heechul menggunakan heels, akhirnya kyuhyun sudah bisa menguasai langkahnya walaupun masih harus berjalan perlahan, tapi tidak terlihat kaku seperti awalnya

" Latihannya cukup nona cho. Jemputan mu sudah tiba" ucap heechul

" Jemputan?"

" Ne. Kajja kita keluar"

Betul saja, di luar butik sudah terlihat mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam beserta supir yang sudah membukakan pintu belakangnya untuk mempersilahkan kyuhyun masuk

" Hati-hati di jalan nona cho. GOOD LUCK!" tutur heechul

" Gomawo heechul sshi"

Sementara itu di tempat pesta ulang tahun pernikahan won bin yang di selenggarakan secara meriah namun tertutup dari awak media dan terdapat beberapa penjaga yang mengawasi jalannya pesta hingga tak ada satupun wartawan yang datang untuk meliput meriahnya pesta tersebut. Banyak artis dari blue sapphire berdatangan dan dari management yang lain juga datang memberikan ucapan selamat pada won bin beserta istri. Begitu rombongan Elf datang yang notabene adalah artis yang menjadi andalan dari blue sapphire management langsung mengundang decak kagum bagi semua tamu yang datang

Para tamu mengaggumi ketampanan dari semua member elf. Semua member mengenakan tuxedo senada. Sang leader terlihat sangat berwibawa di tambah lagi dirinya berjalan paling depan sambil menggandeng sang kekasih Kang sora yang terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun malamnya. Henry terlihat sangat imut namun tetap tampan dengan setelan tuxedonya. Donghae terlihat mengagumkan dengan tuxedonya dan terus memamerkan senyum ramahnya pada para tamu. Sedangkan siwon terlihat lebih tampan dan gagah dengan setelan tuxedonya yang mampu meluluhkan hati wanita yang melihatnya

" Selamat atas ulang tahun pernikahan kalian hyung dan nunna" ucap teukie menyalami won bin dan istrinya

" Terimakasih teukie dan semuanya terimakasih" ucap won bin sambil menepuk pundak teukie dan memandang ramah pada semua member elf

" Selamat won bin oppa, semoga kalian selalu bersama sampai tua" goda sora

" Tentunya sora. Semoga karir artis mu juga lancar ne" ucap won bin

" Aigoo.. kalian baru saja datang tapi sudah membuat para tamu undangan kami berdecak kagum oleh kalian" goda won bin

" Itu karena kami tampan hyung" ucap henry

" Ck! Kau ini tidak bisa mendengar pujian sedikit mochi" oceh won bin

" Hehehe.. oh ya hyung, aku mau menjelajah makanan dulu yah. Aku sudah mengosongkan perut dari siang soalnya. Perutku sudah kelaparan minta diisi" ucap henry langsung pergi meninggalkan member yang lain

" Dasar anak itu. Dari masa training hingga menjadi idola tidak pernah bisa berubah sifatnya" ucap won bin yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

" Dan manjanya malah semakin menjadi hyung" timpal donghae

" Ya.. kau benar. Itu karena Kyuhyun. Maid kalian benar-benar tau caranya memanjakan henry" ucap won bin setuju

Sementara itu Mobil yang di tumpangi kyuhyun sudah tiba di lobby. Di bukakannya pintu mobil oleh sang supir. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit, melihat ke kiri dan kanan melihat ke sekitarnya tempat apa yang dia datangi sebenarnya, tapi sayangnya kyuhyun tidak mengenal sama sekali tempat ini. Terlihat suasana pesta yang sangat meriah dari kejauhan dengan nuansa serba putih. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat tersebut dengan perlahan karena dirinya baru saja menguasai cara mengenakan heels. Sesekali dirinya menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh. Dirinya juga sedikit risih dan tidak nyaman dengan gaun pendek yang di kenakannya.

Begitu hampir sampai ke tempat keramaian pesta, terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan tuxedo sudah menunggu kedatangan kyuhyun. Di hentikannya langkah kyuhyun begitu melihat pria tersebut. Pria tampan tersebut sedikit membuka mulutnya karena terperangah kagum melihat kyuhyun yang sangat cantik. Di perhatikannya kyuhyun dari atas hingga ke ujung kakinya yang berbalut sepatu heels tinggi sehingga kaki kyuhyun terlihat lebih jenjang dan menawan.

" Kau sangat cantik dan mengaggumkan…. "

**TBC**

gomawo utk yg sudah review, take as fav, jg semuaaaaa review nya

Maaf kali ini aku sdg super sibuk krn sdg high season, jd bnr2 sangat sedikit sekali waktu luang untuk ketik ff, pdhl jari2 ini sebenarnya sgt ingin untuk mengetik

Aku akan usahakan utk tidak hiatus ( semoga ) T_T

Krn semakin hr, tugas kntr smkn menggila x_x

Sekali lagi.. makasih utk yg sudah review & review kalian benar2 sgt membantuku untuk ingat untuk melanjutkan ff ini hingga tamat..

**Big hug for all my readers, for all your comment also ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

" _**Kau sangat cantik dan mengaggumkan…. "**_

" Donghae oppa?!"

" Ne! Oppa sudah menunggu mu sejak tadi" ucap donghae dengan senyumnya

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan maksud donghae

" Oppa tidak salah telah mempercayakan mu dengan heechul sshi" tutur donghae yang kini berada di hadapan kyuhyun

" Ooohh.. jadi yang di maksud oleh heechul sshi adalah Hae oppa rupanya. Berapa banyak uang yang sudah oppa keluarkan untuk membuatku seperti ini?"

" Uang tidak penting kyunnie, yang penting malam ini kau sangat cantik dan oppa sangat puas dengan hasil kerja dari heechul" sahut donghae santai

" Kita masuk ke dalam" ajak donghae

" Hae oppa" panggil kyuhyun pelan

" Ya?"

" Aku baru belajar mengenakan sepatu heels, bisa bantu aku?"

Tentu saja donghae akan dengan senang hati membantu kyuhyun. Donghae memposisikan dirinya di samping kyuhyun. Diraihnya tangan kanan kyuhyun untuk merangkul lengan donghae. Dengan langkah percaya diri donghae berjalan menuju kerumunan pesta.

" Apa oppa berjalan terlalu cepat?" tanya donghae

" Tidak. AKu rasa kaki ku sudah terbiasa dengan sepatu yang menyiksa ini oppa"

" Bertahanlah. Pesta ini hanya berlangsung selama beberapa jam saja" ucap donghae menyemangati

Begitu masuk ke tengah-tengah pesta, donghae berjalan didampingi kyuhyun yang masih setia merangkul pada lengan donghae. Mereka berjalan menuju won bin dan para member elf berkumpul.

" Hyung! lihat, lihat! Itu kyunnie nunna dengan Hae hyung" ucap henry sedikit histeris

Semua member elf termasuk won bin langsung melihat kearah yang henry maksud dan mereka melihat donghae yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan kyuhyun. Semua mata member elf , kang sora, dan won bin langsung tertuju pada kehadiran kyuhyun dan juga perubahan dari kyuhyun.

" Won bin hyung, aku mengajak kyuhyun kemari. Tidak apa kan?" ucap donghae begitu sampai di tengah-tengah mereka

" Oh.. TIdak apa. Tidak masalah" won bin sedikit gugup

" Cukae sosaengnim untuk ulang tahun pernikahannya" ucap kyuhyun

" Terimakasih kyuhyun sshi" sahut won bin

" Wow! Nunna, kau sangat cantik dan….." ucapan henry terhenti karena sedikit malu untuk mengatakannya

" Dan apa bocah?" tanya teukie penasaran dengan kelanjutannya

" Seksi!" ucap henry pelan dan pipinya sudah merona kemerahan

" Yak! Kau belum cukup umur untuk mengatakan hal itu!" ucap donghae yang kini bersiap untuk memukul kepala henry

" Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini hobby sekali ribut padahal ini sedang di tempat umum" oceh teukie

" Tapi kau memang sangat cantik kyuhyun" puji sora jujur

" Gomawo sora" kyuhyun sedikit malu dengan semua pujian yang di berikan padanya

" Yak siwon, jangan terus-terusan melihat kyuhyun seperti itu. Kau ingin memakannya eoh?" tutur teukie yang melihat siwon tanpa berkedip menatap kyuhyun

Siwon langsung tersadar begitu mendengar teriakan teukie dan tersenyum tidak jelas pada member yang lain, sedangkan donghae yang menyadari hal itu langsung memprotect kyuhyun dengan merangkul pinggangnya agar lebih dekat dengan dirinya

" Won bin Hyung, aku mau makan dulu kesana dengan kyunnie" pamit donghae yang memang tidak ingin kyuhyun dan siwon berdekatan

" Ne. Nikmati pestanya dengan teman kecan mu hari ini donghae-ah" sahut won bin

" Aku mau menyambut para tamu, kalian nikmati saja pestanya oke" pamit won bin kemudian

" Baik Hyung" ucap teukie sopan

Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang menyentuh pundak siwon dengan lembut, spontan membuat siwon menoleh

" Kathy?"

" Ne. ini aku. Kenapa wajahmu begitu terkejut saat melihat ku oppa?" tanya Kathy sambil membelai lembut pipi siwon

" Chagi, kita kesana saja. Aku malas berada disini lama-lama" ucap sora lalu menarik lengan teukie

Teukie langsung memberikan death glarenya pada siwon dan siwon hanya menhela nafas panjang. Bukan salahnya jika Kathy yang tiba-tiba langsung datang menghampiri siwon dan langsung bergelayut manja padanya

" Oppa, kita makan dulu yah. Aku sudah cukup lapar" Kathy langsung menarik siwon agar berjalan menuju tempat tersedianya cake, pudding dan makanan manis lainnya

Siwon yang tidak berdaya hanya menuruti keinginan Kathy dan menemaninya mengambil beberapa makanan manis satu piring penuh. Mata siwon tidak sengaja tertuju oleh pasangan donghae dan kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari siwon. Donghae terlihat melayani kyuhyun dengan menyuapi kyuhyun kue dengan tangannya sendiri

" Hae oppa, daritadi kau hanya menyuapi ku saja. Kenapa kau tidak makan?" oceh kyuhyun dengan mulut yang masin terdapat makanan

" Aku lebih suka menyuapi mu kyunnie. Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat sedang mengunyah dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Contohnya seperti saat ini" goda donghae

Kyuhyun langsung saja memukul lengan donghae pelan dan memberikan sedikit death glare nya, tapi sayangnya donghae tidak takut sama sekali malah donghae tertawa dan mencubit pipi kyuhyun pelan

" Hae oppa!" protes kyuhyun

" Maaf, maaf. Lanjutkan makannya saja yah" ucap donghae yang pura-pura memasang wajah ketakutan pada kyuhyun

Panas.. itulah yang dirasakan oleh siwon saat ini begitu melihat keromantisan antara donghae dan kyuhyun. Siwon melihat tiap adegan yang di lakukan oleh donghae. Sebenarnya siwon sudah berusaha untuk memalingkan matanya untuk tidak melihat keromantisan kyuhae, tapi apa daya, Hatinya seolah menarik dirinya untuk melihat dan mengamati moment kyuhae yang sangat dekat.

" Siwon oppa" panggil Kathy

" …"

" Oppa…" panggil Kathy lagi

" …."

" Aishh.. Siwon oppa!" kali ini kathy sedikit berteriak

" CK! Kathy jangan berteriak begitu di telinga ku" oceh siwon sedikit kesal

" Aku daritadi sudah memanggil mu oppa, tapi kau tidak mendengarnya" jelas Kathy sedikit manja

" Ada apa?" tanya siwon acuh

" Kita dansa oppa" ajak Kathy

" AKu sedang tidak ingin" tolak siwon dengan malas

" Ayolah oppa. Lagunya sangat romantis sekali. Lihat, teukie oppa dan kang sora sshi juga sudah turun ke lantai dansa. Ayolah" Kathy langsung menarik siwon ke lantai dansa dan langsung saja memeluk siwon

Dengan rasa bangganya Kathy memeluk siwon di lantai dansa. Bagaimana Kathy tidak merasa bangga, pria yang sedang berdansa dengan dirinya adalah pria yang sangat tampan dan salah satu anggota member elf yang paling di puja oleh seluruh wanita. Sedangkan siwon memasang wajah kesalnya dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar siwon bisa lepas dari jeratan Kathy yang selalu berada di sampingnya terus.

" Kyunnie, kau sedang lihat apa? Serius sekali?" tanya donghae lembut

" Oh? Ah.. itu.. tidak ada oppa" sahut kyuhyun gugup

" Benarkah?" gumam donghae tapi tidak terdengar oleh kyuhyun karena kyuhyun sedang memandang lurus ke suatu arah

Donghae memperhatikan mata kyuhyun yang sulit sekali untuk lepas dari apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Akhirnya donghae ikut mencari apa yang sedang di perhatikan oleh kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun menjadi mengacuhkannya. Kedua mata donghae mencari-cari apa dan siapa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh kyuhyun. Donghae tidak menemukan sesuatu yang special disana, hanya orang yang sedang mengobrol, sedang menikmati makanan, dan juga ada yang sedang berdansa.

" _Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja" ucap donghae dalam hati_

Tapi tunggu! Setelah donghae hampir memalingkan padangannya, barulah dirinya melihat ada siwon dan Kathy yang sedang berdansa dengan berpelukan. Donghae tadinya tidak melihat keberadaan siwon dan Kathy di lantai dansa karena tertutupi oleh orang-orang yang sedang berdansa, tapi setelah orang-orang tersebut ada yang menyudahi dansanya barulah terlihat siapa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh kyuhyun dengan serius sejak tadi.

" _Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau sedang melihat siwon. Kenapa hanya melihat siwon seorang? Kenapa kau tidak melihat aku?! Aku yang ada disampingmu kyunnie, bukan siwon!" teriak donghae dalam hatinya dan memandang dengan tatapan sendu kearah kyuhyun yang tentu saja tak menyadari hal itu_

Donghae melepas jas hitam yang sempat melekat di tubuhnya lalu memakaikannya di pundak kyuhyun dan membuat kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah donghae

" Kau terus memperhatikan siwon sampai tidak merasakan kalau hari sudah semakin malam dan udara juga semakin dingin" ucap donghae dengan lembut lalu mengeratkan jas nya pada tubuh kyuhyun

" Ti.. Tidak! Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa" tepis kyuhyun dari terkaan donghae

" Iya.. iya.. mungkin oppa salah lihat saja. Ayo kita dansa" donghae langsung menarik kyuhyun

" O.. Oppa! A.. Aku tidak bisa" tolak kyuhyun dengan menghentikan langkahnya

" Ada oppa. Jika ada Hae oppa, maka semua akan beres. Tenang saja" donghae memberikan senyuman hangatnya lalu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kyuhyun

Kembali Kyuhae berjalan menuju lantai dansa yang kini sudah cukup senggang untuk mereka berdansa. Donghae mulai medekatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun, dengan arahan donghae tangan kiri kyuhyun di letakkan di pundaknya, di rengkuhnya pinggang kyuhyun yang mungil, dan tangan kyuhyun di genggamnya erat.

" Aku tidak bisa dansa oppa" ucap kyuhyun

" Tenang saja. Oppa juga tidak bisa berdansa. Tadi oppa melihat orang-orang berdansa sepertinya mudah" ucap donghae

" Aku tidak yakin kau bisa oppa walaupun sudah mengamati orang-orang berdansa" ucap kyuhyun meremehkan

" Ayo oppa, kita tidak perlu berdansa segala" kyuhyun segera menarik tangan donghae agar pergi dari lantai dansa

Tiba-tiba saja donghae menahan tangan kyuhyun hingga membuat kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga dirinya kembali melihat donghae yang sedang tersenyum.

" Hae oppa, cepat jalan!" ucap kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan donghae

Tapi donghae tetap tidak bergeming dan masih memasang senyum manisnya pada kyuhyun. Donghae berjalan kearah kyuhyun, berdiri sejajar dengan disamping kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kyuhyun

" Just watch me & stay here with me!" bisik donghae lalu berjalan menuju tempat mini orcestra yang berada di podium

Entah apa yang di bisikkan oleh donghae pada salah satu panitia pesta hingga membuat lagu yang dimainkan harus terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun masih tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama dan memperhatikan gerak – gerik donghae yang sedang berbicara pada salah satu panitia dan juga terlihat sedang berbicara sesuatu dengan won bin. Tiba-tiba saja donghae kembali berjalan menuju lantai dansa dengan senyuman semeringah terpampang di wajahnya. Donghae berhenti di tengah lantai dansa yang sudah tidak terdapat orang-orang yang berdansa. Satu lampu sorot menyinari donghae yang berdiri sendiran di lantai dansa.

" CTIK!" donghae mejentikkan jarinya dan langsung saja terdengar suara musik yang bukan berasal dari mini orcestra

Lagu dari Justrin Timberlake – Mirrors menjadi pilihan donghae untuk menarik perhatian kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun masih berdiri tidak menggerakkan langkah kakinya sesuai dengan permintaan donghae. Begitu lagu Justin Timberlake diputar, donghae membuka tiga kancing teratasnya hingga menunjukkan dadanya yang cukup bidang dan langsung memulai aksi dance nya yang bisa di bilang cukup hot dan seksi hingga membuat para tamu berteriak histeris terutama tamu undangan wanita_. (aku bantu dengan lyricnya yah, tapi ga semua)_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_You are you are the love of my life_

Baby you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are  


_You are you are the love of my life_

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are you are the love of my life

Tepuk tangan meriah langsung terdengar begitu donghae selesai perform dance dadakannya itu. Kyuhyun juga ikut bertepuk tangan sembari memberikan senyuman yang terus terpampang di wajahnya_._ Donghae sedikit membungkuk pada para tamu juga pada won bin yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tapi ikut bertepuk tangan untuk donghae.

Donghae berjalan menuju tempat berdirinya kyuhyun. Walaupun sekarang ini donghae masih kelelahan dan keringatnya masih terus turun dari keningnya, juga kemeja putihnya juga tidak luput dari basahnya keringat donghae.

" Chagi, jangan bilang kalau donghae oppa menyukai kyuhyun?" ucap sora pada teukie yang saat ini mereka berdiri tidak jauh dari lantai dance

" Begitulah chagi, tapi sepertinya kyuhyun merasakan hal yang tidak serupa dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh donghae" tutur teukie pada sang kekasih

" Bagaimana nunna bisa tau akan hal itu?" tanya henry yang berdiri di sebelah teukie

" Karena setiap kali lagu tersebut mengeluarkan kata-kata " _You are you are the love of my life_" donghae oppa selalu menatap lurus kearah kyuhyun dan beberapa kali tangannya menunjuk kearah kyuhyun" jelas sora

" Tapi sayangnya kyu nunna tidak secerdas dirimu sora nunna. Padahal lagu itu dan ekspresi donghae hyung saat dance sudah mencerminkan jelas kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta. Harus dengan cara apa lagi untuk menyadarkan kyu nunna" uacp henry sedikit frustasi

" Kita doakan saja agar mereka bertiga tidak ada terluka karena perasaan masing-masing" ucap teukie

" Bertiga?! Maskudnya apa oppa?" tanya sora tidak mengerti

" Siwon" sahut teukie

" Siwon oppa? siwon oppa juga menyukai kyuhyun?!" sora terlihat membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan teukie

Teukie dan henry mengangguk cepat membenarkan ucapan sora, namun sora malah menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali tidak percaya dengan pengakuan teukie dan henry

" Tidak mungkin! Siwon oppa suka berkencan dengan banyak artis wanita. Hampir semua artis korea sudah siwon oppa kencani. Tidak mungkin siwon oppa punya perasaan serius kan?" sora tetap pada pemikirannya sendiri

" Tapi kali ini berbeda nunna. Siwon hyung sepertinya serius" ucap henry dan mendapat anggukan dari teukie

Sora langsung memegang keningnya dan memijatnya pelan "sungguh tidak bisa di percaya"

Sementara itu donghae dan kyuhyun sedang duduk agar donghae bisa beristirahat sejenak dari dance yang super duper hot dan seksi itu.

" Hae oppa, kau sangat keren sekali saat sedang dance tadi" puji kyuhyun

" Tentu saja. Oppa paling mahir dance" sahut donghae masih sesekali mengelap keringatnya dengan tissue ditangannya

" Tapi oppa, kau tidak perlu membuka kancing baju mu segala sampai membuat tamu-tamu disini harus berteriak karena ulahmu" oceh kyuhyun

" Hahahaha… Itulah tujuan oppa agar semua wanita disini berpaling melihat oppa. Terutama kau kyunnie" ucap donghae

" Aku?" ucap kyuhyun kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

" Ne… Sebenarnya oppa…"

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

" _**Ne… Sebenarnya oppa…" **_

" Ya? Oppa kenapa?"

" Oppa.." donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup

" Iya.. oppa kenapa?" ucap kyuhyun mulai tidak sabaran

" Ti… tidak. Oppa tidak kenapa-kenapa" ucap donghae

" Tadi oppa mau bicara apa?" paksa kyuhyun

" Tidak ada. Oppa lupa" ucap donghae sambil merapatkan jas hitam yang di pakai oleh kyuhyun

" Oppa ini, belum tua tapi sudah pikun" ejek kyuhyun

" Hehehe.. sepertinya begitu" sahut donghae salah tingkah

" Ngg.. Oppa, aku ke toilet sebentar yah" ujar kyuhyun lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya

" Oppa antar"

" Tidak perlu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi oppa. Duduklah, istirahat sebentar oke" tolak kyuhyun sambil memegang pundak donghae dengan kedua tangannya

" Ne. Cepat kembali" ucap donghae menurut

" Tentu saja"

Selama beberapa saat kyuhyun berada di dalam toilet, melihat penampilan dirinya di depan cermin beberapa saat, lalu berjalan keluar dari toilet menuju tempat pesta yang sempat di tinggalkannya

" SRETT!" tangan kyuhyun ditarik paksa oleh seseorang begitu kyuhyun keluar dari toilet

" Siwon shi!" pekik kyuhyun terkejut dengan tindakan siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul

Siwon tidak menjawab atau menyahut. Siwon hanya menatap kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh amarah. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun agar segera pergi dari tempat pesta ini

" Siwon sshi, jalannya jangan cepat-cepat" protes kyuhyun yang jalannya sedikit kesulitan dengan heels yang tinggi

Tapi sayangnya siwon tidak memperdulikan ucapan kyuhyun, malah dirinya masih tetap menarik tangan kyuhyun, mencengkramnya kencang dan tetap berjalan dengan cepat. Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi langkah siwon yang cepat dan besar-besar

" Siwon sshi, lepaskan! Tanganku sakit!" protes kyuhyun lagi sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari siwon

Dengan langkah yang cepat seperti itu membuat jas hitam kepunyaan donghae harus terjatuh di lantai ketika kyuhyun berjalan

" Siwon sshi, tolong tunggu sebentar. Jas donghae oppa jatuh" ucap kyuhyun

Siwon tetap tidak bergeming, dirinya tetap berjalan hingga menuju valley parking, dan menunggu hingga mobilnya tiba. Genggaman tangan siwon tidak di lepaskan sama sekali dari kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit pada kedua kakinya karena baru saja berjalan cepat dengan hak setinggi 12 cm. Sesaat siwon menoleh kearah kyuhyun, melihat dress yang di kenakannnya yang terlihat cukup tipis, pendek dan cukup terbuka. Dilepasnya genggaman tangan siwon dari kyuhyun, dibukanya jas miliknya lalu memakaikannya pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit memundurkan langkahnya, namun ditahan oleh kedua tangan siwon yang berada di lengan kyuhyun.

Seketika mobil siwon sudah muncul di depan mata, segera siwon memberikan tipping pada petugas valley dan membukakan pintu untuk kyuhyun

" Siwon sshi, kita mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun

Ditariknya tangan kyuhyun kembali dengan paksa agar kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan di tutupnya keras pintu mobil itu hingga membuat kyuhyun sedikit memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun merasa ada aura gelap di diri siwon hingga kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok siwon yang seperti ini.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, donghae cukup cemas karena kyuhyun tidak kembali sejak tadi. Akhirnya donghae memutuskan menyusul kyuhyun ke toilet untuk memastikan kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kyuhyun. Betapa terkejutnya donghae saat melihat jas hitam miliknya sudah tergeletak di lantai yang seharusnya dipakai kyuhyun. Diambil jas miliknya itu, lalu dengan segera mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi kyuhyun

Di mobil siwon, masih dalam suasana hening. Tidak ada yang berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan sama sekali. Siwon hanya fokus untuk menyetir dan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tau kemana siwon akan membawanya

" Drrrrt… Drrrttt… Drrrtttt" ponsel kyuhyun yang berada di dalam tas bergetar

Diambilnya ponsel yang tadi berada di dalam tas nya dan dilayar ponsel tersebut tercantum nama " Donghae oppa calling". Siwon menoleh kearah kyuhyun sesaat, lalu mengambil ponsel kyuhyun dari genggaman tangannya. Sekilas siwon sempat melihat siapa yang telah menghubungi ponsel kyuhyun, dilihat dari mimik wajah siwon nampaknya siwon tidak menyukai orang yang sudah menghubungi kyuhyun. Dibukanya kaca mobil siwon hingga separuh dan di lemparnya ponsel kyuhyun ke jalan.

" Siwon sshi! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak kyuhyun

Tidak ada sahutan atau penjelasan dari siwon mengapa ponsel milik kyuhyun di buangnya. Tangan siwon mencengkram stir mobil dengan kencang, matanya lebih terlihat emosi di banding sebelumnya, bahkan kecepatan mobil siwon diatas rata-rata. Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan. Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat siwon semarah ini pada siapapun. Kyuhyun ingn bertanya, tapi melihat raut wajah siwon yang sangat menakutkan diurungkanlah niatnya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang sudah dingin karena takut oleh siwon dan takut karena siwon sedang mengebut kencang.

Akhirnya mobil siwon terhenti di sungai han. Dibukanya seat belt siwon dengan kasar, bergegas keluar dari mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobilnya dengan cukup keras hingga kyuhyun harus memejamkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. Terlihat siwon menarik nafasnya dalam lalu mengeluarkannya melalui mulut, berkali-kali hal itu dilakukan untuk membuat dirinya merasa tenang. Tapi itu tidak cukup membuatnya tenang, siwon memilih untuk mondar-mandir sambil memegang kepalanya seperti sedang sakit kepalanya. Kyuhyun menjadi bingung dengan perilaku siwon sekarang. Antara ragu dan tidak, akhirnya kyuhyun memilih untuk keluar dari mobil dengan masih terbalut jas hitam milik siwon, kyuhun berjalan mendekati siwon yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir hingga langkah siwon terhenti ketika melihat kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengeratkan jas milik siwon karena udara sudah cukup dingin saat ini

" Siwon sshi, kau kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun memberanikan diri dan jujur saja kyuhyun merasa cukup khawatir dengan siwon yang dalam keadaan emosional tinggi

" Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku kyuhyun sshi?" akhirnya siwon buka suara

" Apa maksudmu siwon sshi? aku tak mengerti?"

" Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku mencintaimu. Berkali-kali aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Tapi apa yang aku dapat darimu?! Kau seolah tidak mengindahkan perasaanku padamu. Aku menerima semua kata-kata penolakan yang kau lontarkan padaku, tapi bisakah kau sedikit saja menghargai aku kyuhyun sshi?!" siwon mengeluarkan emosinya dan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini dengan suara yang lantang dan menggebu

" Kau dengan santainya berduaan dan melakukan hal romantis lainnya di depan umum dengan donghae hyung. Kau melakukannya secara sengaja di hadapanku! Kau ingin memancing amarahku!? Aku selalu melihat dirimu yang selalu dekat dengan donghae hyung, tapi apakah kau mengetahui kalau hatiku sangat sakit saat melihat kedekatan kalian?! Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaan ku?! Setidaknya tolong hargai aku kyuhyun sshi!" lanjut siwon dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dan emosi yang lebih memuncak

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat siwon yang saat ini sedang mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya, mengeluarkan semua kegundahan hatinya selama ini. Hati kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat sakit melihat siwon yang terlihat cukup rapuh di hadapannya, tapi kyuhyun harus terlihat tetap tenang di hadapan siwon

" Aku tidak pernah menyangka, kalau kau ternyata seorang wanita yang jahat kyuhyun sshi. Dibalik kelembutanmu, kau tidak lebih dari seorang wanita yang hanya memanfaatkan ku. Kau memanfaatkan rasa cintaku padamu dengan mempermainkan hati ku seperti ini hingga membuatku kehilangan akal sehat seperti sekarang ini. Kau wanita serigala berbulu domba kyuhyun sshi. Hatimu sungguh jahat dan kau adalah wanita yang tidak punya perasaan sama sekali! Sungguh bodoh aku ini, bisa mencintai wanita seperti mu" tutur siwon lagi dengan wajah penuh kekecewaan

" PLAK!" satu tamparan keras di layangkan di pipi kanan siwon

" Sudah cukup kau menghinaku siwon sshi?!" tutur kyuhyun dengan mata yang tergenang air mata tapi dirinya berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah di mata siwon

" Kau mengatakan semua yang kau lihat dan kau rasakan selama ini. Kau mengatakan semua hal yang buruk mengenai diriku, lalu bagimana dengan dirimu sendiri siwon sshi? Memang benar kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku. Tapi di saat kau mengatakan hal itu, apakah kau benar-benar serius mengatakannya? Kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi kenyataannya kau tetap bersama dengan wanita-wanita lain dan kau tidak bisa menolak setiap wanita yang datang menghampiri dirimu siwon sshi. Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, kau seharusnya tidak perlu bermesraan dengan setiap wanita yang datang padamu seperti saat kau berdansa dengan wanita itu barusan" ucap kyuhyun dengan lantang dihadapan siwon

" Apa kau juga memikirkan perasaan ku siwon sshi? setiap kali kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi setiap kali pula di depan mataku kau selalu dekat dengan wanita yang selalu berbeda-beda, bahkan dengan terang-terangannya kau bisa bermesraan dengan wanita lain di hadapanku. Apakah itu yang kau sebut dengan cinta siwon sshi? Sekarang siapa yang merasa di permainkan dan siapa yang merasa mempermainkan?!"

Setelah kyuhyun mengeluarkan luapan emosinya di hadapan siwon, kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan siwon menuju mobil, meletakkan jas hitam milik siwon yang sempat terbalut di tubuhnya di kursi mobil, lalu mengambil tas pesta miliknya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Siwon masih diam membeku di tempatnya tidak menyadari kalau kyuhyun sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Siwon masih berusaha untuk mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun.

Dengan balutan dress hitam tipis miliknya, kyuhyun memilih untuk pulang ke dorm dengan berjalan kaki. Kyuhyun tidak perduli jika dirinya harus mengalami kesakitan saat sedang berjalan dengan menggunakan heels yang sangat tinggi atau kakinya akan terluka karena berjalan jauh. Kyuhyun juga tidak perduli dengan udara dingin yang seperti menusuk tulangnya, walaupun kyuhyun sudah kedinginan padahal baru berjalan belum terlalu jauh.

Kali ini ego kyuhyun yang bekerja di otaknya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih jika dirinya sakit dibanding harus kembali ketempat siwon dan pulang dengannya. Pertahanan kyuhyun akhirnya pecah, air mata yang daritadi ditahannya akhirnya membasahi wajahnya. Hatinya sungguh sangat sakit mendengar semua ucapan siwon. Dadanya terasa di tusuk-tusuk oleh semua ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut siwon. Sangat pedas dan menyakitkan hingga kyuhyun harus memukul-mukul pelan dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sakit. Beruntunglah ada sebuah taxi yang lewat, padahal hari sudah cukup larut malam, taxi tersebut melihat kyuhyun yang berjalan seorang diri dan menawarkan jasanya untuk mengantar kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian kyuhyun sudah sampai di dorm. Sepertinya belum ada seorang pun yang sampai di dorm. Kyuhyun begitu lega karena tidak ada orang yang melihat dirinya yang sedang kacau sekarang ini. Dilepasnya heels kyuhyun yang menyiksa kakinya, dengan kesakitan kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan segera membersihkan dirinya lalu segera tidur

Pagi harinya kyuhyun bangun dengan kondisi yang tidak baik. Badannya masih terasa sakit, kepalanya juga terasa pusing dan lemas, tapi kyuhyun tetap harus melakukan pekerjaanya seperti biasa yang awalnya harus di mulai untuk membangunkan para member. Untunglah teukie saat ini sangat mudah untuk dibangunkan, jadi kyuhyun tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaganya terlalu banyak. Sekarang tinggal membangunkan member lain yang tersisa. Kyuhyun menuju kamar donghae yang berdekatan dengan kamar teukie

" Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun oppa?" kyuhyun terkejut begitu membuka pintu dan mendapati donghae sudah duduk di tepian ranjangnya

" Kenapa kau pulang sendirian kemarin? Kenapa ponsel mu tidak di angkat saat oppa menghubungi mu?" tanya donghae beruntun dengan wajah cemasnya

" Mianhae oppa. Semalam badanku tidak enak, jadi aku pulang lebih dulu. Ponselku terjatuh di toilet, jadinya rusak" jelas kyuhyun yang tentunya berbohong

" Tapi kau seharusnya mengatakannya pada oppa, jadi oppa bisa mengatarkan mu pulang" ucap donghae kini bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan kyuhyun

" Maaf. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan oppa. Lagipula kemarin acara penting bukan, nanti yang ada oppa akan di marahi oleh teukie oppa karena meninggalkan acara"

" Oppa, cepat keluar dan segera mandi. Jangan hanya diam saja" oceh kyuhyun

" Kau kenapa kyunnie? Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya donghae khawatir

" Tidak. Aku tidak sakit oppa. Cepat keluar dari kamar dan segeralah mandi"

" Ne. Arraseo." Donghae menuruti ucapan kyuhyun

Dengan langkah kaki yang cukup berat, kyuhyun masuk ke kamar siwon. Sebenarnya kyuhyun masih enggan untuk bertemu dengan siwon apalagi setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka kemarin di sungai han. Dilihatnya siwon yang masih tertidur pulas, kamarnya juga masih terlihat gelap. Dibukanya tirai kamar siwon hingga matahari langsung saja masuk menerangi kamar siwon.

" Siwon sshi. Bangun!" ucap kyuhyun dengan tenaga yang tersisa menggucangkan tubuh siwon

Kali ini siwon dengan cepat membuka matanya, walaupun kedua matanya masih terlihat memerah. Tanpa membuang waktu lama siwon langsung duduk di tepian ranjangnya begitu melihat kyuhyun hendak keluar kamarnya dan nyaris menyentuh gagang pintu kamarnya

" Mianhae kyuhyun sshi, aku benar-benar…." Belum selesai siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamar siwon tidak menatap siwon ataupun memperdulikan kata-kata maaf dari siwon

Kyuhyun tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar siwon, baik itu bicara dengannya, menatap matanya, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan siwon. Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin tau menahu tentang siwon saat ini. Hatinya masih terluka dan sangat sakit sekali mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut siwon kemarin malam.

" Tumben kau sudah bangun henry?" kali ini kyuhyun terkejut dengan henry sudah terbangun

" Iya. Entah mengapa hari ini mataku terasa malas untuk kembali terpejam. Padahal rasa lelah setelah pesta kemarin masih belum hilang" jelas henry

" Kajja, kita keluar dari kamar ne. Segera mandi dan nunna menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian" ucap kyuhyun

" Ne…" sahut henry malas

Kepala kyuhyun masih terasa pusing. Berkali-kali kyuhyun harus memejamkan matanya atau terkadang harus menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir rasa penat di kepalanya.

" Nunna, gwencana?" tanya henry khawatir begitu dirinya selesai mandi

" Ne.. gwencana. Duduklah di meja makan, sebentar lagi sarapannya siap" kyuhyun berusaha untung bersikap biasa di antara kepalanya yang terasa seperti di tusuk-tusuk oleh jarum

" Baiklah. Kalau nunna perlu bantuanku, bilang saja yah" ucap henry sembari berjalan menuju meja makan

Tak lama, kyuhyun keluar dengan membawa nampan yang cukup besar berisikan menu sarapan mereka. DIletakkannya beberapa set menu sarapan di hadapan para member satu persatu. Setelah semuanya selesai baru kyuhyun bergabung dengan member yang lain di meja makan dan duduk di sebelah henry

" Kita mulai makannya" ucap teukie

Terdengarlah dentingan sumpit dan sendok di meja makan dari para member yang menikmati sarapan mereka, tapi tidak bagi kyuhyun. Dirinya sama sekali tidak ada nafsu makan sama sekali,mungkin karena rasa sakit di kepalanya yang masih di rasakan olehnya

" Nunna, gwencana?" tanya henry dan seketika itu member lain yang mendengar mengalihkan padangannya kearah kyuhyun

" Gwencana" sahut kyuhyun cepat dan memberikan senyum tipisnya pada henry

Merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan kyuhyun, tanpa banyak bicara lagi henry langsung meletakkan satu tangannya ke pipi kyuhyun

" Omo! Nunna, kau demam?" pekik henry panic

Siwon membulatkan kedua matanya dan memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun dengan seksama. Siwon baru menyadari kalau wajah kyuhyun terlihat cukup pucat dan terlihat lemas. Wajah siwon juga terlihat khawatir akan keadaan kyuhyun yang terlihat memaksakan diri

" Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa" tepis kyuhyun

Kali ini donghae langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju tempat kyuhyun, lalu menyentuh kening kyuhyun.

" Kyunnie, badanmu sudah panas begini kau bilang tidak apa-apa eoh? Kau bisa pingsan mendadak jika suhu tubuhmu terus seperti ini dan terus memaksakan diri untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah" oceh donghae marah

" Donghae benar kyunnie. Istiratlah di kamar. Hari ini kau tidak perlu membereskan dorm. Kami mengerti akan kondisimu" ucap teukie bijak

" Hae-ah, antar kyuhyun ke kamarnya untuk istirahat" titah teukie

" Ne hyung"

" AKu juga ikut hyung" seru henry

" Henry, kau diam di tempatmu. Diantara kami kau yang makannya paling lama. Yang ada nanti kami jadi terlambat karenamu. Biar donghae saja yang mengantar kyuhyun ke kamar" larang teukie

Henry langsung mempautkan bibirnya kasar karena dilarang oleh teukie ikut memperhatikan kyuhyun. Sementara itu di kamar kyuhyun dan henry, donghae membantu kyuhyun untuk berbaring di ranjang dan menyelimuti kyuhyun hingga sebatas dada, kemudian duduk di tepian ranjang kyuhyun

" Jika saja oppa tidak ada jadwal untuk siaran radio, mungkin oppa sudah menjagamu sekarang ini kyunnie" sesal dongahe

" Gwencana oppa. Aku bisa istirahat seharian dengan tidur, setelah itu pasti aku akan sembuh" ucap kyuhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum

" Oppa, mau sampai kapan kau menemaniku disini?! Cepat makan dan segera pergi siaran. Jangan hanya duduk saja disini!" oceh kyuhyun

" Aigoo.. walaupun sedang sakit, tapi kau masih punya tenaga untuk memarahi oppa eoh?" goda donghae

" Ne.. Karena oppa sangat lambat seperti kura-kura. Cepat sana makan" oceh kyuhyun lagi

" Arraseo. Oppa kembali makan. Kau tidur saja disini. Kalau jadwal oppa selesai dengan cepat, oppa akan kembali ke dorm segera" janji donghae

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan memberikan senyum tipis pada donghae, setelah itu donghae meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya untuk istirahat.

" Bagaimana dengan kyunnie? apa dia menurut untuk istirahat?" tanya teukie begitu melihat donghae sudah keluar dari kamar

" Iya hyung. Sekarang kyuhyun sudah tidur" jelas donghae kembali duduk di meja makan

" Kalian semua dilarang untuk minta ijin pulang lebih awal atau meminta off hari ini" ucap teukie

Sontak membuat ketiga member yang lain langsung melihat teukie dan menghentikan makan mereka

" Jangan dikira aku tidak tau jalan pikiran kalian. Kalian bertiga ingin merawat kyuhyun bukan?" terka teukie dengan sorot mata tajam

Siwon, donghae dan henry hanya terdiam. Tidak menyahut atau mengangguk membenarkan atau menepis dugaan leader mereka

"Bukannya hyung tidak mengijinkan untuk menjaga kyuhyun, tapi kita harus tetap professional dan menjalankan kontrak kita dengan baik. Jika semua jadwal hari ini selesai, maka kalian boleh pulang untuk merawat kyuhyun" jelas teukie

" Hyung, jadwal ku hari ini berbeda dengan kalian, jadi aku akan membawa mobilku ke lokasi studio pemotretan" ucap siwon

" Oke, tak masalah. Semuanya, kita segera berangkat sekarang" titah teukie sembari berdiri dari kursi dan diikuti oleh donghae serta henry

Sebenarnya siwon ingin sekali melihat keadaan kyuhyun walaupun cuma sesaat, ingin sekali melihat apakah kyuhyun sudah tertidur lelap di saat kondisi tubuhnya lemah. Perasaan khawatir meliputi diri siwon, hingga saat siwon mengendari mobil sportnya pikirannya selalu terbayang-bayang oleh kyuhyun yang tinggal di dorm sendirian. Ditambah lagi perasaan bersalah karena kyuhyun sakit pasti karena ulahnya, dan kyuhyun pasti sangat membenci dirinya sekarang ini karena ucapannya waktu di sungai han yang pastinya sangat melukai hati kyuhyun

Tiga jam kemudian siwon sudah selesai melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk majalah fashion, setelah itu siwon harus menghadiri konfrensi pers nya mengenai majalah fashion yang di bintangi oleh siwon dan di dampingi oleh perwakilan dari majalah fashion tersebut.

" Ini makan siang mu siwon" ucap manager hyun sambil memberikan lunch box

" Masih ada berapa lama hyung untuk jadwal konfrensi pers nya?" tanya siwon mengambil lunch box dari tangan manager hyung

" Dua jam. Kurasa cukup untuk dirimu istirahat sejenak"

" Dua jam..." gumam siwon pelan sambil melihat jam tangan yang di kenakan olehnya

" Kenapa? Jangan mengeluh karena pendeknya waktu istirahatmu siwon" oceh manager hyung

" Hyung. Aku pergi sebentar" tiba-tiba siwon menyerahkan kembali lunch box pada managernya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan studio

" YAK SIWON! KAU MAU KEMANA?!" teriak manager hyung namun sayang siwon sudah dengan cepatnya berlalu

Siwon terus berlari hingga ke tempat parkir mobilnya berada lalu dengan segera membuka mobilnya, dinyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan tanpa menunggu lama siwon langsung menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam hingga terdengar bunyi "ckitt" dari ban mobilnya. Siwon melajukan mobilnya diatas rata-rata karena siwon hanya mempunyai waktu yang tidak banyak. Mobil siwon menyalip ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga terkadang mobil lain harus membunyikan klakson mobilnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian siwon sudah sampai di parkiran mobil, dibantingnya pintu mobil siwon, lalu kembali siwon harus berlari menuju dorm sambil membawa kantong, ditekannya tombol lift dan mata siwon tidak lepas dari layar lift yang menunjukkan tiap lantai yang sudah dilewati

" Ting" bunyi pintu lift terbuka

Dengan cepat siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam lift, begitu sampai di depan pintu dorm ditekannya dengan cepat lima digit nomor paswoord dan langkah kakinya langsung menuju kamar kyuhyun dan henry. Dibukanya pintu kamar kyuhyun dengan perlahan, tapi mata siwon langsung terbelalak kaget karena tidak mendapati kyuhyun disana. Ditaruhnya kantong bawaan siwon di meja nakas sebelah ranjang, lalu siwon mulai keluar dari kamar mencari keberadaan kyuhyun

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini kyuhyun sshi?" Siwon melihat kyuhyun yang sedang mencuci piring sisa makanan para member tadi pagi

" Jangan membuatku kaget dengan kemunculan mu siwon sshi" kyuhyun seketika membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap siwon dengan kesal

" Kau sedang sakit, tidak seharusnya kau mencuci piring disaat seperti ini" siwon mulai berjalan mendekati kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menghela nafas " Siwon sshi, itu bukan urusanmu! Sebaiknya kau jangan ganggu aku" sahut kyuhyun ketus

" Jelas itu menjadi urusanku! Seharusnya kau istirahat dan tidak seharusnya kau keluar dari kamarmu!" Siwon menaikkan intonasi suaranya

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan atau mungkin bisa di bilang tidak mendengarkan perkataan siwon karena kyuhyun kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan mencuci piring, walaupun kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing

Siwon menjadi geram dan kesal dengan sikap kyuhyun yang mengacuhkan dirinya, dengan paksa siwon menarik lengan kyuhyun hingga akhirnya kyuhyun menghadap kearah siwon

" Siwon sshi! Kau ini kenapa!? Kau tidak lihat aku ini sedang sibuk?!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak kesal pada siwon

" Kau yang kenapa! Kau sedang sakit dan memaksakan diri untuk mengurus dorm?! " sahut siwon ikut berteriak

" Aku antar kau kembali ke kamar" lanjut siwon kali ini dengan suara yang melembut

Kyuhyun segera menepis kasar tangan siwon yang hendak membawanya ke kamar " Kau jangan coba-coba untuk mengaturku siwon sshi! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" tutur kyuhyun berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya

" Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala sekali kyuhyun sshi"

" Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu siwon sshi. Kehadiranmu sekarang ini sangat menguras tenaga ku, jadi sebaiknya menjauhlah dariku **sekarang **juga!" usir kyuhyun dengan penekanan dan menatap siwon dengan marah

Kesabaran siwon akhirnya mencapai batasnya, siwon menggendong tubuh kyuhyun ala bridal style

" Siwon sshi, cepat turunkan aku!" kyuhyun meronta-ronta dan beberapa kali memukul-mukul siwon

" Kyuhyun sshi, tenanglah. Kalau kau seperti ini kau akan jatuh" oceh siwon

" Karena itu cepat turunkan aku! Aku masih bisa berjalan. Cepat turunkan aku SEKARANG!" oceh kyuhyun semakin meninggikan intonasi suaranya

" Wajahmu bertambah pucat, karena itu istirahatlah. Teukie hyung sudah mengijinkan mu untuk tidak membereskan dorm hari ini. Kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku, setidaknya lakukan demi henry, donghae hyung dan teukie hyung, jadi jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi untuk hari ini" ucap siwon lembut

Merasa kyuhyun sudah tidak meronta lagi, siwon merasa sedikit lega setidaknya kyuhyun mau juga untuk mendengarkan sarannya, walaupun rasanya sedikit menyakitkan bagi siwon karena harus menggunakan nama member yang lain padahal sejak tadi siwon sudah berusaha keras untuk membujuk kyuhyun. Di gendongnya kyuhyun menuju kamarnya, membaringkan kyuhyun di atas ranjang dan menutupi tubuh kyuhyun dengan selimutnya.

" Kau sudah makan ?" tanya siwon sembari duduk di tepian ranjang

Kyuhyun hanya diam bahkan kyuhyun tidak mau menatap wajah siwon sama sekali malah memilih untuk menatap kearah jendela, padahal siwon sedang berada persis di hadapannya. Siwon menghela nafas panjang, mengerti jika kyuhyun masih marah padanya.

" Aku sudah membelikan mu bubur saat menuju ke dorm tadi. Kurasa buburnya sudah dingin, akan aku hangatkan dulu" siwon bergegas keluar dari kamar

Sementara itu kyuhyun memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan beberapa kali menghela nafas nya berat. Kyuhyun meletakkan satu tangannya untuk menutupi kedua matanya dan kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk meredakan sakit kepalanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan kyuhyun, siwon sudah sampai di kamarnya sambil membawakan semangkuk bubur hangat. Siwon menghampiri ranjang kyuhyun, duduk di tepian ranjangnya dan metakkan mangkuk bubur tersebut di meja nakas. Mendengar ada suara, kyuhyun sedikit tersadar lalu mengangkat tangannya yang tadi sempat menutupi matanya dan melihat siwon sudah kembali duduk di dekatnya

" Maaf membangunkan mu, tapi kau harus makan lalu minum obat" ucap siwon lembut

Tanpa perlu menimpali ucapan siwon, kyuhyun berusaha untuk bangun dari baringannya dan dengan cekatan siwon membantu kyuhyun untuk bangun tapi sayangnya tangan siwon kembali di tepis oleh kyuhyun dengan kasar

" Aku bisa sendiri siwon sshi"

Siwon tersenyum getir. Hatinya lagi-lagi terasa sakit karena berkali-kali mendengar kyuhyun melakukan penolakan terhadap semua bantuan yang di tawarkan olehnya. Bahkan untuk melihatnya saja kyuhyun sepertinya tidak sudi.

" Aku bantu kau untuk makan"

" Tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa makan sendiri. Lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku" tolak kyuhyun walaupun dengan suara datarnya tapi tetap menyakitkan bagi siwon yang medengarnya

Siwon tersenyum tipis " Baiklah. Aku keluar. Setelah makan, kau harus minum obat. AKu sudah meletakkannya di meja nakas. Sehari kau harus minum 3 kali"

" Aku tau" sahut kyuhyun singkat tanpa melihat kearah siwon

Tiga puluh menit kemudian siwon kembali ke kamar kyuhyun untuk melihat keadaan kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan siwon membuka kamar kyuhyun, dilihatnya mangkuk bubur yang tersisa separuh dan juga bungkus obat yang sudah di minum oleh kyuhyun. Senyum kelegaan terpampang jelas di wajah siwon saat melihat kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur. Siwon duduk di tepian ranjang kyuhyun, merapihkan selimut yang di pakai oleh kyuhyun hingga sebatas dada. Di belainya pipi kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan lembut dan hati-hati, tak ingin sang pemilik terusik.

" Badanmu masih cukup panas kyuhyun sshi. Mianhae sudah membuatmu seperti ini karena aku. Mianhae akan semua kata-kata kasarku kemarin. Mianhae sudah membuat hati mu terluka karena kata-kataku" gumam siwon pelan sambil tetap membelai lembut pipi kyuhyun

Diliriknya jam tangan siwon yang sepertinya sudah waktunya bagi siwon harus kembali ke studio untuk melakukan konfrensi pers. Walaupun hatinya masih ingin sekali menemani kyuhyun hingga terbangun, tapi jadwalnya tidak bisa ditunda. Siwon menatap kyuhyun yang sedang tidur secara lekat, di kecupnya kening kyuhyun yang masih terasa panas

" Saranghae kyuhyun sshi" bisik siwon di telinga kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Pagi harinya keadaan kyuhyun sudah jauh lebih baik di bandingkan kemarin, bahkan kini kyuhyun sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa. Tak bisa dipungkiri semua ini karena pengaruh dari obat yang di berikan oleh siwon hingga kyuhyun dapat sembuh lebih cepat.

" Kau sudah sembuh nunna?" tanya henry begitu melihat kyuhyun menaruh beberapa mangkuk nasi

" Tentu saja" sahut kyuhyun cepat

" Kupikir hari ini tidak akan ada sarapan karena kau masih sakit, ternyata sekarang kau sudah sehat kyunnie" ucap teukie yang ikut bergabung dengan henry di meja makan

" Aku sudah sehat dan merasa lebih baik hari ini"

Tak lama siwon dan donghae keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing dan berjalan menuju meja makan bergabung dengan teukie dan henry. Siwon sudah mengambil posisinya untuk duduk, sedangkan donghae berjalan kearah kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di sebelah henry dan tiba-tiba memegang kening kyuhyun

" Sudah tidak panas lagi. Tapi hari ini jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk membereskan seisi dorm" ucap donghae setelah mengukur suhu tubuh kyuhyun dengan tangannya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah siwon

" Kenapa nunna bisa cepat sekali sembuh? Padahal kemarin keadaan nunna sangat tidak baik dan nunna sama sekali tidak ke dokter" tanya henry

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa ragu apa yang harus dikatakannya terhadap pertanyaan henry. Padahal kyuhyun enggan sekali untuk membahas kebaikan siwon padanya kemarin. Sedangkan siwon menghentikan makannya dan memperhatikan kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya. Menunggu apa yang akan kyuhyun jawab dari pertanyaan henry

" Itu.. Itu karena siwon sshi yang.. yang memberiku obat kemarin" jawab kyuhyun gugup dan sekilas memandang kearah siwon yang kini sedang tersenyum pada kyuhyun

" Gomawo siwon sshi" lanjut kyuhyun

" Aku senang bisa merawatmu kemarin kyuhyun sshi, jadi jangan sungkan padaku" ucap siwon dengan senyumannya hingga dimple nya cukup terlihat di kedua pipinya

Ekspresi wajah donghae terlihat tidak senang, karena sejak kemarin donghae berusaha agar dapat kembali ke dorm tapi usahanya sia-sia karena begitu padat jadwalnya kemarin. Apalagi ada teukie yang selalu bersamanya, jadi ruang gerak donghae menjadi sulit untuk kabur dari jadwalnya yang padat

" Oh ya siwon, kemarin hyung manager memberikan laporan padaku kalau kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang selama break dan tidak memberitahu pada hyung manager hendak kemana, lalu kembali ke lokasi setelah terlambat sepuluh menit. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku siwon?" tanya teukie dengan tegas

" Maaf hyung. Aku kemarin saat break pemotretan kembali ke dorm untuk melihat keadaan kyuhyun" jelas siwon

" Jangan pernah kau lakukan hal itu lagi siwon. Kau tidak boleh membuat konfrensi pers tertunda hanya menunggu kedatangan mu dan di tambah lagi hyung manager sangat panik kemarin dan tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel mu. Jangan sampai kau mengulanginya kembali dan jangan sampai hal ini membuat reputasimu hancur karena masalah kecil seperti ini. Jangan membuat kami dan won bin hyung kecewa karena perbuatan mu itu siwon. Beruntungnya pihak majalah tidak menuntutmu karena ulahmu kemarin yang mungkin saja dapat mencoreng nama baik perusahaan mereka karena mempercayakan produknya padamu" tutur teukie menceramahi siwon

" Maaf hyung. Aku tidak akan ceroboh lagi seperti kemarin" sesal siwon sedikit menundukkan kepalanya

" Kita berangkat sekarang" tutur teukie menyudahi makannya

" Ne hyung" jawab mereka serempak

Hari ini hanya teukie dan henry yang akan siaran radio, donghae jadwal membintangi iklan pakaian, sedangkan siwon hari ini melanjutkan shooting drama yang sempat tertunda karena jadwal kesibukan siwon yang sedikit lebih padat di banding dengan member yang lain.

" Hari ini sepertinya aku harus ke supermarket. Bahan makanan sudah hampir menipis, ditambah lagi porsi makan member yang banyak saat makan" gumam kyuhyun ketika melihat lemari es yang hampir kosong

Sesampainya di supermarket kyuhyun langsung saja mengambil trolley dan mulai melihat-lihat apa-apa saja yang perlu di belinya. Diambilnya susu putih rendah lemak, keju, selai coklat kesuakaan henry jika ingin makan roti, lalu menuju tempat sayuran dan daging

" Hmmm.. sebaiknya hari ini aku masak apa yah?" gumam kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat jenis daging

" Masak bulgogi? Ayam goreng? Lebih baik bulgogi saja" gumam kyuhyun dan akhirnya tangannya mengambil satu box daging sapi

Tanpa di sengaja, ternyata ada orang lain juga yang mau mengambil box daging yang hendak kyuhyun ambil juga. Dengan cepat kyuhyun melepaskan tagannya yang sempat bersentuhan dengan pria yang tak di kenal dan pria tak di kenal yang mengenakan topi dan jaket kulit tersebut juga ikut gugup di depan kyuhyun

" Mianhae" ucap pria itu tidak enak hati

" Gwencana" sahut kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

" Nona ambil saja dagingnya" ucap pria itu lagi

" Tidak perlu. Tuan saja yang ambil. Aku akan mengambil box yang lain" tolak kyuhyun halus lalu mengambil box daging yang berbeda dan menaruh di trolley nya

" AKu permisi" pamit kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk dan di balas oleh pria itu

" Selanjutnya masak apa yah? Jap-chae? Sup kimchi? Mungkin keduanya" gumam kyuhyun lagi

Kemudian kyuhyun pindah ke bagian buah. Dipilihnya beberapa buah apel, dimasukkannya kedalam kantong plastik transparan. Tanpa disengaja tangan kyuhyun menyentuh buah apel yang sama dengan pria tak di kenal tadi

" Maaf.." ucap kyuhyun

" Gwenchana" sahut pria tersebut sambil tersenyum

Kyuhyun tersernyum kikuk sebagai balasannya, kemudian secepatnya pergi meninggalkan pria tersebut dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya. Akhirnya tangan kyuhyun di sibukkan dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan yang cukup berat

" Ah…" salah satu kantong belanjaan kyuhyun terlepas dari tangannya dan belanjaannya berhamburan keluar

" Aishh.. ada-ada saja" gerutu kyuhyun lalu mengambil barang belanjaan yang terjatuh

" Kubantu" tiba-tiba saja pria tak di kenal tadi membantu kyuhyun mengambil barang-barangnya yang terjatuh

" Ini barang belanjaannya" tutup pria tersebut lalu menyerahkan belanjaan kyuhyun

" Terimakasih banyak tuan" kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk sopan

Pria tersebut tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya " Jung yunho immida"

Kyuhyun jadi bingung, dilihatnya tangan kanan yunho yang terulur di hadapan kyuhyun. Dengan tiba-tiba pria tadi memperkenalkan diri padanya. Walaupun terasa aneh karena kyuhyun baru pertama kali ini melihat pria tersebut dan langsung berkenalan dengan kyuhyun

" Cho kyuhyun immida" kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ramah

" Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya yunho sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit hingga terlihat sungguh imut " Hmmm…Kurasa tidak. Aku baru kali ini melihatmui"

Yunho mengkerutkan keningnya hingga kedua alisnya nampak menyatu. Tapi nampaknya pertemuan kyuhyun dan yunho tidak bisa berlangsung lama karena ternyata orang-orang yang melewati jalan tersebut rupanya mengenali yunho dan mulai hendak berbisik-bisik juga ada yang hendak menghampiri yunho

" Kyuhyun sshi, aku permisi dulu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" pamit yunho sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan kyuhyun

" Pria aneh…" gumam kyuhyun setelah melihat yunho menjauh darinya

Sesampainya di dorm, kyuhyun memasukkan semua barang belanjaannya di lemari es. Dimulainya pekerjaan rumah yang tadinya sempat tertunda. Membereskan kamar dari tiap member lalu mengganti sprai nya. Dibawanya beberapa sprai kotor yang tingginya hampir menyamai leher kyuhyun menuju keranjang pakaian kotor

" Kyuhyun sshi" panggil siwon yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya

" Yak! Siwon sshi! jangan mengagetkan ku seperti hantu" protes kyuhyun

" Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut"

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kyuhyun, lalu mengambil tumpukan sprei yang menggunung itu dan meletakkannya di keranjang pakaian kotor.

" Ini untuk mu kyuhyun sshi" siwon memberikan satu kantong pada kyuhyun

" Ini apa?!"

" Bukalah"

" Ponsel?!" tutur kyuhyun begitu melihat isinya

" Ya. Maaf waktu itu aku sudah membuang ponsel mu ke jalan. Aku membelikanmu yang baru. Di dalamnya sudah terdapat nomor ponsel kami" jelas siwon

Kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan kesal. Di taruhnya kembali ponsel tersebut ke dalam kardus dan di masukkannya ke dalam kantong.

" Aku tidak mau menerimanya. Kau ambil kembali ponselnya. Aku tidak membutuhkannya sama sekali" tolak kyuhyun dingin sambil memberikannya pada tangan tangan siwon

' Kenapa kau menolaknya? " siwon nampak kecewa

" Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya bukan?! Aku tidak membutuhkannya!" sahut kyuhyun ketus lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan siwon

Baru selangkah kyuhyun berjalan…

" Aku minta maaf atas semua ucapan ku waktu itu. Aku sadar kalau semua ucapan ku itu telah menyakiti hatimu. Aku mohon tolong maafkan aku. Waktu itu aku sedang emosi. Rasa cemburu ku begitu besar saat melihatmu begitu dekat dengan donghae hyung" jelas siwon dengan kekecewaan di wajahnya

" Itu sudah terlambat siwon sshi. Aku tidak bisa memafkan mu. Sebaiknya kau bawa kembali hadiah mu, karena aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkannya" ucap kyuhyun sambil membalikkan tubuhnya yang kini berhadapan dengan siwon

" Aku tau kau tidak akan mungkin bisa memaafkan ku dalam waktu dekat, atau mungkin untuk selamanya. Tapi setidaknya tolong terimalah pemberian ku. Tolong terimalah, setidaknya lakukanlah demi member yang lain. Mereka pasti akan kesulitan jika ingin menghubungi dirimu" ucap siwon penuh harap

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dalam, sesaat memejamkan kedua matanya dan membuka kembali matanya

" Baiklah, aku terima pemberianmu. Tapi ini adalah pemberian darimu yang terakhir yang aku terima"

" Terimakasih kyuhyun sshi" kelegaan dan bahagian terpancar dari wajah siwon

" Tapi aku mohon, mulai hari ini menjauhlah dariku siwon sshi. Walaupun aku sedang sakit atau aku sedang kesulitan, tolong jangan bantu aku. Anggap saja kalau kita ini adalah orang lain. Aku ingin agar kau pergi dari kehidupanku. Aku ingin kita tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku ingin kau menganggap ku tidak ada di dunia ini" tutur kyuhyun mantap dan menatap kedua mata siwon dengan lekat serta penuh keyakinan

Hati siwon terasa sangat sakit bagaikan di hunus oleh pedang panjang tepat di jantungnya. Rasanya ingin mati begitu mendengar penuturan kyuhyun yang secara tidak langsung ingin siwon melupakan dirinya. Nafas siwon menjadi sangat berat, dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit.

" Ka.. kalau…. Kalau kau merasa itu yang terbaik dan membuatmu merasa nyaman, aku… aku akan menurutinya" jawab siwon tidak yakin dan dari sorot matanya tampak kesedihan yang mendalam saat menatap wajah kyuhyun

" A.. Aku kembali ke lokasi shooting" pamit siwon

Sebenarnya hati kyuhyun juga sangat sakit ketika mengatakan siwon harus menjauhi dirinya, tapi entah mengapa rasa kekecewaan yang terlalu mendalam pada siwon telah membuat dirinya harus memutuskan dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan bagi siwon dan juga dirinya sendiri

Ketika siwon kembali ke lokasi shooting, siwon terus melamun memikirkan ucapan kyuhyun yang sangat menyakiti hatinya. Hingga saat siwon harus di make up pun dirinya terus melamun, tidak berinteraksi dengan kru atau lawan mainnya seperti biasa. Kedua mata siwon terus terpejam berusaha untuk melupakan setiap kata-kata yang di lontarkan kyuhyun dan berusaha mengusir rasa sakit di hatinya

_" Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika tidak melihatmu? Padahal aku sudah terbiasa melihat dirimu, bahkan terkadang aku harus mencuri-curi pandang jika aku sedang merindukanmu" Ucap siwon dalam hati sambil melihat ponselnya atau lebih tepatnya melihat gantungan ponsel kucing yang pernah di berikan oleh kyuhyun_

" Siwon, sudah giliranmu" tegur manager hyung

" Oh.. Ne hyung"

Tiga minggu setelah kejadian itu, siwon semakin menyibukkan dirinya dengan jadwalnya. Bahkan terkadang siwon harus menginap di hotel yang dekat dengan lokasi shooting jika sudah terlalu malam. Siwon menjadi jarang pulang ke dorm. Terkadang siwon pulang ke dorm seminggu sekali dan keesokan harinya siwon tidak kembali lagi ke dorm. Jika siwon kembali ke dorm, itupun sudah larut malam dan kembali ke lokasi shooting pagi-pagi buta bahkan sebelum kyuhyun terbangun. Padahal biasanya semua member akan sangat sulit di bangunkan jika sudah berurusan dengan bangun pagi. Bahkan member elf pun sekarang ini cukup kesulitan jika harus bertemu dengan siwon. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi melalui ponsel dan mereka akan bertemu jika ada jadwal mereka yang mengharuskan untuk tampil lengkap.

" Kami berangkat dulu kyunnie" ucap teukie begitu selesai sarapan

" Bye nunna. Sampai bertemu nanti" pamit henry

" Ne.. Hati-hati" sahut kyuhyun

Ketika teukie dan henry sudah lebih dulu pergi keluar dari dorm, tinggal donghae yang masih belum beranjak dari kursinya

" Hae oppa tidak pergi juga?' tanya kyuhyun heran

" Sebentar lagi, setelah oppa bertanya sesuatu padamu" ucap dongahe sembari berdiri dari duduknya

" Ya? Mau bertanya apa?"

" Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya donghae langsung

" Berdua? Maksudnya?"

" Kau. Siwon. Kalian berdua kenapa? Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres disini" tutur donghae curiga

" Tidak ada oppa" kilah kyuhyun

" Donghae hyung, cepat keluar! Pintu sudah terbuka" teriak henry dari luar

" Kita lanjutkan nanti pembicaraan ini" ucap donghae

Jujur saja kyuhyun juga memikirkan siwon. Akhir-akhir ini kyuhyun tidak melihat dirinya. Bahkan jika pulang ke dorm, kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa menemuinya. Kyuhyun hanya mengetahui kabar siwon jika para member elf sedang membicarakan dirinya dan itupun jika mereka habis bertemu dengan siwon atau setelah berkomunikasi dengan siwon lewat ponsel. Siwon sama sekali belum pernah menghubungi kyuhyun setelah kejadian waktu itu. Siwon benar-benar menepati ucapannya untuk menjauh dari kyuhyun

" Kenapa hati ini terasa kosong sekali? Bukankah ini yang aku mau? Bukankah aku yang memintanya untuk menjauhiku?" gumam kyuhyun

Ketika kyuhyun harus merapihkan kamar siwon, mungkin tepatnya kyuhyun tidak perlu merapihkan kamar siwon karena sang pemilik juga jarang sekali menempati kamarnya. Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling kamar siwon dengan tatapan sendu. Kamarnya masih terlihat rapih dah bersih. Ranjangnya pun tidak kusut, pertanda siwon kembali tidak pulang ke dorm. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris dan tanpa terasa setetes air mata turun dari ujung matanya

" Cho kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah! Belum tentu siwon juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan mu" gumam kyuhyun sendiri lalu segera keluar dari kamar siwon

Pada malam harinya tepatnya pukul 19.45 kyuhyun menunggu para member untuk pulang. Jujur saja sekarang ini perasaan kyuhyun sedang tidak enak, gelisah dan membuatnya tidak tenang. Apalagi sejak tadi belum ada dari salah satu member kapan mereka akan pulang. Terkadang kyuhyun duduk di sofa, berjalan mondar-mandir di tempat yang sama.

" Drrrtt.. Drrrttt" ponsel kyuhyun bergetar

" Hallo…"

" _Nunna.. ini aku henry"_

" Iya, ada apa henry"

" _Nunna, siwon hyung mengalami musibah. Kami sekarang berada di rumah sakit sekarang" _

" A.. Apa.. Apa maksudmu dengan musibah henry? Rumah sakit?" dapat terdengan suara kyuhyun yang gemetar

" _Ne nunna. Saat shooting adengan balapan motor hyung harus melewati sebuah truck besar dari kolong truck tersebut, tapi sayang perhitungan siwon hyung tidak mulus, akhirnya siwon hyung rem mendadak di saat yang tidak tepat. Siwon hyung terpental dari motornya dan terjatuh cukup jauh" jelas henry_

Tubuh kyuhyun menjadi lebih gemetar dari sebelumnya " La.. lau bagaimana..."

" _Siwon hyung masih belum sadar sejak di tempat kejadian. Dokter masih terus melakukan pemeriksaan pada siwon hyung. Nunna istirahatlah, kami mungkin akan pulang larut malam"_

" Brukk!"

Seketika itu juga kaki kyuhyun menjadi lemas hingga membuat kyuhyun harus terduduk di lantai. Nafas kyuhyun mendadak menjadi berat, sepertinya paru-parunya kesulitan untuk memasuk oksigen baginya hingga membuat kyuhyun harus bernafas melalui mulutnya.

" _Nunna.. Nunna.. kau mendengarku? " panggil henry_

Tidak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun

" _Nunna.. kau masih disitu?" panggil henry lagi _

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, sudah banyak sekali wartawan juga fans yang berkumpul di lobby rumah sakit. Mereka mencoba mendapatkan keterangan sebanyak-banyaknya tentang keadaan siwon. Ada fans yang menangis sejadi-jadinya, ada yang berteriak-teriak nama siwon untuk memberikan semangat bagi siwon untuk cepat sembuh. Polisi merasa kesulitan untuk mengamankan rumah sakit karena para wartawan juga fans dari ELF berusaha dengan keras untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah sakit

Saat ini siwon masih belum tersadar dan masih berada di ruangan ICU. Lehernya diberikan penyanggah, wajah dan tubuhnya juga terdapat luka karena siwon sempat terjatuh dari motor besar dan terseret di aspal jalan, mulutnya juga masih di bungkam oleh masker oksigen. Beberapa jarum sudah tertusuk di tangan siwon. Dada siwon juga di berikan alat pendeteksi jantung. Sepertinya siwon mengalami luka yang cukup serius.

" Teukie hyung, bagaimana ini, kyunnie nunna sepertinya terpukul sekali mendengar keadaan siwon hyung" tutur henry

Teukie sedikit berfikir " Salah satu diantara kalian kembali ke dorm. Tenangkan kyuhyun. Kurasa saat ini dia pasti sangat sedih mendengar musibah yang menimpa siwon" anjur teukie

" Biar aku saja hyung" ucap donghae mengajukan diri

" Baiklah. Kau saja Hae" teukie pun setuju

" Tolong tenangkan kyuhyun nunna hyung, kurasa nunna dan siwon hyung punya masalah yang cukup serius" tutur henry

" Ne. Kalian tenang saja. Aku akan melakukan semampuku" ucap donghae lalu pergi meninggalkan henry dan teukie

Begitu donghae tiba di dorm tanpa membuang waktu lama donghae langsung masuk ke kamar henry. Kamar henry nampak gelap. Dinyalakannya lampu kamar henry dan didapatinya kyuhyun sedang duduk di ranjangnya, menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya hingga tidak menyadari kalau lampu kamarnya sudah menyala dan donghae sudah berada tepat di hadapannya memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih melihat kyuhyun yang terlihat rapuh untuk pertama kalinya.

Donghae berlutut di hadapan kyuhyun, berusaha mensejajarkan posisi kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di ranjang. Donghae menyentuh lembut rambut kyuhyun dan membuat kyuhyun membuka kedua tangannya, melihat donghae yang sudah tersenyum tipis pada kyuhyun. Hidung kyuhyun sudah memerah, kedua matanya juga sudah terlihat bengkak tanda kalau dia sudah menangis cukup lama. Hati donghae sangat miris melihat kondisi kyuhyun yang cukup memprihatinkan. Direngkuhnya tubuh kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya lembut punggung kyuhyun agar kyuhyun merasakan nyaman dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan donghae, bahkan memeluknya dengan erat sekali dan tangisan kyuhyun semakin menjadi.

" Ssshh.. jangan bersedih kyunnie. Siwon akan baik-baik saja. Dia adalah pria yang sangat kuat dan tidak akan mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya" bisik donghae pelan tapi masih mengusap punggung kyuhyun

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu hingga dikiranya kyuhyun sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya, donghae pindah untuk duduk di ranjang kyuhyun dan menatap wajah kyuhyun lekat sambil membelai lembut rambut kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah berhenti menangis

" Apa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan siwon?" tanya donghae lembut

kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan terkaan donghae

" Apa kau mencintai siwon?" tanya donghae lagi kali ini donghae harus menahan rasa sakit di hatinya ketika mengatakan hal ini

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kearah donghae, sedangkan donghae sendiri berusaha keras untuk tersenyum di hadapan kyuhyun, menekan egonya dan perasaannya sendiri untuk mendengar jawaban dari kyuhyun. Digigitnya bibir bawah kyuhyun, kyuhyun tertunduk dan bingung harus menjawab apa dari pertanyaan donghae. Diraihnya dagu kyuhyun dengan kedua jari donghae hingga kepala kyuhyun kembali menatapa donghae yang sedang tersenyum

" Oppa tau kau mencintai siwon bukan? Lalu kenapa kalian sepertinya menyakiti diri kalian masing-masing?" tanya donghae bijak

Air mata kyuhyun kembali membasahi wajahnya hingga donghae menghapus air mata kyuhyun dengan ibu kedua ibu jarinya.

" Bisa kau beritahu pada oppa kenapa kau sepertinya terus menghindari siwon? Oppa berjanji tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun. Tapi kau harus jujur dan terbuka terhadap perasaan mu sendiri"

" Kalau kau belum siap untuk bercerita untuk saat ini tidak apa. Oppa mengerti kondisimu saat ini" lanjut donghae

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam dan memejamkan kedua matanya " Aku mencintainya oppa"

Donghae menelan ludahnya sendiri, hatinya terasa sakit mendengar pengakuan kyuhyun di hadapannya tapi donghae berusaha tersenyum dan menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh kyuhyun

" A.. Aku.. Aku merasa tidak pantas jika bersama dengan siwon sshi. Aku hanya maid disini, Status sosialku sangat rendah. Aku miskin, aku juga yatim piatu yang sejak kecil tinggal di panti asuhan tanpa tau siapa kedua orang tuaku bahkan aku sendiri sudah lupa atau mungkin bisa di bilang tidak tau seperti apa wajah kedua orang tuaku. Aku hanya sekolah di daerah terpencil dan juga hanya tamatan SMU" jelas kyuhyun

" Kalau hanya status sosial, kurasa siwon sudah tau hal itu sejak awal, begitu pula dengan kami, Siwon pasti sudah memikirkan semuanya secara matang hingga dia berani mencintaimu kyunnie dan oppa rasa siwon tidak memperdulikan hal itu" tutur donghae sambil mengelus rambut kyuhyun

" Tapi aku berbeda oppa. Aku tidak sama dengan semua wanita yang pernah siwon sshi kencani selama ini" ucap kyuhyun frustasi

" Berbeda karena selama ini yang siwon kencani adalah wanita dari kalangan selebritis atau kalangan sosialita? Begitu maksudmu?" terka donghae

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan membenarkan ucapan donghae. Kembali donghae memeluk tubuh kyuhyun yang masih terlihat butuh ketenangan dan dukungan darinya, diusapnya punggung kyuhyun agar kyuhyun merasa lebih baik

" Itu karena kami seorang public figure jadi tentu saja kami akan lebih banyak menjalin hubungan dengan kalangan yang sama pula. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kami dapat menjalin hubungan dengan kalangan yang bukan dari selebritis. Bisa saja dari kalangan biasa, seperti kamu" tutur donghae lembut lalu melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah kyuhyun

" Tapi siwon selalu berganti-ganti teman kencan setiap harinya. Setiap hari menerima telepon dari wanita yang berbeda. Setiap hari selalu pergi dengan wanita. Apa itu bisa dikatakan kalau dia mencintai ku oppa? Dan siwon juga sering sekali mengatakan kalau dia mencintai ku, tapi nyatanya dia sama sekali tetap menjalankan kebiasaannya untuk berkencan dengan wanita lain, bahkan bisa dengan terang-terang di hadapanku. Itu sangat menyakiti ku" tutur kyuhyun

" Karena itu kau selalu menghidari siwon? Karena kau belum sepenuhya percaya pada kesungguhan hatinya?" terka donghae

" Kau mau tau sesuatu? Siwon sangat mencintaimu, bahkan bisa di bilang kami sendiri belum pernah melihat dia begitu serius terhadap wanita selama ini" ucap donghae

" Kami sudah bersama lebih dari delapan tahun, jadi kami tau semua tentang karakter dari tiap member hingga yang terdalam sekalipun. Percaya atau tidak, siwon tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan wanita manapun. Mungkin bisa di bilang siwon hanya ingin mencari kesenangan semata"

" Apa kau tidak melihat dan menyadari perubahan siwon selama ini?" tanya donghae

" Perubahan? Maksud oppa?"

Donghae kembali tersenyum " Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau sudah lama sekali siwon tidak keluar kencan dengan wanita manapun dan sudah jarang sekali siwon menerima telepon dari seorang wanita?"

Kyuhyun sedikit berfikir dan mengingat-ingat. Tapi dalam memory kyuhyun, seorang siwon tetap saja seorang Casanova yang sulit untuk berubah

" Oppa tau kalau kau ragu akan perasaan siwon padamu karena sikapnya selama ini yang terlalu dekat dengan banyak wanita, tapi coba kau pikirkan apa yang baru saja oppa katakan padamu. Siwon sudah berubah, dan oppa rasa siwon berubah karena ingin memenangkan hatimu kyunnie"

Kyuhyun terdiam karena memikirkan dan mencerna tiap ucapan dari donghae. Hatinya terasa sangat gelisah dan bingung. Disatu sisi kyuhyun ingin percaya semua ucapan donghae, tapi di satu sisinya kyuhyun lebih percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat selama ini

" Jangan banyak berfikir kyunnie. Dengarkanlah apa yang kau rasakan. Jangan selalu menghindar, ungkapkan apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan pada siwon sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sekarang istirahatlah, kau pasti sudah sangat lelah dan wajahmu juga sudah cukup pucat karena terlalu lama menangis" donghae sedikit membujuk kyuhyun agar segera berbaring di ranjangnya

" Tidurlah. Jika kau ingin melihat siwon di rumah sakit, oppa akan menemanimu" ucap donghae sambil menyelimuti kyuhyun lalu mengecup kening kyuhyun sesaat

" Hae oppa" panggil kyuhyun sebelum donghae benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya

" Ya?" donghae memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis pada kyuhyun

" Apa siwon sshi akan baik-baik saja?" tanya kyuhyun penuh dengan kekhawatiran

" Pasti. Siwon adalah pria yang kuat. Kita berdoa saja agar siwon segera sembuh. Sekarang tidurlah"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada donghae, kemudian donghae mematikan lampu kamar kyuhyun dan membiarkan kyuhyun untuk beristirahat.

" Semoga kau bahagia bersama dengan siwon kyunnie. Oppa akan ikut bahagia jika melihat mu bahagia. Oppa mencintaimu kyunnie" ucap donghae pelan di balik pintu kamar kyuhyun

**TBC**

**note :**

** Gomawo untuk semua readers yang udah baca, comment, take as fav, follow dan menunggu update ff ini**

**Maaf lama update, akhir2 ini bnr2 sbk sekali -_-" tapi di usahakqn untuk update selalu. **

**Fyi, sebenarnya sudah ready beberapa chap kedepan, cmn masih belum di edit2 lagi.. jd di tunggu aja okay..**

**Once again thank you for all readers & Love you Gals :)**


	17. Chapter 17

" Pagi nunna" sapa henry begitu melihat kyuhyun sedang di dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan

" Pagi henry"

" Henry" panggil kyuhyun sebelum henry beranjak meninggalkan dapur

" Ya?"

" Ngg.. Bagaimana keadaan siwon sshi?"

" Oh.. Kemarin keadaan siwon hyung masih belum sadar dan masih di ruang ICU. Tapi nanti setelah jadwal kami selesai, kami akan menjenguk siwon hyung" jelas henry

" Oooh begitu…"

" Nunna ingin menjenguk siwon hyung?" tanya henry

" Akan nunna pikirkan"

" Kalau nunna ingin menjenguk siwon hyung, ikutlah dengan kami. Karena rumah sakit itu sedang dijaga ketat semenjak siwon hyung dirawat disitu. Kau taulah nunna, banyak fans dan wartawan yang datang. Jadi kalau kau tiba-tiba datang tanpa ada kami, pastinya kau tidak akan diijinkan masuk" jelas henry lagi

" Won bin hyung juga menyediakan pengamanan ketat agar tidak ada seorang wartawan yang bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah sakit"

" Iya.. nunna mengerti. Akan nunna pikirkan kembali" tutur kyuhyun

Setelah semua member meninggalkan dorm untuk melakukan segala aktifitas jadwal mereka, kyuhyun memulai harinya dengan kekosongan. Baru kali ini kyuhyun merasakan ketakutan dalam hidupnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri kyuhyun takut akan kehilangan siwon, tapi dirinya masih belum merasa yakin akan perasaan siwon.

" Pagi kyuhyun" sapa manager hyung

" Pagi. Ada apa kemari?" tanya kyuhyun heran

" Aku ingin mengantarkan barang-barang siwon yang sempat dibawanya saat ke lokasi shooting kemarin. Semua barang bawaan siwon ada di tas ini. Aku sudah memastikan tidak ada barang-barang siwon yang hilang atau tertinggal" jelas manager hyung lalu memberikan tas milik siwon padanya

" Oh.. Gomawo. AKu akan menaruhnya di kamar siwon"

" Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu"

" Ne.. Hati-hati di jalan"

Dibawanya tas ransel milik siwon ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya kyuhyun agak berat jika harus melihat kamar siwon yang nampak kosong, bahkan cenderung sudah tidak ada lagi tanda kehidupan di kamar itu semenjak siwon jarang pulang ke dorm. Dibukanya ransel tersebut dan dilihatnya ada beberapa baju yang mungkin di kenakan oleh siwon selama dirinya tidak pulang ke dorm. Kyuhyun meletakkan baju siwon di lemari pakaiannya. Kemudian kyuhyun mengambil kotak kacamata milik siwon, ada pembersih make up, dan juga ponsel milik siwon yang masih terdapat gantungan kucing yang pernah kyuhyun berikan padanya

" Kau masih memakainya siwon sshi" gumam kyuhyun sambil menyentuh gantungan ponsel milik siwon lalu tersenyum miris

Tanpa di sengaja kyuhyun menyentuh layar ponsel siwon dan layar yang sebelumnya gelap menjadi menyala. Dilihatnya foto kyuhyun disitu. Siwon memasang wallpaper ponselnya dengan foto kyuhyun yang diambilnya secara candid. Langsung saja air mata kyuhyun kembali keluar dari ujung matanya. Kembali kyuhyun harus menangis hingga kyuhyun kembali harus terduduk di lantai kamar siwon dan menangis sejadi-jadinya

Malam harinya, masih belum ada satu orang member pun kembali ke dorm dan itu semakin membuat kyuhyun semakin cemas. Ditambah lagi tidak ada seorang pun yang mengabari kapan mereka akan pulang atau mengabari perkembangan siwon hari ini

" Cklek!"

" Henry!" pekik kyuhyun

" Nunna? Belum tidur?"

" Ne.. Yang lain mana?"

" Mereka masih di rumah sakit. Aku disarankan pulang oleh teukie hyung dan donghae hyung untuk menemanimu di dorm" Jelas henry

" Bagaimana dengan keadaan siwon sshi? apa sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya kyuhyun

" Belum. Siwon hyung masih belum sadar nunna, dan masih berada di ruang ICU"

Kabar yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengar oleh kyuhyun. Padahal kyuhyun berharap hari ini siwon setidaknya dapat sadar dari tidurnya yang sudah lebih dari seharian. Separah itukah luka yang di alami oleh siwon?

" Kau sudah makan?" tanya kyuhyun

" Sudah. Tadi kami semua sudah makan di kafetaria rumah sakit. Nunna istirahatlah, lihatlah dirimu sudah ada kantung mata dan sudah menghitam. Kau seperti tidak mengurus dirimu sendiri nunna. Istirahatlah. Jangan menangis terus setiap hari" ucap henry

" Tidak. Nunna tidak menangis. Nunna baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya kelelahan membereskan dorm" kilah kyuhyun

" Ck! Nunna, aku ini tidak buta. Kemarin malam nunna terbangun dari tidur lalu tak lama nunna menangis di ranjang. Setelah itu nunna tidak bisa tidur lagi kan. AKu melihat semuanya nunna, karena aku belum tertidur kala itu" ucap henry yang seperti memberikan kartu mati pada kyuhyun

" Sekarang nunna cepat istirahat di kamar. Semua pekerjaan di dorm sudah selesai bukan, jadi lebih baik nunna beristirahat" saran henry

" Nunna belum merasa mengantuk"

" Aishh.. nunna ini keras kepala sekali. Cepat istirahat" akhirnya henry menarik tangan kyuhyun menuju kamar

" Istirahatlah nunna, jangan banyak protes lagi. Banyak berdoa saja agar siwon hyung bisa segera sadar dan sembuh" ucap henry

" Kurasa jika siwon hyung melihat nunna yang seperti ini, dia pasti akan sangat marah padamu. Lihatlah wajahmu sendiri, sungguh berantakan tidak terurus. Jangan seperti ini nunna, kau akan menghancurkan tubuhmu sendiri. Apa nunna ingin menyambut kesembuhan siwon hyun dengan wajah yang jelek seperti ini?" ucap henry lagi

Akhirnya kyuhyun mengikuti saran henry untuk segera istriharat, walaupun sebenarnya tubuhnya tidak merasa lelah ataupun mengantuk. Tapi dipaksanya oleh kyuhyun agar kedua matanya terpejam. Tak lama henry pun ikut menyusul kyuhyun untuk berisitirahat di kamar.

Pagi harinya di meja makan, semua tampak hening. Biasanya ada saja yang akan menjadi topik pembicaraan. Semua member hanya fokus pada makanannya, mungkin bisa dibilang mereka tidak memakannya, bukan karena masakan kyuhyun tidak enak, tapi mereka tidak ada nafsu makan sama sekali karena terlalu memikirkan siwon. Hanya dentingan alat makan saja yang terdengar di meja makan

" Sudah dua hari siwon belum sadar dari tidurnya, Kemarin dokter mengatakan jika dalam waktu 24 jam siwon belum sadar maka keadaan siwon akan dinyatakan koma" tutur teukie di sela-sela keheningan

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan dari teukie, tapi tidak bagi member elf yang lain. Sepertinya member Elf sudah mengetahui kondisi terarkhir dari siwon jadi mereka tidak terkejut sama sekali. Dilihatnya wajah teukie yang masih mengisyaratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Air mata kyuhyun kembali mengalir dari ujung matanya. Di bungkamnya mulut kyuhyun dengan tangannya walaupun tangannya sendiri gemetar. Donghae yang duduk di sebelah kyuhyun langsung memeluknya dari samping dan pecahlah sudah tangis kyuhyun dengan histerisnya di pundak donghae

" Tenanglah kyunnie. Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap donghae sambil mengusap punggung kyuhyun padahal dirinya sendiri juga sedang menahan tangis

Seketika itu juga meja makan menjadi tempat derai air mata bagi semua penguhuni. Teukie yang awalnya tegar akhirnya mengalirkan air matanya, sedangkan henry sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun semakin meremas kemeja donghe, pundak donghae sudah basah oleh air mata kyuhyun.

Donghae menghapus air matanya secara kasar, melonggarkan pelukannya dari kyuhyun dan menarik tangan kyuhyun secara paksa hingga membuat kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya " Kajja, kita pergi sekarang"

" Hyung, tolong kau gantikan aku untuk siaran radio. Aku pergi dengan kyunnie sebentar" ucap donghae langsung membawa kyuhyun pergi dari dorm

Teukie tidak menjawab atau melarang donghae. Seharusnya donghae tidak boleh mengabaikan pekerjaan, tapi untuk kali ini teukie memberikan pengecualian dari tindakan donghae.

" Oppa kita mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun begitu di lift

" Percayakan semuanya pada oppa oke" sahut donghae sambil memberikan senyuman hangatnya dan masih menggenggam tangan kyuhyun erat

Begitu turun ke lobby apartment, langsung di sambut oleh banyak wartawan & fans ELF yang berusaha untuk mencari berita seputar siwon.

" Pakai jaket oppa dan topi oppa. Satu lagi, jangan lepaskan tangan oppa sekali pun oke" ucap donghae sambil memakaikan perlengkapan pada kyuhyun

" Ne"

Donghae kembali menggenggam tangan kyuhyun erat. Mereka berjalan menuju kerumunan wartawan dan fans yang terus menerus mencecar donghae dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Donghae tidak menjawab hanya menebar senyum hangatnya pada awak media dan fans nya. Beruntunglah security apartment datang beberapa orang dan langsung menghadang wartawan juga fans elf. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, donghae dan kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir mobil

Setibanya di Seoul hospital..

" Ini tempat siwon dirawat. Kau pasti ingin melihatnya kan?" donghae tersenyum lembut pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dirinya masih ragu apakah pantas untuk melihat siwon setelah dirinya cukup tega menyakiti perasaan siwon

" Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam" ucap donghae langsung membuka pintu mobilnya

Beruntunglah saat ini masih pagi, jadi belum ada wartawan atau pun fans yang menghalangi langkah mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Sesampainya mereka di ruang ICU, kyuhyun mengenakan baju steril yang harus di kenakan oleh setiap pengunjung dan hanya satu orang pengunjung yang di perbolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Dilihatnya siwon yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang, wajahnya mengenakan masker oksigen dan juga penyangga leher. Jari telunjuknya juga tidak luput dari alat pendeteksi jantung yang dapat memonitor kondisi detak jantung siwon. Dada siwon juga di balut oleh perban, wajahnya yang tampan juga masih terlihat lecet bahkan tangan siwon juga terdapat beberapa luka yang hampir mongering.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah ranjang siwon, matanya tak pernah lepas untuk melihat wajah siwon yang semakin kurus. Wajah siwon untuk pertama kali dilihatnya sangat berantakan, bahkan kumis dan jenggotnya sudah tumbuh karena sudah dua hari sang pemilik tidak mencukurnya.

" Kau terlihat sangat tidak tampan sekarang ini siwon sshi" ucap kyuhyun mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri

Digigitnya pelan bibir bawah kyuhyun untuk menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari ujung matanya

Dengan ragu kyuhyun menyentuh jemari siwon, menyentuhnya lembut dan menggenggamnya ereat" Mianhae.. Mianhe sudah membuat mu menjadi seperti ini siwon sshi"

" A.. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi untuk mengungkapkan rasa penyesalanku padamu siwon sshi….." dihapusnya secara kasar air mata kyuhyun yang sempat jatuh ke wajahnya

" Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Saat kau pertama kali mengatakan kalau kau mencitaiku, sebenarnya aku sangat senang dan hatiku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Tapi di sisi lain aku merasa kalau aku tidak pantas untuk berada di sisi mu karena diriku bukanlah wanita yang cantik, aku hanya wanita miskin yang tidak punya apa-apa, sedangkan kau sangat tampan, kaya dan juga sangat di sukai oleh banyak wanita…"

" Karena kau begitu banyak di sukai oleh wanita dan kau terlalu dekat dengan setiap wanita manapun, membuat mata dan hatiku buta untuk melihat kesungguhan hati mu padaku yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak melihat kebaikan mu selama ini padaku, perhatianmu, bahkan aku mengabaikan lagu yang kau nyanyikan untukku waktu di Thailand waktu itu" kyuhyun kembali menghapus air matanya secara kasar begitu air matanya kembali turun secara deras ke wajahnya

" Sekarang mata dan hatiku sudah dapat melihat kesungguhan cintamu padaku. Karena itulah aku mohon….. Segeralah bangun siwon sshi… Cepatlah sadar…. Keluarlah dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin. Dengan melihat kondisi mu seperti ini, kau seperti membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan. Kembalilah ke dorm segera"

" Maaf nona, waktunya sudah habis" ucap perawat yang mengingatkan

" Ne.." sahut kyuhyun cepat

" Waktu ku sudah habis disini. Aku berdoa untuk kesembuhan mu siwon sshi. Segeralah pulang ke dorm. Aku menunggumu…" Ucap kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari duduknya

Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan ranjang siwon dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga siwon " Saranghae siwon sshi"

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar ICU siwon dengan langkah gontai dan lemas. Donghae yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan ICU langsung berlari kecil kearah kyuhyun

" Gwenchana.. Tenanglah…" Donghae langsung memeluk kyuhyun dan menenangkan kyuhyun yang terlihat lemah

" Ssshhh.. tenanglah kyunnie.. semua pasti akan baik-baik saja" bisik donghae

Hanya isakkan keras yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun. Dibalasnya pelukan donghae dan kyuhyun semakin keras menangis dalam pelukan donghae

" Yang penting kau sudah mengatakan apa yang perlu kau katakan padanya sebelum terlambat" ucap donghae lagi

" Jangan menangis lagi. Kalau siwon melihatmu seperti ini, pasti dia akan sangat tidak suka" donghae melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata kyuhyun dengan dua ibu jarinya

Kyuhyun menggangguk pelan " Gomawo Hae oppa"

" Kajja. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini" ajak donghae

Malam harinya di dorm, hanya ada kyuhyun dan donghae. Sepertinya donghae tidak ada kesibukan hari ini setelah tadi pagi dirinya meminta off secara mendadak pada teukie untuk tidak ikut siaran radio. Donghae menemani kyuhyun seharian ini di dorm, berusaha untuk menghiburnya dan juga menenangkannya.

" Oppa, yang lain berapa lama lagi akan kembali ke dorm?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menata alat-alat makan untuk dirinya dan donghae

" Oppa sendiri juga tidak tau. Biar oppa menghubungi teukie hyung dulu ne" ucap donghae sembari mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya

" Tutttt…. Tutttt….."

" Hallo Teukie hyung, kalian dimana?"

" …_."_

" APA?!"

Kyuhyun langsung melihat kearah donghae yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak keras di telepon dan perasaannya menjadi takut

" AKu tau hyung. Aku akan segera kesana menyusul kalian" donghae menutup ponselnya dan berjalan kearah kyuhyun

" Kyunnie, oppa pergi dulu. Jangan tunggu kami untuk pulang oke"

" A.. Ada apa? Se.. sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun sedikit gemetar

" Tenanglah, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja"

" Kau makanlah, setelah itu langsung istirahat dan ingat jangan tunggu kami pulang. Kami pasti akan pulang larut" tutur donghae sedikit mengusap kepala kyuhyun dengan lembut lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan dorm

Sementara itu di rumah sakit. Henry dan teukie sedang duduk di depan ruang ICU menunggu dokter yang memeriksa siwon keluar.

" Hyung.. kenapa mereka lama sekali?" rengek henry cemas

" Hyung tidak tau henry" sahut teukie

" Aku takut sekali hyung"

" Hyung juga henry. Berdoalah untuk siwon semoga dia baik-baik saja" ucap teukie sambil memeluk henry dari samping karena posisi mereka sedang duduk

" Teukie Hyung, kenapa dengan siwon?" tanya donghae begitu tiba

" Tadi dokter menghubungi hyung ketika kami hendak kembali ke dorm, katanya siwon sudah menunjukkan suatu perubahan, tapi dokter belum bisa memberikan secara jelas jadi kami disarankan untuk datang ke rumah sakit" jelas teukie

" Apa siwon akan positif dinyatakan koma hyung?" tanya donghae cemas

" Hyung juga tidak tau Hae-ah. Kita berdoa saja untuk siwon"

" Lalu nunna bagaimana?" tanya henry

" Aku menyuruhnya untuk segera istirahat dan jangan menunggu kepulangan kita"

Tiba-tiba saja dokter sudah keluar dari ruang ICU dan serempak membuat teukie, henry dan donghae bergegas menghampiri dokter

" Bagaimana dokter?" tanya teukie tidak sabar

" Setelah kami melakukan beberapa pengecekan, kami melihat suatu perubahan drastis terjadi pada siwon sshi. Entah ada keajaiban apa tiba-tiba saja siwon sshi bisa memberikan tanda-tanda kecil dari tubuhnya sejak tadi sore. Lalu puncaknya adalah saat ini, dimana detak jantungya sudah bisa berdetak secara normal dan juga tubuhnya sudah bisa merespons segala sesuatunya dengan cukup baik. Nyaris saja siwon sshi harus mengalami koma. Ini merupakan suatu mukjizat bagi siwon sshi" tutur dokter dengan wajah yang semeringah

" Kami rasa, jika kondisi siwon sshi sudah stabil seperti ini dengan segera kami akan pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap" lanjut dokter

" Jadi.. Siwon hyung tidak jadi koma? Begitu kan maksud dokter?" tanya henry tidak percaya

" Ne.. Begitulah" sahut dokter sambil tersenyum

" Syukurlahhh" ucap teukie dan donghae bersamaan

" Saya mohon pamit dulu"

" Ne.. Gomawo dokter" ucap teukie

" Setidaknya kita bisa bernafa lega setelah masa kritis siwon berakhir" ucap teukie memamerkan senyum

" Iya hyung. Kurasa nunna juga harus di beritahu akan hal in" ucap henry

" Besok saja hyung. Kyuhyung sudah cukup lelah untuk membereskan pekerjaan rumah. Mungkin sekarang ini kyuhyun sudah tertidur" anjur donghae

"Baiklah. Besok saja kita beritahu pada kyuhyun. Sekarang kita kembali ke dorm dan kita juga harus istirahat"

Keesokan paginya, semua member sudah duduk di meja makan begitu pula dengan kyuhyun. Wajah para member terlihat lebih cerah dan segar di banding hari-hari sebelumnya

" Kyunnie, ada yang ingin oppa beritahukan padamu, ini menyangkut tentang keadaan siwon" ucap teukie memasang wajah seriusnya

" Ne?" kyuhyun terlihat bingung dan melihat kearah donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya dan donghae tersenyum pada kyuhyun

" Siwon telah melewati masa kritisnya dan karena campur tangan dari Tuhan sekarang ini keadaan siwon sudah jauh lebih membaik. Dan…. Tadi pagi dokter menghubungi ku kalau siwon sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap" jelas teukie sambil tersenyum cerah

" Jeongmal?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

" Ne nunna.. Siwon hyung sudah sadar. Tadi dokter memberitahu pada teukie hyung kalau siwon hyun sudah sadar" timpal henry ceria

" Kalian tidak membohongiku kan?" tanya kyuhyu lagi

" Tidak kyunnie. Setelah ini kami akan menjenguk siwon. Apa kau mau ikut?" ajak donghae

" Ti.. Tidak.. Lain kali saja. AKu masih belum berani untuk bertemu dengannya"

" Kenapa nunna? Bukannya selama ini kau yang paling mengkhawatirkannya selain kami? Setiap hari kau menangis terus, sekarang siwon hyung sudah sadar kau malah tidak mau menjenguknya?" cecar henry

" Henry, kurasa kyuhyun perlu waktu untuk berhadapan dengan siwon. Hyung rasa diantara mereka ada masalah yang belum selesai, karena itu biarkan kyuhyun untuk tidak menjenguk siwon sementara ini" sergah teukie

" Masalah orang dewasa begitu rumit dan membingungkan" gumam henry namun masih bisa terdengar oleh semuanya

Setibanya mereka di rumah sakit, member elf begitu terkejut ketika melihat siwon sudah duduk di ranjangnya bersandarkan bantal. Wajah siwon masih tampak tidak bersemangat sama sekali

" Hyunggggggg!" panggil henry histeris langsung berlari menuju ranjang siwon

" Aku merindukan mu siwon hyung" lanjut henry sedikit manja pada siwon begitu sampai di sebelah ranjang siwon

" Aku juga merindukan mu henry, juga kalian hyung" sahut siwon sambil tersenyum

" Syukurlah kau sudah sadar siwon, kami sangat mencemaskan mu" ucap teukie duduk di dekat ranjang siwon

" Maaf sudah membuat kalian mencemaskan keadaan ku" sesal siwon

" Jangan begitu. Kita ini kan keluarga. Jangan pernah merasa tidak enak seperti itu siwon" sergah teukie

" Bagaimana dengan lukamu siwon?" tanya donghae

" Hanya di bagian dada masih terasa sakit jika aku sedikit bergerak. Kurasa karena dadaku sempat menghantam jalan dengan cukup keras hyung" jelas siwon

" Hyung, kenapa kau seperti tidak bersemangat begitu? Apa kau tidak senang kalau kau sudah sadar?" tanya henry

" Benarkah? Mungkin karena aku baru saja sadar, jadi masih sedikit lemah"

" Oohh.. begitu" ucap henry

" Cepatlah sembuh siwon dan kembali ke dorm. Kami sudah sangat merindukanmu" ucap teukie

" Selama ini kau tingga dimana?" selidik donghae

" Hotel" sahut siwon singkat

" Ckckck.. kau terlalu menghambur-hamburkan uang hyung. Sudah ada dorm, malah tinggal di hotel" oceh henry

" Ngg.. Karena lokasi shooting ku cukup jauh dari dorm, jadi kupikir lebih baik aku tinggal di hotel sementara waktu" ucap siwon gugup

" Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, kau harus kembali ke dorm. Hyung tidak perduli apapun alasanmu siwon. Hyung serius!" ucap teukie tegas

SIwon tertunduk dan tidak menjawab apa yang di perintahkan oleh teukie

" Istirahatlah siwon, kami harus siaran radio. Nanti kami akan kembali lagi begitu jadwal sudah selesai" ucap teukie bangkit dari duduknya

" Ne… Terimakasih sudah menjengukku"

" Cepat sembuh yah hyung.. Aku sangat merindukan kehadiranmu di dorm" ucap henry sedikit manja

" Hyung, aku ingin bicara berdua dengan siwon. Nanti aku menyusul kalian" ucap donghae

" Arraseo…" ucap teukie mengerti

Sepeninggal teukie dan henry dari kamar siwon. Tinggallah mereka berdua dalam ruangan tersebut. Hening dan keduanya nampak gugup dan tidak tau siapa dulu yang harus memulai bicara

" Siwon" akhirnya donghae memulai bicara diantara keheningan

" Ne hyung?"

Donghae sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya dalam " Tolong jaga kyuhyun" tutur donghae mantap

" Ya? Apa maksud ucapan mu hyung?" siwon mengkerutkan dahinya

" Kyuhyun mencintaimu siwon" donghae memandang lurus kearah siwon

" Apa?!" siwon terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar ucapan donghae

"Kyuhyun mencintaimu" ulang donghae lagi

" Kau tidak bercanda kan hyung?"

" Aku tidak mungkin mempertahankan orang yang tidak mencintaiku sama sekali siwon. Dia hanya menganggapku seperti seorang kakak. Aku sangat terluka ketika melihat kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini terus menangis dan bersedih karena dirimu siwon" jelas donghae

" Ja.. Jadi.. Kyuhyun sshi mengkhawatirkan ku? Begitu maksudmu kan hyung?" Mata siwon terbelalak dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya

" Iya. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Dia juga memberitahu alasannya padaku mengapa kyuhyun selalu menolak perasaanmu" tutur donghae

" Apa?! Lalu apa alasannya hyung?" tanya siwon tidak sabar

" Kau tanya saja sendiri padanya" ucap donghae pura-pura acuh

" Yak hyung! kau mau membuatku mati penasaran? Cepat katakan padaku"

" Iya.. iya.. Alasan pertama karena status sosial kalian yang begitu berbeda dan alasan yang kedua adalah karena tingkah laku mu yang begitu buruk siwon. Kau terlalu banyak mengencani wanita. Hingga kau berubah menjadi pria yang baik pun kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya sama sekali" jelas donghae

" Aishhhh! Jadi hanya karena itu hyung?" ucap siwon frustasi

" Hyung, cepat bicara pada dokter. AKu ingin keluar dari rumah sakit sekarang juga!" titah siwon

" Jangan gila siwon! kau baru sadar hari ini, jangan nekat" tahan donghae

" Aku tidak perduli hyung. AKu ingin pulang ke dorm dan menjelaskan semuanya pada kyuhyun sshi. Cepat hyung panggil dokter atau siapapun! Aku ingin keluar sekarang hyung!" oceh siwon

" Tenanglah siwon. Jika kau ingin kembali ke dorm dan bicara pada kyuhyun, kau harus segera sembuh terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dengan kondisi fisik yang seperti ini kan di hadapan kyuhyun?" bujuk donghae

Siwon terdiam dan memikirkan kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh donghae

" Pulihkan dulu kondisimu. Karena itu jangan putus asa dan cepatlah sembuh, karena ada orang yang selalu menunggu kepulanganmu di dorm" ucap donghae yang berhasil membuat wajah siwon memerah

" Aishh.. katanya kau ini seorang Casanova, baru aku bicara seperti itu saja sudah tersipu malu begitu. Lebih baik kau copot saja gelar mu itu siwon" goda donghae

" Hahahaha.. Aduh.. dadaku sakit" rintih siwon sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit

" Aku harus pergi. Semakin cepat kau keluar dari sini, maka semakin cepat pula kau akan bertemu dengan kyuhyun" pamit donghae

" Gomawo hyung. Aku akan segera keluar dari sini" ucap siwon dengan senyum semeringah

**TBC**


End file.
